Silent Tears
by Roeschen
Summary: Sequel to 'In the Darkness'. After Harry defeated Voldemort, Harry and Ginny struggle to cope with their past, yet Ginny thought that they finally could be happy and that nothing could ever rip them apart. But not only her family is in their way,
1. Prologue

**Title: **Silent Tears

**Author: **Roeschen

**Summary: **After Harry defeated Voldemort, Harry and Ginny struggle to cope with their past, yet Ginny thought that they finally could be happy and that nothing could ever rip them apart. But not only her family is in their way, finding it hard to accept Harry. As Ginny and Harry attend Hogwarts, Ginny is soon caught up in a nightmare; a nightmare which could destroy their love forever…

This story is a Sequel to 'In the Darkness.' I recommend that you read that first.

**Disclaimer: **Though Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, my story does!

* * *

**Prologue**

Listening to the faint noise of the waves branding against the shore, Ginny sat motionless and stared at the lake. The water was sparkling in the sunlight. Some birds chirped and to her right, various butterflies flew from flower to flower. It was a beautiful warm summer day, but Ginny couldn't have cared less.

Her hands dug into the soft earth. She felt so hollow, so forlorn, that she hadn't even the strength to cry anymore. As much as she wanted it, no tear escaped her eyes. If only she had the skill to turn back time. She would give anything to make that wish come true.

One year, she thought. It had been exactly one year to the day that she had been as happy as anyone could ever be. Now, she could hardly believe that such a time had ever existed.

As the memories assaulted her, she rose to her feet. She didn't want to dwell in the past any longer; she couldn't take it anymore. Her movement was so sudden that she knocked over the little basket her mother had persisted she take with her.

Ginny looked down at the basket, kneeled and, reaching for an apple that was rolling away, she shook her head. Recently, she was rarely hungry. She wouldn't have taken the basket with her, but she hadn't been able to refuse. Her parents and brothers were worried enough. Though she understood, it nevertheless made her seething with rage. If they hadn't behaved as they had, perhaps everything would not have happened the way it had, perhaps…

Ginny closed her eyes. No, it wasn't fair to blame her family, not if the entire fault lay with her. Helpless fury, desperation, and the heavy burden of guilt threatening to shatter her seemed to be the only feelings she was capable of these days.

And suddenly she realized that she embraced those feelings, even yearned for them. They prevented her pain, the sorrow, and the love she so desperately didn't want to forget and yet didn't want to remember.

Forcing herself to think of her parents, she felt the anger rise in her. How dare they still treat her as if she were nothing more than a little child who you couldn't lose sight of? When she had told them she would spend this day here, alone, they had only reluctantly let her go. Yet, she was seventeen years old. She was an adult.

"They love you, and they worry so much about you," a quiet voice whispered inside her and Ginny nearly laughed.

She clearly remembered the image the mirror had showed her that morning — a white, emaciated face that she had barely recognized as her own. She had become too thin over the last months. Dark shadows lay under her eyes. Every sparkle her eyes had once held had vanished.

Her bright, shimmering red hair had become dull, darker. No, it shouldn't be a surprise that her parents and brothers were beside themselves with worry. But somehow, this left her cold. Startled, she realized that even that didn't bother her. She simply didn't care. And, that lack of feeling towards her family frightened her.

The worst, however, was that she couldn't bring herself to speak with her family. Though they probably knew by now more or less what exactly had happened, she just couldn't confide in them.

Trembling, Ginny pushed all thoughts concerning her family away. It wasn't difficult. She had gotten plenty of practice in the past months. Looking at the basket, she sighed. Hopefully, some children would come to the park today whom she could give the basket to.

She drew her knees to herself and gazed again at the water. She knew that she could not go on like this. If she did, she would break. And had she not come here to find a way to live again – to break through her desperation, the incredible hollowness that wouldn't let go of her?

It was time to face her memories, the past. Perhaps it was even time for her to forgive herself, though she knew that this was something she would never be able to.

She turned her head to the side and looked at the flowerbeds, which had been strewn with hundreds of white lilies. The once headquarters of the Dark Lord was now the Park of Lilies, a place of memory, to remember those who hadn't survived the war. It had been the house-elves who had planted them last year at Harry's request.

Her eyes wandered to the wall surrounding Lily Potter's rose garden, lingered there a moment, and turned back again to the lake. Suddenly she saw herself lying in Harry's arms, and the image was so graphic that her breath quickened. This memory was no longer weak and far away, and it hurt her to the core.

This one memory in particular made her aware of what she had lost. And she had lost everything: Harry's love, her happiness, and her laughter.

Icy coldness enveloped her as the memories assailed her and swept her away. She had not the strength to suppress them. Here, at this place which held so many memories and where everything had begun, she wouldn't and couldn't.

She leaned back against the tree, stared into the distance and let herself be consumed by them. How could that have happened? How could it have come to this? she silently cried, not knowing that someone else, not very far away, whispered the same question.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Nothing had prepared her for the fear she felt rising, when seeing the Hogwarts Express. All instincts told her to spin around and flee as far away as possible. Her feet, however, seemed to be frozen to the ground. It was Hermione's concerned voice that cut through her thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

Ginny slowly turned around.

"Yes, I'm fine," she forced herself to say and strode forward.

She could feel Hermione's eyes on her, and not just Hermione's. Her mother, Bill, and Charlie were also regarding her with worry. But fortunately, neither Hermione nor one of the others said anything, for which Ginny was more than grateful. She didn't know how long she still would be able to bear the behaviour of her family and friends, who had treated her like a small, helpless child since her abduction.

Even if it was still early, only half past ten, the platform was rather crowded. Unconsciously, Ginny stepped closer to Bill and Charlie, who both had insisted upon bringing her safely to platform 9 ¾.

"Where on earth did all these people come from?" Ron asked astonished and looked around.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you ever read a newspaper? Hogwarts will get quite a lot of new students this year. After the war is over now – I don't know which school they've attended before or if they even went to school – but the children of the Death Eaters will, of course, go to Hogwarts now."

Ron stared at Hermione.

"But…but they can't do that!"

Hermione nodded.

"Apparently they can. All those who are still underage do not have to reckon with any consequences, even if they have the Dark Mark, and those who are under twenty get a second chance. They, however, have to adhere to certain conditions, according to the gravity of their crimes, and their wands' sphere of activity is heavily restricted. I think they are merely able to perform particular spells. And those who are over twenty-one years have to stand trial," Hermione said.

"Really, Ron, it wouldn't do you any harm at all, if you'd open the Daily Prophet from time to time," she added.

Ron shrugged.

"Why? I've you, haven't I?"

Hermione slapped him lightly on the arm and Ginny couldn't suppress a smile. She was happy that Ron and Hermione had made up again and her stubborn brother had forgiven Hermione. Of course, it had been the right thing for Hermione to keep him from setting off to the Dark Lord's headquarters, but it had taken Ron a while to realize that.

Finally they found a place off the crowd, where they could stand without getting crushed. Ginny raised herself on tiptoe and let her gaze wander about the gathered people. Her search was in vain, however. She didn't spot Harry. Disappointed, she sighed. She hadn't seen Harry in the last several weeks.

Her parents, who had believed that she needed recovery by all means, had unceremoniously and without much fuss, dragged the whole family to a distant relative who was living somewhere near the coast of Scotland and Ginny had had no other choice but to come along.

Even if she had rather disliked that her parents hadn't asked for her opinion, it could have been a nice time, if her whole family hadn't conspired against her. Whenever she had wanted to leave the house alone, one of them had always accompanied her under some pretext. Furthermore, they all had made her to understand more or less directly that they were willing to listen any time should she have the wish to talk to someone.

Though neither her parents, nor her brothers, had ever demanded that she told them about her experiences, she still had felt pressurized.

Of course, she understood. Her family was worried, and wanted to know what had taken place during her abduction, but by now Ginny was just glad that she would return to Hogwarts today and wouldn't see her family for a time. While she had been stuck in Scotland, she had longed for Harry. In reply to her letters, he had merely sent her a few lines, which had not exactly lessened her worry and fear.

After Voldemort's downfall, a new Ministry had been elected surprisingly fast. After eight long years, the magical world finally had a Ministry and a Minister of Magic again; a Minister, who had sworn at his assumption of office, that he would give back order to the magical community in only a few weeks.

Every day, Ginny had sifted through the newspaper, and each time she had found neither an article that informed of Harry's arrest nor one about an attack on Godric's Hollow, she had been relieved. She hadn't forgotten for a moment how many wizards and witches had demanded that Harry be brought to Azkaban. And now, when the prison was finally in their hands again, such a possibility existed.

Her mother's goodbye took a long time. Obviously, her mother didn't want to let her go.

"Take good care of yourself, love," she said and hugged her another time.

"Yes, Mum. Don't worry," Ginny murmured and finally managed to turn to her brothers. After Bill and Charlie had also embraced her, Ginny got on the train with Ron and Hermione. While following the two, Ginny's uneasiness grew.

When Ron and Hermione had finally found an empty compartment, Ginny dropped herself onto the red seat and tightened the hold of her new wand, which she had bought after having returned home.

Though she fought it, her memories seemed to have a will on their own and returned straight back to the last time she had been sitting in the Hogwarts Express. Angry, she briefly closed her eyes. Why? Why couldn't those wretched memories leave her alone?

After Harry had defeated the Dark Lord and she had returned home, she had thought she would be fine. She had been thoroughly mistaken. Only when the nightmares started had she realized how much the events had shaken her, despite her luck at having met Harry.

The endured fear and the experience of being completely at another's mercy were feelings she just couldn't forget.

Looking out of the window, Ginny tried to admire the landscape flying past her, but it was no use. Suddenly the narrow compartment was too much for her. Remembering how it had been standing cooped up in the train – caught in a deadly trap – she wasn't capable of breathing anymore. Without saying a word, she rose and stepped out of the compartment. Slowly she walked through the corridor, gradually calming down.

A little later, she spotted Harry. A strange fluttering feeling took hold of her, as she regarded Harry, who was gazing motionless out of the window. She knocked and opened the door. Harry looked up. A smile slid across his face.

"Ginny," he said softly.

The next instant, she found herself in Harry's strong arms.

"I've missed you," he whispered between two kisses.

"Did you? Your letters didn't exactly convey that."

Harry kissed her eyebrow.

"I haven't really written any letters before. Those I wrote to you were my first. I'm sorry if they were a bit short."

"A bit?" she replied, clung to him and murmured then,

"I've missed you, too. I was so worried for you…"

As Ginny's eyes fell on the little snake that was curled around Harry's arm, she stopped and quickly withdrew from Harry's embrace. Though she had gotten used to Harry's pet, she didn't necessarily want to come too close to the snake.

Harry chuckled quietly.

"There's not the slightest reason to be afraid of Diamond, Gin," he said and stroked the tiny head of the reptile who watched them with obsidian eyes.

"I'm not afraid, I just…"

"No, don't offend her. She is very proud, you know," he said, a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"Here, hold her for a while. She won't bite."

He hissed quietly and before Ginny could have protested, the snake had curled herself around her arm and wrist. Ginny looked down. The reptile, however, merely blinked and closed her eyes. Ginny slowly breathed out.

"Well," she said dryly, "I think I could learn to like her."

Harry smiled.

"I'm sure you will."

Relaxed, Ginny snuggled up to Harry, rested her head against his shoulder, and looked at the ceiling. Secured in Harry's arms, she felt safe and for the time being it was easy enough to block out the memories of her last train ride. For a while she just savoured the feeling to be close to Harry again, to feel his arms around her.

An instant later, she said,

"I was so worried about you. Didn't you have any difficulties with the Ministry?"

"It depends. As soon as Aderley had been confirmed as Minister, Dumbledore paid him a visit and talked with him. The next day, he, with Dumbledore and a few others, came to Godric's Hollow. He treated me with kid gloves and thanked me for killing Voldemort. But he implied that the Ministry would keep an eye on me."

"And there weren't any further attacks on Godric's Hollow, were there?"

"No. I think those Death Eaters who are still at large are currently busy enough with evading the Aurors and all members of the Order. Only a few reporters showed up."

Ginny nodded and shortly afterwards asked,

"How is your father?"

Harry didn't answer immediately. The grasp, with which he was holding her, tightened. Finally he softly sighed.

"He's fine, and we're getting to know each other. We've talked a lot, or better said, he mostly talked and I listened. It'll take time. For years he wished and hoped to be reunited with my mother, and now he has a son. And I have a father I had believed dead my whole life."

Emerald eyes gazed down at her.

"It's confusing. Somehow, the only link between us seems to be…my mother. A few times I felt so close to my father it was almost painful. But the remaining time…We are strangers to each other, Ginny. We have both to get used to having a family again."

He fell silent and then added,

"I was glad for Sirius' and Remus' presence. Sirius persuaded my father and Remus to play Quidditch with me. I would have never thought I would enjoy it so much. The last time I've played like that was when I was a little child."

Ginny, who had wrapped her arms tightly around Harry, loosened her embrace.

"Maybe you could join the Quidditch team, if you like it so much."

Harry shook his head.

"I don't think I will. I doubt I'll be sorted into any other house than Slytherin, and if that happens, I surely won't be welcome. Come to think of it, I doubt I would be welcomed in any of the houses."

"No, Harry, I don't believe…"

Harry's finger, which lightly touched her lips, caused her to stop.

"We'll see. But tell me about the teachers and lessons. I have to get used to the idea of going to school."

She was just telling him about the more than boring history lessons, which everyone thought to be wasted time, when the door was yanked open. Startled, Ginny looked up. Standing in the door were Ron and Hermione.

"Let go of her!"

"Ron!"

Jumping up, Ginny glared at her brother, hardly believing what he had just said. Hermione put a hand on his arm, which angered Ginny further.

"Whether you like it or not, I love Harry and we _are_ together. So you had better get used to it."

"He is dangerous, Ginny. You can't…" Ron replied, his cheeks turning red.

"_Dangerous?_ He saved my life and Dad's as well. Not to mention several others. He killed Voldemort, so what gives you the right to say such a thing?"

"The question is why he did it," Ron muttered under his breath and cast a hateful glance at Harry.

Looking at her again, he said,

"Fine, have it your way. It's your decision. But don't blame me if you regret it in the end."

Turning around, Ron stormed away. Hermione mouthed a silent 'sorry' and followed Ron. Ginny slowly sat down. Dismayed, she saw that Harry's face had become completely expressionless. His eyes were cold, betraying no emotion.

"Harry, I'm sorry. He didn't mean it like that," she weakly said.

"He's worried about you," Harry stated calmly, and Ginny could not discern what he was thinking.

Though they resumed their conversation soon enough, Ginny was still furious with Ron. As they left the train and set off to the castle, she didn't bother to look for Ron and Hermione.

"Did you hear anything about Katie and Cho?"

Ginny turned to Harry and nodded.

"Yes, we've written a few letters to each other. Both are fairly well again. Katie wants to take time out and to travel to faraway places, and Cho is currently visiting her relatives in China. It's good that both had finished school last year, so at least they have time to recover and to cope with the events."

"And you?"

"I?"

Harry paused and grasped her hand. Ginny wasn't able to sustain his gaze, but she didn't tell him of the nightmares, and Harry didn't ask anything more. He only put an arm around her shoulder. Silently, they walked on. Finally, Ginny began to tell him of the two Muggle children, whose parents had been killed in the Castle of Death.

"Their uncle and aunt have taken them in. I think it's better this way. Even if I had already managed to convince my parents to adopt them, they surely would have felt like strangers here." Ginny said and Harry squeezed her hand.

As they reached the Great Hall, Ginny gave Harry a smile and while he joined the first years and the new students to be sorted in a house, Ginny went to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to Hermione and quietly asked,

"Did he calm down?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Later," she whispered.

Ginny nodded and averted her gaze from her brother, who was speaking with his friends Dean and Seamus.

"Ah, Ginny, what's this?"

Hearing Hermione's strangely sounding voice, she looked up and followed Hermione's gaze.

"That's Diamond. Harry's pet. I forgot her completely…" Ginny quickly said and cut herself off, as the snake uncurled from her wrist and got ready to slide on the table.

"No, stay here!" she whispered.

Luckily, Dumbledore greeted them at that very moment, so no one noticed the snake. Ginny, who had just remembered that snakes definitely were forbidden as pets, hid her arms under the table and heard the snake hissing. Busy with trying to hold the snake still, she only caught half of Dumbledore's speech.

Though Ginny stood up as well, when he started to talk about the attack on the train and the murdered students, she tried to hide behind Hermione. But as Dumbledore enumerated the names of the students and Ginny noticed the black cloths and candles, she forgot the snake for the time being. So many, she thought. Up until that moment, she hadn't realized how many students had lost their life on that fatal day.

Each of the houses had to mourn the loss of classmates, and Ginny swallowed as her gaze fell on the empty chairs. But suddenly, Diamond coiled herself far too tightly around her wrist and Ginny flinched in pain. Silently cursing, she quickly stepped behind Hermione and pulled the snake off her arm.

She was relieved when she could sit down again, yet she kept her attention on the snake, so that she didn't hear a word of the Sorting Hat's song.

"It isn't poisonous, is it?" Hermione asked suddenly, watching the struggling snake worriedly.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea," Ginny replied, irritated, "but Harry said she wouldn't bite."

She hoped that that was true. Suppressing the uncomfortable feeling rising in her, she whispered,

"Be silent, will you? I'll bring you to Harry later."

Whether Diamond had really understood her or had just become tired, the snake curled herself around her wrist, disappeared beneath Ginny's long sleeve, and didn't stir. Casting a last glance at the little reptile, Ginny looked up and was startled to see that it was already Harry's turn. The hall had gone deadly quiet. Anxiously, Ginny waited. Minutes passed without anything happening. Dumbledore and the other teachers stared at Harry and the silent hat. Restlessly, Ginny began to fidget in her chair. Why on earth was it taking so long? Finally, the voice of the hat rang through the hall.

"_Slytherin!"_

As Harry went to his house, no one clapped, not even the teachers. Ginny was angry at everyone for remaining silent and angry at herself for not having the courage to clap alone.

She only half-listened to Dumbledore's announcement of Head Boy and Girl (Hermione and some Ravenclaw she didn't know). The moment Hermione sat down again, Ginny congratulated Hermione and then let her eyes wander over the vast amount of food in front of her. She didn't feel especially hungry.

She was more than glad when the welcoming feast ended. Muttering to Hermione that she would meet up with her later, Ginny crossed the hall and walked over to Harry, who had seen her and was waiting for her. Harry's face had, once more, turned into an unreadable mask. She decided not to ask him whether he was all right or not, and instead said,

"Diamond wants to go back to you."

Ginny handed him his snake and asked casually,

"She isn't poisonous, is she?"

Harry nodded,

"She is, but don't worry. Without my command, she would never bite anyone."

Harry bent down to her, gave her a brief kiss, and followed the other Slytherins to his new quarters. Ginny gazed after him until he disappeared and set off shortly after to the Gryffindor Tower. As soon as she had unpacked her suitcase, she searched for Hermione and found her alone in her dormitory.

A little while later, they had made themselves comfortable on the broad window seat, which was covered with countless, soft cushions.

"Ron's worried about you. He's afraid you might get hurt, Ginny. It wasn't an easy time when we didn't know whether you were alive or not," Hermione said without transition.

Ginny felt anger rise in her.

"And you think it was easy for me?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I didn't mean to imply that. I only want you to understand Ron. He blamed himself heavily. He still does, I believe," Hermione said softly.

Ginny sighed, picked up a cushion, and hugged it.

"I know, and I do understand. But it's…my parents don't like me being with Harry at all, and my brothers… it's just so frustrating. And Ron – he hurt Harry. Do you think Ron will apologize if I ask him?"

"Certainly. We were just worried when you left the compartment without saying a word and didn't return. Ron got frantic when we couldn't find you immediately."

"Ginny?" Hermione asked after a short hesitation.

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me what happened after your abduction?"

Ginny clutched her pillow and gazed out of the window. Looking at the pale silhouette of the moon, she slowly shook her head. She didn't know exactly why, but a part of her was reluctant to tell Hermione about that time. As Ginny riveted her gaze on the dark lake, she realized that she was afraid that Hermione wouldn't understand her. And how should she? How could she explain it to Hermione?

She doubted that Hermione would understand that she loved Harry, and trusted him, despite everything that had happened the first nights. Ginny realized that she herself hadn't coped with these memories yet; she shied away from facing them. But currently, she didn't have the strength to deal with that. Turning around to Hermione again, she shook her head once more.

"Not now, Hermione. One day I'll tell you, I promise. Please understand."

Hermione's eyes searched hers, and she finally nodded.

"Would you answer one last question for me, though?"

Ginny inclined her head consentingly, feeling suddenly insecure.

"Do you truly love Harry?"

"Yes, I do, Hermione."

"And he, does he love you?"

Ignoring the fact that she had just agreed to answer one question, Ginny said,

"Yes, he does."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Then I'd like to meet him. Today I didn't have exactly the chance to do so, after all."

A radiant smile lit up Ginny's face. Leaning forward, she grasped Hermione's hands.

"Thank you, Hermione."

* * *

One thing was certain at any rate, Harry thought. He had not exaggerated as he had spoken with Ginny earlier. Even if no one dared to look at him directly, the hostility that surrounded him was almost palpable. Welcomed he was not in the Slytherin house.

While Professor Snape greeted them, Harry let his gaze wander over the gathered Slytherins. Only a few he recognized by sight, but for most, he didn't even know their name. It was a dangerous circumstance that he had to change as soon as possible.

Focusing his attention again on Snape's speech, his green eyes met with Snape's black ones. Harry hid a smile as Snape looked straight at him and did not lower his gaze. Whatever Snape might be, a coward he was certainly not.

Though Dumbledore had had enough difficulties keeping the newly elected Ministry from casting his spy into prison, Snape had succeeded in bringing Narcissa Malfoy to a place the Ministry hadn't found out to this day, despite countless efforts. The newspaper maintained that she had disappeared without a trace, but Harry doubted that.

Slightly nodding at Snape, who met that with surprise, Harry waited for the end of the greeting speech.

Harry sneaked off as Snape's speech came to a close, because he had no intention of sleeping in a dorm with the sons of former Death Eaters. The probability that he had killed some relative of his classmates was rather high, after all, and he felt no desire to spend the nights constantly alert. Even if he was capable of defending himself, he didn't necessarily want to provoke an attack.

Recalling the words of the Sorting Hat, he set off to search for the mysterious chamber the hat had mentioned and which Salazar Slytherin had built up personally, as the hat had assured him. Regretting that he hadn't asked more questions, Harry tried to remember the way. A short while later he had found the painting. For a moment he, a bit irritated, stared at the large bowl of fruits. Only on closer inspection he saw that the whole picture consisted of countless tiny snakes which composed themselves to the bowl and the fruits.

The artist certainly knew what he was doing, Harry thought and asked the painting in a hiss to clear the way. The painting slid to the side and let a spiral staircase become visible. Following the staircase down, Harry soon afterwards stood in a large, empty chamber. His steps echoed loudly as he walked towards the opposite end. Satisfied, Harry nodded.

It was perfect. Here, he would be undisturbed. Noticing a dark, narrow corridor, Harry walked on. In front of a strange black wall, he came to a halt. Two snakes framed it and it occurred to Harry that it could be a door. He softly hissed and with a quiet click the door indeed swung open.

Surprised, Harry stepped into a small garden. His gaze wandered to the roses that climbed up the high walls, to the trees and the grass. He reached out a hand and sensed the magic that had prevented the garden from running wild. Sauntering to the stony bench Harry sadly smiled when involuntarily memories of his mother and her rose garden she had loved so much welled up in him. But his memories had lost their bitterness.

Even if a part of him would always blame himself for his mother's death, he now realized he wasn't the one responsible. The conversations he had had with his father had helped him so much, and he became aware that Godric's Hollow had become a home for him in the few weeks since Voldemort's fall.

Shaking his head, Harry went past the bench. As he heard a familiar singing, he paused and looked astonished in direction of the sky. In the next instant, his phoenix had settled on his arm. Harry raised one eyebrow.

"You find me everywhere I go, don't you?"

Rainbow blinked and trilled shortly. Harry stroked over the black shimmering feathers. On a sudden impulse, he walked over to the roses, picked one, and held it out to Rainbow.

"Would you bring this to Ginny?"

His phoenix inclined her head and soared up in the sky. Harry gazed after her and stayed in the garden 'til the last of the evening sun faded.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Bright sunrays woke her up. Blinking, Ginny put an arm across her eyes and looked to the window. Neither she nor one of the other girls had thought of drawing the curtains. Tiredly Ginny rolled to the side, reached out and picked up the rose that had been lying on her bedside locker. Smiling happily she inhaled the delicate scent, and lost herself in reverie.

"Did Potter give you that rose?"

Ginny looked up. Rebecca had sat up in her bed and curiously stared at her.

"Yes," Ginny replied curtly.

"He was the young Lord, wasn't he? And he really was raised by You-know-who?"

Ginny stood up and wished Rebecca would stop to ask her questions. By now Melanie had also awaken and regarded her with an expression no less curious.

"Yes, and before you ask he killed Voldemort," Ginny said coolly, overlooking that both cringed.

Even if she had always liked the girls with whom she shared the dormitory, a close friendship had never developed between them. Nearly from the beginning Luna Lovegood had been her best friend. That they were in different houses had never bothered them. Regretfully, Ginny thought of her friend, who had been taken along by her father on an expedition one month ago. Not minding that there were still Death Eaters at large, he had set off to do research on a creature Ginny had never heard of before. The last letter she had received from Luna came two weeks ago and after having written back, she still waited for a reply.

"There's really no need for you to get so angry now," Rebecca's voice jolted her back to reality.

"The newspapers say that he is rather dangerous, is that right?"

"Rebecca, Harry isn't dangerous and you shouldn't believe everything what the newspapers are saying."

"Should I not? But he surely knows the Dark Arts, doesn't he? Besides he got sorted into Slytherin."

"What does this matter?"

"Well, I wouldn't trust a Slytherin and you really should show more consideration for your house. You are, after all, a Gryffindor. You shouldn't get involved with a Slytherin. That only harms the renown of our house."

Ginny couldn't believe it.

"Really? If that's so, then I'm sorry. But with whom I am together is entirely my business, and you haven't any idea at all what Harry has done! Not only for me, but also for you and the rest of the magical community! It's only thanks to him that the war is over," Ginny fiercely replied, snatched her clothes and went to the bathroom. After slamming the door shut, she leaned against the wall for a moment.

As she came out again, she grasped her schoolbag, and without casting any glance at Rebecca and Melanie who had abruptly ended their conversation at her appearance, she left the room and stormed downstairs.

In the common room she nearly stumbled over Neville who crouched on the floor and was searching for his toad as he explained to her. The sight of Neville reminded Ginny that she still had something to discuss with Ron.

Yesterday she hadn't had managed anymore, and after a quick glance at her watch, she hurried into the direction of the boys dormitories.

The conversation with her youngest brother, however, turned out to be more difficult than she had imagined. To her utmost surprise he didn't persist on Harry being dangerous and a dark wizard as she had expected, but calmly asked her whether she had never thought about the reasons which had prompted him to kill the Dark Lord.

"What are you getting at?" she stuttered, remembering the comment he did yesterday.

"What if he did all these things merely to become the next Dark Lord? What if he just didn't want to tolerate a wizard beside him with a power matching his?"

Taken aback, Ginny stared at Ron, unable to reply anything.

"How did you come up with such a thought?" she wanted to know an instant later.

Then she said furiously, without waiting for an answer,

"That's nonsense. And it's not true! Harry would never become another Dark Lord! That's completely unfounded."

"No, it isn't. I've heard Mum and Dad talking about that."

Ginny's eyes widened. Of course. She should have known.

"If they believe that they are just as mistaken as you are."

Taking a deep breath, she looked at Ron.

"I know him, Ron. You don't. So wherefrom do you take the right to judge him? I love him and I trust him. Is it really too much to ask of you to be civil to him? Get to know him, please, Ron. And he _did_ save Dad's life and mine."

Ron was silent for a moment. Finally he sighed, took a step closer, and embraced her.

"Oh, Ginny. I only…I only do not want to see you getting hurt. You are my baby sister."

Hearing those words, Ginny's anger vanished.

"I know," she said.

"Ron? You...you do not still blame yourself, do you?" Ginny asked as she thought of Hermione's words.

Ron didn't say anything. Ginny strengthened her hold and looked up.

"Ron, it wasn't your fault that I was abducted out of the train. You couldn't have prevented it."

Ron broke away from her.

"Perhaps not. But that doesn't change anything, does it? If it had been the other way round, Ginny, wouldn't you also have reproached yourself? I thought...I thought I would never see you again."

Seeing the pain in his eyes, Ginny swallowed.

"I know," she said hoarsely, "I also didn't think I would see you again and Mum and Dad and our brothers. But it is over. It's over."

She heard the conviction which resonated in her voice and asked herself in the very moment why she had still nightmares then, if it was over?

She forced herself to smile.

"But you will apologize to Harry, won't you?" she asked hopefully.

"I suppose I will. But to a Slytherin…"

Ginny elbowed him into his ribs.

"You'll survive," she said pitilessly.

"Of that I wouldn't be so sure," Ron said and pulled her to the door.

As they finally reached the Great Hall Ginny noticed how late it was. Hermione, who was absorbed in the Daily Prophet, looked up as they sat down.

"There you are. I already wanted to go looking for you."

Since they were rather late for breakfast, they had to hurry, but Ginny didn't mind it much. She was so hungry that she made no effort to eat slowly. Her eyes wandered over to the table of the Slytherins and while she exchanged glances with Harry, she ate up. After Professor McGonagall had handed them their timetables, she took hers and studied it. As soon as she had memorized which lessons she had first, she dragged Hermione and Ron across the hall, where they met Harry, and Ginny got the opportunity to introduce Harry properly to Hermione and her brother. Ron even apologized. But he faltered when Harry regarded him with his piercing emerald eyes.

Well, Ginny thought, and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It certainly would take time; not only for Ron and Hermione to accept Harry, but also for Harry to lose his cold demeanour. If he would continue to behave like this he would scare everyone off who wanted to get to know him.

The ringing of the bell reminded them that the lessons would start soon.

Regretting that she couldn't spend still a bit time with Harry, Ginny left the Great Hall with Harry, Ron and Hermione. While Harry headed to Herbology with Ron and Hermione, Ginny trudged to the dungeons, cursing the fact that she was only in her sixth year. She would have rather gone with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Since Professor Snape was already present Ginny hurriedly got to her place.

As Snape curtly explained what they had to do and as Ginny was busy to cut a gnarled root into shape, she thought to hear her name. Ginny turned around. Two Hufflepuffs quickly lowered their heads and Ginny frowned before focussing her attention again on her root. As the Potions lessons ended and Ginny set off to Charms, she noticed the glances which were directed at her for the first time. In the course of the morning it became obvious that she was the centre of numerous conversations. It was clear that the rumours of what had happened in the summer holidays had spread wide and the articles which had appeared in the Daily Prophet had apparently been just enough to stir up curiosity.

As lunch break began, Ginny packed up her things and stepped out of the classroom. She had crossed the corridor halfway as some of her classmates surrounded her. From other classrooms a few students had also joined them.

"Were you really in the Castle of Death? Did you see the Dark Lord?"

"Is it true that the young Lord is Harry Potter?"

"Are you together with him?"

"Did he really kill all those Death Eaters?"

Incessantly, questions assailed Ginny. She stepped back. Only the wall she felt against her back caused her to stop. She didn't know what to do. Never before had she have to deal with warding off unwanted questions, nor with so much attention and curiosity which was directed at her.

She wanted to say something, but couldn't. The faces of her classmates began to blur as they came nearer and nearer, and suddenly Ginny saw herself standing in the train, had the feeling to suffocate…

"That's enough now! Let me through!" a loud voice rang out.

Ginny looked up, tried with difficulty to suppress the rising tears. The newcomer pushed himself through the crowd and regarded her with blue eyes. But only when her gaze fell on the head boy's badge, she realized whom she faced.

"Ginny Weasley? The headmaster wants to speak with you. Come," he said briskly and turned then to the surrounding people.

Though he didn't say a word, the crowd moved back. Relieved, Ginny let herself be led away. As he came to a halt several corridors later, she nearly ran into him. Surprised, she watched how he opened a window.

"You are ashen," he said and pointed with one hand to the window.

Ginny leaned forward and inhaled the fresh air. Gradually the panic which had seized her lessened. What on earth was the matter with her? Where had her courage and self-confidence been? Involuntarily she drew herself up and turned around.

"Thanks. But I'm all right again."

He smiled and gave her his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Damian Graywood. I hope you don't mind that I got you out of there. But you looked as though you needed help."

Dazed she shook her hand.

"Ginny Weasley," she said, "Then Professor Dumbledore doesn't want to speak with me at all?"

Damian shook his head, and ran a hand across his light brown curly hair.

"No. I only needed a reason," he replied smiling.

Ginny smiled back.

"Thanks so much for your help. I don't know..."

"You're welcome. Come, let's go to the Great Hall."

"You are the Seeker of the Gryffindor Team, aren't you?"

Ginny, glad that she could talk about an innocuous topic, nodded and the rest of the way they spoke about Quidditch. Shortly before reaching the Great Hall, Ginny spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione, who seemed to be fiercely discussing something, didn't see her and entered the hall. Harry halted and Ginny introduced Damian to Harry.

Damian held out his hand, but Harry merely nodded. Damian cast a glance at Ginny and said then,

"I have to go. It was nice to meet you."

"Damian? Thanks again."

He gave her a smile and hurried away. As soon as he was out of earshot, Ginny turned to Harry.

"You've could have really given him your hand. He is no enemy and apart from that he helped me," she chided gently, and quickly told him what had happened. Harry, however, hadn't a chance to reply anything since the arrival of Snape reminded them that the lunch break would be over soon.

Agreeing that they would meet later when the lessons had ended, Ginny went over to the Gryffindor table.

While Ron was talking about Quidditch with Dean and Seamus, Hermione was writing a sheet of parchment full. Ginny smiled amusedly. Hermione would probably not forget once this year that it was her last. As she reached for her cup her smile disappeared and she thought of what had happened in the corridor. She still couldn't believe that the fear had controlled her so unrelentingly. She should have been able to handle the situation on her own, instead of being dependent on the help of others. She had survived her abduction, had contributed to end the war, had fought against Voldemort's followers, and had feared for her family and herself and now she should be seized by panic when surrounded by her own classmates?

After lunch she still waited for a while before going to the next lessons. The knowledge that she avoided her classmates she didn't like particularly, but currently she didn't want to expose herself to such a situation again. First she wanted to think of a way how to behave then. But for the time being she wasn't able to think of anything. In Transfiguration they began with a repetition and Ginny realized that she had forgotten many things over the last weeks. But after the terrible attack on the Hogwarts Express and after the war had finally come to an end this summer, none of the teachers could seriously believe that you repeated everything learned so far in the holidays, could they? And if that wasn't enough, a little letter suddenly landed on her table, joined by a second a little later.

As Professor McGonagall looked in a different direction, Ginny quickly unfolded one of the letters, only to crumple it up immediately. It was no business of anyone what had happened during her presence in the Castle of Death and questions after Harry she surely wouldn't answer. But for the remaining hour her thoughts dwelled on her classmates and the quarrel she had had with Rebecca this morning. Even if she understood that they might be curious, never it would have occurred to her to press anyone else in such a way as a dozen had done with her today.

As soon as the last lesson was over, Ginny ran to the Great Hall. As she saw Harry, she smiled. Harry took her hand.

"Come, let's disappear. Those were the most boring hours I experienced for a very long time," he said and pulled her into the direction of the castle's main entrance.

"Was it so bad?"

"Yes, and you were right. History of Magic is wasted time. I've wondered the whole time why Binns didn't fall asleep himself. How on earth can you stand that?"

Ginny cast a glance at him and began to name some of the things with which she had occupied herself in the last years while Binns had taught with monotonous voice.

She stopped talking, however, as two students came towards them. They were Slytherins. As the two spotted Harry, the hold of the silver blond tightened around the shoulders of his companion. And though the face of the blond boy was expressionless, there was something in his grey eyes that caused a shiver to run down Ginny's spine.

"Who was that?" she whispered a little later as the steps of the Slytherins had died away.

"Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend Iris Calder. Malfoy's father was a high-ranking Death Eater. You've surely heard of him. On that day I killed Voldemort I also killed his father and his mother..."

Harry didn't continue and Ginny didn't ask. For whatever reason, she had got cold all of a sudden. She didn't know whether it was because she had became aware just again of what Harry was capable of and what he had done or that the day had been bad on the whole and her return to Hogwarts had been totally different than she had imagined, but suddenly she felt like crying.

As she was sitting with Harry on the shore of the lake, she still was troubled.

Harry hugged her close and she rested her head on his shoulder. Silently they gazed at the lake. Watching how the waves leisurely branded against the shore, Ginny calmed down. After a while she asked Harry how he had fared in Slytherin so far.

"As expected. They didn't welcome me."

"Surely they can't have all parents who were Death Eaters," Ginny said.

"No, but most. And the others are afraid of me. But don't let us speak about that. I've missed you far too much today during those lessons."

Harry turned her head towards him and kissed her. As they broke apart, they were both breathless. Staring up, Ginny drowned into his emerald eyes. And when his fingers caressed her cheek, Ginny suddenly wanted more. In Harry's eyes she saw mirrored the same desire she felt.

"Come, Gin. Let's search for a more comfortable place," Harry said, and seizing her hand he stood up.

As she noticed that he was heading towards the Forbidden Forrest, Ginny stopped.

"Harry, we can't go in there. It's forbidden. It's dangerous."

Harry smiled mischievously, waved his hand. She felt how the tingling sensation of magic surrounded her.

"What did you do?"

"I made us invisible to everyone else. No-one will see us. And if there should be living really something dangerous, we'll search for another hiding place, but first let us look."

Despite her better judgement, she let herself be dragged along. The cold air in the forest caused Ginny to shiver. Curiously she looked around. She had never been here before. Awed her eyes wandered over the flowers, which covered the ground in various bright colours.

"Do you hear it?" Harry whispered and Ginny nodded.

Following the noise of water, they came to a little pond. The water was so crystal clear that you could see through to the bottom. Huge white water-lilies swam on the surface.

"You know I think I've become rather fond of lakes and ponds," Harry said in a low voice. Ginny smiled, remembering their last time they had made love.

When they had shed their clothes, Harry drew her close and Ginny forgot where they were, and she didn't care anymore that the forest was supposed to be dangerous. Nothing was important anymore as they sank to the ground. Lying on the cushion-like moss, Ginny lost herself in Harry's eyes. Flinging her arms around him, she pulled him down to her, kissed him deeply. She felt the heat radiating from him, enveloping her also. His hands began to caress her. Melting under his touch and his trail of kisses she softly moaned. Her body seemed on fire as he finally thrust into her. Wrapping her legs around him, she clung to him, moving to the pace he set.

As Ginny lay tiredly in Harry's arms sometime, she looked up to the leaves of the trees that moved in the wind. She felt happy to such an extent that it nearly hurt her. Turning around, she raised one hand and tenderly traced Harry's features.

"If we only could stay here forever," she sighed.

Harry kissed her fingertips.

"I'd have no objections. But I think we should return. It's already late. Not that your brother takes you to be again in danger."

"He won't think that," Ginny said, shook slightly her head and told Harry about the conversation she had had with Ron this morning.

Harry lay motionless beside her.

"Your parents won't be the only ones who believe I want to take up Voldemort's place," he said serenely.

"But that's not just!" Ginny said and propped herself on her elbows.

"No, but neither you nor I can change that. Who cares. It doesn't play a role."

Ginny was silent, gazed down at the dark green moss. Only as she felt Harry's finger beneath her chin, she looked up.

"But for you it does matter, doesn't it?"

"How could it not? My parents…" Ginny sighed and began to tell him what she had never mentioned in her letters.

"I could never leave the house alone. I know that they only want to protect me, but I think that's not what makes me so angry," Ginny said after a while and thoughtfully looked up.

"The memory is haunting you."

Ginny stared at Harry.

"How do you know…"

"You didn't answer my question yesterday. You've nightmares, don't you?"

She mutely nodded.

"I just can't forget it. Never again I want to feel so helpless; to be at someone's mercy. When I lost my wand, I was completely incapable of defending myself. "

Harry's eyes darkened and Ginny, suspecting what he thought, cursed soundlessly. _Why did she have to say that?_

"Harry..." she said softly.

Though she found it difficult, she forced herself to tell him about her dreams. She would not let him think that she dreamed of him. Wordlessly Harry squeezed her hand. As she fell silent, he asked,

"That's not all, is it?"

Shaking her head, Ginny told him how she had frozen when her classmates had surrounded her.

"I don't know wherefrom that panic came. It's ridiculous. It's, after all, understandable that they are all curious. You weren't bothered with questions, were you?"

Harry shook his head.

"No. I think they fear me too much. But perhaps I know a way to help you."

As she inquiringly looked at him, he said,

"I could teach you to perform magic without a wand and a few tricks how you could defend yourself. Knowing that you are able to defend yourself might end your nightmares."

Surprised Ginny stared at him. She liked the thought and Harry had obviously interpreted her expression correctly since he smiled.

"And I even know the perfect place. As soon as possible we'll start," Harry said and reached out for his robe.

While dressing, Harry told her about the garden and the chamber he had found. A little later they stood up and set off to return to the castle. It had already begun getting dark and it had also quickly cooled down. As a howl rang out, Ginny involuntarily reached for Harry's hand.

"A werewolf," she whispered and looked up to the clouds and the silvery full moon.

"It isn't nearby," Harry replied calmly. But he quickened his pace.

Reaching the Great Hall, they realized that they had missed supper by roughly two hours. They looked at each other and smiled.

Harry raised one eyebrow.

"And now?"

"We go into the kitchen and fetch us something. Come."

While Ginny was showing Harry the way, she told him about Fred and George who had quickly found out where the kitchen of Hogwarts was.

"They always snitched something," she said and regretted that the twins had left school two years ago. With those two you had had constantly something to laugh.

Harry also softly laughed as she told him about some of their pranks. After they had eaten, Harry accompanied her to the Gryffindor Tower. Putting one arm around her shoulders, he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Goodnight," Ginny whispered as he finally let go of her. But she still waited until Harry got out of sight.

Only then she entered the common room and found Ron and Hermione sitting in armchairs from which you had view on the entrance. Ginny saw the relief that flew over Ron's face and felt suddenly guilty what was, actually, completely absurd.

"You didn't wait for me, did you?" she asked, stepping close to them.

Ron shook hastily his head while simultaneously trying to look her up and down inconspicuously.

"No. We…"

"Ron only needed help with his homework," Hermione came to his help and Ginny slapped a hand to her forehead. Saying goodnight to Ron and Hermione, she hurried to her dormitory. She had completely forgotten her homework.

Luckily she hadn't to do too much for tomorrow so that she was able to shut her books little later. Standing up from the table, she suddenly faced Rebecca.

"Ginny, I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you all those questions," Rebecca said and held a chocolate frog out to her.

"And in the future I won't do it anymore. I promise. And it was mean to say what I said. I'm really sorry."

Rebecca sounded so sincerely contrite that Ginny felt how her anger which she had felt in the morning disappeared completely.

"It's all right," she said, smiled and began to eat the chocolate.

As Rebecca and Melanie told her about their holidays and Ginny realized that both indeed avoided asking her even a single question, Ginny snuggled up into her cushions and thought that it was yet nice, after all, to be back in Hogwarts and even participated in the conversation.

It was late as they put out the lights and went to bed. Ginny closed her eyes and slowly drifted off.

_She was lying on the cold hard stone floor. As Harry stepped towards her, she tried to crawl away. But she didn't manage. She was bound, couldn't move. Deeply the chains cut into her wrists. She heard Harry's mocking laughter and then he was above her. _

_His weigh pressed her to the ground. Ice-cold emerald eyes gazed down at her. She was defenceless, helpless. Her scream was brutally stifled by his lips claiming hers. She couldn't breathe anymore. She felt how he grabbed the collar of her robe. At one go, he tore it apart.... _

Ginny woke up. Drenched in sweat she abruptly sat up. Desperately clutching her blanket, she gasped for air; the dream still so vivid that she hardly could believe that she was in bed. Trembling she fumbled for her wand. The spell succeeded only at her third attempt. In the soft light of her wand, she sank back into the cushions, relieved that none of the other girls had woken up.

Shocked to the core by her dream, it took long until her breath had calmed. Remembering how gentle Harry had been just a few hours ago, she fiercely shook her head. She loved Harry, knew that she had nothing to fear from him. It had been only a dream, nothing more. It had no meaning at all and yet she was unable to tore her gaze away from the bright light, was afraid of breaking her spell. She feared the darkness, feared to fall asleep again. Rigidly she lay there, waited for dawn to come.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Snape really had a talent for silencing the students with one glance, Harry thought amused as he half-listened to the teacher's instructions. It was so still that you could have heard a pin drop. While brewing the required potion, he tried to size up his classmates. No one spoke. All were completely busy with the task that had been set.

Sighing, Harry concentrated on the ingredients that lay in front of him. Since he had brewed potions rather seldomly, he realized, to his dismay, that it was far from being as easy as he had believed it to be. Theoretically, he knew what to do, but to make use of his knowledge was an entire other matter.

It looks like I have to practice a bit, Harry thought, as he watched the light orange liquid turn into a dark blue, something he knew that should not happen. Recalling the various steps, he found his mistake quickly. Cursing, he regarded the remaining ingredients. Even if he finally succeeded in saving the potion, he knew that Potions was definitely a subject where he had to catch up on the material.

Not exactly thrilled by his realization, he followed Ron and Hermione to their next class. He squinted at his time-table, finding that it was Defence against the Dark Arts. On the way, Damian Graywood came towards them. While the Head Boy greeted them, Harry merely nodded and waited for Hermione, Ron and his friends. The teacher for Defence was already present. At their entrance, he looked up and Harry's and his eyes locked. Involuntarily, Harry stopped.

What he saw in the face of the other was not dislike; it was pure hatred, and the teacher didn't even try to conceal his feelings. As he sat down, Harry leaned forwards and whispered,

"Who's that?"

Hermione, having taken the seat in front of him, turned her head and followed his gaze.

"Professor Skirrow. He recently retired as an Auror. Why?"

Harry shook his head, and as Skirrow finally averted his attention from him, he studied the tall wizard. Dark brown hair fell into a broad, energetic-looking face. The bushy eyebrows were the most conspicuous. Harry was certain that he had never seen Skirrow before. So why did he hate him so much? There surely couldn't be a reason for it.

As Skirrow called their names and got to Harry's name, his voice became as cold as ice. Harry was overcome with the creeping feeling that this subject would cause him difficulties.

Pale blue eyes swept over the class.

"Though the war is over, the ability to defend yourself will be always valuable to you. What the future might bring, no one can say. That's why I'll teach you how you can defend yourselves against any enemy, so that you are able to survive any unfriendly encounter. Today, I want to fight each one of you to test your knowledge. To simplify matters, we'll go in alphabetical order. While each person is fighting me, the rest of the class will open the book to page 21 and read."

After Skirrow had disappeared into the adjoining room with a girl named Hannah Abbot, Harry listlessly leafed through the book. The first half of the double lesson passed slowly, far too slowly. As Skirrow called his name, Harry, who had begun to do his homework for Flitwick, looked up, irritated. Slowly, he put his feather aside.

"Now, come on, Potter. Others want to have their turn as well. You aren't afraid, are you?"

Harry pressed his lips together and stood up.

"No. You?" he icily asked.

"Five points from Slytherin. You'll show me the respect I deserve."

Harry followed him silently. He had barely closed the door as Skirrow attacked him already. Blocking the curse just in time, it quickly became obvious that Skirrow's intention was to hurt him. Harry, who became angrier and angrier as the situation continued, reluctantly decided not to hold back any longer, and to end this stupid fight as suddenly a grey fog enveloped him. He couldn't see anything anymore.

Spinning around, Harry forced himself to remain calm. His magic surrounded him and protected him, but he didn't like not knowing what would happen next. After trying out three spells, he finally managed to get the fog to disappear. Harry looked around. The view that greeted him made him speechless. Skirrow lay sprawled out on the ground. For a moment, Harry could not move.

He was rather sure that he hadn't used any dangerous curses. Carefully, he crossed the room and kneeled down. His eyes wandered over Skirrow. He seemed to be unconscious. Harry put his wand aside, hesitantly stretched out a hand, and shook the other wizard lightly on the shoulder. He couldn't see any wounds, so what had happened?

His teacher recovered so fast that Harry fell backwards.

"How dare you to attack me in such a way? Accio Potter's wand. You'll pay for this. I'll take care of that."

Before Harry could rise to his feet, Skirrow had reached the door, flung it open and hurried to the chimney. He shouted, "Dumbledore's office!" and one moment later, he was gone.

Harry stood up and couldn't believe what had just happened. It didn't take much imagination to know what Skirrow had intended. The reason for this strange behavior, however, worried him. What could the Auror have against him? As far as he knew, they had never met before. The only ones who were well-advised to fear and hate him were the followers of Voldemort, at least, all those who had not yet been captured by the Ministry.

Deep in thought, Harry left the vast room and found himself exposed to the curious and questioning gazes of his classmates. That moment, the bell rang and everyone began to pack their things.

"What happened?"

Harry briefly looked at Hermione and shrugged.

"That, I'd like to know myself."

Hermione cast him a glance, but fortunately, she didn't ask any further questions.

While the others went to the Great Hall for lunch, Harry fell back. Striding down the corridor, he set off towards the kitchen. The few meals he had taken at the Slytherin table had been enough for him. As he reached one of the staircases, he realized that he had gotten completely lost. Before he had decided which way to go, a quite noise warned him of the presence of another. It was a house-elf.

Bowing, the little creature squeaked, "You are to immediately come to see the headmaster."

Harry nodded, not particularly surprised.

"Can you show me the way?"

As Harry entered the headmaster's office a little later, he was relieved to find that Skirrow was nowhere in sight. Dumbledore was alone. On his desk, Harry saw his wand. Dumbledore regarded him for a while. And Harry stared straight back.

"Please sit, Harry. Would you tell me why you attacked Professor Skirrow?"

The piercing blue eyes looked sad.

Harry sat down and forced his anger back.

"I did not attack him. I merely defended myself as he – how did he put it – 'tested our level of knowledge.'"

Dumbledore supported his chin on his folded hands.

"And you thought it appropriate to use the Cruciatus Curse against Professor Skirrow?"

"The..."

Harry stopped, while eyeing his wand.

"Harry, listen to me. I'm willing to overlook some things where you are concerned. I know that you have many things to learn, considering who raised you. But I will not allow you to use Dark Magic. For this time, you will get detention. Since you're of age, I won't inform your father. But should I ever find out that you've used one of the Unforgivable Curses again, I will not be so lenient."

Sighing, Dumbledore handed him his wand.

"You may leave."

Harry did exactly this, not wasting any time saying anything. With long steps, he left the office, cursing his slowness and wondering whether Skirrow would try once again to bring Dumbledore so far as to expel him from the school. Without casting a glance back, he dragged the door shut and leaned against it.

"Prior Incantado," he whispered. As he had expected, the Cruciatus Curse was indeed the last curse that had been performed with his wand. In order to avoid attracting even more attention than he already did, he had used his wand in lessons, thinking he shouldn't show too obviously that he didn't need one. But that had probably been a mistake. Though, had he not, who knows what Skirrow would have had come up with.

"Skirrow will hardly understand that you've only given Potter a detention."

Harry, who had just wanted to go, sank back and pressed his ear against the door.

"I know, Minerva. But what should I have done in your opinion? It was indeed a duel. Harry told the truth. He likely forgot himself a little bit. Nortus didn't sustain any lasting harm. Harry may have upheld the curse only for an instant. We must have patience, Minerva. I do think the danger that Harry becomes the next Dark Lord is slim, whatever Nortus might believe. If Harry had really wanted to hurt him, then he would have done it, and Nortus hardly would have been able to come here and bring me Harry's wand."

After a slight pause, he added, "We have to give Harry time. I firmly believe that he will settle in."

Forgotten? He had surely not forgotten himself, Harry thought angrily as he hurried downstairs as quietly as he could. Sure, Dumbledore had helped him with the Ministry, and it was probably due to his intervention that he hadn't had more difficulties with the Ministry, but Harry had the strong suspicion that he had done it mostly because of the feelings of guilt he harboured.

Recalling the conversation he had overheard between Dumbledore and his father one evening in summer, when Dumbledore had come to Godric's Hollow to ask James for his forgiveness so many years ago, it seemed to be the most plausible explanation.

Or, it could have been out of fear of what I could become when angered too much. The thought flitted through him before he could stop it. Though he told himself that it shouldn't bother him, it somehow did.

Quickening his pace, he shook his head. For years, he hadn't wasted any thoughts on the feelings of the people around him. So why should he start now, of all times?

A glance at his watch convinced him that there was no point in going to look for the kitchen anymore, so he went hungry to his afternoon lessons, further worsening his mood. Professor McGonagall was late, and as she finally appeared and went through the attendance, her gaze rested unusually long on him. Harry found it hard to listen to her, and the double-lesson began to drag on.

After the lessons were over, Harry unceremoniously called a house-elf to him and, this time, he memorized the way to the kitchen. He ate quickly and then went to his secret chamber. The stony vault by now had changed into a comfortable and homely quarter. Magic undoubtedly had its advantages. A little later, Harry sat in his chair, regarded a sheet of parchment, and indignantly frowned.

Even if he had only gotten through two school days, the amount of homework he had jotted down so far had increased considerably today. He didn't have any difficulties completing the homework. Skimming over the piece of parchment, he found he knew the answers and explanations to all the tasks.

His eyes drifted to his snake, who got ready to slide onto the arm rest. Again, he wondered why he was here. Since his arrival, he had asked himself this question several times. Nothing that the teachers taught was interesting to him – the years he had spent reading every available book in the huge library in Voldemort's headquarters had made sure of that. He could not learn anything new.

The only lack in his knowledge, he openly admitted, was Potions, at least if he considered the practical side. Whether he knew something about Divination or Muggle Studies did not matter to him at all. And now, he could add the unexpected matter with Skirrow to that list.

His father had told him he needed to graduate, and he was probably right, Harry mused. But he had no idea what he wanted to do next year. Never before had he thought about it, while living in the Castle of Death.

_Great, now after having defeated Voldemort, I'm bored out of my mind, and I have to watch out for an Auror who hates me for whatever reason and wants nothing more than to have me expelled, _thought Harry.

He didn't like the idea of still having to endure countless more hours of school, at all.

His thoughts wandered to Ron, who, as he had noticed, had been passing notes with Hermione in History of Magic. Though, Harry thought and chuckled softly, it hadn't looked like Hermione had been exactly happy about this.

Things might have been different if he had friends, but he didn't. Those Slytherins who didn't hate him, feared him just as much as the rest of the students. Ron and Hermione were also wary of him, but they at least talked to him.

While Hermione tried to be friendly, Ron was, as he suspected, only civil to him because of Ginny. And he hadn't forgotten the words Ron had shouted to him in the train. If only Ginny would have been in the same year! But unfortunately, she wasn't. Today, he had only had the chance to see her for a few minutes at breakfast.

Perhaps, he mused, the last few weeks had just been too exciting. Within a week, his life had changed completely. Perhaps, he just needed time to adjust to his new life.

Casting a glance at the piled up books, he set to work. He was relieved as he wrote the last sentence. Clapping the book shut, he wondered again why he even bothered to do the homework so thoroughly. He would have been finished much sooner if he hadn't written down all he knew.

"I know you will do great, Harry. And I will be proud of you," he heard his father's voice say in his head.

He tried to push the thought out of his mind as he went to go meet up with Ginny, but he still knew deep down that his Dad was one of the reasons he came to Hogwarts.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm so late. I had to help Hermione bring her things over to the head's quarters, and it took longer than I thought."

Harry gave a dismissive gesture.

"It's alright," he said and, drawing Ginny into his arms, he kissed her. How he had missed her. As he looked at her more closely, he noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes...everything's fine."

Ginny avoided his gaze.

"Come on, let's go for a walk. The weather is beautiful outside," she said quickly, freed herself from his embrace, and hurried across the hall. Harry followed her, bewildered. They stepped through the portal and sauntered in direction of the lake. While silently walking next to each other and savouring the warm sun, he casually asked,

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Ginny flinched. With wide eyes she stared at him, before shaking her head and looking away.

"I just couldn't sleep well," she said. Looking at him again, worry crept into her eyes.

"Hermione told me you had difficulties with Professor Skirrow. She had to go to Dumbledore's office before lunch. What exactly happened?"

Harry came to an abrupt halt. Not knowing whether to be amused or angry that Dumbledore had questioned Hermione, he shook his head and finally walked on. Casting a glance at Ginny, he complied with her wish to change the subject. Even if he wasn't convinced that Ginny was truly alright, there would be enough time later to find out what dream had prevented Ginny from sleeping the previous night. Reaching one of the benches, he finally fell silent.

Ginny sat down and stared at him with an unbelieving expression.

"But he's an Auror! He is famous for catching some of the most dangerous Death Eaters. And you defeated Voldemort. Why should he hate you?"

Harry inclined his head.

"Yes, why? I don't have the slightest idea. But he does, believe me," he said and sat down as well.

"Why didn't you tell Dumbledore the truth? Now he thinks that you really did use the Cruciatus Curse."

"He wouldn't have believed me. Should I have offered to take Veritaserum? It's not so bad. From now on, I'll be on my guard."

"I just can't believe it," Ginny said.

"And I thought he was nice."

The indignation in Ginny's voice caused warmth to rise in him. Gratitude. He bent down to her and kissed her gently. Ginny returned the kiss, but then pushed him away. Questioningly, he looked in her serious face.

"You will take care of yourself, won't you? I don't want you to get expelled."

"Don't worry. Skirrow can't do anything to me. If I survived Voldemort, I'll survive this school year, too."

Ginny laughed, but it didn't completely reach her eyes.

"Not bad, by the way, Harry, to land yourself a detention on your second day. Do you know already what you have to do?"

"No, but I'm sure I will find out soon. My father will be thrilled when I tell him. Judging from what he told me of his school days, he and his friends were often in detention. Once, they got detention barely an hour after their arrival. But they quickly learned to leave no evidence of their pranks."

"That reminds me of Fred and George, but I don't think that they ever managed to land themselves in detention on the day of their arrival."

"What did they do?"

Harry smiled, and, to his surprise, he longed to be back in Godric's Hollow for a moment. Life in Godric's Hollow had been hard for him at the beginning. It had taken time until he had been able to let down his guard in the presence of his father and his two friends to the degree that he had told something from himself and had been able to show his feelings.

Only now, in retrospect, did he realize that he had come to appreciate having a family even more. And not only his Dad was part of this family: Sirius, too, had seen to it that they played Quidditch. Though the games had become scarcer as Sirius and his father accepted positions in the Ministry. In the evenings Sirius had still tried to persuade them to play a game, ignoring his own tiredness after hours in the Ministry. In a way, Sirius had been determined to bring Harry and James together.

Remus, on the other hand, whose character stood so totally in contrast to Sirius' temper and exuberance, had been careful around him in the beginning. Harry had only realized what Remus feared after the full moon. Since Harry had not treated Remus differently the following days, their relationship had also eased up, and Remus and he had kept each other company in the hours where James and Sirius had worked in the Ministry.

Ginny's hand on his arm brought Harry back to the presence.

"Well, while Sirius and Remus made some distraction, my father slipped beneath his invisible cloak, stole the Sorting Hat and replaced it with an old hat that insulted everyone who set it upon his head and spoke quite a lot of nonsense."

Sharing some further stories about the deeds of the twins and the Marauders the time flew. As their laughter trailed off and the sun had disappeared behind some clouds, Ginny turned to Harry and asked, "Will you show me the secret garden you found?"

"Of course, let's go."

Taking Ginny's hand in his, he brought her towards the castle. He noticed that several pairs of eyes followed them, but one glance from him caused all students to turn away their heads. He smiled mockingly.

As they finally stood in front of the portrait, he softly hissed and then he led Ginny into the chamber he had found.

* * *

Curiously Ginny looked around. She was impressed as she saw the arm-chairs, the different book-shelves, the tables and the carpets. Through the half-open door, she could see into an adjoining room where a comfortable bed stood, half hidden by a black curtain.

"Did you do all this?"

Harry nodded.

Awed, Ginny gazed at him.

"Then you must have been rather tired yesterday."

"Oh, I was. But don't you think that it was worth it? Here, no-one will disturb us. It's just perfect for our training, and I don't have to sleep in the dormitory. But now come on, I'll show you the garden."

Ginny, however, didn't move.

"But why did you have to make most things black? Everything just looks so gloomy," she said and remembered Harry's rooms in Voldemort's headquarters. "Don't tell me that your favourite colour is black."

Harry shook his head.

"No, not really," he said, and, looking around, he suddenly gave a little laugh.

"Probably habit. But you can help me make everything a bit more colourful, if you find that it's too gloomy."

Ginny nodded, smiling, and while following Harry into the garden, she already pondered which colours would look prettiest. As soon she stepped into the garden, however, she forgot Harry's dark decor for the time being. Her gaze shifted to the flowers and settled on Harry's phoenix, who sat on one of the little trees. Softly trilling, she flew over to them and landed on Harry's outstretched arm.

Ginny raised one hand and stroked the velvety shimmering feathers. They sat on the bench, and, while leaning against Harry and still petting Rainbow, she felt a strange peace in herself.

"Shall we begin with the training later?" Harry asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

After a slight hesitation, Ginny said, "Not today. It's just so nice here."

"As you wish. But will you tell me of your dream that kept you from sleeping?"

Ginny froze. Staring down at the shimmering feathers, she whispered, "Please, Harry. I don't want to talk about it. It was just a bad dream, nothing more."

Harry was silent for a moment. Then he tightened his grip and pressed a kiss against her temple.

"You are safe, Ginny. It's over."

"Yes," she said, relieved that Harry let the matter rest and tired from the lack of sleep the previous night, she leaned her head against Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes. The warmth of the phoenix gave her a feeling of security and yet, deep in her, a trace of coldness seemed to linger.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She woke to Harry gently calling her name. Blinking, she opened her eyes, and realized that she was lying in bed.

"Good morning, sleepy head. I hope you've finally gotten a good night's sleep," Harry said smiling.

Ginny sat up and nodded. She had slept like a rock. No nightmares had tormented her.

"Yes. I did. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful. Besides, I tried it once. But I wasn't very successful, so I decided to just let you sleep."

"Thanks, but I think I should go now. It's already late. "

They talked for a bit, and, after exchanging kisses, Ginny regretfully tore herself from Harry's arms and hurried through the deserted corridors. Fortunately, she managed to reach her dormitory without being seen.

Rebecca and Melanie, who were both awake, turned around at her entrance.

"Ginny! Where on earth have you been? We were worried about you."

Feeling herself blush, she murmured somewhat defiantly,

"I was with Harry."

Without waiting for their reactions, she hastily grabbed fresh clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. When she emerged, Rebecca bound back her ebony hair and handed a letter to her shortly afterwards.

"That came yesterday."

Telling the other girls that she would follow soon, Ginny opened the letter and began to read what her mother had written. She had to suppress a smile as she noticed the subtle questions that were hidden between the lines and only wanted to learn one thing, namely how she fared.

Shaking her head, she dropped the letter on her bedside-locker and went to breakfast. She felt as well rested and great as she had not for long.

As she greeted Hermione, Ron, his friends and Neville with a beaming smile, it did not even bother her when she realized they were discussing Harry. When Hermione asked whether she knew anything, Ginny sighed and began to tell Hermione and Ron, in hushed tones, the little Harry had told her of the occurrence. Hermione raised one eyebrow.

"Professor Skirrow wanted him to be thrown out?"

Ginny nodded, bit into a piece of her bread, and watched Hermione cast an unbelieving glance in direction of the teacher's table.

"Yes, but don't ask me why."

"And Dumbledore doesn't know anything about that?"

"No..." Ginny started and stopped as a loud flapping of wings announced the arrival of the owls.

Hermione looked at the ceiling and deftly caught the Daily Prophet. But Ginny had not missed the thoughtful expression on Hermione's face.

"He doesn't know and you won't tell him, Hermione. He wouldn't believe it."

"But…"

"But what? Harry's word would go against that of Skirrow's. Who do you think the headmaster would believe?"

Hermione finally conceded that she was right, but Ginny sensed that Hermione only reluctantly shrugged off the matter. Ginny also wasn't so sure herself whether it really had been wise of Harry not to try to make it right. Even if it would have brought nothing, it would have been worth the try. But now it was too late anyway. Ginny could only hope that it wouldn't turn into further confrontations between Harry and Skirrow.

"In two weeks, the trials against the Death Eaters will begin," Hermione said suddenly. Ginny bent over the Daily Prophet and started to read the article as well.

"And? Why should that bother me?" Ron asked.

"For all I care, the Ministry can bring them all to Azkaban and hand them over to the Dementors."

Hermione made a disapproving face.

"If we did that Ron, we would not be any better than they. I've just remembered, by the way, that Professor Dumbledore asked me to make sure that the new Slytherins don't feel too excluded. And that's why we will try to talk to them later."

Ron, who just had taken a sip from his pumpkin juice, choked and spluttered the juice all over the table. Ignoring the annoyed shouts, Ron stared at Hermione.

"We'll do what?! I've already spoken with one Slytherin! That's enough. You can forget it, Hermione, if you think that they want anything to do with us."

"We can at least try! It's only fair that we give them a chance. The younger children especially shouldn't suffer just because their parents were Death Eaters."

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"They have it hard enough already, with most of their parents captured and facing trial.

And, Ron, do you really want to tell me that you would blame an eleven year old child for the war?"

"Well..."

Not waiting for Ron to continue, Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Has Harry made friends with any Slytherins yet?"

Ginny shook her head.

"No, and I don't think he will. Most parents were Death Eaters, Hermione."

"Yes, that's indeed a problem," Hermione slowly said.

Looking at Hermione, Ginny inaudibly sighed. Knowing Hermione, her friend would do anything to meet the headmaster's request, and to do what she obviously saw as her duty as head girl. Ginny's gaze wandered over to the Slytherin table, but she couldn't spot Harry anywhere. It appeared he was eating in the kitchen. Disappointed, Ginny set off with Melanie and Rebecca to her first lesson.

That day, Ginny found it much easier to ward off unwanted questions. Whether it was that the curiosity of her classmates did not hit her so unexpectedly anymore, or that she was in high spirits, she didn't know, but a few sharp words to leave her alone achieved the desired effect.

To her pleasant surprise, Rebecca and Melanie even came to her aid and defended her two times. Their support meant a lot to Ginny. While giving them a grateful smile, Ginny thought guiltily that she had never really been interested in getting to know the two better. The loose friendship that she shared with the two girls had been enough, while Luna had been the one with whom she had spent most of her time.

But Luna was not here now, and perhaps, this was an opportunity to find more great friends. Even if she could see that Rebecca and Melanie were also curious, they kept their word and didn't ask her any questions concerning her abduction or Harry. Instead, Ginny told them about her holiday in Scotland.

All in all, it was a good day. It'd probably still take a while until the students' curiosity would abate, but she certainly would be able to deal with it, Ginny thought determinedly. They were just curious, after all. Surely, they meant no harm. And today her school mates had fortunately not tried to surround her as they had two days ago. Quickly pushing away the not so nice memory, Ginny walked to the portrait of the bowl of fruits in the early afternoon, humming a little melody to herself.

However, in front of the picture, she came to an abrupt halt. Standing there, she sighed, slightly irritated that she couldn't go into the chamber.

She had completely forgotten it and she suspected that Harry hadn't remembered either that she wasn't able to communicate with snakes. She was, after all, a few minutes late and Harry was nowhere in sight. Leaning against the wall, she had no choice but to wait. A fairly long time later, the portrait finally swung to the side and revealed a Harry, who – was it possible – looked a bit sheepish?

"Sorry, I forgot."

"I noticed," she said and had to laugh. Harry looked at her and laughed then, too.

She followed him into the chamber and felt a slight nervousness rising in her. She had seen Harry fighting, and the image of standing opposite him was not exactly reassuring. Harry removed his snake from his wrist, let Diamond slide to the ground, and turned to her.

"Shall we?"

Ginny tightened the hold on her wand a bit and nodded, while simultaneously asking herself whether this was really a good idea.

As they fought, Ginny was well aware of the fact that it technically couldn't be called a duel. She was sure Harry was toying with her. She pressed her teeth together, concentrated, and threw a Bat-Bogey Hex at him. She was not overly surprised when he effortlessly blocked her curse, but at least she'd tried.

Soon, she realized that Harry was testing her, and her anger blew over. Since he sent the most different curses and hexes against her, she had to use her whole knowledge.

Suddenly, it was over. Her wand flew out of her hand and was caught by Harry. Looking at Harry, whose contours could barely been seen in the shadows of the magical candles hanging on the walls, the fear returned to her with full force. She could not breathe, she could not...

"Ginny? Ginny!"

In the next moment, Harry's arms encircled her and she clung to him. As fast as the fear had come, it was gone.

"Gin?"

Concerned, Harry gazed at her, and she shook her head.

"I'm fine. I...just..." she began to explain and then rushed forward, "Will you now teach me how to do wandless magic?"

"Ginny, what..."

But Ginny interrupted him.

"Teach me, Harry. Never again do I want to be so afraid."

She whispered those last words. Forcing herself to sustain Harry's inquiring gaze, she added, "Please."

Finally, he nodded.

"We'll talk about it later."

To learn wandless magic, however, turned out to be much more difficult and boring than Ginny had imagined. Sitting cross-legged on the carpet whose colour she had changed into a bright orange, she stared at the opposite wall and tried her hardest to ban all thoughts from her head and to think of nothing. Harry had assured her, this was the first step on the long way to learning wandless magic.

As Harry said it was enough for today, Ginny could not help than to think that she had done poorly, as she joined Harry, who sat on the settee.

Passionate kisses comforted her. And Harry's words as he told her that she possessed the ability to become a good fighter – the only thing she needed was a bit more practice –cheered her up as well.

"So what was that earlier?" Harry asked suddenly and Ginny knew that this time she had to tell him.

"I don't know. I just froze with fear," she said quietly.

Harry tightened his embrace, and held her wordlessly. For a moment, they lay motionless beside each other, and Ginny felt completely secured. Then, Harry kissed her. His hands began to wander.

"Harry...it's late already...I should..."

As the kiss ended and Ginny gasped for breath, she placed her hands against Harry's chest.

"Harry, neither of us has done the homework for tomorrow, and I'm not exactly keen on spending my precious leisure time in detention."

Harry sighed and looked down at her.

"Can't we just forget the homework?"

Instead of an answer, it was now she who kissed him. And though she knew that homework waited for them, it took her a while until she was finally able to free herself from Harry's arms. As Harry walked her back to the Gryffindor Tower, Ginny cursed school and, casting a glance at Harry's face, she had a strong suspicion that he just was thinking the same.

* * *

On their first weekend since their arrival at Hogwarts, Ginny sauntered with Harry to Hogsmeade and showed him the little village. It was unusually warm for September, and Ginny slid her hand into Harry's and savoured the beautiful day. She waved when she spotted Ron and Hermione, as she and Harry continued on in the other direction.

As a voice called her name, Ginny surprisedly turned around and spotted Damian Graywood, who strode towards them.

"Hello, Ginny, Potter. How are you? It's rather hot today, isn't it? I just wanted to fetch myself something cold to eat. Do you want to come along?"

He looked around and added explanatorily,

"My friends seemed to have disappeared, so I'm in need of company. Come on, let's go get a sundae."

"That would..." Ginny started. Casting a glance at Harry, she could not figure out what he was thinking.

"Thanks. That would be really nice of you. We were also just going to find ourselves something cold," Ginny finally said.

"Great. Let's go."

As they were sitting in the Three Broomsticks a little later and enjoying their ice cream, Damian asked,

"Potter, how do you like it here?"

"I think I'll survive," Harry said in a tone that forbade any further questions.

Damian blinked and Ginny came to his aid.

"Have you already begun with your Quidditch training?"

"No, we wanted to begin on Wednesday. You?"

"If things go as planned, we'll start tomorrow," Ginny replied.

"I'm already looking forward to it. If I'm going to find the Snitch at our next game, I'll need some training."

"I've got an idea. Why don't we go to the Quiddich field later and play around?" Damian suggested.

"You also play Quidditch, don't you?" he asked, turning to Harry.

Harry shook his head slightly.

"I've never played it the way it's normally played, but I know the rules."

Damian's eyes widened.

"You have never played it? We'll have to change that, by all means. It surely won't be difficult to find enough players."

As soon as they had eaten up their ice-cream, they left the inn and Damian was soon proven right. With Ron, Seamus, Dean, Rebecca, Melanie and a few of Damian's friends, they quickly got two teams together. Agreeing that they would meet in a quarter of an hour, they all went to their respective houses to change and find their brooms.

As Ginny stepped out into the sunlight again with Rebecca and Melanie, she walked over to Harry, who had waited for her. Since Harry had only fetched his broom, claiming he had nothing appropriate to wear, he had quickly returned from his chamber.

While Rebecca and Melanie went ahead, they followed more slowly. As Ginny recognized Damian in the distance, she said,

"You really could have been a bit friendlier to Damian. Damian was only being nice. He didn't need to invite us."

"It's only a question of why he did that."

Ginny stopped abruptly.

"Oh, Harry. Why did he need a reason? I hardly think that his invitation had some hidden intention. It is by far more likely that he just didn't want to go alone in the Three Broomsticks. Sitting alone at a table isn't so great."

She stepped closer to Harry and laid a hand on his arm.

"I understand how hard it is for you to trust others, but you have to try, Harry. You can't destroy your whole life because of your childhood. You have to stop distrusting everyone and believing that everyone who addresses you has a dishonest motive. Here, no-one wants to kill you."

"Are you sure? What's with Skirrow? The Slytherins?"

Ginny sighed.

"All right, you probably shouldn't trust the Slytherins and Skirrow. But I can't imagine that Professor Skirrow would really harm you, and the Slytherins might hate you, but that they actually would try to kill you..."

Shaking her head, Ginny continued,

"But you can definitely trust me and Ron and Hermione as well. And concerning Damian, he seems to be nice. I've not forgotten how he helped me, and I think I like him."

"Do you?"

Harry's tone was so strange that she looked up. Though she couldn't read his face, she could guess what his problem was.

"Harry," she said softly, "I love you, and nothing will change that. I only want you to be happy. If you have friends, you'll have it easier here. Otherwise, you will be lonely. I know what that's like. I miss Luna so much. And even if Rebecca and Melanie are also my friends, it's still different with them than it was with Luna.

"If I get to know them better, this might change, but at least I'm friends with them. And I'm not in your year. It would be great, wouldn't it, if you could become friends with Hermione and Ron, and eventually even Damian? Since Damian is in Ravenclaw, you would always be either with him or Ron and Hermione in each class, wouldn't you? At least, if I remember your time-table correctly..."

Feeling Harry raise her chin, she met his gaze. Then, Harry lowered his head and touched with his forehead hers.

"I'm sorry. I should know better than to be jealous. And maybe you're right."

Ginny smiled and flung her arms around him, snuggling up to him. Hearing voices, they let go of each other and joined the newcomers.

As all reached the Quidditch field, they looked at each other. For a brief moment there was complete silence, and then, nearly everyone began to speak simultaneously.

Since they had considerable difficulties deciding who would play with whom in which team and, above all, who should hold which positions, they drew lots. After one team had won, they exchanged the positions so that, as evening approached, they had managed to play three games.

Ginny, who brushed a sweaty strand of hair out of her face, was happy to see that Harry had lost his expressionless face and was now embroiled in a heated discussion with Ron, Damian and Rebecca over whether one of the scores had been valid or not.

It was more than obvious that the game had been good for Harry. While Ginny went over to Hermione, who was sitting on one of the benches with a book in her hand, she nodded thoughtfully. I'll have to make sure that Harry has more chances to play Quidditch, Ginny thought. Harry deserved to be happy, even if he didn't have a chance to play for the Slytherin team.

Noticing that Hermione wasn't turning any pages, Ginny shook her head, amused.

"Hermione? What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about the Slytherins. Have you ever realized how much we exclude them?"

Ginny, who knew that Hermione really hadn't had much success with her attempts to welcome the new students, especially the older ones, put an arm around her friend.

"It's not your fault, Hermione."

"That's actually not the point. Last week, I had to settle at least two quarrels each day, Ginny. And always, the Slytherins were involved because the other students believed they were responsible for the war. Yet, they can't be blamed because their parents were Death Eaters, can they?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"Did Damian not help you?"

Hermione cast a glance in direction of Damian, who still was talking with Harry and Ron.

"Damian plays Quidditch, as you see. And the prefects...they blame the Slytherins and the two Slytherin prefects always blame the others, so no, I didn't have any assistance. I can't help but to think that it would have been probably better had we not taken in the new students. At least, not so soon after the war and the attack on the train."

"It just needs time, Hermione. In a few months, they will have forgotten."

"Forgotten? Will you ever forget?"

Ginny swallowed, briefly closing her eyes.

"No," she whispered, "It was a stupid thing to say."

She felt Hermione's hand on her arm and looked up into the apologetic face of her friend.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't want to remind you."

Ginny smiled weakly.

"Never mind."

It looked as though Hermione still wanted to say something, but then she changed her mind.

"Well, I'll deal with the Slytherins somehow, and Damian will help me, you can take my word for it," Hermione said after a while. She rose and walked towards Damian.

Ginny followed more slowly and tried to shake off the awful feeling that had seized her after the conversation. Harry smiled at her.

"You were great, Ginny."

Harry's cheerful mood was contagious, and Ginny returned his smile. She linked arms with Harry and looked up at him.

"So were you."

Leisurely, they walked back to the castle. As the others went to their houses, Ginny and Harry stayed behind at the entrance.

"Will you come see me later?"

Ginny nodded, raised herself on tiptoes, and kissed Harry's cheek. She was about to turn around when she suddenly saw a little girl.

"Anne! How are you?" she called out surprised.

Anne laughed brilliantly and looked at them with shining eyes.

"Hi! I'm fine. I've been wanting to talk to you for ages, but something always came up. Hello, Harry."

Anne looked at them as if they were two heroes, and Ginny smiled. This little girl who brimmed over with life had little similarity with the one who she had seen in Voldemort's dungeons.

Happy that Anne had recovered so well, Ginny listened attentively to the little girl's chatter. For a while, they stood in front of the castle's portal and talked. Even Harry told Anne a bit about the weeks he had spent in Godric's Hollow.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As school started on Monday and Harry was sitting in History class, not even Professor Binns' monotonous lecture could dampen his mood. Instead of listening, Harry's thoughts returned to their Quidditch game. Involuntarily, a smile slid across his face. He'd never believed that the game could be so much fun. It had been completely different from the games he had played with his father and friends during the summer.

There had only been four of them, after all, so they had been forced to alter the rules considerably to be able to play a game. It had been...actually it didn't even compare, Harry thought.

Again, he felt the wind against his face, remembering the gentle gliding of the broom. How free he had felt high in the air, his thoughts only concentrated on the game. He had liked the position as Seeker best. Playing as Beater and Chaser hadn't exactly been his thing.

For a fleeting instant, he reveled in the memory of the one moment when he had caught the Snitch, and his team had hailed him. Him! They had accepted him, no-one had cast any glances at him during the game, and for a short afternoon, he had belonged to them. He had been just Harry, and later, as he had talked with Ron, Damian, and Rebecca about one of the scores, he had even learned some new things about Quidditch.

Harry's thoughts wandered to the conversation he had had with Ginny. He knew she was right. Turning a bit to the side, Harry riveted his gaze on Hermione, who, to his surprise, was listening to the ghost and busily taking notes. Harry blinked and, for a moment, he listened, thinking that Binns had suddenly begun to talk about something interesting.

But Harry could only tolerate it for a few minutes before his attention again turned to Hermione. Besides Ginny, he got along with her best. Knowing that she was a Muggle-born witch made it somehow easier for him to trust her. His thoughts wandered to Ron. During yesterday's game, Ron had seemed completely different, as he had wanted to persuade the others that the one score had been valid.

Yes, perhaps it would not be so difficult after all to find a few friends, Harry mused, and smiling, he shook his head as his eyes rested on Hermione, who either found the lesson really interesting, or was of the opinion that one had to know about the Troll wars by all means. Next to her, on the other hand, was Ron, who had laid his head on his arms and was catching up on a bit of sleep it seemed.

Luckily, the next hours didn't drag on as much, and the rest of the morning passed quickly. After a brief visit to the kitchens, Harry decided that Potions would be his last subject for the day. He was about to set off for the dungeons when someone called his name. It was Hermione.

"It's good that I've found you, Harry. Potions has been cancelled."

When Harry heard that they would have Defence against the Dark Arts instead, he inaudibly sighed. Potion, he definitely would have preferred.

Skirrow came in ten minutes late, murmuring crossly that no-one had told him in time, and then, he began to discuss the test he had given during the last lesson. Shortly before the class was over, he began to hand the test out. Harry didn't get his back. When he was instructed to stay after class, Harry forced himself to remain calm.

As everyone had left and they were alone, Skirrow stalked over to Harry's desk, and a single sheet of parchment fluttered down.

"I regret to inform you that your test got lost. Therefore, you'll unfortunately have to complete it a second time."

Cold anger rose in Harry. He had wanted to see Ginny after class, because they both had the afternoon free. Slowly, he stood and stared at Skirrow.

"You lost it on purpose, didn't you? Though I don't know why you did it, I can tell you one thing. I will not allow you to make life difficult for me."

"Are you threatening me, Potter?"

Skirrow had tightened his hold on his wand and regarded him, virtually imploring Harry to attack him. Harry pressed his lips together, but he smiled and placed his wand on the table.

"No, should I? I'll even do your test a second time. However, you should not forget who I am...or what I have done," Harry said and, with an imperceptible gesture in direction of the windows, the shutters clapped to the side with a loud noise and immersed the room into darkness. At the same time, Harry conjured up a bright light. Skirrow took a step backwards.

"Dumbledore believed your little fairy tale, Skirrow. He thinks I forgot myself a bit during our fight. It's so rare that I lose control, but occasionally it happens. Especially when given a reason..."

Harry did not finish his sentence, but an almost imperceptible flicker in Skirrow's eyes told him that he didn't need to.

"And perhaps you should know that I've already showed Dumbledore my thoughts with the help of a pensieve. I could do it again any time, and then, Skirrow, Dumbledore will believe _me_."

For a moment Harry kept eye contact. Then, he sat down and reached for his quill. Ignoring the fact that Skirrow still was standing in front of his table, he answered the questions as fast as he could and was content with the shortest answers. As he wrote down the last letter, he held the parchment up. The teacher nearly snatched it out of his hand.

"Never again will a test get lost, will it?"

Skirrow did not answer, but Harry didn't expect him to. He nodded once and left the classroom, anger still boiling inside him. Unbidden, an image of Skirrow writhing in agony on the ground flashed through his mind. Clenching his fists, Harry fiercely shook his head, suppressing every thought of Skirrow.

He quickened his steps and set off to search for Ginny, who, after having to wait for him for at least half an hour already had certainly gone looking for him. While hurrying through the corridors, he wondered whether there_was_a reason for Skirrow's behaviour towards him.

He rounded the corner and came to an abrupt halt. Directly in front of him Severus Snape stood. "Potter, I await you in half an hour in my office. You have detention with me."

* * *

It was only good, Harry thought, that Snape's laboratory didn't have any windows as he cut the thick, gnarled root in little equally big pieces and tried not to think of Ginny. When he had finally found her in front of the portrait, a place where he had searched last, of course, he hadn't had time for an explanation. Hopefully, they would be able to spend some time together this evening. The only question remaining was how long Snape would keep him here. But Harry was relieved that it was Snape and not Skirrow.

Probably Dumbledore had deemed it safer to have Snape oversee his detention. In Skirrow's presence, it would have been undoubtedly much harder to rein in his anger. Though his first impulse to Snape's instruction had been just to refuse, he had suppressed the urge to raise an eyebrow, and had merely nodded. For years, no-one had dared to tell him what to do, and now, Harry couldn't even see the necessity of following anyone's instructions, especially a detention for something he didn't do.

But one thing was certain: this would be his first and only detention because of Skirrow. He felt a strange regret that he hadn't cursed Skirrow. He remembered the hint of fear he had seen in those pale blue eyes and suddenly wondered whether his threat would be enough to keep the former Auror from trying anything else. Perhaps he should have...

The next moment, Harry froze. Looking at his root, he stopped cutting. What on earth was he thinking? What should he have done? Curse Skirrow with the Cruciatus-Curse and thus convert Skirrow's fairy tale into truth? And perhaps Snape and Dumbledore as well?

_Never, my son, allow your servants to treat you with anything but reverence. Those who are fools enough to__attempt something else, punish immediately._

A sharp pain brought Harry back to reality. Staring at the blood running down his finger, he briefly closed his eyes.

"You did not pay attention to the order."

Snape's voice unexpectedly rang out, nearly causing Harry to cut himself a second time.

He looked up. Snape held up a little vial, and Harry recognized the potion he had brewed in his first lesson.

"I know."

"And yet, the result is acceptable. Accident or knowledge?"

"Knowledge," Harry curtly replied and, gazing at his bleeding hand, he waited to see if Snape would say anything else. Snape did not, and so he concentrated on his magic. As the bleeding had stopped, he resumed cutting the root.

"Where are you sleeping, by the way?" Snape suddenly asked.

"Do you have to know?"

"No. But I'm responsible for all my students."

"Then take care of the others. I don't need anyone," Harry said coldly.

"If that were true, you wouldn't have asked the Order for help, Potter. And you would not have gone to Godric's Hollow and now would not be here. Doesn't everyone need someone?"

Slowly putting the knife down, Harry didn't let the Potions master out of his sight.

"What are you getting at?"

"How long did you know I was a spy?"

"I only suspected it. You crept around far too many times, Snape and listened to conversations you should not have heard. But it wasn't until Ginny was taken prisoner that I knew it for certain."

Snape regarded him and raised an eyebrow imperceptibly.

"If you saw me, you must have sneaked around, too."

"Possibly."

"Why didn't you betray me?"

"Why should I have done that? I had no reason."

For a while, they were silent.

"Will you tell me what happened between you and Skirrow?"

"Why do you want to know? Didn't Dumbledore already tell you?"

"He did. But I have my doubts that it was as he and Skirrow told me."

"Really?"

Harry now focused his whole attention on the former spy. Instinctively, he knew that Snape was trying to achieve something with all those questions.

"And why is it so important for you to know what occurred between us?" he slowly asked, while staring piercingly at his counterpart.

Snape didn't answer, but his right hand twitched up, only to be lowered down immediately. It had been enough, however. Harry had seen such a gesture countless times.

He stood so abruptly up that his chair fell backwards with a crashing sound.

"Roll up your sleeve," he commanded.

Snape obeyed. Harry had expected to see the Dark Mark, but what he saw caused an icy coldness to rise in him.

Wordlessly, he stared at the three white lilies that fit together to a circle and the lightning bold in the middle that glowingly stood out from Severus' arm.

"How?" he finally croaked.

"Shortly after your birth, the Dark Lord made those of us whom he thought to be his most trusted and able followers drink from a potion and forced us to swear allegiance to you, too. Then, I thought that it was merely symbolic – you were not even present – but obviously, it was not.

When you killed him, his mark disappeared, but instead, yours appeared. First, I believed that you had somehow caused this, but as time went by without anything happening, I slowly realized that I was mistaken. I investigated a little and found my suspicion confirmed. Not all Death Eaters had your sign on their arm, only those who swore allegiance to you."

Snape's voice did not reveal any emotion as he spoke. In the meantime, Harry sank down on the next best chair and tried to sort out his thoughts.

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"No."

"How many…how many wear my sign?"

Thoughtfully, Snape shook his head.

"Apart from me, the entire Inner Circle. But how many are still alive, I can't say."

The entire Inner Circle! Harry could not believe it. And of the roughly hundred members, certainly some were still alive. Suddenly, he jerked up. If that were to be found out…

He could imagine how the public would react if they discovered that the Dark Lord had bound a part of his followers to him, however he had done it. With who knows how many Death Eaters in the custody of the Ministry it was sheer luck that it hadn't come out so far.

"And why are you only telling me this now, Snape? Two months after I defeated Voldemort?"

"Why, Potter? Do you really need to ask?" Snape laughed bitterly. "I've seen what you did to Narcissa and Bellatrix. And yet, I've also seen that Ginny Weasley loves you. I know that three of the captured students owe you their life. I've tried to..."

"...size up my character?"

"Yes. But I haven't known you for very long. I don't know whether I would have ever told you of my own accord. Currently, I would have done anything to ensure that you never discovered it, but I had no other choice, so I asked Dumbledore to permit you to have detention with me last week. I told him it would be better for everyone involved if you didn't have your detention with Skirrow. But it took a few days until I could finally bring myself to do it."

"What do you mean?"

Motionlessly, Snape looked at him for a few moments. Then, he waved his wand. Harry sharply drew in his breath. Snape looked like living death, and suddenly, Harry knew why the day's Potions lesson had been cancelled. It was a miracle that Snape had managed to hide his condition for so long.

"If I had only been concerned about myself, I would have endured it. But Narcissa...I can only suspect that the magic that binds us to you believes we have broken our vow of fealty, probably because you did not acknowledge our bond," Snape said tiredly and looked straight into his eyes.

"I beg you, help Narcissa. I will do whatever you want."

Harry studied Snape's expressionless face. Even if Snape hid it well, he had found it hard to make his request, and Harry sensed the underlying fear.

Though everything in him struggled against it, Harry racked his brain for what he knew of the Dark Mark, but it was not much, and the little he knew was not helpful in the slightest. Of course, he knew where he could obtain the necessary information, but the realization that he had to return to the Castle of Death was not to his liking at all.

_Curse you, Voldemort. Why, why does something always have to remind me of you? I want to forget, only forget._

But apparently, this wasn't possible. Riveting his gaze on Snape's arm, Harry knew that he had to find out all what was to be known about this matter as soon as possible, and somehow, he had to make sure that no-one would ever find out that so many wizards and witches wore his sign.

Considering how Snape looked, it was hard to imagine that no-one in the Ministry had noticed anything; although, perhaps not, Harry mused. It was still over a week before the trials would begin and as long as the Death Eaters sat in their cells, there surely weren't many Ministry workers worrying about the Death Eaters or who would mind if any became suddenly ill. But when the trials began, this would change.

And certainly, no one would believe that he wasn't responsible.

He stood up, stepped to Snape's desk, and reached out a hand. Ignoring the sudden tension of Snape, he laid a hand on his forehead.

Though he didn't know whether normal healing charms would help, a try was surely worth it. And suddenly, he felt the connection between them, felt the Dark Magic, and sensed the magic of Voldemort. Following his intuition, he finally stepped back. Even if Snape still was pale and looked exhausted, he didn't look nearly as terrible as before. Snape blinked, and looked at him, almost surprised.

Harry, however, whirled around and left the room in fast strides.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Frowning slightly, Ginny looked down at the short message. _I've to take care of something. __We'll see us tomorrow._

What on earth could be so important that Harry could have not told her himself? Did something happen? Had it something to do with his detention with Snape?

Ginny raised her head and looked over to Hermione who, with an expression of awe on her face, was stroking the velvety feathers of Harry's phoenix.

"Oh, she's so beautiful," Hermione said.

"Rainbow I definitely like far more than Harry's snake."

Ginny smiled, and also reached out her hand.

"Don't let that hear Harry."

Returning her smile, Hermione shook her head.

"Did you not want to meet Harry?"

"I did. But he has something to do yet," Ginny said and felt how her worry vanished as Rainbow softly trilled. Had Harry been in danger, Rainbow surely would have not allowed herself to be stroked so placidly.

After Hermione had finally finished her essay as well, they left the library and set off to the Gryffindor's common room.

To Ginny's surprise Rainbow didn't flow away, but instead settled on her right shoulder. While walking along the corridor, Hermione asked what she would think of a Halloween party.

"A party?" Ginny asked astonished.

But she found the idea good, and the remaining way they exchanged further ideas. Hermione had obviously spent some time already to ponder about the party that should brighten the mood and perhaps help the students along to make new friends and simultaneously they could even try to make the new students feel welcome, though Hermione admitted that she didn't know yet how that could be done.

"Do you think the students would like that?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, why shouldn't they? We never had a party before."

"Well, I'm not so sure. That's why I wanted to ask for your opinion. Some could think that it's too shortly after the war and with the train attack having happened only a few weeks ago and so many still in mourning, it might not be such a good idea after all."

"If it's voluntary and if we do not overdo it, I do not see why we shouldn't do it. It would be merely one evening, a new beginning, Hermione; something that would remind us that the war is finally over, even if we'll never forget," Ginny said after a little pause.

Since Hermione still looked doubtful, Ginny added,

"Let's ask a few others tomorrow. Then we still can decide."

As they approached the common room, Rainbow nuzzled up to her shortly and then flew away. A bit disappointed, Ginny followed Hermione into the common room. While Hermione walked over to Ron, Ginny joined Melanie who sat at one of the round little tables all by herself.

"Where's Rebecca?"

"In our dormitory. She's dreaming of Damian. Even if she does not want to admit it, she has fallen in love. Perhaps we should help her a bit," Melanie said with a conspiring look.

"I hardly think that Damian would have any objections against a Quidditch match."

Ginny, who had wanted to speak to Damian anyway about said Quidditch games, seized the opportunity.

"Why don't we ask him? Come. I've seen him earlier in the library."

* * *

In the scanty light of the evening sun Harry turned his steps towards the gloomy castle. Knowing that his hood and plain black robe concealed him well, he didn't bother to look for any visitors.

The Ministry of Magic had sealed the entrances, but Harry wasted neither time nor energy and went instead to one of the secret passages. It was easy to get into the castle. Surrounded by bright light he stood, a while later, in the hidden library to which only the Dark Lord had had access.

Harry rarely had been here. The danger to encounter the Dark Lord in the library had been too great and Harry had known that Voldemort would have always been informed about his presence. Only sometimes if it really had been certain that Voldemort had left the castle, Harry had come here.

Not knowing which book he looked for, it took nearly three hours until he found the right one. He put it in his pocket and walked to the door. Longer as absolutely necessary he did not need to stay in the library. Relieved he took a deep breath as he stood in the park. Still he tasted the stale air on his tongue.

In the twilight he slowly walked into the direction of the lake and soon afterwards stood in the rose garden of his mother. Admiring the red roses that blossomed in full splendor, he remained motionless for moment. Then he sat down on the bench, opened the book and began to read, while his magic illuminated the night. He quickly realized the reason for Snape's reluctance to tell him.

And if he was honest he was not particularly surprised to discover that he had complete control over the Death Eaters, if he directed the spell to his will.

They were in his power, were at his mercy, should he decide to use the bond Voldemort had created and could not deny him anything. They were bound to obey any request he made.

Now Harry realized why the Dark Lord had never troubled himself to search for any spies.

No Death Eater could have had killed his master or harm him. And as long as the victories were his Voldemort had probably not wasted any thought on the possibility that someone could pass on information, believing that no one would dare to betray him.

Forcing himself to read on, his eyes skimmed over the pages. Though he found out some things, much remained hidden. It would appear that there were more books, but since the information was enough for his purposes, Harry did not see any point in once more returning to the castle.

Clapping the book shut, he mused how Voldemort had brought about the bond. Snape had mentioned a potion. Perhaps this was the answer. But that couldn't have been all, there must have been more. Having a strong suspicion what Voldemort had done, he suppressed those thoughts. After all, it hardly mattered anymore.

Putting the book aside, he stared at the roses.

Again he saw Snape's face, recalled the fear he had tried to hide from him. And the past weeks disappeared, memories rose in him. So many times he had evoked fear in the followers of Voldemort. The echo of screams rang in his ears.

Abruptly he stood up. Breathing became difficult. He heard Snape's words. If his teacher had indeed seen Narcissa after she had left his chambers, he certainly could not blame the former spy for his reluctance to tell him of the bond; Snape, who probably had been chosen only because of his brilliant skills as Potions master by Voldemort to swear him also allegiance.

He had never belonged to the Inner Circle, after all. Without any doubt Voldemort had believed he could be useful to him one day.

Snape had asked him to help Narcissa; the one woman who had done nothing to help his mother just like Bella, whose hands had held his arms with a grip of iron as he had wanted to run to his mother. Bella he had killed and had an opportunity arisen in the last battle he would have also killed Narcissa, he was sure of it.

Leaning against the cold stone of the wall surrounding the garden, he knew that with the help of the bond he could kill her, could even order Snape to show him her hiding place and to make sure that he never could tell a soul. It would be so easy…

His breath caught. In two long strides he reached the rose bushes and fell to his knees. What was _happening_ with him? Wherefrom came those thoughts? He had sworn to never use Dark Magic again, but he knew that he had to break his vow very soon.

It he wanted to prevent that anyone found out about the Death Eaters Voldemort had left him, he had no other choice. Casting a look at the book, he pressed his lips together. In there he had found not the slightest hint that the curse could be undone. But he would find a way, Harry thought and yet a little voice in him seemed to ask why?

_You could use the bond to your advantage. Who knows, perhaps one day you'll have need of the services the Death Eaters could render you. So why bother to search for a way to undo the curse? _

But I do not want it! And again the voice whispered in him. _Really, are you so sure?_

Heavy raindrops that fell on his face caused him to look up in the dark sky. He stood up and returned to Hogwarts.

Standing in front of the door leading to Snape's chambers, he hesitated. But then he loudly knocked, knowing that it would be more than unwise to tempt his luck. He could hardly fathom that it hadn't been found out so far.

After all, a few weeks had passed since the battle. And a Dumbledore who believed he would build up his own army he didn't need at all. Why, why did he have to cast his sign into the sky, for all to see? Now he could not even say why he had done it.

He had to knock two times more. But finally the door opened.

Snape's face was expressionless. It must be a habit, Harry thought drily and tried to remember for a fleeting instant if any inhabitant of Voldemort's headquarters had ever shown his true feelings. A little raven-haired child came to his mind, laughing brightly as autumn leaves gently fell down on him.

"Let me in," he demanded harsher than he had intended.

His teacher stepped wordlessly aside. As the door had closed behind him, Harry turned to the older wizard, fixed his gaze on the thin sleeve of the night gown and made a curt gesture with his hand. Snape understood and pulled up his sleeve. Touching his sign with his fingertips, Harry again felt Voldemort's magic, felt the power behind the original curse, sensed the darkness. And for a dreadful moment he felt Snape's and the magic of the others bound to him, too, before he finally recalled how to block it.

The urge to see Snape on his knees before him, to make him realize that he was at his mercy, came not unexpected. Though fighting against the unbidden desire turned out to be harder than Harry had thought. Doubtless Voldemort had found it exhilarating to include this side-effect. Harry knew that the wretched curse demanded from Snape to acknowledge the bond. Gritting his teeth, Harry battled for control.

Thus he found it rather hard to envision the skull. It took a while, but finally he succeeded. The lilies and the lightning bold were gone. Instead Harry looked at the familiar Dark Mark. That should be enough to ensure the secret, Harry thought, and tearing himself from the bond, he withdrew his hand. Cold sweat was trickling down his spine. His hands trembled. Going against Voldemort's curse had not been easy. Hopefully Snape had not noticed anything.

"Severus? Where are..."

Hearing the female voice, Harry froze. Slowly he turned. In the doorway Narcissa stood. She had lost an awful lot of weight since he last had seen her. Snape had indeed spoken the truth. She, too, looked as all her strength had left her. Her eyes widened. Fear and hate fighting for dominance. The fear, however, was stronger. She sank to her knees.

"My Lord," she whispered.

Since she was wearing a short-sleeved nightgown, Harry could see that his spell had indeed worked. He stared at her arm, at the skull with the green snake and yet he sensed the bond and suddenly saw the lilies and the lightning bold. Even if his sign was invisible for everyone else, he could still see it, knew that it existed and that the Dark Mark was just an illusion. It filled him with burning anger.

Suddenly Snape took a step to the side, thus trying to shield Narcissa from his view.

Harry cast a fleeting look at him, then gazed again at Narcissa.

"Narcissa," he said coldly. And then he spun around, was at the door the next moment, knowing he would do something he would regret if he stayed any longer.

He hastened through the dark corridors. Having arrived in his chamber, he lit all candles. Never before had it been so bright here.

He went into the bathroom and cooled his heated face with icy water. In the mirror he saw Narcissa, kneeling in front of him, heard her voice. _And he wanted to hear her screams, wanted to see her fear, wanted to hurt her, to revel in the feeling to have complete power over another being. _

The mirror cracked, and then it shattered into countless pieces. Bringing his magic under his control again, Harry closed his eyes. He knew well the reason why the Dark Magic was so capturing him, why he found it nearly impossible to withstand its allurement.

It had begun on the day he had encountered Bella, and his hate had overpowered him.

And suddenly he knew that he had to be careful in the future. That if he would not, a day would come where he would lose the fight against the darkness that called to him.

He sat on his bed, and smiled sadly as his phoenix raised her head and flew to him. As always she comforted him. And Diamond curled herself a bit tighter around his wrist, letting him know that she as well was aware of his distress.

Riveting his eyes on the wall, he could not suppress a shudder as he remembered the battle. Filled with only the thought of taking revenge, to kill and to defeat the followers of Voldemort, he had drowned in the feel of power, of the magic swirling around him. He didn't dare to imagine what would have happened if Ginny hadn't intervened.

Forcefully he shook his head. _No, _he would not think of it anymore. His decision was made. No-one would discover it. Never would he use this cursed bond. Nor would he ever again come near Narcissa. The thought of her caused him to shake his head. Of all the places where Snape could have hid Narcissa, he had chosen Hogwarts. For a fleeting moment he wondered whether Dumbledore knew.

And he _would _forget his past. The war was over. Voldemort was gone, the headquarters did not exist anymore and the Dark Lord's heir was also gone.

With all his might Harry forced his thoughts to Ginny, to the game of Quidditch. He thought of Godric's Hollow, of his father, and Sirius and Remus. He recalled his birthday party that had so completely overwhelmed him, the presents he had got; the fine broom that had been among them. The love and acceptance that his Dad and Sirius and a while later even Remus had showed him.

It was over. And the darkness would not defeat him.

* * *

The surprised smile that appeared on Harry's face as Damian asked Harry whether he also wanted to play Quidditch filled Ginny with relief. She had been worried already. She was sure that something had happened. That his face was expressionless in the presence of others didn't surprise her, but that he regarded her with an illegible mien, had hurt her as she had asked him what important business he had had to do on Monday evening.

He, however, had merely shaken his head and his expression had clearly given her to understand that he would not tell her anything. Did he not trust her? In the same instant she guiltily paused, remembering that she had refused to tell Harry about her nightmare. Was this perhaps why he hadn't told her? Because she had withheld the contents of her dream from him?

But how could she have told him that the nightmare had been about him? She would never tell him and to think something up was impossible. Harry would immediately see through any lie. So how could she reproach him, if she herself had refused to answer his question? And Harry must have been worried about her as well.

"Ginny? You'll play, too, won't you?"

Damian's voice jolted her out of her thoughts and before she even had realized what he had asked, she nodded.

Going over to Harry, she gave him a beaming smile and took his arm. Though she would have really liked to know for his sake what had tormented him the last days and was undoubtedly linked with his strange message and as she assumed the detention with Snape, she would not ask him any further questions. Harry would surely have a reason and perhaps he only wanted to protect her, too, just like her.

The Quidditch game distracted her. Even Hermione, who didn't think much of Quidditch or brooms, played also with them and turned out to be a passably good player, though she was lacking the enthusiasm. Ginny knew that she had only agreed to make Ron happy. What you did not do for love, Ginny thought grinning and got quite a fright the next moment as a shout called her attention to a Bludger that was shooting towards her. She managed just in time to avoid it and concentrated again on the game.

When Harry, who this time was playing with her in the same team, caught the Snitch, they won. Since the other team of curse didn't want to take that they played a second game, though they changed positions and promptly lost. As seeker Rebecca was apparently better than Dean, who triumphantly held the Snitch and turned bright red, when Damian gave her a pat on the back.

Jauntily and in high spirits they hit upon the idea to go to Hogsmeade. Though it was actually only allowed on the weekends to visit the village, it didn't matter to them, with the exception of Hermione. But Hermione was outvoted and in the end she came along as well as they ran over the grounds.

It was a merry get-together as they sat in the Three Broomsticks and drank butterbeer. And to their surprise they noticed that they were not the only students who had sneaked out of the castle.

But so astonishing it surely wasn't, Ginny thought as she once more spotted familiar faces.

During the war they had not been able to visit Hogsmeade and the new won freedom was still too unusual for not making good use of it.

Ginny could have remained sitting in the Three Broomsticks for yet a little while, but Hermione urged them to go and reminded them that Filch would soon lock the castle's portal and since they all were not overly keen on being caught, they paid and set off to Hogwarts.

They hadn't come very far as someone, panting, ran directly past them and collided with Hermione who had been a few steps ahead of Ginny and the others. While Hermione staggered against Ron, the stranger tripped over his wide, black cloak, nearly fell and hastened on.

"What…" Rebecca started indignantly and stopped as behind them loud shouts rang out.

Startled they whirled around and came face to face with a dozen wizards, dressed with the bright red cloaks of the Aurors. From the raised wands Ginny instinctively shrank back. But the Aurors didn't pay any attention to them as they pursued the fleeing wizard. The curse of one of the Aurors hit the fugitive in the back. He turned around his axis and collapsed.

Two Aurors seized his arms, yanked him brutally up and were gone a little later. The remaining Aurors still looked around and then disapparated as well.

Ginny trembled, flung her arms around her and looked aside. Harry's face was stony.

Damian had pressed his lips together to a thin line. His hands were clenched into fists.

Melanie clutched Rebecca's hand.

"We should go," Hermione said weakly.

Silently they walked back to the castle. The joy and the cheerfulness were gone. It was Melanie, who whispered,

"Will it never end?"

No-one answered and Ginny moved closer to Harry. He briefly looked at her and put an arm around her. Ginny leaned against him, searching for security in his closeness, but Melanie's words gave her no peace, resounding relentlessly in her mind.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gazing at Ginny as she walked with the others to the Gryffindor Tower, it didn't escape his notice that the energy in her step had vanished. She walked stiffly. Harry remained in the hall until she had disappeared from sight. Cursing the fact that the arrest had to be witnessed by them, he made his way to his quarter.

He had nearly reached the portrait as a soft noise caused him to quickly turn around.

"Yes?" he asked the house-elf that bowed to him, impatiently waiting.

As soon as the little creature had relayed its message, Harry wondered what Snape could want from him. After all Snape had assured him as he had asked him two days after his return from the Castle of Death that he was fine again and Harry knew that his teacher had not been lying.

So what could he possibly want as to request his presence in the dungeons?

As Snape opened the door and let him in the face of the Potions master was expressionless.

"I thank you for coming," he said and to Harry's surprise he kneeled.

"Please, I beg you, spare Narcissa's life. I will do whatever…"

"Get up, Snape!" Harry interrupted, feeling how dark thoughts rose in him.

"And about what are you talking, anyway?"

Slowly Snape stood.

"I'm talking about Narcissa. She has not recovered as I have. Her strength is waning. I thought you…"

"Bring me to her," Harry said. To see Narcissa again was the last thing he wanted, but he had to know what this was all about.

Snape hesitated, but then led him to the adjoining bedroom. Narcissa was deathly pale. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was uneven. And Harry knew why Narcissa's condition had not improved. Even if he had not actually done anything to Narcissa, there had not been any need.

The bond could not be deceived and Harry knew that the fault lay with him. His unconscious thoughts, his suppressed desire to see her suffering had been enough to prevent any recovery. Magic was indeed a tricky thing, Harry grimly thought. To underestimate it, was dangerous, could be even deathly.

Staring at Narcissa, Harry knew that he held her life in his hands. But in order to save her he would be forced to use the bond. And exactly this was the crux of the matter.

Inwardly sighing, he sat down on the bed, while everything in him screamed at him to leave this place immediately, warned him against using the bond and thus battling once more against Voldemort's magic. Yet a part of him rejoiced at the thought to have again complete control over the woman lying in the bed.

But what was even worse he _knew_ that he wanted her dead. And the bond knew it as well.

If he did nothing, however, she would slowly waste away, until she was dead. It was a deed worthy of the Dark Lord's heir, Harry thought cynically; but surely not of Harry Potter, James's and Lily Potters son, wasn't it?

Taking a deep breath, he concentrated on the bond, willing its magic to do his bidding.

_You hate her, so make her suffer. Take finally revenge. She did nothing to help your mother. Let her pay for this. You trusted her and she betrayed you! She deserves it and you know it. _

Harry was powerless against the images that rose in him; Narcissa looking up at him, her eyes terrified. He heard her quiet sobbing she had always tried to stifle, felt the desire to hurt her, witnessed once again the day where he had lost his mother.

Sharp pain as his nails left crescent-shaped impressions on his palms helped Harry to focus on his task and to finally silence the persistent voice of the bond. He would _not_ be defeated by the bond, nor by his feelings. He needed all his will to heal Narcissa, but at last a bit colour returned to her cheeks.

"She will be sleeping now. If she's not faring better by the morning get me," he said tersely and stood up.

While trying to ignore the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him, he walked to the door. There he halted and turned around, looking briefly at Snape, whose figure seemed to blur in front of his eyes.

"It was not my intention to kill her," was all he said before he left Snape's chambers.

Turning around the corner, he slid to the ground and leaned his head against the cold stone. As soon as his dazed feeling had diminished, he got to his feet again.

But he didn't return to his quarters, knowing that he would find neither sleep nor rest.

Sneaking out of the castle, using the hidden passage way his mother had told him about, he walked over the grounds.

The cool wind on his face was soothing, but it brought him no peace. Still he couldn't quite believe that he had healed and helped the woman he had vowed to kill. _But it had been the right thing to do, hadn't it?_

Of course it had been, he told himself sternly. And now think about something else. She'll heal and the whole matter could be forgotten. In the same instant he stopped dead in his tracks.

Whether he would have still desired to hurt Narcissa if the bond had not existed or not, as long as it remained, he would find it undoubtedly harder to fight against the lure of the Dark Arts, nor would he be able to free himself of Voldemort completely.

It was a constant reminder. Harry could always feel the magic's bond. With a quiet sigh, Harry looked into the sky, knowing that he had to block his thoughts and feelings from the magic's bond from now on. Who knows what the bond would otherwise think he wanted.

Staring at the dark lake, another thought occurred to him. But if Snape had recovered, surely the other Death Eaters bound to him had as well. After all he didn't bear them such hatred as he felt towards Narcissa and he hadn't even thought of them. No, they certainly weren't in any danger, he assured himself.

Exhausted he sat down on one of the benches. There the brown-white owl of his father found him. Harry stroked over the feathers and smiled as he took the letter and recognized the hand-writing of his father. Involuntarily his thoughts returned to the arrest. As the Aurors had appeared he had hoped for a fleeting moment that his Dad and Sirius would be among them.

Shaking his head, he grimaced slightly, wondering how many of those Death Eaters, who were now bonded to him, were still alive and hadn't been captured. But if any of the Death Eaters who had belonged to the Inner Circle should be still at large, the Ministry would hopefully capture them soon. There was no reason to use the bond again. Shuddering, he tried to find a bit more warmth in his cloak. But if he was so firmly set on never using the bond again, why then was he haunted by such dark premonitions?

* * *

_The shouts of the Aurors, as they pursued the fleeing wizard, grew louder. But suddenly the wizard turned. Emerald eyes became as cold as ice. And the first wizard was burned to death in a dark fire. The red colour of the Aurors' cloaks blazed brightly in the light of the setting sun as one after one was engulfed by black flames. _

_The heir of the Dark Lord raised one hand. A wave of black light appeared, destroying everything what was in its way. But she could not move, could only watch as Ron and Hermione were, too, encircled by the flames. Pain contorted their faces, made them almost unrecognizable. The agonizing screams hit her to the core. _

_She whirled around, looked at Harry, who stood next to her, smiling tenderly at her, one instant, before he vanished into thin air. She was alone with the Dark Lord's heir. _

_And she looked up into a face, devoid of emotion. His eyes black like an ocean in the darkest night..._

With a start she awoke. While blindly staring into the darkness, it took a moment until Ginny realized that it had only been a dream. Yet this knowledge didn't calm her. Still her heart was racing. Her hands were cold. The light of her wand, as she finally had found it and had succeeded in performing the spell, helped, but the terror she had felt during her dream, only slowly subsided.

Drawing her knees to herself, she put her arms around them. Casting a fleeting glance out of the window, she saw that dawn would come soon.

Since her arrival she had been plagued occasionally by restless sleep, and had dreamed of her stay in the cell and of the attack in the train. Dreams alike to those she had had over the summer. But with those dreams she could deal. They were blurry, and even if they jolted her out of sleep, she managed to fall asleep again a while later. Those could be forgotten in the other morning.

This one, however, had been as vivid as it had really happened. As the other one had been.

Ginny froze as that thought came to her. Though she tried with all her might to suppress the memory, she remembered the one nightmare that had tormented her the second night since her arrival in school in all clarity.

No, she would not think about it. Resolutely throwing the blanket aside, she stood up. Silently she searched for her robe and went into the bathroom. A spell ensured that neither Rebecca nor Melanie would waken by the noise she made.

The warm water chased away all traces of discomfort. While dressing, she came to the conclusion that the nightmare had only been an after-effect of the witnessed arrest, nothing more.

When she saw the little sparrow standing on the windowsill, she smiled. It had been Melanie who had noticed the little bird some days ago, and since she had fed the bird with some crumbs of her biscuits, he would come to them from time to time.

"I don't have anything for you," Ginny whispered regrettably and combing her hair she watched the sparrow that flew away a short while later.

It was exactly six o'clock when she was ready to go to breakfast. Though sitting alone in the Great Hall didn't appeal to her very much. In the end she grabbed her broom, took her wand and headed to the Quidditch pitch.

To wander over the deserted grounds was strange somehow. And Ginny caught herself looking back over her shoulder now and then. Angry about feeling so uncomfortably, she quickened her space. It was ridiculous to be afraid. In Hogwarts was nothing that would harm her.

A little later she climbed on her broom and as soon as she flew her rounds, her unease vanished. She even did some loops. Oh, how she loved flying. And for a change it was great to fly as she wanted, not obliged to look out for the Snitch, or to follow the directions of her captain. Suddenly she grinned, remembering that now Ron was her team's captain. But she did not doubt that he would make his job well.

Neither did she have to take any consideration. She had the whole pitch for herself and Ginny made the most of that.

Roughly one and a half hour later she trudged back to the castle. In the bright light of the sun, she fiercely pushed back any thoughts of the night. She had every intention to enjoy the weekend.

And exactly this she did. After breakfast she met with Harry. Dark circles lay under his eyes, but his face lit up, when seeing her. Though her concern would have nearly brought her to ask what had kept him from sleeping, she quickly changed her mind. Now was not the time and knowing that Harry would not tell her anything while they were not alone, it would have been pointless anyway. Moreover, she did not exactly want to attract his attention to her own tiredness.

Her determination that nothing should spoil this weekend grew stronger. She reached for his hand and joining Ron and Hermione, they left the castle and searched for a comfortable place beneath one of the trees that stood near the lake. As Hermione said they should savour the summer as long as it would hold. Ginny, however, could not hide a smile, when it became obvious that Hermione had taken along some of her school books.

Leaning against the thick trunk of the tree, Ginny watched Harry and Ron playing chess.

Ron's face was deeply concentrated. Perhaps he had finally found someone he could not easily beat. And seeing the two, Ginny hoped that her wish that they would become friends would come true one day. It seemed that Ron's view regarding Harry had changed, probably due to the Quidditch games. But whatever the true reason, Ginny was glad about it.

While Hermione was reading and making notes, Ginny's eyes slowly drifted shut and she fell asleep.

Ron's triumphant voice as he exclaimed that he had won, woke her up. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at her watch and saw that it was time for lunch already. Leaving their things behind, they walked to the castle. After they had eaten, they returned to the lake and Harry and Ron began a second game of chess. Not tired anymore Ginny really watched this time. Though she knew the rules and was able to hold up for a time, when she played with Ron, she had never quite understood what was so fascinating about chess.

As she could see, Harry was far better than her, and she wondered with whom he had played. Ron was apparently thrilled that he had finally found someone who could put up a challenge. In Gryffindor only Neville could provide him with a game that was not over in a quarter of an hour.

The brightly blazing sun must have also convinced Hermione that it was a far too beautiful day to waste it with learning, since she suddenly clapped shut her books and standing up she asked whether Ginny would go with her for a little walk.

Ginny agreed and so they sauntered along the shore of the lake, admiring the glistening water. When they returned, it was Harry who smugly grinned and Ron who unbelievingly stared at the chessboard, shaking his head slowly. Hermione kneeled behind him, flung her arms around him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hermione..." Ron started, turning slightly red. But Hermione gave him a brilliant smile and stood up. As Ron had risen, too, Hermione dragged him away, ignoring Ron's feeble protests.

Ginny laughed softly and turned to Harry, who also had stood up to her surprise and held his hand out. Bright emerald eyes looked down at her.

Ginny let herself be hauled up and when she followed Harry to wherever he led, she gazed into the cloudless sky.

* * *

On Monday, however, Ginny was once more reminded of the war. She had hardly stepped into the Great Hall, as she felt the tension hanging in the air. The reason she found out quickly. A look into Hermione's Daily Prophet was enough. Absentmindedly reaching for her cup, she skimmed the newspaper. The trials for the captured Death Eaters would begin today and so most of the articles dealt with that topic. A short article was even about the arrest of the Death Eater that had jolted them so suddenly out of their good spirits on Friday evening as Ginny noticed as her eyes reached the bottom of the side.

And this renewed reminder of the war had left no-one untouched. Ginny knew that there were several students whose family members had been killed by those who now stood trial.

So it was no surprise at all that it was _the_ topic of discussion, nor that it had aggravated the hostility between the students.

As breakfast was over, Ginny left the hall and looked around whether she could perhaps catch sight of Harry before she had to go to class. Seeing how Hermione hurried to a group of younger Gryffindors who had raised their wands and were pointing them at a few Slytherins who, too, held their wands in their hands, she realized that they still were far away from peace. In low spirits, she went over to Rebecca and Melanie. But even with them, she could not speak about anything else.

So as afternoon approached Ginny was more than glad and relieved to meet Harry in their secret garden.

Lying on a blanket in the shadow of one of the trees, Ginny reveled in the beauty of the garden, the peace that surrounded this place. It was a complete contrast to being in the Great Hall or the classrooms.

Gazing up to the cotton-wool clouds, she suddenly missed something. It took a while until she realized what it was that bothered her. Rainbow, who had settled herself on one of the little trees, had stopped to sing.

"It's too quiet," she said.

Harry opened his eyes and turned to look at her.

"Too quiet?"

"Yes. It would be nice, wouldn't it, if there were a brook running across the garden, maybe with a little water fall."

Harry looked searchingly at her, and then shrugged his shoulders. Ginny was grateful. Once she had not minded if it had been quiet around her. But that had changed. She had noticed it in Scotland that she could bear it only with difficulty when no noises as soft as they might be could distract her. Even if she had only spent one night in the cell, never would she forget the hours that had dragged on to an eternity, while she had waited, facing an uncertain fate, and hearing only her own breathing.

"Yes, a brook," she repeated louder as it would have been necessary.

"We could ask Neville. He loves plants and everything that has to do with them. In Herbology he's even better than Hermione if it's about growing plants. He surely knows some spell. He could help us with the garden."

Harry looked at her for a long moment and she realized that he had never intended to invite anyone into the secret chamber. It was his refuge, as she suddenly understood.

"Are you sure that he can be trusted?"

"Of course. Neville would never betray a secret. And perhaps we could show Hermione and Ron the garden as well. Now you've spent some time with them. You like them, don't you?"

"Yes."

She smiled and just wanted to continue trying to convince him, as he straightened and stopped her with a kiss. A moment later, he looked at her.

"Let me have a bit time to adjust to that idea, will you?"

Ginny nodded and tugging at a blade of grass, she was suddenly reminded of something.

"What I yet wanted to ask you, would you come along to the Burrow next weekend and visit my family?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Visit your family?"

* * *

On Saturday afternoon Harry slowly set off to Ginny's common room. He was still not sure whether it was really a good idea to have agreed to Ginny's invitation. To hear that everyone could go home over the weekends had surprised him. His father hadn't mentioned anything about possible visits.

It was Ginny who had told him that the war had been the reason. As the fights had reached their peak and it had become nearly a daily occurrence that students had had or wanted to leave Hogwarts to visit their injured or dead family members, a way had had to be found how to leave the castle on a quick way and so the teachers had established a possibility with the help of the Floo Network and a system which would make sure that only students left the school and returned and no Death Eaters.

And as the war had just so recently ended and no-one was quite fond of giving up the opportunity to see their families again without the fear that had always been there the previous years, the weekends could still be used to visit one's family.

And Ginny had invited him. To make her happy, he had agreed, but he didn't really look forward to meet her family again. The memory how her brothers and parents had forbidden him to see Ginny and had demanded from him to leave their house and never to come back he had not forgotten. Even if he could understand their behaviour it still angered him to a degree.

Ginny waited for him in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Seeing him, she smiled. Wearing a white light pullover, she looked just beautiful. Wordlessly he drew her into his arms and kissed her, not caring whether anyone was nearby. For a wonderful moment Ginny returned his kiss, but then firmly broke free.

"Come, we're already late," she said and grabbing his hand, she said the password and dragged him into the common room.

In front of the chimney Ron was already waiting. He nodded shortly and held the bowl with the powder towards them. Ginny went first. As the green flames had engulfed her, Harry took a bit of the power and sighed, while eying the chimney. Until now the necessity to travel like this had never arisen and if he had his way, he could have gone without experiencing like it felt if you'd travel with Floo Powder. But realizing that Ron was waiting, Harry stepped into the chimney and as he swirled through the chimneys a moment later, he knew it definitely. Never again would he travel with that cursed powder.

Upon his entrance, he barely managed to keep his balance. As he straightened, he saw Ginny embracing her father. He stepped aside to not block Ron's way and riveted his eyes on Ginny who suddenly turned and looked at him with shining eyes.

"Come," she said and reached a hand out. And Harry walked over to Ginny and her parents.

The Weasleys greeted him politely, but Harry sensed that they mistrusted him and that neither Ginny's parents, nor her brothers – maybe with the exception of Ron – were happy about Ginny being together with him.

As Harry was sitting next to Ginny and one of the twins in the living room of the Weasleys and was eating his piece of cake, the conversation dragged forwards only heavily. Though Harry answered the question how he liked it in Hogwarts and made an effort to be not entirely short clipped, he would not even for Ginny's sake speak with her family how he did with his father and his friends.

Fortunately Mrs. Weasley asked how Hermione was faring who hadn't been able to come with them due to her duties as head girl and from Hermione the conversation came to Quidditch as Ginny mentioned that Ron had been elected as captain.

Harry in the meantime reached for his teacup and sharply inhaled as Diamond squeezed his wrist together. The next moment his snake left his sleeve and with a threatened hissing advanced upon Ginny's brother. Molly Weasley screamed. The other Weasleys jumped up. Ginny's father, Bill, Charlie and the other twin reached for their wands. In the meantime Fred or George flinched back with pale face and fell from the chair.

"What is it?" Harry hissed and gently gripped his angry snake, while simultaneously trying to pull her from his wrist. A little later he riveted his attention on Ginny's brother and softly asked,

"What did you put into my cup?"

"George! How could you do that?"

Ginny furiously glared at her brother.

"What was it? Again one of your brilliant inventions?"

Casting a quick glance at Ginny, Harry waited tensely for an explanation. George lifted his hands and looked at his sister.

"It was...it was only meant as a joke," he stuttered. He sat up and slowly leaned forwards.

"We meant no harm, Harry. Truly, we did not," he said and picked up Harry's cup. He took a sip and turned into a bright yellow canary. Harry blinked, and could not believe what he saw. It was Ginny who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Their greatest dream is to open a joke shop."

Harry nodded, though he did not exactly understand Ginny's remark and felt her hand on his arm. George turned back and attempted a hesitant smile. As they all had sat down again, Ginny fetched Harry a new cup, but a conversation didn't want to get going anymore.

Harry was relieved as Ginny stood up and told her family that she would show him the garden. Yet the garden was little and to his disappointment there was no tree or bush that would have concealed their sight. Looking back to the house, he was sure that he saw a movement behind one of the curtains.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I thought..." Ginny said.

"And the twins, they try their jokes with everyone. And since they are not fighting in the Order anymore, they have only invented some things. Beside from me everyone in the family was already a guinea pig. Luckily Mum forbade them to annoy me. I'm sorry, Harry. I should have warned you."

Harry shook his head.

"It's alright. I do not mind, Ginny. They do not have to like me," he said and thought with unease about what would have happened if Diamond had not warned him. He did not want to know how he would have reacted when he had sensed a foreign magic around him.

"But they should. I would wish it so much. But they surely will one day, Harry."

Ginny's voice sounded so hopeful that Harry didn't tell her how unlikely he thought that to be. Even if the twins had, as it seemed, certainly not meant any harm, the drawn wands told him more than he liked. Instead he said,

"But next weekend you'll visit my family. I want to show you Godric's Hollow at last."

"And I would like to see it. It has become your home, hasn't it? It sounded as it did."

Harry gazed at Ginny and then nodded.

"I think it really has become a home for me. Know you that I even helped the house-elves to tend the garden over the summer? To see the roses in their full splendour, and knowing that my mother would be so happy if she could only see them..."

As Harry broke up, Ginny reached for his hand. Seldom did he speak of Lily Potter, but Ginny knew how much he had loved his mother and she suspected that he still blamed himself for the happenings. Gently squeezing his hand, she said,

"I'd be delighted to see the garden. I'm sure it's beautiful."

Harry smiled in reply and Ginny's concern for Harry faded. His face had been again expressionless as they had been in the company of her family. She had just wanted that her family would welcome Harry. But apparently that had been too much to hope for.

"I should go now," Harry suddenly said.

Ginny didn't say anything, and didn't try to convince him to stay yet for a while.

"Will you return to Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head and a strange sparkle entered his eyes.

"No, I'll go to Godric's Hollow. I'll surprise them. Until Monday then."

Harry lightly caressed her cheek, and in the next moment he was gone.

Ginny wrapped her arms around her and gazed into the September sun. It was still warm, though autumn was already in the air.

Harry hadn't given her a goodbye kiss, she thought sadly and suddenly blinked against tears. Fiercely she wiped them off.

Returning to the house, she squelched the urge to criticise the behaviour of her brothers and parents. She didn't want to bring on an argument, not today and what could she actually say? They had not been hostile, they had been polite, and yet cold and the warm welcome that was usually bestowed on visitors to the Burrow had just been missing.

Her parents had addressed Harry with his surname and that alone had underlined the distance as they had shaken his hand. Ginny cringed as she recalled their arrival, and then the matter with George's and Fred's joke. Quietly she sneaked into her room. Today she didn't want to see anyone of her family anymore, above all not one of the twins.

But she had hardly sat down on her bed as someone knocked. The door swung open and Fred and George stepped in with guilty faces.

* * *

As Harry reached Godric's Hollow and wandered through the garden and admired the red roses that still blossomed, he was greeted by Binky and Diri, the two house-elves that had decided to stay with him after the fall of the Dark Lord. Harry slightly smiled at their sight.

Even if they always woke sad memories in him, he knew how much he owed them. And he knew that there had been once a time when he had played with them, even if he could not remember it anymore. He had not been capable of denying them their wish. But the others who seemed to think that he was their new master, now lived on the property of the former Headquarters of the Dark Lord and took care of the park and lived in little houses between the trees as Diri and Binky had suggested it. He greeted them and reached the terrace where he had seen his father and his two friends sitting.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

While his Dad embraced him, Harry told them in brief words of the changed customs.

"Ah, yes, of course. I completely forgot. So they still have maintained that possibility? But that's splendid. Then you can visit us. How I've missed you. Let me look at you. I've already begun to worry about you. After all, I still have no answer in reply to my letter that I sent you three weeks ago. And the one I sent you last week you have not answered as well," his Dad said with beaming face.

Harry felt how heat rose in his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. Somehow I did not find the time to write back," he quickly murmured before being about to greet Sirius and Remus who both looked at him with a broad smile on their faces.

Sirius embraced him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, Harry. The only one who is to blame is James. If you had ever written him a letter, you could be sure that you would not get an answer. It's anyway a miracle that he wrote you two letters already. Astonishing, I would have never believed it, hadn't I seen with my own eyes how he composed the letters to you."

"That's not true!"

"Oh, yes, it is."

As Remus gave his opinion as well, Harry couldn't help than to grin as well. The uncomfortable feeling that had not left him the whole time during he had been in the Burrow, finally disappeared. He was home and here he could forget all problems and difficulties. At least for a little while, he thought and dropped himself on a chair and was soon busy to tell his attentive listeners of his first three weeks in Hogwarts and answering their countless questions.

The irritating urge to tell them about Snape and the cursed bond he forcefully suppressed. After all Narcissa was fine again. His sign was hidden and thus there was not the slightest necessity to tell them. No, some things better had to be kept secret and Voldemort's legacy was certainly not for anyone to know.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was on Monday morning that Harry walked towards the castle. Even if it was actually a regulation to return to school on Sunday evening the latest, Harry had not seen the slightest reason why he should not have stayed another night in Godric's Hollow. Riveting his glance on the towers that he hardly could make out in the light of the rising sun, Harry slowed his steps a bit. To his surprise he realized that he was really looking forward to see Hogwarts again, though the prospect of certain lessons caused him to sigh inaudibly.

As soon as he stepped into the Great Hall, Ginny ran towards him, greeted him stormily and asked in a whisper when he would have a free afternoon this week. Why she wanted to know this she didn't tell him, however. She only smiled mysteriously, waved at him and hurried then away with Rebecca and Melanie.

For a moment Harry stood motionless. Then he shook his head and set also off to his first lesson. Arriving in the classroom, Hermione smiled at him. Ron greeted him with a nod, and Harry noticed that the behavior of the most students had changed towards him. Though especially the younger students still evaded him, he saw not anymore the boundless fear in the eyes of his schoolmates.

The acquaintance with Hermione and Damian was certainly the main reason for this, Harry thought, while slight mockery was creeping in his eyes. If even both, the Head Boy and the Head Girl, were speaking with him, he could not be so dangerous after all.

Remembering Ginny's wish for a brook in their garden, he sat next to Neville in Herbology. Ignoring his surprise and insecurity, Harry asked a few questions regarding some plants and after Neville had finally lost his shyness, Harry quickly had to realize that Ginny had not exaggerated indeed. On the subject of plants Neville was indeed an expert and Harry had to admit that he only understood half of what Neville was saying.

Later he even realized that he was looking forward to spend some time with Hermione in the large library of Hogwarts. To his astonishment there were a lot of books that hadn't existed in the library of the Dark Lord's headquarters. And to discuss certain things with Hermione was always a challenge. With an amused smile Harry realized that the school had indeed begun to be fun.

Even Defence against the Dark Arts was bearable. Since Skirrow had obviously taken his warning to heart, the teacher ignored him and pretended that he didn't exist. Harry didn't mind. He didn't set the slightest value on having a repetition of the duel between them. While the others practiced defensive spells in pairs of two, he quietly sat in a corner and made homework.

But he hadn't forgotten Skirrow's hate, even if the reason was still as mysterious as at their first meeting. And Harry felt the fleeting glances and knew that Skirrow only waited for an opportunity to make life difficult for him. But that could not be helped. Apart from that he was not overly worried. He was more powerful than Skirrow and he surely would not provide the former Auror with a second chance to harm him.

In Potions he realized to his dismay once more that his knowledge in the field of practice was rather full of gaps. This time he had only a vague idea how he could weed out his mistake. Eyeing the light green potion that was supposed to be a much darker green, he slightly shook his head.

He looked up and glanced at Snape, while slowly a decision was forming in him. As soon as possibly he would speak with the Potions master.

But for the time being he did not get round to doing so. Since Snape was speaking with two other students after the lesson had ended, Harry decided to talk with him later. Yet after the afternoon lessons he found himself on the Quidditch field and for nothing in the world he would have wanted to miss the Quidditch game that Damian had organized, nor the training session with Ginny. He was proud of her progress and it was fun to teach her what he knew. Even if she was by now more than impatient and wanted finally be able to perform magic without a wand. But this needed time as Harry knew all too well.

Only on Thursday as he packed together his things after Transfiguration he once more thought of Snape. He had just made up his mind to see whether he could find Snape in his office now as Ron handed him a little letter.

"From Ginny," he said, smiled a bit forced and turned again to Hermione.

Harry in the meantime opened the letter.

_Half past three, outside by the portal. Have fun._

_Ginny _

Harry slightly frowned. Have fun? At what? Even if he didn't have any idea what Ginny intended, he arrived punctually at the portal and was more than surprised as he found himself facing the twins.

Harry felt how his face turned to stone. Ginny had not mentioned the visit to her family that you could call only a disaster anymore. She had actually not spoken of her family at all and he had neither.

He cast a glance over his shoulder, but Ginny was nowhere in sight. Before he had decided how to behave, one of the twins stepped forward.

"Hello, Harry," he said.

"We just wanted to apologize to you. It was really meant only as a joke, nothing more. Come, let's get you a drink. Ginny will follow soon. She knows," the other twin continued and pointed with his hand in the direction of Hogsmeade.

Even if Harry was not entirely convinced that it was a good idea, he nodded. A while later they entered the Three Broomsticks.

"Harry and I'll find us a table. Fred, will you fetch the butter beers?"

"Really, you could think the people have nothing to do," George said while searching for a free table. In one corner they finally found one. And Fred not only brought them butter beer, but also two pieces of cake for each of them. Holding the tablet with both hands, he carefully sat down.

"So, that's that."

"There's no need to worry, Harry," Fred said as he noticed that Harry didn't let his glass out of his sight.

"Ginny would stab us to death, should we play a trick on you again. And if she's angry, you had better not to get in her way."

Harry relaxed a bit and returned the smile.

"And you really want to open a joke shop?"

Fred took a sip of his butter beer and sighed.

"We would love to, now after the war is finally over. The tasks of the Order of the Phoenix have been taken over by the Ministry and we are not needed anymore. Not that we are sad about it…

"… not at all. We fought because we had to," George continued and both were silent for a while, staring absentmindedly into space. Then Fred shook his head and said,

"Bill has found a job in Gringotts and Dad works for the Ministry. Percy as well, but we need something else. Percy is perhaps the only one, who loves it to work for the Ministry. A joke shop would be our great dream..."

„…the problem is only that we have no money. Though we have some savings, it will never be enough. So it will remain merely a dream for the time being," George finished.

"We'll have to find some work and if we save..."

"…and save and save, we will perhaps be able to make our dream true in a few years but until then…"

George stopped and stared with a gloomy expression on his face at his pastry fork. Harry looked alternately from one to the other and did not succeed in suppressing a smile and suddenly an idea occurred to him. It was a crazy one, but the longer he thought about it, the more he liked it.

He took a large sip of his butterbeer, put the glass on the table and leaned a bit forwards.

"How would it be if I would give you the money? In return I would receive a third of your profit. After everything that Ginny told me of your pranks you've plenty of experience in this field so that I hardly think that it would be a losing deal."

The twins looked at him with wide eyes and as they realized that he was serious, they exchanged a long glance.

"Harry, that's incredible nice from you..."

"...but before we can accept such an offer..."

"...we have to ask you something..."

"Harry, please don't understand this wrong, but..."

"...what Fred attempts to ask you: do you love Ginny?"

Harry calmly resisted the searching glances of the twins.

"I do."

Once more the twins silently looked at each other. Suddenly they simultaneously turned to him and broadly grinned.

"We believe you, Harry. And regarding your suggestion, you would be more than welcomed as partner."

Harry shook the hands of the two and returned the beaming, contagious smile of the twins. Perhaps, he thought, perhaps he would yet get on well with Ginny's family one day and began to eat his piece of chocolate cake.

* * *

"Ginny!"

As she heard Ron's angry voice, Ginny startled flinched and noticed just in time how the Snitch flew past her.

"What on earth is the matter with you?"

Looking at her brother, Ginny tried to put on a contrite mien. She knew, after all, how much it meant to him to have been elected as Captain of the Gryffindor Team and how proud he was of this. But today she just couldn't concentrate.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I was lost in thoughts," she said.

And as the game continued, she finally managed to catch the Snitch. But she was glad as the training was over. After a quick shower, she hurriedly put on her robe and set off to Hogsmeade.

Casting a glance at her watch, Ginny quickened her space. As Fred and George had told her that they wanted to speak with Harry alone first, she had been against it in the beginning. But Fred had shaken his head.

"_Let us make up for it, Ginny. Trust us. You can follow later, but give us the chance to get to know him better. You would only disturb us."_

Though Ginny had not been able to understand the argumentations of her brothers, she had finally agreed.

As she entered the Three Broomsticks, her eyes flew searchingly around. Half hidden in a corner she spotted Harry and the twins. Seeing, how all three raised their glasses and clinked them together, relief rose in her. Apparently it had gone better as she had hoped.

"To a successful business!" George exclaimed.

Astonished Ginny stepped nearer. So happy and carefree she had not seen her brother for a long time. And Fred's eyes also shone unusually bright.

"Of what business are you speaking?"

Fred promptly choked, while George almost dropped his glass. Harry merely smiled.

As soon as Fred had calmed down, she pulled a chair towards her, sat down and looked searchingly at the three.

"So? What have you concocted?"

While the twins gazed at each other silently, Harry rose.

"I'll fetch you something to drink," he said and to her surprise winked at her. Turning again to her brothers, Ginny raised one eyebrow.

"I'm waiting."

But only after she had promised solemnly that she would not reveal their secret, Fred and George began to tell her. Ginny was more or less speechless and while she still tried to digest the astounding news, Harry came back. Fred relieved Harry of the butterbeer and thrust it into her hand.

"Here, drink and eat your cake. We've to plan our business."

Ginny bit off little pieces of her cake and discovered that she felt rather superfluous. Fred and George must have thought already long about the fulfillment of their dreams as she quickly realized as the two told Harry how they had imagined everything and Ginny understood that neither her nor the other members of the family had ever understood how much the dream to start up their own business with their joke shop meant to Fred and George.

"We even would know a suitable building. The stupid thing is only that the owner wants to sell it and this to a horrendous price. We've already tried everything to get him to rent it to a sensible price. But the building is located directly in Diagon Alley and it has exactly the right seize. It would really be…"

"…ideal," finished Fred and turned suddenly seriously.

"Harry, how many Galleons can you advance us?"

"How much would you need if you would do everything like you'd imagined? And if you really buy this building you have picked out?"

Fred blinked.

"It would be, of course, a first-rate investment. The house has additionally even two flats, so one could be rented, and a storeroom. All in all…"

"…with advertising, fixtures, not forgetting the goods…"

"…we would need roughly four hundred thousand Galleons."

This time it was Ginny who choked. As she had got her breath back, she unbelievingly stared at the twins.

"Four hundred thousand Galleons? Have you lost your mind?"

Fred shook his head.

"No, little sister. If everything goes exactly as we have thought, we would gain the money in two years at the latest. The most expensive thing would be the building, but such a location you don't get again. And now, after the war, we would fill a gap in the market, Ginny. We would not even have any competition. The idea is brilliant and just now would be…"

"… exactly the right point of time, too. Believe us, Ginny, we've racked our brains during the entire summer. We have informed us extremely well and we know what there is to do. Probably we would get in the money even already in one year. Anyway, if we've to look for another place and have to rent something, I think, one hundred thousand would be enough," George said and looked at Harry. Fred also riveted his eyes on Harry.

"When we do it already, then we should do it right and not half. Four hundred thousand would be no problem."

For a moment there was complete silence. Then Fred's and George's eyes lit up.

"You will not regret it, Harry. We will pay you back ten times the money."

As Fred and George had apparated to Diagon Alley to get a meaningful step nearer to their dream, Ginny and Harry sauntered back towards the castle. Ginny squeezed Harry's arm.

"Thank you, Harry. You've made them so happy."

Harry came to a halt, smiled slightly and touched the tip of her nose.

"It was a nice afternoon."

"Yes, it was," Ginny said.

Infected by the euphoria and excitement of the twins, Ginny had pushed back the thought of the four hundred thousand Galleons that caused her an uneasy feeling, and had rejoiced as well. And as the conversation had turned to their family after a while and it had been decided that it should be a surprise, they had even be able to laugh about last Saturday.

Harry had smiled, too, and it really must have looked funny, Ginny thought and finally forgave her family that some had drawn their wands. Perhaps she should have not only warned Harry, but her family as well. A snake and the ability to speak Parsel were not an everyday occurrence after all.

"Of what are you thinking?"

Ginny shook her head.

„I still can't believe it wholly. But won't your father have objections? It's very much money," she said. Never before had she thought about it, but now she suddenly realized that Harry's family counted to one of the most ancient and richest wizardry families in Great Britain.

"I'm of age, Ginny. What I do with my money is my decision alone. But I don't think that Dad will have anything against it. As one of the Marauders? It's more likely that he will provide the twins with a few ideas."

Ginny laughed.

"I've told him, by the way, that we would come to Godric's Hollow this weekend. You will come, won't you?"

"Of course. I'm looking forward to it," she said and gazing at Harry, she raised herself on tiptoes.

"I love you," she whispered and lost herself in Harry's emerald eyes.

And while the evening sun dipped them into glaring light, they held each other in close embrace and kissed.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The garden of Godric's Hollow was indeed enchanting and Ginny didn't find it difficult to say the right words as her eyes admiringly wandered over the red roses. Harry smiled sadly and Ginny raised one hand, gently touching his cheek.

"I'm sure that she can see her garden and that she's proud of you."

Harry looked at her and for one moment he laid his hand on hers.

"Come. You've not seen all yet," he said finally and led her on.

But they had merely taken a few steps as a loud voice boomed through the garden.

"Harry! Ginny! The tea is getting cold!"

"Yes, Yes! We're coming!" Harry shouted back and Ginny smiled. Harry could not have waited for showing her the garden and his father had also not been able to dissuade him from doing so. And since she knew how much the garden meant to him, Ginny had obligingly let herself be dragged into the little garden.

As they reached the terrace, it flashed.

"Sirius! That's enough. There will be enough time for photos later," Remus said reproachfully and tried to take the camera away from Sirius, who stepped back and stuck his tongue out to Remus.

"Spoilsport."

Ginny watched how Harry and James rolled with their eyes and she had a hard time to suppress a giggle. This family visit promised to turn out completely different and for a moment she felt a sting as she remembered the cool welcome that had awaited Harry in her parent's house. She, on the other hand, had been greeted with such an affectionate exuberance that she had immediately became very attached of Harry's father, Sirius and Remus, whose greeting, though reserved, had not been less friendly.

And all three had immediately insisted that she addressed them with their given names. Sitting down, Ginny looked at the table that brimmed over with innumerable kinds of cakes, and there were not only cakes, but tarts as well, pudding and even ice-cream and several small bowls with different sauces. Ginny stared at the table and wondered who should eat all this.

"Binky and Diri didn't know which cake you liked. So they've made, I think, all sorts."

Ginny flinched slightly, turned her head and looked into Remus' face.

Involuntarily smiling back, she asked,

"Binky and Diri?"

"Our house-elves. When James told them that you were coming, they almost went head over heels from joy. You've to meet them later."

Ginny nodded weakly.

"It was great fun for them, Ginny. And don't worry, we'll manage that. So, what would you like? Raspberry tart? Cherry cake? Chocolate cake?" Sirius interfered, held up a plate and looked at her expectantly.

"Anything that you do not like?" he asked and as Ginny who still was about to decide, shook her head, he unceremoniously piled up a piece of cake after the other on the plate.

"Here, just try everything."

"Harry? James? What do you want?"

The cake was as Ginny established after the first bite, just delicious and her worry that she would not be able to eat up her heaps of cakes, disappeared.

"You've to visit us more often," James Potter said.

"It's really a pity that we weren't allowed to leave Hogwarts over the weekends then."

Looking to the side, he gave Sirius a slight push.

"That would have spared us some trouble, wouldn't it?"

Sirius grinned and soon he and James started to tell themstories about their school days. It did not take long and they could not stop laughing. And Ginny almost didn't recognize Harry anymore. Never had she thought that he could laugh so light-heartedly. Her gaze met with James' Potters and she saw that he must have similar thoughts. He smiled at her, bent forwards and grasped his glass. As the laughter gradually died, he loudly said,

"To Ginny and Harry!"

Ginny felt herself blushing. She drank too hastily and promptly choked. After she had stopped coughing, she leaned back in her chair, feeling slightly tired. She had eaten far too many pieces of the cakes.

Remus kept word and introduced her to the house-elves who were indeed all excited to meet her. But Binky Ginny had already seen. The little house-elf had brought her tea then, in the headquarters of the Dark Lord.

Binky bowed, her eyes beaming.

"Binky is happy to see Miss again."

Ginny smiled and assured Binky that she was also glad. Both made definitely a happy expression and yet she was curious and asked Harry aboutthem. In the same instant she wished that she had not done it. A shadow flitted over his face and he quietly sighed.

"It was their wish and I could not deny them; not, after everything that they did for my mother and me."

Ginny nodded and changed the subject.

"Fred and George are already busy to look around and to plan, by the way. Yesterday and the day before, they were out of the house the whole day. Mum got suspicious already, but until now she knows of nothing."

"Yes, I know. They keep me up to date, though I've never thought that they would throw themselves into their work so quickly. If they continue like that, then I really think that they will open their shop in a month."

Ginny laughed.

„Oh, you should believe them. If they are determined to do something, no-one can stop them."

"In this case I'm reassured. I would not mind to get a share of some millions," Harry said with a twinkle in his eyes,drew her into his arms and kissed her. Nibbling on her earlobe, he suddenly halted and whispered,

"Can't you stay over night?"

Ginny quietly sighed.

"I'd love to, Harry. But I told my parents that I'd come home in the evening. Moreover…"

Breaking the sentence off, Ginny looked up to Harry. She didn't want to spoil the mood and to speak of her parents she didn't want at all.

"It's late already. I should go now, but next time I'll stay whether they approve of it or not," she said, flung the arms around his neck and kissed Harry as passionately as she was able to.

A bawlingwhistle caused Ginny to flinch. Turning around, she looked into the beaming face of Sirius' who waved at them with the camera in his hand and hastily retreated behind a tree.

Harry shook his head.

"Ah, I think if you really will stay overnight, we've to come up with some precautions."

Ginny laughed when seeing Harry's thoughtful mien and was surprised to notice that she was not bothered in the slightest by Sirius' appearance. While walking back to the house so that Ginny could say good-bye, Ginny realized that Harry's father and his friends had included her in their family this afternoon. They had not only given her the feeling to belong to them.

They had made it clear in a simple and subtle way. Ginny knew that they hadn't needed to tell her that James and Sirius were Animagi, something that was not known to anyone, neither to the former Order of the Phoenix nor to the Ministry. Yet they had done it and they hadn't even asked her to maintain strict silence about it. Harry loved her and that was completely enough for James, Sirius and Remus.

James embraced her slightly.

„Come back soon, Ginny. You are always welcomed. Even in the middle of the night, so if you want to see Harry just come over."

Returning the embrace, Ginny nodded. She hadn't any time to blush since James pushed her to Sirius.

"But do not be frightened, if you stumble over a large dog, Ginny. I often sneak around the house," he said with an entire serious face and also hugged her briefly, while Ginny tried to decide whether it had been a joke or not.

Remus shook her hand, but his smile was full of warmth.

To her surprise and delight Harry insisted upon Rainbow bringing her home. And he came along, too.

"Didn't you say that you can't stand to apparate?"

Ginny didn't answer while leaning closer to Harry and savouring the feeling of the wind against her face. To her disappointment, the flight was far too soon over.

As Ginny gazed after Harry, flying away on his phoenix, a strange determination rose in her.

In two weeks Bill would celebrate his birthday and she would see to it that Harry would be invited too and this time it would be different. One week ago she had avoided any confrontation, but today she would speak with her family, would tell them in no uncertain terms what she had thought of their behavior last weekend.

And one thing would hit her mother. That she had allowed that one visitor of the Burrow felt uncomfortable whether it had been on purpose or only out of worry for her. With the twins it had function, after all, so why should a bad conscience not bring her other brothers and above all her parents to change their behaviour, too? And she could also be persistent, if she wanted. Turning abruptly around, Ginny marched with long strides towards the house.

* * *

In the twilight Harry returned to Godric's Hollow. Rainbow trilled shortly, then spread out her wings and flew away. Harry looked after his phoenix and sauntered then through the garden.

Stepping on the terrace, he spotted Remus, who was currently busy to set the table. Remus smiled slightly and disappeared into the house. Harry turned to his father who sat in one of the rocking chairs.

"Why is Remus setting the table? Where are the house-elves?"

His father stood up and ran a hand through his hair. Then he took his arm and led him a few steps away from the terrace.

"Let him, Harry. He only wants to feel a bit useful. You know that he didn't get any work in the Ministry. While we're working as Aurors, he's sitting at home."

His father stifled a curse.

"I've spoken already a dozen times with Aderley. But it's just one of those things. Aderley seems quite sensible and approachable. But of course he doesn't want to lose his position as Minister of Magic. The only thing what he said, was, that it will perhaps look better in a few months, and all this only because Remus is a were-wolf. It's so unjust. During the war he was needed, but now…"

He shook his head.

"Well, we'll surely find a way out. Perhaps when the trials are finally over,something will arise. Come; rather tell me when you and Ginny will visit us again."

Casting a glance at his father, Harry shrugged.

"Probably soon. I'll let you know. And Dad, thank you," Harry said and searched for words to express his gratitude, but before he could ponder about this further, his father had put an arm around his shoulders.

"Harry, we are your family. You don't have to thank us. Besides it was also for me…"

His father halted and looked at him.

"Come often to Godric's Hollow. And bring with you whoever you like. Everyone will be welcomed."

Harry inclined his head and after a short hesitation he embraced his father. It was still strange, but gradually it became easier for Harry to show his affection.

"By the way, what I wanted to ask you, we surely have a lawyer, don't we?"

"A lawyer?" James let go off him and raised an eyebrow.

"For what do you need a lawyer?"

The worry of his father touched Harry and quickly he began to explain which deal he had made with the twins. As Harry had foreseen, James didn't reproach him. The contrary was the case.

"If you want we can visit him later. He's quite capable and managed our assets for centuries."

Harry nodded and while they went back to the terrace, Harry began to show interest for the Potter's fortune for the first time and asked some questions. It astonished him to learn how wealthy they truly were and that they owned several more houses, not to mention the family estate of the Potters that lay near the west coast.

James smiled slightly.

"I've to show you some day, though Lily never liked the castle. She always said that if you'd get lost there you'd need days to find the way out. We never lived there. It was Godric's Hollow that was our home."

After a pause he added,

"Come, let's eat and then we can go to Diagon Alley."

Two days later in the early evening Harry sneaked out of Hogwarts, met with the twins and introduced them to Maybery. The lawyer of his father was indeed worth his money, thought Harry amused.

After a short inspection of the building that Fred and George had chosen, he beat down the purchase price to the half by listing all kinds of flaws and basically left the poor seller no choice. Harry quietly laughed to himself as he watched.

And also the contract that Harry made with the twins, he certainly would have only concludedto Harry's favour if Harry hadn't interfered.

On no account he had the intention to impose on Fred and George to pay the borrowed money back to him within a year. If they should manage it, it was fine, if not as well.

As Fred and George had said good-bye and as Harry suspected had returned on fastest way to their new shop, he still talked with Maybery. And again Harry felt gratitude surging up in him as he realized which trust his father showed him and how much own money he had placed at his disposal.

As Harry strode through Diagon Alley a little later, he whistled to himself. Life was definitely beautiful.

* * *

Leaning against the tree, Harry suppressed a sigh. He still felt a slight uncomfortable feeling when thinking that the chamber was not longer known only to him and Ginny. But then he resolutely shook his head. Had he not sworn himself that he would not allow that his past would determine his future? And without his knowledge no-one could enter his chamber or leave it, anyway.

His gaze wandered to Neville who kneeled at the ground and made a deeply concentrated impression. As Ginny had asked for his help, his eyes had lit up and now he was enthusiastically at work.

Ginny and Hermione were planning the Halloween feast in the meantime, while Ron was quietly snoring. Gazing at Ginny, he listened to the sound of her voice and tried to keep an eye on Neville.

Though he had agreed to have a brook for Ginny's sake and even a waterfall, it didn't mean that he was willing to permit the garden, he had got used to, to be altered completely.

But besides of the brook and the waterfall Neville's changes were all relatively minor and yet they had a big effect. Harry was more than surprised of the result. Everything seemed to harmonize with each other to the littlest detail; even the different colours of the flowers complemented each other. If the garden had been beautiful earlier, so Neville had succeeded in transforming the garden into a little paradise. Ginny and Hermione were rapt and Harry didn't regret it any longer to have complied with Ginny's wish.

But when Hermione said with a wistful sigh that the garden would be the ideal place for learning, at least in summer, Harry quickly realized that he would have his chamber seldom for himself in the future. Ginny would not want to exclude her friends and Ginny's sparkling eyes chased away his anger. In the same moment he wondered about what he was actually so angry. Of course, Ginny and he would still find time to be undisturbed. Hermione and Ron were a couple as well, after all.

Perhaps it was because he was not used to share anything or to take consideration. And thus we would be again with my past, Harry thought cynically, and out of pure defiance and to prove himself that his past had no power over him anymore, he suppressed all uneasy feelings and that same evening suggested to Ginny to organize a little party in the garden.

Ginny stared at him unbelievingly. Her dark eyes with the golden spots he so loved widened.

"That would be great! But are you sure that you wouldn't mind?"

Harry nodded resolutely. He gently cupped Ginny's chin, kissed her and murmured then against her cheek.

"Yes, I'm sure, Gin."

"It would be a further step," he whispered and for a fleeting moment he wanted to tell her what he had kept secret from her, wanted that she knew about Voldemort's legacy.

But as he looked at Ginny, he realized that she had understood what he had meant. Whether it was that he had neglected to hide his feelings and she had seen something in his face or that she just thought she had to distract him from possible dark thoughts, suddenly she jumped up and walked through the garden.

"And I've already some ideas how we can decorate the garden," she said.

In the next days Ginny and Hermione often put their heads together and discussed things, but both refused unwaveringly to reveal anything to him. So that Harry frequently found himself in company of Ron or Damian.

As the week progressed, Harry noticed that the school became slowly but gradually more and more demanding. To his annoyance the time he spent with homework had doubled. And he was not the only one who noticed. As he left with Damian the dungeons on Thursday, the Head Boy sighed tiredly.

"It's really a pity that we are in the last year. To all appearances the teachers are out to let us not forget that for a moment. And Snape's homework was really all that we needed."

Harry nodded gloomily. The Potions teacher had hit upon the brilliant idea to give them several topics to choose from and then they should work on it in pairs and in the end they should not only have produced the analogous potion but as well pages and pages of an essay. Something that would take much preparation and research. He had been relieved as Damian had asked him whether they couldn't do it together.

"When shall we meet?" he asked.

Damian smiled slightly.

"So eager to start? But you're right. The faster we finish this, the earlier we've time to play Quidditch."

Since Ginny was busy to plan with Hermione their little feast anyway – as she had said there always something cropped up, let alone that Hermione could not forget her duties as head girl for even a minute – Harry met Damian in the library in the evening. Damian had already begun.

"Here, I've made some notes. Read them."

Taking the parchment from Damian, Harry resigned himself to another evening that would be wasted with school work. But in the end the evening turned out to be much more pleasant than he had thought it would be. Damian had a keen perception and they worked well together. They managed much in the span of two hours. And then Damian clapped the book shut and suggested to take a quick walk to Hogsmeade.

Glancing at his watch, Harry looked at Damian.

"To be here at time, we had to be quite fast."

Damian laughed and stood up.

"And? What is preventing us from doing so?"

Since the time was indeed rather short, it only was enough for one butterbeer. But as they hurried towards the castle, Harry was still glad that he had agreed. After two hours of concentrating work it was just the right thing. The thought of Potions, however, reminded Harry of something, as he was walking along the corridor after having said good-bye to Damian.

Assuming that Snape had not gone to bed yet, Harry set off to the dungeons to ask the former spy when he would be able to spare a bit time to impart the necessary knowledge to him that he was lacking to his chagrin.

Snape received him with indifferent face and if he was surprised about Harry's demand to give him extra lessons in Potions, so he didn't show it. But Harry was sure to have seen a fleeting relief in the black eyes. Not paying any further thought to it, Harry soon left the dungeons and wondered why he actually hadn't ordered Snape to take back the assignment, but Harry knew that he couldn't do that.

Do not think about that, he said to himself fiercely. It would not be right. To force Snape to teach him everything he knew would not harm the former spy and would be useful for him, but to interfere with Snape's teaching would be something different as tempting it might be.

And as the weekend came up with glaring sunshine, Harry didn't find it hard to direct his thoughts on something else.

As Harry stepped into his garden in the evening, he halted astonished. Everywhere colourful lights hovered in the air and Harry understood why Ginny and Hermione had insisted upon waiting for twilight to come.

On round, low tables little tidbits were piled up and from somewhere music could be heard. Aside from Neville, Ron and Hermione they had also invited Rebecca, Melanie, Ron's friends and Damian.

And to Harry's surprise he truly enjoyed the evening that turned out to be a great success. While slowly spinning around with Ginny in his arms and for the first time in his life actually dancing, he felt Ginny's warmth and just felt happy.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

_The light of the countless torches that illuminated the cell cast eerie shadows on the hooded figure, standing in front of them_. _With a casual movement of his hand, her father who had been chained to the wall next to her began to scream. She wanted to beg him to spare her father, but no sound came out of her mouth. Though somehow, she must have attracted his attention. He stepped to her. _

_As his hood fell backwards and revealed his face, she froze. A hand closed around her throat. __Fingers __pressed into her skin. Emerald eyes bored into her.__ Hearing __the mocking laughter, she could not breathe anymore, was not able to think. She was only aware of the screams, the cold metal around her wrists, the knowledge that it was he who kept them prisoner... _

Someone shook her.

"Ginny! Ginny, wake up!"

She tore open her eyes, gazed up into the concerned faces of Rebecca and Melanie. Slowly she realized that it had been a dream, nothing more, merely a dream.

She tried to say something, but she managed only a rasping sound. Melanie noticed it and brought her a glass of water. Gratefully she drank and finally succeeded in bringing her trembling under control.

"Thank you for waking me," she said and before anyone could ask a question, Ginny quickly continued and reassured the two that she was fine again. It had been only a bad dream, nothing else.

Though neither Rebecca nor Melanie looked entirely convinced, they accepted her explanation to her relief and went to bed.

"If you still need anything, tell us, will you?"

Ginny nodded and sank into the pillows, but while Melanie and Rebecca fell asleep quickly, Ginny lay in bed and gazed into the darkness.

Suppressing every memory of the dream, she desperately thought back to the previous evening, recalled her feelings as she had danced with Harry. And yet she didn't quite succeed.

As the first tentative sunrays sneaked into the room, Ginny sat up, and leaning against the wall, gave it up. She would not find any sleep anymore.

Looking over, she saw that her friends had not woken yet. Rebecca was smiling in her sleep. Involuntarily Ginny had to smile, too. She could imagine of what Rebecca was dreaming, remembering that her friend had danced with Damian the whole evening. Apparently the Head Boy returned Rebecca's feelings, Ginny thought, and was happy for her friend.

Quietly standing up, Ginny stepped to the window. Drawing the curtains a bit to the side, more sunlight streamed into their dormitory. It promised to be a beautiful day.

As she opened the window and breathed in the fresh air, she was startled by something flying towards her. But it was only Melanie's little sparrow. Landing on the windowsill he looked up at her. Standing still, Ginny watched the tiny bird. Yet as she reached out a hand, the sparrow flew away.

Deciding to let Rebecca and Melanie sleep – neither girl would thank her if she woke them so early on a Sunday – Ginny went to the Great Hall about half an hour later. As she had expected Hermione was already there, though she also had gone to bed rather late the previous night.

Hermione greeted her annoyingly cheerful. A bit irritated, Ginny only nodded, sat down and seized the large pot. While slowly sipping the strong coffee, her tiredness gradually lessened. Bit by bit the others arrived. Ron was, like always, one of the last to come.

"So, what shall we do today?" Hermione asked brightly.

Since no-one of them had any desire to spend the day indoors, let alone do homework they spent the morning on the lake and tried out the boats that had been acquired during the summer holidays. Soon, with always two sitting in one boat, they were even doing a little boat race. Melanie and Neville won. As the others congratulated them, they both turned crimson. But they looked at each other and shared a triumphant smile.

Everyone seemed to be in good spirits. And Harry also laughed and joked with the others. Ginny smiled faintly as she watched him. Though he still guarded his feelings – in Godric's Hollow – he had been much more relaxed – she recognized how far he had made progress in the few weeks since school had started. They had truly all reason to be happy this day, so why wasn't she?

Hearing Harry calling her name, she shook her head, and as she climbed back into the boot, she flashed Harry a brilliant smile, determined not to be depressed anymore. She would not think of this dream, she would not let the memory spoil the day.

"Now, we will win," she said to Harry and grasped the oar. They won indeed and as soon as they were again standing on the shore, Ginny flung her arms around Harry's neck, ignoring her hurting arms and began to laugh as Harry spun her through the air.

In the afternoon they were lying on blankets in Harry's garden and enjoyed the sunshine. While Harry was playing chess with Ron, Damian, who was as well Quidditch captain of the Ravenclaw team, worked out some strategies. Hermione was submerged in one of their school books and making notes.

Ginny was leaning against the old oak and was sleepily listening to Melanie and Rebecca who were busy doing some of their homework. Ginny was only glad that she already had done all tasks on Friday.

"Didn't Skirrow say that he wanted to test our defensive skills in the next lesson? I fear I'll get a bad mark. I just can't come up with spells so quickly."

Ginny looked to the side and gazed at Melanie.

"If you want, we can practice a bit."

Melanie's blue eyes lit up.

"Oh, yes. That'd be great, Ginny."

Ginny nodded and stood up. They walked to the other end of the garden, and Ginny fetched out her wand. To Ginny's surprise she had to hold back herself. It had been only a few times she had fought with Harry and yet she had never realized how much better she had become. Soon their little duel attracted the attention of the others. Melanie got nervous and not soon afterwards Ginny caught her wand.

"Wow, where've you learned this?" Ron asked with large eyes and stepped towards them.

"Harry has been teaching me a bit," Ginny said embarrassed, feeling heat rising up her cheeks, though as she met the gaze of Harry and he nodded appreciatively pride rose in her. And then she heard herself saying,

"Well, Ron? How about you? Do you want to have a try?"

Ron was a more difficult opponent then Melanie had been, but Ginny managed to defeat him also. While the others clapped, and Ron, with a rather baffled expression on his face, was muttering something under his breath that sounded like 'I can't believe it, my baby sister has really beaten me,' Ginny caught sight of Melanie, who was looking at the ground.

Going over to her friend, she took the fair-haired girl by the arm and dragged her to the chamber. There, at least, they were undisturbed. As they leaned against the wall completely exhausted a while later, Melanie gratefully smiled at her.

As they all went to supper, Ginny had difficulties to suppress a yawn. She was tired, yet the shadows of the nightmare had finally left her. While she had eaten almost nothing at breakfast, now she helped herself to a considerable meal.

After supper, Ginny went over to Harry. Stepping around two Slytherins, Harry came towards her.

"Come, let's return to our garden. The last minutes were not exactly enjoyable," he said.

"I tell you, they only wait for an opportunity to poison my tea."

Ginny didn't say anything, just hooked her arm through his.

They left the hall and were about to walk around the corner as steps sounded behind them.

"Mr. Potter!"

It was Professor Snape. Gazing at Harry, he said,

"I've to speak with you."

Casting a fleeting glance at her, he added,

"It brooks no further delay."

Harry regarded Snape briefly and turned to her.

"Gin, would you mind going already ahead?"

Looking from Harry to Snape and again at Harry, Ginny wondered what was going on. Feeling a bit hurt that Harry sent her away, she finally nodded and trudged on.

* * *

As soon as the door had closed behind them and they stood in the empty classroom, Harry glared at Snape.

"So, what is it?"

Instead of giving an answer, the former spy rolled up his sleeve. In the first moment as Harry's eyes fell on the lightning bold and the lilies, he could not believe it. He didn't_ want_ to believe it, but there was no point in pretending that his sign wasn't there. It was, and as much as he might wish it to disappear it would certainly not.

Well, Harry thought bitterly, did you truly think that you ever could forget the bond? Your past? Voldemort?

Taking a deep breath, Harry stared at his sign, finally touched it with his fingertips and envisioned the Dark Mark. The strong resistance of the bond caused him to grit his teeth.

_And you will not win, Voldemort, _he thought, determined to direct the magic to his will.

After a while he succeeded. Leaning back on one of the tables for support, he ran a shaky hand over his forehead. As he finally looked up, he was startled to see pain in the black eyes of Snape who quickly put on an expressionless face.

Harry frowned and tried not to show his worry.

"Did it hurt you the last time as well?"

For a moment Snape was silent; then he slowly shook his head.

"No."

Not liking this unexpected development at all, Harry left the Potions master and set off to his chamber. But he didn't come very far. Suddenly halting, Harry clenched his hands and whirling around hit the stone wall. He just knew to little about the damned curse! Rubbing over his hurting knuckles, he forced himself to calmly think about it, to consider his options.

The bond had to be closer linked to his own magic than he had thought. And exactly this had to be the reason as well why the bond's magic resisted so strongly to him changing the signs. Somehow it knew that Voldemort's sign was not his. And it knew that he was the heir. The magic of the bond wanted him to behave like the Dark Lord had done.

For a fleeting moment he truly regretted to have had acknowledged the bond, but then he tiredly sighed, knowing that then those bound to him would very probably have died and who knows what else had happened.

And not to be able to do anything against it, frightened Harry as loath he was to admit it to himself. What should he only do if this little game would repeat itself? If he was forced to change the signs again soon?

Shuddering, he hoped with every fibre of his body that he was mistaken and it wouldn't come to that.

_What have you only done to me? _Cursing the Dark Lord, Harry briefly closed his eyes. What a fool he had been. He should have known that he would not be able to push the magic of the bond in the deepest corner of himself, and while he might sense it, would be able to deceive himself that it didn't exist.

He had to find a way to destroy the bond. Somehow, he thought and walked on. He could only pray that he would find yet some further information in the secret library of the Dark Lord, knowing that he could not take any chances in trying something out. He had not the slightest desire to kill all those bound to him or to be killed himself at the attempt, nor had he any particular wish to experience what the magic would do if he tried to destroy it. No, he had to know beforehand everything there was to know.

As he spotted Ginny in front of the portrait, he came once more to an abrupt halt.

"Harry? What did he want from you?"

Shaking his head, he stepped to her, and drawing her close, he rested his chin on her head.

"He only showed me something. Nothing important," he said, let go of her and gazing at the bowls with the fruit, he began to hiss.

* * *

Sitting cross-legged on the bed, Ginny wrapped the present for Bill. Humming a melody, she smiled as she regarded the bright colourful ribbon.

Then she jumped up, grasped the present and left the dormitory. In the common room she met Harry and Ron who just was loudly complaining about Professor Snape.

"I don't know when we shall manage all this. Though, I suppose I should be glad that I work together with Hermione. Have you begun already? You work together with Damian, don't you?"

Harry nodded.

"A little, but we are far from finishing it."

While they waited for Hermione, and Ron continued cursing Snape whom he liked least of all the teachers and now where he had given the seventh' class such an extensive task even more, Ginny's thoughts wandered once again back to the strange encounter between the former spy and Harry that she had witnessed.

Harry's remark that it had not been important she had not believed. If that had been the case, Snape would hardly have said that the conversation could not be delayed, would he? Yet as she had asked, Harry had refused to tell her anything, finally telling her in a cold voice that it was not her concern.

This had even hurt her more than being sent away and it had almost led to a quarrel. The thought that he didn't trust her enough to speak with her about whatever troubled him, pained her deeply.

And that something did was rather obvious. Since they had met Professor Snape in the corridor two weeks ago, they had only spent three evenings together. On the others Harry had been busy, with what she still didn't know.

Watching Harry, she saw the dark circles under his eyes, and suddenly was angry at herself. As Harry had told her so bluntly that he wouldn't tell her, she had stared at him and had been about to leave the chamber, as he had hold her back. He had whispered her name, had said nothing else and yet she had heard the pleading, had seen the silent apology in his emerald eyes.

She had stayed and had not spoken anymore of this matter, nor had tried to ask him any further questions. They had acted as nothing had happened and yet Ginny knew that something was amiss. And she knew that she ought to have not so easily given up. But what had kept her, she wondered? Had she been afraid of his reaction? Had it been the knowledge that she had never told him of those dreams she had had?

The knowledge that she would not tell him should he ask?

The sound of quickly approaching steps jolted Ginny out of her thoughts. Turning around, she came face to face with Hermione.

"Sorry, I had still to do something," she told them, slightly out of breath and then they finally set off to the Burrow.

A little later Ginny tensely observed how her mother greeted Harry. In contrast to the first visit it was much warmer. Her father and her brothers also welcomed him. And her parents even asked Harry whether they could call him by his given name. Ginny hadn't needed to be worried.

Grateful to her family that they had taken her words to heart, she gave her father a loving smile as he looked in her direction perchance. Soon afterwards the twins dragged Harry to a corner and told him how far the joke shop had already progressed. As Ginny brought Harry a glass of butterbeer, she listened for a while.

"In two weeks we can open it. Then everything should be ready. And…"

George elbowed his brother into his rips and indicated him to be silent. Ginny turned around and spotted Ron coming towards them. Apart from her the family didn't know yet. It was supposed to be a surprise.

Bill's birthday party was a complete success. It was indescribable how it felt to just celebrate, Ginny thought and loudly clapped when Bill managed to blow out all candles on his enormous birthday cake at once.

Though they had all got presents if one of them had had his birthday, it had seemed not right to celebrate while each day so many people were killed, so that it was the first time that they had organized such a party.

Her own birthday in August had been rather quiet. It had been still too soon after the end of the war and since she had been stuck in Scotland at that time and her mother had been of the opinion that she needed recovery above everything else they had made a picnic on the beach. Ginny would not have minded it, but Harry had not been there and only as she didn't receive any letter, she had realized that he hadn't even known her birthday date, just as she hadn't known his.

Smiling faintly, Ginny walked over to Harry who was talking with Hermione. Harry's eyes lit up when seeing her and putting an arm around her, he drew her close. Ginny leaned against him, for the time being absolutely happy.

Soon the twins saw to various changes, though they kept their word so that nothing unexpected happened neither to Harry nor Ginny.

A little firework from them crowned the evening and Ginny was glad to see Harry even laughing as he stood together with Ron, Hermione and Charlie.

It was already rather late as the first guests decided to go home. Casting a glance at the crowd that had gathered in front of the chimney, Ginny accompanied Harry out. Standing on the terrace in the dark night, they kissed each other. Harry whispered a 'Goodnight' into her ear and had disapparated a moment later.

Disappointed Ginny remained standing on the terrace. As the coldness of the autumn night crept up on her, she flung her arms around herself. She knew that she should be relieved and happy enough that her parents and brothers had made an effort today to give Harry the feeling that he was welcomed and that it was better so for the time being, yet she couldn't help herself as to wish that Harry had been able to stay the night.

Trudging finally inside, she joined Hermione and Ron. As even the last guest had left the Burrow a while later, she went with Hermione, who stayed overnight, to her room, hardly able anymore to keep her eyes open.

* * *

She woke with a start. Trembling, Ginny sat up. She remembered her dream only vaguely, but she had dreamed of her night in the cell once more. Noticing that her blanket lay on the ground, she shook her head. It was no wonder that she was cold. She tried to fall asleep again, but there was no point. She was wide-awake. Quietly, as to not disturb Hermione, she stood up and sneaked out.

In the kitchen she fetched herself a glass of milk. Sinking onto a chair, she drank in little sips and reached for yesterday's Daily Prophet. Slowly turning over the pages, her gaze fell on a picture. She jumped up so violently that she knocked over the glass. It fell to the ground and broke. Trembling Ginny shrank back to the cupboard and leaned against it. It took long until she was able to collect the shards and wipe up the milk.

Finally she riveted her eyes again on the newspaper and stepped slowly towards the table. She had to force herself to look into the face of the one wizard who had abducted her out of the train then. Only now she registered the headline and she froze. _He had escaped. He had escaped from the Ministry. _

A loud noise sounded out behind her. She screamed, whirled around. Realizing that it was only an owl, she laughed nervously. She was angry at herself. It was ridiculous to be afraid. He wasn't here, could not be here. He neither knew her name, nor did he know where she lived and yet merely the thought that he was freely running around, took her back to the day as he had stood directly in front of her, as she had been completely at his mercy for few moments.

Standing in the quiet kitchen, a shudder seized her. The voices of the twins and Percy that rang out from upstairs, made her aware of how ridiculously she behaved. She walked to the window, opened it energetically and fetched the thin envelope inside that the unfamiliar owl had put on the window ledge. It was addressed to her parents, but there was nowhere a return address.

She shrugged her shoulders and went back to the table. A sharp pain in the sole of her foot caused her almost to topple over. With tears in her eyes she managed just in time to hold onto the edge of the table. Cursing, she hobbled to the next chair and blinked. Before she could look at her foot, her mother came in.

"Ginny! What are you….what happened?"

"I've dropped a glass and just now I've stepped into a piece of broken glass," Ginny said and grimaced.

"I'll be back immediately, Ginny, only fetching my wand."

Ginny nodded and was about to lean against the chair as her gaze fell on the letter that had fluttered to the ground. Something had fallen out; something that looked like a photo.

Carefully she stood up, hopped on one foot nearer and bent down. It was indeed a photograph. It was blurred, yet what was clearly recognizable was a blond girl that stood in close embrace with someone black-haired. Ginny frowned. What was the meaning of this? She turned the photo around and regarded the reverse. In black ink some words were written there:

_Potter betrays your daughter. You should do something against it._

_Sincerely _

_a friend _

Ginny could not believe it. The steps of her mother jolted her out of her paralysis. Quickly she crumpled up the photograph and the envelope. She hardly noticed how her mother saw to her foot.

"So, everything's alright again, my dear."

"Thank you, Mum," Ginny managed to say and escaped upstairs. To her relief Hermione was in the bathroom. She sank down on her bed, smoothed out the photo and stared at it.

She knew, she knew that Harry would never abuse her trust and who ever was depicted on the photo, Harry was it _not, _he could not have been it.

But who had sent this photo? Why to her parents? She reached for her wand and walking to the window she opened it and leaned out. As the photo went up in flames a little while later, she watched the wind carrying the ash away. But the stale feeling of fear remained.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ginny was glad for the sound of raindrops hitting the window and breaking the quietness she so hated. For a while she listened to the rain, yet her thoughts inevitably returned to the photograph. During the day she had succeeded fairly well not to think of it. But when Hermione had returned home and her family had gone to visit Aunt Muriel little later, nothing had been able anymore to distract her.

Perhaps I should have gone, too, Ginny thought and leaned against the pillows of her bed. She had pretended to have a headache and since her parents knew how much she loathed those family visits they had not tried to convince her otherwise for long.

Though her mother had been rather reluctant to leave her alone, and she hadn't missed the fact that her father and Bill had checked the wards, they had finally left, of course, only after she had assured her parents a dozen times that she would manage alone finely. Angrily she shook her head. How long would it still take until they would forget this cursed abduction?

To distract herself Ginny riveted her eyes on a book lying on the desk and recalled Harry's lessons in wand-less magic. So far she had had not the slightest bit of success. It was just not fair, Ginny thought that Harry performed magic without a wand as it would be the easiest thing on the world and she hadn't succeeded once so far. It couldn't be so difficult, could it?

She stared at the book, silently commanding it to rise. The book, however, didn't budge. It was no use. She just could not concentrate.

_I know that it is not true, _she sternly told herself. And suddenly she whished that she hadn't burned the photograph, realizing that she had destroyed any chance to find something out. She had nothing anymore that could give her a clue who had sent it or who the depicted girl and wizard were.

Cursing herself, she stood up and went downstairs. She had hardly stepped into the kitchen as her eyes fell on the newspaper that still was lying on the table. For a moment she stood motionless. Then she made herself a tea and fetched the last piece of the tart that had been left.

While slowly eating, she looked over to the window, where the kitchen and she herself were mirrored. The raindrops became louder. The howling of the wind increased. Ginny sipped her tea. But, even if it was hot, she trembled. She cast a glance at her watch. It would take at least two hours yet until her family would return. Involuntarily she jumped up, grasped the newspaper, ripped it into little pieces and threw them into the rubbish bin.

She behaved ridiculously, she knew. Restlessly walking to the window, she drew the curtains, but this didn't help at all against the uneasy feeling that steadily rose in her. Whether it was the knowledge that he was at large, whether it was the storm, but currently Ginny desperately wished not to be alone.

"_Come back soon, Ginny. You are always welcomed. Even in the middle of the night, so if you want to see Harry just come over," _she heard the voice of James Potter.

In the next moment Ginny left the kitchen. She fetched her cloak, quickly wrote a short note for her family and hurried to the chimney.

Reaching her destination, she almost fell against a stone wall. Waiting for the spinning to lessen, she tried to remember what James had told her of the safety measures Godric's Hollow was protected with. Raising her hands, she pressed both hands flat against the stone and whispered her name. Then she waited. She felt the tingling sensation of magic, the wall disappeared and she could step into the living room of the Potters. To her surprise, however, no light was lit in the room. It was completely dark. As the wall slid back into place and took the last bit of light with it, panic seized here.

But suddenly the room was bright with light and Ginny looked into the faces of three little beings. Relieved she returned the overjoyed greetings of the house-elves, while holding onto one of the armchairs. Today was definitely not her day.

"Binky will fetch Harry Potter," one of the house-elves squeaked.

In the meantime Diri asked her whether she wanted something.

"No, thank you. But I've already eaten."

The two remaining house-elves bowed and vanished into thin air as well. Ginny walked towards the door. As something loudly crashed against the window, she gave a scream.

"Ginny!"

Whirling around, she rushed to Harry who had just appeared in the door. Before she could say anything, she felt his arms around her.

"Do not fear. There's nothing to worry about."

"But...what was that?"

Harry regarded her briefly.

"It's full moon," he said.

"Remus's a were-wolf and to keep him company Dad and Sirius have transformed into their Animagi shapes. They are running across the garden. They can be sometimes a bit wild, though I've strictly forbidden them to come near the roses."

Ginny stared at him.

The imagination of Remus, this quiet and friendly wizard, being a were-wolf was hard to believe. Before she could ponder that unexpected revelation any further, however, Harry went towards the stairs. As they stepped into Harry's room, Ginny's eyes fell on the table. Several books were scattered all over it, just as a few sheets of parchment. Striding to his desk, Harry clapped the open books shut, piled them up and brought them over to one of the bookshelves.

"Sorry, if I've disturbed you with anything, but my family has gone to visit Aunt Muriel and I thought... I mean..."

"You haven't disturbed me, Gin," he replied and sitting down on the bed, he beckoned her over.

"Why haven't you gone, too?"

Ginny settled beside him and laughed quietly.

"Why? If you knew her, you wouldn't ask. She's already over hundred, and she still lives in the previous century. Since the war started, she hasn't left her house, but on every birthday of any family member she insists that the whole family comes to visit her; though her presents are always terrible and totally useless, by the way. She calls me Ginevra and well, I absolutely can't stand her. So, I told my parents I had a headache and stayed home. Then the storm began and I...I thought I'd come over."

She had looked everywhere but at Harry and so she slightly flinched as he took her hands into his.

Emerald eyes gazed inquiringly at her.

"Ginny, what happened?"

Before she even knew what she wanted to say, she blurted out,

"He escaped."

"Who?"

"The Death Eater, who abducted me out of the train," Ginny whispered.

"I've read it today in the Daily Prophet. He escaped out of the Ministry as he was brought there for questioning."

Harry's arms encircled her, drew her close.

"He can't harm you, Ginny. Remember, I've taught you some useful spells. And I'm sure that he will be soon caught again."

"I know it's ridiculous, but I..."

The gentle kiss interrupted her.

"Do not be afraid, Ginny. Right now, I bet, he is more afraid than you, knowing that the Aurors will hunt him."

Ginny nodded, and leaning against Harry she searched for security. Yet she suddenly saw the photograph in front of her, recalled her nightmares. She shuddered.

"Are you cold?"

Ginny nodded, not able to say anything or to look him into the eyes and so she flung her arms around him and fiercely kissed him. He had _not_ cheated on her, he loved her. She just knew it.

Falling backwards into the soft cushions, Ginny suppressed all unpleasant thoughts, and willed herself only to feel Harry's lips on hers, his hands, gently touching her as he had charmed away their clothes.

And while the storm was howling around the house Ginny lay in Harry's arms and finally found the warmth and security she so craved.

* * *

In this night Ginny was fast asleep. She awoke early, and gazing at the ceiling, she smiled. She felt so energetic that nothing seemed likely to dampen her high-spirits.

She turned to the side. Harry was still sleeping. His raven hair was even more tousled than normal and she grinned, knowing that a comb would not be of much help. Tracing his scar and his features with her eyes, she held her breath for one moment. How much she loved him.

She was lying so close to him that she could even count the faint freckles on his nose. Quietly she whispered his name and was not surprised that he opened his eyes immediately.

She just wanted to kiss him as a soft noise indicated the arrival of one of the house-elves. Diri wished them a good morning and told them that breakfast was ready. Harry pulled the blanket over his head and groaned.

"As always a perfect timing."

Ginny laughed and tugged at the blanket.

Half an hour later they stepped into the living room. Only a tired looking James was already present. When seeing her, he blinked surprised, but then greeted her warmly.

"How is Remus?" Harry asked while sitting down.

"Sirius takes care of him. He should be recovered soon enough. Ginny? Do you want some sugar in your tea?"

After they'd eaten breakfast, Ginny went upstairs to fetch her cloak. As she walked again to the kitchen, she heard the voices of Harry and James floating towards her.

"Well, of course, I can see to it that more Aurors are dispatched to hunt him down. But why are you so interested in him?"

"He hurt Ginny," Harry simply said.

Ginny came to an abrupt halt as she realized about what Harry and James must have spoken and what Harry had requested of his father. And there she knew with absolute certainty that each word of that cursed letter had been a lie. Angry at herself and with a plenty bad conscience that she had permitted that letter to spark the tiniest doubt in her, she returned to the kitchen.

And while saying good-bye to Harry, she raised herself on tip-toe and whispered into his ear,

"I love you, Harry."

His lips grazed her forehead.

"And I you."

"Rainbow isn't here yet, so it looks like you'll have to use the Floo."

Ginny nodded, a bit disappointed. Flying she preferred much more than the travelling with the Floo. Saying good-bye to James, she found herself in the Burrow shortly afterwards.

She padded across the carpet and wanted to go upstairs to her room as two identical voices called her name. Fred and George came out of the kitchen and looked at her with rather relieved faces. Astonished, Ginny gazed at them. Since both were not early risers, it was unusual to see the twins up at this time.

"Good that you're finally here. Our dear parents were not exactly thrilled when they read your note. They already wanted to go to Godric's Hollow and fetch you back, but luckily we could talk them out of it. Ron also helped. But we thought we should warn you. Especially since you told us you had a headache yesterday."

Ginny didn't want to believe it. After Bill's birthday party she had thought...

But obviously she had been mistaken. Sighing, she looked at her brothers.

"Thanks a lot. I owe you. "

Fred and George grinned.

"No, little sister. It's because of you, after all, that we could fulfil our dream. I very much doubt that Harry would still have borrowed us the money if you two weren't together. Be it as it may, you can bet that in two weeks our shop will be open!" Fred said, while George nodded affirmatively.

"In two weeks? So soon? Really?"

The twins looked at her with shining eyes and Ginny could not help herself. She reached out her arms and hugged them.

"There's only one problem: how do we get it across to Mum and Dad?"

They exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" a sleepy voice inquired. It was Ron, who came trudging down the stairs and was soon followed by the rest of the family.

Though her mother embraced her fiercely and both her parents looked her carefully up and down, they didn't mention at all that they had been worried. Yes, her mother even asked how Harry was faring as soon as they had eaten. Ginny smiled and going over to her mother, she laid her arms around her. To have a loving family was indeed a precious gift, Ginny thought, something you could be only incredibly grateful for.

So it was with a slight regret that she returned with Ron to Hogwarts in the evening.

"I do not understand, why we can't stay until Monday morning at home," Ron grumbled, while stepping into the common room of Gryffindor.

"Perhaps they think we'd come too late to lessons then," Ginny said.

"Ron, Ginny!"

Hearing his girl friends' voice, Ron's face immediately brightened. Ginny smiled at Hermione and set off to her dormitory, leaving Ron alone with Hermione.

Over the curse of the next days Ginny was busy helping Hermione to organize the quickly approaching Halloween feast. Since everyone they had asked had found the idea good, Hermione had finally been convinced that a feast could do no harm. The fact that it was raining the entire week and no-one wanted to play Quidditch in such a weather, suited Ginny just fine, though she quickly realized that organizing feasts were definitely not her favourite pastime. The times she practiced to defend herself with Harry were a welcomed change.

One evening Hermione and Ron joined them as well and Melanie asked Ginny, if she couldn't help her again. And from there on it didn't take much time, of course, before Rebecca, Damian, Neville and Seamus and Dean also came along.

Harry was not overly ecstatic about that, but he didn't show it, at least not in front of the others. Ginny, however, saw the shadow crossing his eyes. If she was honest she didn't like it much either, but they couldn't just tell the others that they didn't want them to participate in their training, could they?

A week before Halloween, the sun appeared again. Apparently the weather had decided that it had rained enough in the previous days. As soon as it was again fairly dry outside, they transferred their training lessons to the garden.

Ginny was just fighting with Neville as a noise caused them all to look up.

Ginny's eyebrows rose as a dozen owls flew towards them. The next instant Ginny caught a thick sheet of parchment. But before she could have regarded the shining, colourful thing closer, Ron said with cracking voice,

"A joke shop? _They've opened a joke shop?"_

* * *

"You have...you have what?"

The twins exchanged a look.

Since neither their parents nor their other brothers, apart from Ron, who had been sworn to secrecy, had received one of Fred's and George's colourful invitation cards, they still hadn't known of anything as the twins had assembled the whole family half an hour earlier in the Burrow and had insisted that they all had to go to Diagon Alley.

And now they stood in front of the joke shop. It was, Ginny, thought, indeed an impressive building. In the meantime the twins had finally come to an agreement as to who would answer.

"We've finally fulfilled our dream and have opened a joke shop or better said we will do so in a few minutes and..." George said.

"...you are warmly invited to mark the occasion," Fred finished the sentence.

Seeing the unbelieving look of her mother, Ginny walked towards her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You should be happy. After all, you wanted that the twins find something that they liked and with witch they earn money. Now you don't need to worry anymore and believe me, they will do a fine job of it," Ginny said and smiled at her brothers, who gave her a grateful smile in return.

Molly Weasley slowly shook her head, still staring at the big sign on which in bright letters that could not be missed, was written: "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes"

"But...but wherefrom do you have the money?"

"Well, we found someone who helped us out a bit. It's all legal, Mum and now come, we want to show you everything," Fred said and was just about to take his mother's arm.

"And, may I ask, who it was that gave you the money?"

Ginny grimaced slightly as their father sternly looked at the twins.

"I assume you have to pay it back, haven't you?"

Though Ginny had told the twins that it would be probably wiser to tell their parents beforehand, the twins had not wanted to listen. And now we are standing here, Ginny thought, shifting from one foot to another.

They all had thought it better to keep Harry's involvement secret for the time being, something on which Harry had insisted anyway. At least, as long as the relationship between him and their parents still left a bit to be desired, Ginny thought.

"Dad, we_ are_ adults and have long passed our seventeenth birthday. We know what we are doing. Of course, we borrowed the money and have to pay it back, but we do not have any time limit. Our benefactor owns a third. We are equal partners, and…"

"...and we have a contract, signed by a lawyer. So, nothing to worry about. We know the business and you'll see Dad, we'll have success. Trust us, have faith in us. And now come, we want to show you around, before the others come," finished Fred firmly.

Albeit Arthur Weasley looked as he still wanted to say something, the twins didn't leave him any chance anymore, as they led their mother into the shop, followed by Bill and Charlie, who as well had a rather astonished expression on their faces. Ginny sighed relieved and went after them.

In the next moment she blinked, quite speechless. In the countless shelves she saw a variety of things. Of most she didn't even know what it was. The various things glistened and shone. Some even flew, while others shrieked. It was, Ginny decided, truly an unusual sight. In the interim Fred and George watched them simultaneously proud and amused. They hadn't time, however, to explain anything or even show them around, since the first customers arrived. It was quite obvious that every friend, every acquaintance and every student of Hogwarts had received an invitation.

Soon the shop was so full that you couldn't turn around without stepping on someone's toes. As the shop had become crowded Ginny had disappeared into the office that was separated from the shop with a dark curtain and was watching everything from there.

"Ah, here you are."

Ginny nodded and took a step to the side as Harry closed the curtain behind him.

"Why are you not outside?"

"It's too crowded," she said. She knew it was silly, but she hadn't been able to suppress the memory of the attack on the train…

Harry didn't say anything, but his arms tightened around her. Ginny leaned against him and sighed inaudibly.

What was only the matter with her in the last time? She wasn't a little child anymore, after all who was afraid of everything. And even now she hid herself here, instead of facing her fear outside. But everything in her struggled against leaving her sanctuary. Her eyes wandered over the crowd and she swallowed. It was just too full.

As her gaze fell on Fred, who waved with something through the air, she smiled. The twins were, of course, in their element. It was a long time ago that she had seen them so happy. In the years where they had fought for the Order they had lost much of their cheerfulness.

"Thanks, Harry, thank you," she quietly said.

Harry's warm breath tickled her ear.

"You don't have to thank me, Ginny. Don't forget that I have a share in the profit. They'll pay me back the money and a third of the money they earn is due to me. Since they are so enthusiastic, I hardly believe that they will not have success."

"I know. But you have given them this chance."

She turned around and snuggled up to him, adamantly suppressing the voice that told her to leave the office at once and not to be such a coward.

As the curtain was dragged aside, Ginny flinched.

"It's amazing! I would have never thought that so many people would come," Fred said and broadly grinned. Then he looked at them, briefly faltered and finally made a dismissive gesture.

"Don't let me disturb you. I'm immediately gone."

He walked over to his desk and rummaged through one of the drawers. When he had found what he had searched for, he nodded at them and hurried out.

"I think he doesn't mind anymore that we're together," Harry said and kissed her.

They still were locked in an embrace as Fred returned with a plate of several pieces of cakes and two cups of tea floating beside him.

"Here, I brought you something to eat," he said and vanished.

Drinking the hot tea, Ginny peered out again, watching how the many witches and wizards tried to get to the tables where George handed out sweets, cakes and tea and coffee. A while later she spotted her parents, who were observing everything with proud, beaming faces and had apparently forgotten their misgivings.

Towards the evening the throng in the shop lessened and Ginny took a deep breath, reached for Harry's hand and together with him left the office. While Harry discussed something with George shortly afterwards, Ginny let her eyes wander over the many shelves.

"It was Harry, wasn't it?"

Turning around, Ginny looked at Hermione.

"What?"

"The joke shop. It was Harry who lend them the money, wasn't he?"

Seeing that it was rather pointless to deny it, she nodded.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Well, for one thing he has the wherewithal. The Potters are one of the richest wizard families in Great Britain and he's the only heir. And at Bill's birthday party the twins stood with Harry in a corner for rather a long time and discussed something."

Ginny could not help herself and started to laugh.

"You notice everything, Hermione, don't you?"

Hermione blushed, but then laughed as well.

„Slowly I understand why you love him," she said jokingly, seized her by the arm and steered her towards Harry.

* * *

**A/N:** Should anyone be interested, I've started a little story - Even in the darkest Night - that deals with Lily and Harry living in Voldemort's castle.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As Ginny opened her eyes the next morning, she turned around and gazed over to the window. It was raining outside, wind was howling around the house and Ginny snuggled deeper into her warm blankets, glad that she was not outside in this nasty weather.

Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was past nine already. Though, considering that it had got rather late yesterday it was not surprising. After the last customer had finally left the joke shop, Fred and George had insisted upon explaining almost every item to them that they had invented. That their family got more and more tired the further the night progressed, they obviously hadn't minded.

It was only good that today was Sunday, Ginny thought while throwing the blankets aside and standing up.

Some minutes later, she went downstairs.

In the kitchen she found her parents, who were already eating breakfast. Sitting down, she had hardly taken a sip from her hot coffee as she noticed that her parents were looking at her. But none of them spoke. Noticing how her parents traded glances, she had enough.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What's the matter?"

"Ginny..."

Her mother stopped and it was her father who calmly continued.

"We've to talk to you. But first eat up your breakfast."

Breakfast? How should she eat, when she nearly choked? Knowing, however, that her parents would only insist that she ate, she forced down her remaining breakfast with difficulty and then riveted her gaze on her parents with a rather funny feeling. And her premonition didn't deceive her.

Wordlessly her mother handed her an envelope and Ginny involuntarily froze. No, she thought, it couldn't be, it couldn't be happening.

"Open it."

With trembling fingers she followed the request and fetched out a photo. Just as the last one that one was slightly blurred as well and it showed the same.

"Look at the back side."

She immediately recognized the writing and there even stood the same words.

_Potter betrays your daughter. You should do something against it._

_Sincerely _

_a friend _

Furiously she looked at her parents.

"And this you believe? Harry would never betray me. And this photo proves nothing. There are several wizards in Hogwarts who have raven hair."

She threw the photo on the table, stood up and hurried in direction of the door.

"Ginny, stay here!"

Ginny whirled around.

"Why? That you can tell me once more that he's dangerous? That he doesn't love me, but is only using me? That you are worried about me? I know Harry, you don't! And it's my decision, my life! And I love him!"

Not waiting for an answer, she stumbled upstairs, hastened to her room and slammed the door shut. Breathing heavily, she leaned against the light wood. She still stood leaning against the door as someone knocked. Quickly she stepped back just in time. Sighing, she looked at her mother. She knew that the shortly before begun conversation was not finished for a long time.

_Why? _Everything had just gone so well. Her family had accepted Harry; the twins had been able to fulfil their dream thanks to Harry and now this. Ginny felt tears welling up in her eyes. A helpless anger rose in her, while she simultaneously fought against her fear. And suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. Running past her mother, she stormed downstairs. She still heard the voice of her mother, who called her name, but Ginny didn't pay any attention to her as she tore open the entrance door and rushed across the little garden. She ran and ran, not caring that cold rain was falling down on her.

Out of breath she stumbled and fell on her knees. Gasping for air, she stared up into the cloudy sky. Only the coldness that relentlessly rose in her caused her to stand up slowly. Looking down, Ginny realized that she still was wearing her morning gown. Shivering she walked towards the Burrow. On half the way Bill and Charlie came towards her. Bill cast a look at her and unceremoniously picked her up in his arms. Fortunately he didn't ask any questions. But she couldn't have said a word anyway, so fiercely her teeth clicked together.

As they reached home, she was completely frozen.

"Ginny! Where on earth were…Charlie, Bill, could you search for the others and tell them that Ginny..."

While her brothers nodded and went out again, her mother hugged her, pushed her upstairs and helped her to take off the wet clothes. After a hot bath, her mother bundled her off to bed and brought her a hot tea.

"Ginny…"

But only when Arthur Weasley also stepped into the room, she began to speak. Ginny lay in her pillows, sipped her hot tea and watched how her parents struggled to find the right words. And the conversation went round in circles.

"He never would do such a thing," she said over and over again.

"How do you want to know that?"

"I know it."

"Why then anyone should send us this photo?"

To this question Ginny hadn't an answer. She would have loved to know who was behind it. And above all why he kept sending these envelopes. Not knowing it made her feel rather uneasy. But first she had to try with all her might to limit the damage. Putting her, now empty, tea glass on the bedside-locker, she gravely looked at her mother.

"Mum, would you believe it, if someone told you that Dad had cheated on you?"

"Ginny! How can you even imply such a thing? Your father would never betray me."

Ginny nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to explain to you. You would not believe it. So, why are you expecting me to believe that Harry has cheated on me? I tell you, he didn't. I do not know who sent the photo or why, though some ideas come to mind. It's no secret, after all, that Harry is not quite liked in Slytherin. Someone who would want to have revenge would just do such a kind of thing. And you can't tell me that the couple on the photo can be recognized clearly."

"No, it's rather poor quality. There you are right. But can you blame us that we worry about you? I wished I had such faith in Harry as you, but…"

Before her father could have finished his sentence, Ginny said,

"…you don't, I know. But I do. Please, Dad, trust my judgement. Harry loves me and would never hurt me. He's even teaching me to defend myself; he comforted me as I was so afraid when I read that he escaped…"

"Escaped? Who escaped? Ginny?"

Ginny sighed and told them about the one Death Eater that had abducted her out of the train. In the next moment she found herself in her mother's arms.

"Oh, Ginny, my little one, why didn't you tell us?"

Ginny leaned her head against her mother's shoulder and didn't say anything; though somehow she felt comforted by her mother's embrace. After a while, she raised her head.

"Do the others know? Have you told them anything?"

Ginny was relieved as her mother shook her head.

"No, we were too worried about you and just send them out to search for you."

Ginny nodded, and reaching out a hand, she laid it on her father's shoulder.

"Please, believe me, Harry would never hurt me."

* * *

A while later Ginny sat in bed, leaning against the pillows and attempted to do her homework.

Staring at the parchment, her eyes rested on the headline she had managed to write so far. But no idea wanted to suggest itself to her. Cursing, she finally clapped her book shut and dropped the parchment carelessly to the ground, while her thoughts involuntarily wandered back to her parents and the mysterious identity of the one who had sent the photos.

Though her parents had been rather reluctant, they had given in to her imploring and had agreed not to tell her brothers of the photo. But since Ginny's brothers had been worried, of course, they had been finally told that the Death Eater who had abducted her, had escaped and that she had had a nightmare this night which had caused her to run out of the house.

Ginny stood up and walked over to the window. She stared out into the grey sky and then watched the raindrops running down the window. That her over-protective brothers, who thought it their duty to protect her anyway, found out about the photos, she didn't need at all.

Thinking of her parents, warmth rose in her. Ginny knew that they had believed her for her sake, even if their trust in Harry if they ever had had it was now as good as non existent.

If I would only know who sent those letters, she thought. It must be someone of the Slytherins, but how should she find it out? She had not the faintest idea.

Sighing, she let her eyes shift to her school books. She pulled herself together, wrapped herself in her blanket, sat on her desk and opened her Potions book a second time. Currently I can't do anything about the situation, anyway, she told herself sternly and forced herself to think about the task Snape had given them.

Since her thoughts permanently threatened to digress, she spent the whole afternoon doing her homework. She made only a pause, as her mother called her for supper. As she joined her parents and brothers in the kitchen, she forced herself to a broad smile and pretended not to notice the worried glances.

Taking a seat, she looked at the twins who she knew had been at their shop the whole day.

"And how was it? Having sold already everything?" she asked cheerfully.

The twins went into her question and while listening to their excited chatter, Ginny found herself smiling. The rest of the family was now as well exchanging amused glances. And for a fleeting moment Ginny felt the desire to tell her parents who it had been who had made it possible for the twins to fulfill their dream. But then she bit her tongue. As it was now her parents would surely not be thrilled to learn that particular fact.

After they had all eaten, Ginny and Ron said goodbye to her family – her mother hugged them rather fiercely – and returned to Hogwarts. Ron cast a glance at her, murmured that he still had an essay to write and headed upstairs. Reaching her own dormitory, Ginny briefly talked with Rebecca und Melanie and then also got down to do her remaining homework.

As she finally wrote the last sentence down, she heaved a sigh of relief. She was exhausted and she was cold. Half an hour later, she climbed in her bed and contented snuggled into the blanket.

But it took long until she was warm and even longer until she fell asleep.

As her alarm clock jolted her out of her sleep, the next morning, she was ice-cold. The hot shower helped, but hardly had she stepped out of the bathroom she began to shiver anew. Sneezing, she searched for her robe.

After a not so sumptuous breakfast – she just hadn't any appetite – she went with Rebecca and Melanie to the morning lessons, though she found herself incapable to pay any attention to the teachers. The hours dragged on, but finally the last hour was over, too.

As soon as the students had eaten lunch, Ginny and Hermione cleared their classmates out of the hall and set to work. Ignoring her headache, Ginny tried determinedly to forget her cold. But as the headache became worse and she sneezed more and more often, she found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the decoration.

"Look, Ginny! Didn't we perform a little miracle?"

Straightening up, Ginny nodded, feeling suddenly dizzy. And indeed the Great Hall could almost not be recognized anymore. Countless pumpkins were floating through the air, giving off an eerie light. Above them stars were twinkling in the pitch-black sky. The tables stood on the walls, where the house-elves had arranged all kinds of titbits by their request. The usual candles they had banished to the tables. Their bright light they had also dimmed strongly. Now only the music was missing.

Ginny coughed and swayed. Hermione studied her concerned, shook her head, and took her by the arm.

"Come, I'll bring you to the hospital wing. You look as you'd faint any moment."

"No, Hermione, the feast..." Ginny whispered, knowing that not even Poppy Pomfrey would bring her to her feet so quickly.

"There will be other feasts, Ginny. Come, now you've to get rid of that cold of yours first."

"But Harry…" she protested. But Hermione was adamant.

"I'll tell Harry. He will surely understand. Or do you think that he would want you to collapse on the dance floor?"

Swallowing the bitter disappointment, Ginny allowed Hermione to bring her to the healer. She had so looked forward to the Halloween feast, and now...

And why only did she have to react so completely childish and ridiculous yesterday? Why did she have to run into the rain, merely dressed with her nightgown? She was nearly an adult, after all. Next year she would be seventeen. She should not lose her composure so quickly, should be able to deal with any difficulties.

But the yesterday's happenings had shaken her more that she wanted to believe and suddenly she realized that she was afraid.

The nurse took a look at her and put her immediately into bed. After having sipped a dreadful tasting potion, Ginny's head fell on the soft pillows. She was immediately asleep.

She awoke to someone brushing a curl out of her face. Still halfway caught in sleep, she startled jerked back.

"Ginny, it's me."

Barely managing to stifle a scream, Ginny relaxed when recognizing Harry's voice. Opening her eyes, she smiled weakly.

"How are you?"

Touching her head, Ginny sat up a bit.

"A little better. Tomorrow I should be fine again. Why are you not at the feast?"

Harry shrugged.

"Without you it was rather lonely. Hermione was dancing with Ron, Damian with Rebecca and though Melanie was without a dance partner, too, before Neville finally managed to summon up his courage to ask, I doubt she would have accepted me. She still fears me. So, I thought, I'd come here."

Ginny grasped his hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"Now I've spoiled the evening for you. I'm so sorry, Harry. "

Harry lightly squeezed her hand.

"No, you've not. And now sleep. You need it. I'll…."

He stopped and Ginny heard a soft clapping of wings. Harry smiled as Rainbow settled on his shoulder. Patting the shimmering feathers, he looked at her again.

"I'll stay here."

Sleepily Ginny smiled and looked up.

"And you think Pomfrey will allow this? I'm surprised, anyway, that she let you in."

"Well, she didn't let me in. She told me to come back tomorrow, actually. I had to use a little spell."

Yawning, Ginny blinked, but decided she was too tired to say anything else. Instead she let herself be rocked to sleep by Rainbow's beautiful singing.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Why can't we buy the flowers in Hogsmeade as every normal wizard would do?"

"Because the quality is miserable. And if I'm not mistaken _you _wanted to brew a potion that not even Snape would object to," Harry replied, while searching the ground.

"So now I'm to blame that we walk around in the Forbidden Forrest at full moon?"

Harry grinned.

"So you can put it. And now rather help me search."

Not long afterwards they had found the tiny flowers that begun to blossom in autumn instead of spring or summer.

"Damned, that's cold!"

"Then hurry," Harry said, while picking up the dark violet flowers.

Suddenly Damian emitted a quite scream and jumped up.

"What is it?"

Damian pointed to a bush that grew behind him.

"Ater Acini. If you eat only one berry, nothing on earth can help you anymore. At least if you do not have the antidote at hand through lucky chance."

"There's a spell," Harry said and eyed the dark bush.

"Indeed?"

"Yes. But I only know it by hearsay," Harry replied quickly and in the next instant also leaped up. Tensely, he stared into the darkness.

"Is there something?" Damian whispered who had stepped next to him.

Harry shrugged.

"I thought I heard something."

They listened, but they didn't hear anything suspicious anymore. After having finally collected enough flowers for their potion, they walked back to the castle. They agreed to meet the next day and then Damian nodded to him and left.

Harry remained behind and cast a look out of one of the windows. Staring at the moon that silvery illuminated the sky he set off to the Gryffindor Tower.

Roughly half an hour later he turned to Ginny, took her arm and caused her to halt.

"Now admit you are glad that I persuaded you to go for a walk."

In the bright light of the moon, he saw her smile.

"Why? You know it anyway," she said, broke away and laughing danced across the snow that had unexpectedly fallen over the previous night.

Yet he had seen the dark circles under her eyes. In the last days Ginny had often looked tired, always contributing it to the ever increasing school work, but now he wondered whether it was not far more likely that nightmares kept her awake. She had tried to conceal it, but the escape of the one Death Eater that had abducted her from the train had shaken her badly. And to his great dismay he still hadn't been captured.

He watched Ginny, cursing the countless tests and the homework which left them so little time let alone the fact that if they then had time together always something seemed to crop up. If it weren't family visits, it was the ceremony of the joke shop, a Halloween feast, a nasty cold.

It was no surprise that they had neglected their training sessions lately, Harry thought sighing. That had been certainly a severe mistake. If Ginny believed that she could defend herself against any foe, her fear would surely lessen.

But since Ginny was rejoicing so happily over the snow, Harry was loath to bring up the matter right now. So he stayed silent, telling himself that it was not even a year until the summer holidays would begin and he, at least, would then never again have to return to those tedious classes. Though to visit Ginny, he unfortunately would still have to set a foot in the school from time to time, he wryly thought.

Harry stepped to Ginny, enfolded her in his arms and breathed in her scent that reminded him of wild flowers. She raised her head and they kissed. Savouring the closeness he had so missed, it took an instant before the screams fully registered in his mind.

"What...what was that?"

As howls mingled with the screams and shouts, Harry didn't need to say anything. Ginny had understood.

Harry didn't waste any time. Waving his hand he made sure that Ginny was surrounded by his magic. Then he raced into the direction the screams had come from, not caring whether Ginny followed or not. He knew she would be safe.

There were five, he quickly realized as he hurriedly approached the Forbidden Forrest and in the middle of the attacking werewolves there were two dark figures. Obviously the beautiful winter night had prompted other couples to leave the warmth of the castle and to admire the freshly fallen snow also, Harry thought grimly, before paying his full attention to the werewolves.

He would have killed them, but something kept him back. Perhaps it was the thought of Remus that led him to spare them – something he found quite amusing – but he merely stunned them, wondering how on earth Dumbledore could be so careless never to investigate which creatures actually housed in that forest. Sure, it was forbidden, but there were no boundaries or spells to keep them in the forest. Well, one thing was certain, he would never understand Dumbledore.

The terrified scream of the girl jolted him back to reality. She was kneeling in the snow and holding a pale hand. Harry jogged over to her. A movement beside him caused him to cast a quick glance at Ginny. But Ginny looked down. Harry did the same and only now recognized whom he had saved. In the next instant he had crouched down and quickly examined Draco Malfoy. Finding the faint pulse, he turned to the sobbing girl.

"He's alive, but he was bitten."

Ginny laid an arm around Iris Calder and said softly,

"We've to bring him to the hospital wing."

Harry didn't answer, instead gazed at the still bleeding wound. Words he had read once slowly surfaced.

"Take her to the castle, Ginny. Bring her to the chamber. I think I can help Malfoy."

Ginny wanted to say something, but then nodded. As soon as Iris, however, realized that they expected her to leave Draco behind, she shrugged of Ginny's support and raised her wand. But Harry was faster. Giving Iris' wand to Ginny, he squinted to the castle. He didn't like it particularly to send Ginny into the darkness, but his magic was still protecting her. He extended the spell to Iris and looked at Ginny.

"Go."

Ginny glanced from Iris, who motionless stood beside her, to Harry. It was obvious that Ginny would have loved to ask a question, but she held it back. Taking Iris' arm, Ginny dragged her forwards.

As the darkness had enveloped the girls, Harry returned to Malfoy's side. He wasn't quite sure why he actually attempted to help Malfoy, but if he should succeed, Malfoy would owe him.

Shaking his head about such a thought, he tore Malfoy's cloak apart, bound the wound and then went into the Forbidden Forest. Thanks to his former explorations, he found the plants he looked for rather quickly. He stuffed the leaves into one of his pockets and brought Malfoy, who was still unconsciousness on the fastest way to his chamber.

Ginny already awaited him and looked at him with a frown.

"What did you do to her? She doesn't react to anything, whatever I do."

"And for the time being that's better," Harry answered curtly.

He laid Malfoy on his bed, went over to his cauldron and began to brew the potion. Ginny watched him uncertainly. Harry ignored it. As soon as the potion was halfway done, he went to Malfoy, disentangled his snake from his arm and quietly hissed. As Diamond's teeth sank into Malfoy's hand, Ginny gave a scream.

"Harry! Didn't you say she was poisonous?"

"She is. But her poison, together with the potion, will prevent that Malfoy turns into a werewolf," he said and picked his snake up.

"Trust me, Ginny. I know what I'm doing."

He cast a glance at Ginny and hurried again to the potion. He summoned a cup, filled it to the brim, returned to Malfoy and heaved him up. Malfoy had regained his consciousness in the meantime, but his eyes were glazed over. Probably the pain, Harry thought, relived that Malfoy didn't seem to recognize him or be even aware of his surroundings.

"Drink, it will help you."

Unquestioningly Malfoy swallowed all, moaned and lost again his consciousness.

"Now, we can only wait," Harry said.

"Shouldn't we alert one of the professors?"Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head, but a while later he wasn't so convinced anymore as he watched how Malfoy convulsed and it became more and more difficult for him to breath. To Harry's relief Ginny had gone back to Iris. As he stood up some time later and looked through the open door into the adjoining chamber, he saw that the girls had fallen asleep.

For a moment his eyes lingered on Ginny. The feelings he felt for her were so intense, he felt nearly frightened.

Cursing Malfoy and the werewolves he waited for dawn to come. The night was long, and while watching over Malfoy the hours seemed to drag.

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes and blinked at the high ceiling. Realizing where she was, the memories of yesterday came back to her. She sat up and groaned. Having slept on the settee had not been very comfortable. Her movements woke the other girl. Iris stared at her, confusion written all over her face.

"Where's Draco? What did you do to me?"

Ginny sighed, while glancing at the closed door that led to Harry's bedroom.

"Please, stay here. I'll go and see how Draco is faring. And what we did was merely to help you."

Standing up, Ginny walked to the door. Anxiously she knocked. She opened the door and nearly crashed into Harry.

"He's out of danger," Harry said and then stepped hurriedly aside as Iris hastened towards them.

With a strangled cry she flew to Draco's side. Draco, though he was pale and looked quite ill, was definitely conscious. Relieved Ginny gazed at Harry, who took her by the arm and ushered her out. He looked rather tired. Dark shadows lay under his eyes and Ginny knew that he must have been awake the whole night.

"What now?" she asked.

"He will not be able to return to the Slytherin quarters today, will he?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, probably not. Thanks god that it's Sunday. He can stay here for today. With any luck, no-one of the teachers will notice their absence. Over the weekends many are not here of us. And we don't have to tell if we leave, after all. Tomorrow he should feel already much better. But we can ask him what he would prefer."

Glancing at the door, he sighed,

"Let's give them a few more minutes."

Since Draco was still weak and unable to stand for longer than an instant, he grudgingly agreed to stay in Harry's quarters for the day. Thanking them rather stiffly, he closed his eyes.

Iris, after a slight hesitation, came with them to the Great Hall. While Ginny went over to the Gryffindors, Harry sat down beside Iris, who evasively answered a question about Draco's whereabouts.

As Harry and Iris were hurrying back to his chamber after breakfast, the dark-haired girl stopped him suddenly. Looking at him with a serious expression in her eyes, she thanked him as well. Harry, not quite knowing how to reply, merely nodded.

While Iris sat with Draco, Harry made himself comfortable on the settee and setting Diamond on guard, he closed his eyes. But his hope to catch up a little sleep was shattered. Diamond's tongue in his ear saw to it that he awoke with a start and immediately afterwards sat as straight as an arrow on the settee. He just wanted to ask angrily why she had woken him as he noticed that Iris was standing beside him. With a pale face she looked at him.

"Draco. He doesn't feel well."

Harry stood up.

„Well, that certainly is not entirely unexpected," he said sighing and spent the remaining day playing nurse.

It was late in the afternoon as Malfoy finally seemed to be on the way to recovery and Harry was shortly before killing him with his own hands. Malfoy could have certainly shown more gratitude, Harry thought as he had to admonish himself once more to not lose his temper.

The only bright spot on the horizon was Ginny who came by in the evening.

"You poor thing," she said tenderly, gave him a kiss and pressed a chocolate frog into his hands.

He smiled, and gently stroked her cheek.

"Tomorrow at the latest I'll be rid of him."

As Ginny had left, Harry cast a sour glance at his bed that still was occupied by Draco and Iris. _Why do I only help them?_ he wondered again, sat down on the settee and fell back into the pillows. Yawning, he pulled the blanket higher. Finally being able to sleep, just sleeping…

_Strong arms held him. In front of him Voldemort stood and pointed his wand on a young woman. Red hair fell into a pale face as she fell screaming to the ground. _

"_Harry!"_

_And Harry fought, but he wasn't able to move. Slender fingers dug into his arms. Cold lips grazed his forehead. _

"_You can't help her. You can't," the black-haired witch whispered. _

_Harry struggled, but it was in vain. He stared at his mother, who shakily rose to her feet again. Suddenly her emerald eyes changed to a dark velvet brown._

_The red of the hair took on a darker shade. The face became more slender, freckles disappeared. _

_For a moment she stood motionless, reached out her hands to him. Then it was her, who writhed on the ground and was screaming, while Voldemort laughed mockingly. _

_Dark green light shot towards Ginny. And he was helpless to prevent it, could do nothing, could only watch…_

Harry woke. Heavily breathing, he clutched the rest of the settee. Over the thudding of his heart, he heard the worried, comforting trilling of his phoenix. Ginny! he thought and even if he knew that there was no reason for it, knew that it had only been a dream he stroked the smooth feathers and whispered,

"Fly…fly to Ginny."

Gazing after Rainbow, he shook his head and reached out for the jug. He poured himself a glass of water and drank in small sips.

So real, it had been so real. Still he could hear Bellatrix' words and he shuddered. What a terrible dream.

He straightened his pillow out and suddenly felt something hard. It was one of the books he had taken with him from the secret library and with a grim face Harry hurled the book into one of the corners. He truly didn't need any reminder of Voldemort or the fact that he had sifted through countless books, but had neither found a way how to destroy the cursed bond, nor what Voldemort had exactly done to create it in the first place.

Harry wrapped himself in the blanket and searched for warmth, but he found none.

A gesture with his hand in direction of the chimney brought the fire again to burn. And while Harry was staring into the flames, he gradually became warm. But only when his phoenix returned and reassuringly nodded with her little head, he relaxed, but sleep kept him long waiting.

So it was not surprising that he found it difficult to stand up the next morning. Malfoy and Iris had hardly left his chamber as he sent a thanksgiving prayer skywards and shortly afterwards walked towards the Great Hall. After breakfast he felt more awake. In Potion he managed to brew a rather decent potion, though he knew that he could have done better.

As he sat in Skirrow's lesson, however, he was only half listening to Skirrow's lecture and suppressed a yawn. Finally he ducked behind Hermione, and laid his head on the table.

Since Skirrow ignored him anyway, he hardly believed that the teacher would pay any attention to him, and should he do so contrary to expectation, Harry couldn't have cared less for the time being.

His eyes fluttered close as he suddenly started. He bent down and looked once more. And now he could discern the little violet flower that was attached to Skirrow's cloak without any doubt. Had it been Skirrow that he had heard in the Forbidden Forrest Saturday evening? So what, Harry thought amused. Without admitting that he had been himself in the Forbidden Forrest, he hardly could take points from them or could give them detention.

When Snape came to him in the evening, however, the memory of the happenings in the night of the full moon was driven out of his mind.

It was only cold comfort that he succeeded to change the signs in the end. For him as for Snape it was an ordeal. While the pain had been bearable for Snape and the other Death Eaters the previous time, Harry had quickly noticed that this had changed.

To Harry's dismay he had been completely powerless, however, to force his will on the bond in this regard, yes, he had even enjoyed it for a moment to see Snape on his knees, to watch how he bit on his sleeve to muffle his screams.

To be confronted with the fact that he hadn't erred with his premonition, his determination that he had to find a way to destroy the cursed bond increased tenfold.

As soon as his exhaustion lessened, he returned to the Castle of Death and visited the study of the Dark Lord. Though the Ministry had taken all things away, the hidden cupboard they had not found. But the several maps and the various books didn't give him any clue how to break the bond unless he would kill everyone who had sworn allegiance to him.

Twice he went to the library again, though the time to research things grew less and less as December approached. Homework and many tests made sure of it.

Apart from this everyone was looking forward to Christmas and Harry found himself infected by the joyful anticipation of the other students. More and more often his thoughts wandered to Christmas just like one evening as he stood in his room in Godric's Hollow and watched the snow flakes that flew past his window.

What should he only give to Ginny? He had never given presents to anyone before, expect to his mother, and suddenly he remembered bringing her flowers or colourful stones he had found on the shores of the lake. Thinking of his mother, he felt a stab of pain in him. Sighing wearily, he started as he turned around and suddenly faced his father.

"Dad! You scared me."

"Did I? Sorry. I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready. In what profound thoughts were you lost?"

Harry shook his head.

"Oh, I just pondered about a Christmas present for Ginny. Somehow I don't have any idea."

"That's indeed difficult. But perhaps I know a solution. Come," his father said with twinkling eyes.

Curiously Harry followed his father who led him to the one room he had once shared with Lily. Walking to the chest of drawers, James shortly returned with a little box. Wordlessly he handed it to Harry. Taking it, Harry opened the box and stared at a golden necklace with a tiny heart made of emerald that shimmered in a dark green colour.

"Dad, it's beautiful, but I..."

"Take it, Harry. I'm sure that Lily would have wanted you to be happy and she would surely have liked your Ginny."

"Thank you, Dad," Harry said hoarsely and looking at the necklace, he whispered,

"I miss her."

"I know. I miss her, too."

Harry felt the arm of his father around his shoulders and for one moment they stood silently together.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ginny was glad as Hermione suggested to go to Hogsmeade in the afternoon. Perhaps then her mind would finally get onto other things. The previous nights she had been once more haunted by two nightmares, dreams she just wanted to forget.

While walking with Hermione, her brother, his friends and Neville to the hall, where they met with Harry, she wondered whether she should not tell Harry of her dreams. But how could she tell him that it was he who appeared in her nightmares? Seeing the loving smile he gave her, she knew that she would not tell him. She would not make his smile disappear.

Nor would she tell him of the photos, at least not yet. Since one thing was clear to her. She would have to tell him of the photos sometime. It would surely not escape his notice in the long run that she was indeed doing everything in her power to keep him away from her family. Oh, how absurd everything was. Only a few weeks ago she had done everything to bring him together with her family and now she did the exact opposite. Not to mention that on her bedside-locker there was still laying the unanswered letter from her parents that had reached her one week ago, informing her of another photograph they had received.

Ginny knew that she had to act soon or her parents would probably appear in Hogwarts and demand that she would finally speak with Harry as she had promised them much to her chagrin or even worse confront Harry. It was a miracle, anyway, that they hadn't done so already, considering the letters they had sent her and her parents deep worry for her.

She had to find a solution, she thought, some solution. The idea to speak with Hermione seemed to be more and more the last way out. Her friend had noticed anyway that she was worried about something. Perhaps they would succeed together in finding out who had sent these photos. Relieved to have finally made a decision Ginny stepped to Harry and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

Over night new snow had fallen. It was rather frosty, but since the sun was shining down on them, it was nevertheless a beautiful December day. They trudged through the snow and the boys started to talk about the Quidditch match that had taken place yesterday – that Hufflepuff had indeed won against Ravenclaw still no one could quite believe. Hermione rolled her eyes, while Ginny decided to side with her friend. Thus not joining in the conversation, she asked Hermione which present she intended to give to Ron.

Reaching the small village, they sauntered along the street and went into the various shops. Though Ginny had hardly an opportunity to look for any gifts since the boys all did not care much for shopping. Ginny shook regrettably her head and decided she had to come back here with Hermione or Rebecca and Melanie again as soon as possible.

On their way to the Three Broomsticks they met Damian and Rebecca who were quickly persuaded to come along. Just as they had reached the entrance of the pub, the door swung open and they had to make way for Professor Skirrow. He nodded at them and then suddenly abruptly stopped. He had caught sight of Harry. For a brief moment they both stared at each other. Then Skirrow hurried past them. Ginny cast a glance at Harry, but his face was unreadable.

The Three Broomsticks were rather crowded. They looked around for an empty table, but found none.

"There's Melanie," Rebecca said.

Walking over to the table where Melanie sat with another girl of whom Ginny didn't know the name, they joined the two. Though they had hardly any place and they even had to share the few chairs, they hadn't to stand at least while sipping their warm butterbeers and everyone eating a piece of delicious nut cake.

Ginny giggled as she tried to hold onto her plate and not to fall off the chair she shared with Harry. Not long afterwards Ginny knew that she had to get out of here as soon as possible. It was just too hot. Fanning a bit air to her with one hand, she noticed that Hermione's cheeks were highly red and the others also didn't look much better. She was relieved as Damian and Rebecca stood up.

"We've to return. Homework awaits us," Damian said with a sigh.

In the end they all left together. Ginny inhaled the icy air and felt how the heat slowly lessened.

The sun had disappeared by now. Very soon it would get dark. Gazing up to the grey clouds, Ginny wondered whether it would snow again this night. They had nearly left Hogsmeade as Ginny noticed that she couldn't find her wand as she searched after her gloves in her pocket. Probably she had left it in the Three Broomsticks.

"I'm right back," she called, spun around and sprinted towards the village. A little later she stood in the Three Broomsticks and indeed her wand was lying on the ground. Strange, she thought and put it back into her robe's pocket. How did it only fall out?

Stepping out into the cold, snowflakes blew against her face. Shivering, Ginny pulled her cloak tighter against her and began to walk along the deserted street. As she heard the shouts, she thought nothing of it in the first moment.

Then she realized that they were screams of panic. Clutching her wand tightly, she began to run. In the distance she saw dark figures attacking Harry and the others. Before she could reach Harry, however, something heavy collided with her. She lost her balance and fell. Something landed on top of her, and took her breath away.

Gasping for air, she blinked and froze. Helpless she gazed straight into the eyes of the wizard who had abducted her from the train. Every thought of defending herself left her. Only when she felt his hot breath on her face, she began to scream, to struggle. She felt how her arm was yanked up. Fingers bruised her wrist. Something cold met her skin. Sharp pain shot through her. And suddenly her attacker slumped forward, crashing her with his full weight. She couldn't breath anymore, fear and panic rose in her. Just like then...

Then the weight was gone. She heard someone calling her name. But she couldn't tell who it was. Arms surrounded her. She wanted to fight, but she was unable to move. Dizziness seized her; she only saw a blurred shape above her. Coldness enveloped her. An icy coldness Ginny had never known before. And then everything went black...

* * *

The quiet, but unmistakable buzzing noise, came completely unexpected. The laughter stuck in Harry's throat. He spun around and pushed Neville out of the way of the blinding green light.

"On the ground! Lie down!" he shouted, while his eyes flickered over the Death Eaters. Boundless anger welled up in him as he blocked another Killing Curse and immediately took the offensive.

Two attackers immediately sank to the ground. Power surged through him. The exhilarating feeling to be surrounded by his magic that swirled around him, to know that he hold their lives in his hands, made him dizzy. _And he wanted to destroy them, to make them suffer for_ _having dared to attack them..._

But the smirk on his face suddenly froze. _Ginny! _Knowing with unerring certainty that it had been her whose scream he just had heard, such fear seized him that for one fraction of a second he didn't pay any attention anymore to the attackers. Just in time he managed to save himself from a Killing Curse.

Forcing himself to concentrate again, he gritted his teeth. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw two of them disapparating and cursed loudly as he dealt with the last remaining wizards. As soon as he was certain that they were dead, he raced as fast as possible into the direction of the village. Ginny's screams rouse blazing fury in him. With a movement of his hand, he killed Ginny's attacker, seized him at his collar and hurled him with the help of his magic far away from them.

Falling to his knees next to Ginny, he took her into his arms.

"_Ginny! Are you hurt? Answer me." _

But she didn't react and lifting her up a bit, his gaze fell on the knife lying in the snow. Harry stared at the silver blade, at the dark sticky liquid that clung to it. He had not studied the Dark Arts in vain. He recognized the faint smell. Looking at Ginny's pale face, he was consummated by the same furious helplessness he had felt as he had been seven years old and powerless to prevent his mother's death.

Ginny had been poisoned.

And there was hardly any time left if he wanted to save her life. Even if he would summon his phoenix to him, it would be too late. Time was something that Ginny didn't have. As her breath became even shallower, he knew he hadn't another choice.

Steeling himself, he placed a hand on Ginny's forehead. Though he had known what would occur, it took all his willpower not to break the curse.

"_What are you doing? Stop it!"_

His magic whirled around him, surrounded Ginny and himself, and kept Hermione out who continued to scream. But now certainly wasn't the time for any explanations. Apart from that he needed to concentrate on Ginny.

As Ron also arrived, the chaos was perfect. But Harry blocked out their shouts and the presence of those standing outside the bubble of his magic. The Dark Magic he had called upon, drew out the poison of Ginny, but the pain it caused he couldn't take away. So he cradled her in his arms and desperately pressed her writhing body against him.

To his horror he suddenly realized that his strength was slowly but surely leaving him. It was not surprising. It was against all rules of magic to fight a poisoning with a spell. And the weaker the curse, the less effect it would have. He needed...Forgetting all caution, Harry concentrated on his bond with Snape and drew his magic to him.

As soon as he was sure that Ginny was in a stable condition, he broke the curse. Though a part of the poison still was left in her body, he didn't dare to hold up the curse any longer, feared the terrible pain would cause permanent harm.

As Ginny finally went limp in his arms and lost consciousness, Harry fought against the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him. Noticing how someone tried to break his shield, he slowly turned around and saw Dumbledore and some of the other teachers.

Harry couldn't understand what they were shouting. He shook like a leaf. The curse had sapped nearly his whole magic and strength. Already he could sense the teacher's magic. A part of him yet realized that none of them would react well to him for the time being. He loathed doing it, but he lowered Ginny gently to the ground and did the only sensible thing he could come up with. He let his shield disappear and apparated.

His destination had been his quarter, but the wards of Hogwarts didn't let him through. How he managed it, he didn't know but he landed on hard ground. As he weakly lifted his head, he just had time enough to realize that astonishingly nothing had happen to him and that he was in the underground passageway that he and Ginny had used to get into the castle when he had first set a foot into Hogwarts.

Then he passed out.

* * *

Hermione, who had already known Ron's joke, merely smiled as the others burst out laughing.

"On the ground! Lie down!"

Startled Hermione turned around, spotted the hooded wizards and felt someone fiercely tugging at her sleeve. In the next moment she lay in the cold snow, heard the hissing noise of the curses, while bright lights danced over them. She reached for her wand. As her fingers finally closed around it, she heard screams.

Screams that came, however, from far a distance. _Ginny,_ flashed it through her mind. She wanted to straighten up, but Ron's arm that was still around her tightened, kept her on the ground.

As he finally let go of her, she trembling got on her knees. Frantically she looked around. Ron had almost got back to his feet. Melanie was screaming.

But the danger was apparently over. The attackers were lying motionless. Full of horror her gaze clung to the blood that mingled with the white snow. As she succeeded in averting her eyes, she saw Harry, who ran towards the houses. Ginny! She jumped up. The screams became louder, agonizing. She ran even faster.

At last she reached the two. Harry was holding Ginny in his arms. A hand lay on Ginny's forehead. Dark light flared up. Harry moved his lips, emitted hissing noises.

"_What are you doing? Stop it!" _Hermione shouted out of breath, ran forwards and painfully collided with a solid wall. She fell backwards. Suppressing a scream of pain, she attempted to get to her feet.

"Ginny!

It was Ron.

„No! Ron, you can't…"

But it was already too late. Ron stumbled back, fell against her. He caught himself quickly however.

"What the hell is he doing? Ginny, Ginny! Harry!"

"Do something, Hermione!" he screamed at her.

Hermione's thoughts raced. She pointed her wand on Harry's imperceptibly shimmering barrier, but her spell had no effect. She knew that her tries were useless, but everything was better than to do nothing. And Ginny's screams rang in her ears. Ron had sunken to his knees, his hands tore at his robe.

"Dumbledore!" Rebecca screamed suddenly and Hermione felt boundless relief as she saw the headmaster, Madam Pomfrey and the Professors McGonagall and Snape hurrying towards them. Now she also noticed the presence of the others and suddenly realized to her dismay that she hadn't even made sure whether they all were uninjured. She was head girl, she should have…

Quickly her gaze flickered around. Neville looked as though he would collapse any minute, but he was standing. Ginny's and Ron's friends appeared to be unhurt as well, just like Damian. As the teachers stormed towards them, Hermione stepped to the side, took Ron by the arm and yanked him up.

Dumbledore wasted no time with asking any questions. He looked to Snape and McGonagall and then he and McGonagall raised their wands. But even their spells had not the desired success. A shudder ran over Hermione's spine. _That couldn't be true._

Suddenly Snape fell on his knees.

"Severus! What..."

But Professor McGonagall had not finished her sentence yet as Snape rose again and shook his head. His face was pale.

"It's nothing, Minerva," he pressed out between his teeth. McGonagall looked doubtful, but concentrated once more on Harry's magic.

Though Dumbledore had cast a glance on the Potions master, he had not interrupted his attempt to destroy Harry's shield.

All of a sudden the screams stopped. For a fleeting moment Harry looked at them. Turning around again, he lowered Ginny to the ground and was gone in the next moment.

"Poppy," she heard the voice of the headmaster.

Distraught Hermione stared at Ginny, didn't understand what had happened. Madam Pomfrey had kneeled beside Ginny by now.

"She's alive," the healer said, waved her wand and hurried then with Ginny who was floating next to her in direction of the castle. Ron gasped for breath, rose unsteadily and staggered after them. Hermione wanted to follow them.

"Wait, Miss Granger."

The blue eyes of Dumbledore studied her, and then wandered over to her classmates.

"Was anyone hurt?"

As all more or less simultaneously shook their heads, he said,

"Minerva, if you would accompany the students to the castle. The Heads stay please here.

Miss Granger, Mister Graywood, if you would please tell me what has happened?"

Hermione was more then grateful that Damian took the initiative. Worrying about Ginny and Ron, she found it hard to remain standing still.

But suddenly Dumbledore raised his hand and Damian stopped, while an expression of pure aversion flitted over Snape's face.

Bewildered, Hermione looked over her shoulder. About a dozen Aurors hastened towards them with drawn wands, while curious villagers reluctantly moved to the side.

"Auror Edwards," the Auror at the front introduced himself. Pale green eyes scrutinized each of them with a piercing gaze.

"Seven wizards are dead and as far as I could see, Dark Magic was definitely used. Were you responsible for this, Snape?"

"It was Harry Potter," Dumbledore said calmly.

Edwards' eyes widened imperceptibly, before he turned to his subordinates.

"Cordon off the area. Let no-one through. And no information will be passed on, before I don't allow it, understood?"

The other Aurors nodded.

"Yes, sir," and then hurried away to carry out their instructions.

Only Edwards and a second Auror remained. Edwards pulled a notice block out of one of his pockets and a feather and looked then at Hermione and Damian.

"Your names?"

It was Dumbledore who answered and Hermione watched fascinated how the feather flew out of Edwards' hand and slid across the parchment.

"Miss Granger, if you would tell me exactly what happened, please?"

Hermione swallowed and falteringly began to speak, while Edwards was staring at her incessantly.

As she had finished, she slung her arms around her. By now she was trembling so fiercely that her teeth clattered. Briefly she felt Dumbledore's hand on her shoulder and warmth rose in her. Damian also had to relate the events and Hermione closed her eyes. She only wanted to get away from here.

"How did you know of the attack so quickly?" Edwards asked and looked at the two teachers.

Dumbledore inclined his head.

"The wards of Hogwarts alerted me. The attack took place not very far from the castle. One of the curses must have hit the wards by accident."

The Auror nodded and gazed down at his feather that flew over the little block.

"Good. Thank you. You may return to the castle. We'll follow," he said and waved his colleagues away with him.

As Hermione, Damian and the teachers finally reached the castle they immediately hastened to the hospital wing. While Madam Pomfrey walked to Dumbledore and Snape, Hermione headed to Ron who sat with slumped shoulders on a chair next to Ginny's bed and was staring at his sister. She laid a hand on Ron's shoulder.

He slightly flinched and then desperately looked at her.

"Pomfrey doesn't know what it is, Hermione."

Ginny was still unconscious. Her face was ashen, her breath shallow. It couldn't escape Hermione's notice that there was something thoroughly wrong with Ginny.

"She didn't want to do anything. It's too dangerous she said."

"We've to find Harry."

Ron jumped up.

"Harry? He did that to her!"

"It appears so," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I thought the same as I saw them. But by now…Harry saved Neville's life and he protected us, Ron. We might have been killed without him. You do not know what happened…or what kind of spell it was that he used. He surely would know what would help Ginny."

"And why is he not here then? If he would love her as much as Ginny him…" Ron's voice broke.

"And I could not protect her again. I couldn't," he murmured.

"Oh, Ron, it's not your fault."

Hermione flung her arms around Ron and while he clung to her, she felt his trembling. She held him, not knowing how she could help him otherwise.

"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley?"

Reluctantly Hermione let go of Ron and turned around. Dumbledore had come closer with Pomfrey, Snape and McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall has informed your parents, Mister Weasley. They will be here soon," Dumbledore said and Ron nodded, murmuring a thank you.

Looking at both of them, he continued,

"Professor Snape told me that Mister Potter doesn't sleep in the quarters of the Slytherins. Do you know perchance where he has set up his quarter?"

"Yes," Hermione said slowly.

A little later Hermione and Dumbledore had reached the portrait. The headmaster raised one eyebrow. Hermione laid a hand on the single green apple and whispered Harry's name, involuntarily recalling how fun it had been to come up with a way to alert Harry to anyone standing in front of the chamber. How far away this seemed to be, though not even two months had passed since the cheerful evening they had all spent together.

"He doesn't open. Either he isn't in there or…" But where should Harry be?

"And I take that only Harry has access to his quarters?"

Hermione nodded. The headmaster sighed.

"That's not good. Edwards will not be pleased, nor will the Weasleys."

As they returned to the hospital wing, the Aurors already stood in front of the closed doors and spoke with the Professors McGonagall and Snape. Edwards spun around to them and looked at them

"Did you find Potter?"

As Dumbledore had foreseen, Edwards didn't like the answer at all. He left two of his people behind – apparently he didn't trust the headmaster that he would alert him as soon Harry would appear – and then marched away. In the hospital wing Hermione and Dumbledore met the Weasleys. While Dumbledore went to Ginny's family, Hermione sank on an empty bed and ran a hand over her forehead. She was so tired. And still she was cold.

Where was Harry? Suddenly she froze. Had he been injured as he had warded off the attackers? Was he now lying in the chamber to hurt to stand up? The thought was terrible and she already wanted to tell Dumbledore as she realized that there would be no point to it. Even if she was right with her assumption, even Dumbledore was not able to speak the language of the snakes.

A shadow caused her to look up. .... The twins sat next to her and regarded her gravely.

"Will you tell us what happened? We can't get out even a single sensible word from Ron.

He mentioned Harry…"

To relate the events once more was the last thing Hermione wanted, but she did it. It kept her from thinking about Harry, about Ginny, about the attack that had evoked the memories of the one day their train drive had found such a sudden end.

* * *

A trilling and something soft woke him. With a groan, Harry opened his eyes.

"Rainbow," he whispered as his phoenix nudged him.

It was dark. He could not see anything. With a weak wave of his hand he managed to conjure up a bit light. It flickered alarmingly, but now he could at least see Rainbow.

She gazed at him, once more trilling worriedly. Her dark eyes filled with glistening tears. They fell down on Harry and he drank them greedily. As their healing power took effect, he managed to sit up.

"Thanks, Rainbow," he whispered and heaved himself up.

For one moment he leaned against the wall. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was already in the middle of the night. Dismayed, he realized that he had been unconscious for hours.

But he knew that he had to be grateful. Still wondering about his sheer luck that he had not splinted himself, he slowly went along the underground passage way. Two times he had to stop and gasp for air. He felt as weak as a newborn baby.

As soon as he was back in his chamber, he walked to the cupboard where he stored his potions ingredients that he needed for his additional lessons with Snape and shortly afterwards went to his cauldron. But he was hardly able to stand on his feet let alone to concentrate and he knew that the chance to make a mistake was high.

The decision was quickly made. And a little later he gazed into the tired face of Snape.

"Come," he said.

Only when they had reached his quarter, he became aware of the fact that Snape was still wearing his night-clothes. If he hadn't been so drained and worried, he would have found the sight of Snape rather funny.

Striding into the chamber, he led Snape to the cauldron. He held out a long spoon and said,

"The other ingredients are on the table. And don't you dare to make a mistake."

Black eyes looked up from the potion and regarded him.

"The potion is for Miss Weasley?"

"For whom else should it be?" Harry replied, turned around and just managed to reach his bed, before collapsing.

Though every fibre in his body urged him to go to Ginny, he knew that he had not the strength left to do so, nor to finish and guard the potion. As much as he loathed it, he had to trust Poppy Pomfrey to take care of Ginny for the time being and to trust Snape to brew the potion.

The Dark Magic he had called upon had left him completely exhausted. And not even the tears of his phoenix could perform miracles so quickly.

Nevertheless it took long until he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

The door fell shut and Severus found himself alone in the chamber. Gazing at the potion, he spent the next hours in deep concentration. Only as the potion took on the desired colour his tension ebbed away.

Knowing that there was nothing else to do, the only other ingredient being the tears of a phoenix, he reached for a chair and sat down.

His thoughts began to wander and once more he wondered what truly had happened. The potion was the only antidote against the deadly poison of the Ater Acini or simpler put the Black Berries that was known to him. As Severus recalled the sight that had greeted them upon their arrival in Hogsmeade, the possibility that Ginny Weasley had been poisoned became more and more plausible.

But if she really had been poisoned with the Black Berries, then why was she still alive? Why had Poppy not mentioned any poison? The answer to his second question occurred to him immediately. The poison of the Ater Acini was not one of the most dangerous poisons without reason. It didn't leave any traces, took effect almost immediately and even smallest amounts were deadly.

As for his first question...

He had not the slightest idea what Potter had done, but without doubt he had saved Ginny Weasley's life. Indeed, the potion explained much. For a moment he thought about going to the hospital wing and telling Poppy and the Weasleys, who had been understandably rather beside themselves.

But then he remembered that he couldn't leave the chamber anyway. And even if, should he be right with his assumption, which was rather likely, only the potion that had to simmer yet for a few hours would help the girl.

And he hardly believed that Potter would have left Ginny Weasley's side if her life would still have been in danger.

A slight noise startled him. As he caught sight of the snake that slid towards him, he pushed his chair a bit to the side. But the snake disappeared into the opposite direction. Involuntarily he touched his left arm. Though he knew that Harry Potter was not the Dark Lord, he still felt uneasy whenever he thought of the power the young wizard had over him.

So far Potter had not demanded anything that he would be unwilling to do. Furthermore he had healed Narcissa, Severus reminded himself once more. After having studied some of his books he had been able to save from the Dark Lord's headquarters, he had known that Potter could have very well spoken the truth that it had not been his intention to kill her.

Yet it had frightened him to the core to realize that if Potter had been a little less powerful, if he hadn't been able to direct the magic to his will, Narcissa would have died.

He knew after all that Potters feelings in regard to Narcissa hadn't changed. He still hated her, and yet he had healed her for whatever reasons.

Severus' hands curled around the soft fabric of his night gown, so tightly that it hurt. No, he wouldn't remember how he had felt in those days when he had believed that Narcissa's illness was on purpose or later as he had begged Potter to spare her life.

There was nothing that he could do. And whether a way existed to break the bond or not, Severus wasn't even sure that he wanted to know. Since if a way existed and Potter could really destroy the Dark Lord's curse, he knew that he would beg to release at least Narcissa from the bond.

By now he was rather sure that he did not need to fear Potter, at least for the moment. But Severus didn't delude himself. Though, he had got the impression that Potter was far from being happy about the whole situation over the last months that could change any time.

He could not be sure how Potter would react if he for example indeed ruined the potion in front of him. There was still so much he did not know about the young wizard. And even if he needn't to fear Potter, the bond the Dark Lord had created worried him enough.

He had not missed the fact that Potter had struggled each time a bit more to change the signs. Severus didn't want to imagine what exact reason had been responsible for this, nor did he want to remember the pain that it had caused Narcissa and him.

There was no point in wishing for things to be different, however, neither to worry about the future. He had to accept the situation, had to endure whatever fate had in store for him. He had no other choice.

He had survived being in Voldemort's power, he thought drily. He would survive being in Potter's. Glancing at the settee, he decided to remain on the chair. As Potter had taken a part of his magic, he had for a fleeting moment felt the hate, the burning fury and the turmoil that had stormed inside of Potter. And once again he had experienced the utter helplessness of having to allow someone taking his magic; though he probably should be grateful that Potter had taken relatively little.

It was wiser not to give him any reason to get upset and after all what had happened, Potter's frame of mind would surely not be calm in the morning. And trying to find a fairly comfortable spot on the hard chair, Severus waited.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sitting rigidly on his chair, Arthur Weasley stared at the deathly pale face of his daughter, registering every breath, every yet so subtle change.

"Arthur."

The gentle touch of his wife made him realize that his hands had gripped the armrests of the chair so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

He sighed inaudibly and laid an arm around Molly who rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, completely exhausted. Gazing down on her, he tightened his grip. In the dim light of the magical candles the traces of tears on her cheeks could not be missed. But he couldn't bring himself to raise his hand and brush the tears away, nor had he any strength left to comfort his sons. None had been able to tell them whether Ginny would survive the night. And they could do nothing, absolutely nothing. They could only wait, wait for Ginny to wake up, wait for Harry Potter.

Arthur pressed his lips together.

As Poppy had said she couldn't help Ginny before not knowing what had happened, he had refused to believe her. He had wanted to bring his daughter to St. Mungo's, but Poppy had insisted that there was no point in doing so and Albus had sided with the healer. The former leader of the Order of the Phoenix had had indeed the gall to tell him they had to wait until Harry Potter would reappear!

Oh, he should only come, Arthur thought grimly. How could he ever have allowed that Ginny got involved with him? He had been in their house; he had eaten at their table. For Ginny's sake they had been friendly to him! To a wizard who had been raised by the Dark Lord! To a wizard who had no scruples to kill and torture anyone. As if this one thought had opened all floodgates, Arthur involuntarily froze. Once more he saw himself lying on the hard stone floor, while icy-cold emerald eyes scrutinized him, heard his screams as the pain nearly drove him mad, saw the characteristic light of the Killing Curse shooting towards him with breathtaking speed…

With all his might suppressing the memory, he pressed Molly close to himself, felt her warmth. Yes, they had welcomed him, despite the fact that he had never trusted him. But for Ginny he had done it. And the photo, the letters! He had believed Ginny that they had not told the truth. How could he have been such a fool!

He had done nothing, had assured himself that Ginny would know. Her happiness had been more important than all his misgivings. And now his daughter lay unconscious before him. Reaching out a trembling hand, he stroked over her forehead.

Once more he had failed. He had not been able to protect his youngest child. Why couldn't it have been him? Why couldn't he lie in the bed? Why Ginny?

Holding Ginny's cold hand, he didn't even realize that his lips formed silent prayers.

* * *

Harry awoke with a dreadful headache. If there hadn't been his deep worry for Ginny, he would have just turned to the other side and had tried to fall asleep once more, but so he hoisted himself out of bed and staggered into the bathroom.

As he emerged again, he went to Snape.

"I need something against headache," he said and bent over the cauldron. To his relief the potion looked exactly as it should.

While he called Rainbow to him and added her tears to the potion, Snape walked to his cupboard.

"I still miss two ingredients. If I could shortly go to my laboratory…"

Harry straightened and stifled a curse as the pain became overpowering for a moment.

He sank into the next armchair and in a hiss commanded his snake to open the entrance for Snape. Since the former spy apparently realized his intention immediately, Harry didn't pay any attention to him any longer. Instead he pressed his hand against his forehead. After a time that felt like an eternity to Harry, his teacher, now wearing his usual black robe, returned and handed him a glass with a light white liquid in it. Harry took it wordlessly, gulped down the contents and leaned back. Closing his eyes, he waited.

After a few minutes the headache had eased to a bearable degree. He stood up and filled a vial with the potion. Then he left the chamber and hastened to the hospital wing. Snape followed him. On half the way they met Hermione.

She stared at him. Her eyes quickly slid across him. As her gaze fell on Snape she blinked, confused. But Harry didn't give her any opportunity to greet the teacher.

"How's Ginny?"

"I…I don't know. I've returned to my rooms yesterday."

He nodded briefly and walked on.

"Wait, Harry! There are…Aurors are standing in front of the hospital wing."

Harry's eyes narrowed, but he didn't stop. Of course, he should have known. But he would not take any interference by the Ministry. For that he was currently not in the mood.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Going to Ginny," he said without looking at Hermione and quickened his pace. But to his surprise Hermione suddenly hold onto his sleeve.

"What…"

Hermione gazed up at him, bit her lip.

"Ginny's family is there. You should know that they…they believe that it was you who hurt Ginny. They won't let you near her."

The meaning of Hermione's words hit him hard. His features hardened. With blank face he studied Hermione.

"And you? What do you believe?"

Hermione took a step backwards.

"I think you had a good reason," she slowly said.

Harry twisted his lips into a grim smile.

"Oh, yes. I had indeed."

And without further explanations he marched along the corridor.

As the door of the hospital wing came into sight, Harry didn't waste any time. Knowing that despite Rainbows healing tears he was in a rather bad condition, he used his wand. The Aurors sank silently to the ground.

"Harry, what…"

Shocked, Hermione stared at the wizards and then looked at Snape who stood next to her, completely unmoved.

"They are merely unconscious," Harry said and opened the door to the hospital wing.

At his entrance the Weasleys rose immediately. And they barred his way. A look in their faces told him everything. But in the moment he had no time for any argument. Ginny needed the potion. Quick as a lightning he waved his hand and the Weasleys and the healer froze, not able to move or to say anything. His headache flared up again, but he ignored it. With two steps he was at Ginny's side.

That she was still unconscious didn't surprise him. But she had to be awake. Otherwise he couldn't give her the potion. Though he loathed it, he used an effective spell that also counted as dark magic. The Death Eaters had been very fond of using it whenever their victims had lost consciousness during their torture.

Ginny's eyelids fluttered. Harry lifted her head a bit up and said,

"Drink, Ginny. Drink."

The first sip caused Ginny to choke.

"Drink."

Harry knew that the potion tasted terrible, but it would help her.

Ginny, who was still half conscious, had no other choice than to swallow.

As soon as she had emptied the vial to Harry's boundless relief, he let her sink back into the pillows.

"The pain...there was so much pain..."

Ginny's weak voice nearly broke his heart. Gazing into her feverish eyes, he tenderly brushed a dark-red lock out of her face.

"Do not speak, Ginny. You've to recover first," he whispered.

"_Ginny! Darling!" _

Harry flinched and looked up. But he didn't stir. He knew that none would curse him as long as he was kneeling beside Ginny. Molly Weasley had reached her daughter in the meantime. But Ginny had already closed her eyes.

"Harry…" she murmured while falling asleep.

"What did you _do _to her? What did you give her?"

The hate in Molly's brown eyes that so reminded him of Ginny's hurt Harry deeply, but before he could answer another voice rang out,

"I believe we would all like to hear that," Dumbledore said and lowered his wand as he stepped nearer to them with Professor McGonagall. Casting a piercing glance at Harry, he asked,

"What did you do to the Aurors?"

Harry raised one eyebrow.

"Didn't you wake them up already?"

As Harry saw the relief that crept into Dumbledore's eyes at his question, he felt anger rising in him. What had the headmaster thought he had done? That he had killed the two?

To his surprise Dumbledore made no move to help the Aurors, however. Instead he asked,

"What happened yesterday?"

"One moment, Albus," Arthur Weasley interrupted sharply.

"What did you give to Ginny? What's wrong with her? Tell us!"

"I've only given her the antidote. She…"

"Antidote?"

Harry nodded and with expressionless voice begun to tell them everything. But he didn't come very far.

"Such an incredible nonsense! If Ginny had been indeed poisoned with the juice of the Ater Acini she would be dead now!" Bill said.

Harry ignored him and continued, only to be interrupted again an instant later.

"And which spell should it have been? Only potions help against poisoning!"

"I hardly think that you are well versed in the field of dark magic," Harry icily replied.

"I had no other choice. If I had done nothing, Ginny would truly be dead now."

"But I didn't found any cut. And the knife must have cut her for the poison entering her blood stream," Pomfrey said, and shook her head.

Harry gave no reply as he frowned and touched Ginny's hand.

Dumbledore regarded him thoughtfully and looked at Poppy.

"As far as I know the poison can't be proved. Or is there a possibility?"

"No. It's even in smallest amounts deadly and takes effect almost immediately. If the antidote is not at hand...It's a miracle that Miss Weasley is still alive, if she has been indeed poisoned with the berries. And you have given her the antidote, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes."

"And how shall we know that? It could have been anything!"

"I assure you, Mr. Weasley that it was indeed the antidote."

When Snape's calm voice rang out, not only Charlie Weasley looked stunned.

"How do _you _want to know that?"

Snape looked at his former student.

"I assisted Mr. Potter with brewing the potion."

"_You?"_

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, I."

"But Ginny…she will recover, won't she?" Molly asked hopefully and gazed from Snape to the healer.

"If the antidote is administered immediately and will be taken in certain intervals the poisoned person will recover, though it often takes one to two weeks until he is fairly fine again. But how it will be here…which effects the spell will have that Mr. Potter used I can't say. One thing is certain, however, the curse has inflicted indescribable pain on Miss Weasley. I already thought she had been tortured with the Cruciatus-Curse yesterday," the healer said.

On the faces of the Weasleys' appeared dismay, while Pomfrey turned to Harry.

"What do you know about the curse? Will there be any consequences for Miss Weasley?"

Helplessly Harry shook his head.

"I don't know, but I don't think...."

"_You don't know? You don't know? How dare you then..."_

Harry lost his patience. Before he knew what he was doing, he stood next to Ginny's bed. He felt his magic boiling in him. And something must have also warned Arthur Weasley since he abruptly stopped. But Harry didn't have a chance to reply, however. Dumbledore joined in.

"Thus we won't get anywhere," he said, raised calmingly his hands and riveted his eyes on Harry.

"What would rather interest me, where is the knife?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I do not have it, in any case," he said. The knife had been truly the last thing of which he had thought.

"But in the snow it was also not lying," Dumbledore said.

"I have told you once that I would not tolerate that you use dark magic in Hogwarts. We have only your word for the events."

He made a pause and added then,

"Would you take Veritaserum?"

"No," Harry said coldly.

"Perhaps you should…" Dumbledore began and was interrupted by Snape who turned away from the window.

"The Minister is coming."

Dumbledore cast a glance at Harry and went outside. A little later Harry could hear the angry voices of the Aurors. Whatever the headmaster said to them, the conversation dragged on for a while. But Harry didn't try to understand what was being discussed outside. Though he knew that it was very likely that his fate was just decided, he could not bring himself to care about it for the time being. His eyes rested on Ginny. The presence of the Weasleys who were looking at Ginny, too, he pretended to ignore. At least they were silent, he thought gratefully, as they all waited for Dumbledore to return.

When he finally came back, he informed Harry that the Minister wished to speak with him. It was with reluctant feelings that Harry left Ginny's side and followed the headmaster. The thought to face the Minister once more, he didn't like at all. Aderley had been accompanied by two Aurors, who he introduced as Edwards and Cotter. The two wizards Harry had cursed had in the meantime taken their position again and guarded the hospital wing.

They withdrew into one of the empty rooms and Harry had to relate the events a second time. While he told them everything, his gaze rested on Aderley. The wizard, whose straggly dark hair already turned grey, had managed it surprisingly fast to give the magical community a fairly well functioning order after Voldemort's fall. Even if there were surely still some followers of the Dark Lord at large, the trials that were nearly weekly taking place, gave the people a feeling that the Ministry had everything under control. A fool Aderley was certainly not. And yet Harry knew him too little to be able to foretell his reaction.

How it turned out the Aurors had not found the knife as well.

"We'll search for it, of course," Aderley said.

"I assume that Miss Weasley will recover?"

Harry nodded.

"I think she will, yes."

Aderley smiled slightly.

"Good, good."

And then, as if he had suddenly forced himself to reach a decision,

"Might I perhaps speak with you alone for a moment, Mr. Potter?"

"If you wish."

"Albus, if you would be so kind…"

"Minister, shouldn't we…"

Apparently no-one was pleased to be just send out by Aderley, Harry thought as he gazed after the three who had reluctantly complied. Riveting his eyes again on the Minister, Harry wondered what he could want from him. Aderley had risen by now and had gone to the window. But the minutes passed without him making any move to speak.

"Minister?" Harry asked finally.

Aderley turned around and took a deep breath.

"I believe, Mr. Potter, we should talk openly with each other. I don't know whether you remember, but on that day where you killed the Dark Lord, I fought as well. I've seen what you are capable of. And I realize that if you should indeed plan anything, it would be difficult to stop you. Oh, I know that we owe it only to you that the war ended, and that there is again a Ministry.

Do not think that I do not appreciate that. But that absolutely doesn't give you any right to kill every attacker, nor to curse my Aurors unconscious. Yesterday they were wanted Death Eaters; that is right. We aren't, however, at war anymore, Mr. Potter. Actually I would be obliged to have you escorted to the Ministry, there to question you with the aid of Veritaserum and then to take you to court. Though the penalty would probably be rather mild since you defended yourself and your class-mates, a penalty you would receive nonetheless."

The Minister paused and took his seat again.

"Would I do that, however, there would be very likely unrest. There were enough wizards and witches, after all, who demanded your arrest after Voldemort's fall. And I believe that you would not submit to an arrest willingly, would you?"

"No."

"And if you had to fight against my Aurors? Would you then use dark magic as well?"

"That would depend whether I could avoid it," Harry said slowly.

"And yesterday you could not avoid it?"

It took long until Harry answered and again he felt the darkness that called him, heard the voice that commanded him to kill, felt the exhilarating feeling of power seizing him…

Looking at Aderley, who observed him, he said,

"I was furious, but I could have avoided it, had I wanted."

Really? Could he have really done it? What would have happened if Ginny hadn't screamed?

With a shudder he remembered what kind of curses he had hurled towards the Death Eaters at first. The knowledge that he hadn't been content with the Killing Curse that brought about death at least painlessly caused icy coldness to rise in him. Instead he had used curses that let the victims die in agony. He had not even used them consciously and this frightened him most. Only as he had heard Ginny's screams, he had begun to use the Killing Curse, determined to end the fight as fast as possible.

"You know, of course, that we weren't entirely successful in capturing all Death Eaters, Mr. Potter. It can't be ruled out that such an attack is not repeated. Would you promise me to avoid using dark magic, if you can, and above all to let any attackers alive?"

"If I have the chance, then yes."

Aderley studied him for a while, nodded and jerkily stood up. Astonished Harry rose as well and grasped the outstretched hand of Aderley.

"This time, Mr. Potter, your actions will not bring with it any consequences. I'll try to give not too much information to the press. Don't disappoint me, Mr. Potter. I would be reluctant to give my Aurors the order to hunt you, but if you present a danger for the general public I will not hesitate to do the necessary."

Harry realized that he had rather underestimated Aderley and he knew that he would truly carry out his threat.

"Do you believe that I told the truth?" he involuntarily heard himself asking.

Aderley met his gaze.

"I hope so. But honestly said I can't imagine a reason, why you shouldn't have done it. You should be careful, Mr. Potter. It appears that you have enemies."

Harry nodded grimly and realized to his surprise that he found the Minister even likeable.

Nevertheless Harry was glad as he could go. While Dumbledore, who had waited in front of the door, went inside again, Harry leaned against the wall. It had been definitely a mistake to perform magic, he thought and rubbed his forehead. Regarding the door that led to the hospital wing, he grimaced imperceptibly. The Aurors favoured him with a not exactly friendly glance. Probably they regretted that Aderley hadn't given them the order to arrest him.

For a moment he considered returning to Ginny, but then he decided otherwise. Currently he had no strength for a further argument with Ginny's family.

So he went to his quarter and unceremoniously sank on his bed. The yesterday's happenings and not to mention his unsuccessful Apparition had got to him more than he wanted to believe. And he was so tired…

* * *

"Severus, don't forget to bring the potion for Miss Weasley later," said Poppy and looked briefly in direction of her patient.

"You can be assured. Potter will see to it that Miss Weasley will get the potion."

Albus Dumbledore cast a glance at his former spy.

"So, you believe him?"

"Yes."

"Why? Do you know anything that we don't?"

"No."

The black eyes didn't reveal anything and though Albus knew that there was no point in asking further questions, he tried it nonetheless.

"And how did it come about that you helped Harry to brew the potion?"

"He asked me."

"But then you knew what had happened! You should have told us."

"I saw no reason to do so as long as the potion was not ready," Severus replied coolly.

"If there is nothing else to discuss…Poppy, Albus, Minerva."

Albus gazed after Severus. He had the certain feeling that Severus kept something secret from him. Minerva had seemingly the same thought since she, too, looked after Severus with a rather strange expression on her face.

While Poppy returned to her patient and Minerva waited for Ginny Weasley's family who was currently speaking with the Minister, Albus Dumbledore slowly walked towards his office and tried to sort his thoughts out. Involuntarily he stopped in front of one of the windows and resting his hands on the windowsill, he riveted his eyes on the frozen lake. He knew he should be more than grateful that none of the students had died. And yet something was troubling him. He could not ignore the uneasy feeling.

Recalling the moment he had asked Severus in harsh whispered tones why on earth he had not helped the Weasleys as Harry had cursed them, Albus shook his head. His former spy's answer had been again the one he had used more than once today: I had no reason to do so. It was surely logical that Harry had sought out Severus to help him brewing the potion if you assumed that Harry was telling the truth, but why then had he the feeling that there was something amiss there?

Let alone Severus' more than unsatisfactory answer to what had happened in the village as they had tried to break Harry's shields. That Severus had suffered a fit of weakness he had not believed for a minute. But why had Severus lied to him? Had it something to do with Harry?

Once more he heard the utter conviction in Severus' voice as he had said he believed that Harry had told the truth. The Minister as well seemed inclined to believe Harry, who had given them a plausible explanation as he had to admit, even if many questions remained unanswered. And he wanted to believe it, too. But did he really? For one instant he had indeed thought that Harry had killed the Aurors as he had the Death Eaters. That the Minister was willing to overlook that he still didn't know weather he should be glad about it or not.

Of course, he knew only too well why Aderley had not ordered the Aurors to arrest Harry. Yet it worried him that Harry was given such special treatment. Would such behaviour not lead him to believe that he could do anything he wanted?

While staring at the lake Albus suddenly remembered the one day he had sat in his office, a few days after Voldemort's downfall. Then he had thought about Harry and Ginny and had been rather certain that Harry would not step in Voldemort's footsteps.

Not wanting to think about the possibility that he might have been mistaken, he shook his head and recalled Minerva's words she had said to him this morning.

"_Whatever happened, Albus, I've seen them together. He loves her. I can't imagine that he would hurt her on purpose." _

Yes, he thought, he had to believe, had just to believe and turning away from the window, he walked along the corridor.

**

* * *

**A quiet voice woke her. Slowly Ginny turned to the side.

"Ginny! You're awake."

The worried expression on her mother's face made her realize where she was. Memories rose in her, but before she could grasp them, they were gone. She wanted to say something, yet she only managed a rasping sound. Her throat was completely dry.

"Wait, I'll fetch you something to drink."

As Molly Weasley returned with a glass in her hand, Ginny tried to sit up. At her first movement, however, such fierce pain shot through her that she sank back into the pillows, hardly able to stifle a moan.

"Ginny, what's wrong? What is it?"

"Poppy! Poppy!"

She heard voices, but she only understood snatches, while the pain raged in her.

"...after-effects from the curse...there's nothing we can do..."

"...but there has to be something!"

"...no...would then be ineffective...."

Gradually the pain lessened and she blinked against tears. Someone gingerly raised her head.

"Here, drink, my little one."

The water was pleasantly cool. As her mother let her cautiously sink back, Ginny whispered,

"Mum."

"Oh, Ginny. We were so worried about you," her mother said and stroked her forehead.

"Ron, Hermione…"

"They are fine, darling. Apart from you no-one was hurt."

She wanted to ask more questions, but the tiredness was stronger. While her eyes closed, she thought of Harry and wondered whether he had really been with her or if she had only dreamt it.

As she awoke the next time, Harry sat beside her. She smiled.

"Harry."

"How are you?"

Carefully she straightened. But the pain surged up inside her once more. She fell back into the pillows and blinked up at Harry.

"I hurt everywhere. My head feels as it would split any moment and I'm so tired, Harry."

Harry looked at her expressionlessly.

"You're going to feel exhausted for a few days. As long as the last remaining rest of the poison has also left your body. As for the pain…"

Ginny stared at Harry.

"Poison?" she repeated softly. She tried to remember, but she didn't succeed. There was only pain, icy coldness, fear....

"What...Harry, what happened?"

Harry shook his head.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Come, sit up. First you have to drink the antidote. I'll help you."

Harry's arms pulled her up. Though he was gentle, she groaned as the pain in her head seemed to explode. Suddenly panic seized her that only aggravated the pain. Harry, it was Harry who held her. Harry…

She felt something cold at her lips.

"Drink."

The terrible taste made her aware that she hadn't dreamed, after all.

"Oh, Harry. That's dreadful."

"I know, but it'll help you. Drink, Ginny. It must be. Trust me."

She had to force herself to gulp the brew and as Harry finally took away the glass, she felt nauseous. Without letting go of her, he sat laterally behind her so that she should lean against him.

"Calm down. You are safe. It's over. Relax," he said and gradually the panic as well as the nausea decreased. Lying motionlessly in Harry's arms, her pain, too, lessened. Only now she saw that her family was sleeping in the other beds. So night must have already fallen. Harry had noticed her movement.

"Shall I wake your parents? I've put them under a spell. Of their own accord they will not wake up."

Ginny blinked sleepily. So tired was she that she hardly could think straight.

"Why have you done that? Harry, what happened? Tell me."

After a while Harry answered,

"You haven't spoken with your family yet, have you?"

"No."

Reluctantly Harry began to speak. And while she listened to him, her memory returned to her. Trembling, she fleetingly closed her eyes. Now she remembered the yesterday's happenings in all clarity. The screams, coming from afar, the sudden weight that had stolen her breath, the feeling of helplessness that she so hated....

Harry pulled the blanket higher, wrapped her tighter in it and her hands gripped his arms.

"I couldn't do anything, Harry. I could not defend myself," she whispered. Then she became aware of what else he had said.

"And they believe that you…that you…"

"What they believe now, I don't know, Gin. I've slept the whole day. But in the morning your parents would have loved to send me to hell."

As slowly as possible, she turned, saw the grief and the unusual paleness in his face. To see him thus hit her hard.

"Are you in great pain?"

"Could be worse," she said and leaned her head against the soft material of Harry's robe.

"It's not so bad."

Her voice was even as she lied to him, but she would have rather swallowed her tongue than to tell the truth. Though Harry hadn't said it directly, his words and those of the healer she had remembered had been enough to make her realize that the dark magic Harry had conjured up to save her was responsible for her pain.

Harry bent forwards and tenderly kissed her forehead.

"Oh, Ginny. I already thought I would lose you," he whispered hoarsely.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny, so sorry."

"It was not your fault, Harry. You've saved my life."

"So you believe me?"

It cost her much strength, but finally she managed for an instant to lay her hand against Harry's cheek.

"Of course I believe you. I love you and you me. I know that you never would hurt me intentionally."

"Ginny."

He only said her name, nothing more. But the tone in which he said it, drove tears to her eyes. She wanted to cling to him, to hold him as tight as possible, but she was too weak for that. If Harry hadn't held her like a child, she would have collapsed.

"Sleep now, Ginny", Harry said and pushed her cautiously back into the pillows.

"Tomorrow you should feel already better, at least, as soon as you will have taken the potion."

"I have to drink it again?"

He nodded.

"Yes. Unfortunately you have to drink it still a few times. I'll bring it to you in the morning."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Let me speak to my family first," she murmured and fought against her tiredness.

After a moment of silence, Harry said with a pointedly offhandedly voice,

"Perhaps it would be better if Hermione or Snape bring you the potion for the time being."

"Snape?"

"He helped me. Now sleep. I'll stay for a little while," she heard Harry say and felt him taking her hand in his own. Sleeping, she thought, yes, she just wanted to sleep. But her thoughts were in turmoil.

"He's dead, isn't he?"

"Who?"

"The Death Eater who attacked me. It was him, Harry. He abducted me out of the train. And when I recognized him, I couldn't fight. I couldn't do anything."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered her own weakness. Harry's grip tightened and for a fleeting moment he squeezed her hand almost painfully.

"Hush, Ginny. Don't think about it anymore. You're safe. And yes, he's dead. He will never hurt you again. Sleep now."

Ginny didn't find it hard to follow Harry's instruction. Holding Harry's hand and secured in the knowledge that Harry watched over her, she drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

Harry thrust the little vial into Snape's hands.

"Bring it to Ginny and make sure she drinks the potion."

Snape nodded wordlessly and disappeared around the corner. Harry gazed after him and had to force himself not to follow him. Every fibre of his heart urged him to run after Snape, to snatch the vial away from him and to hurry to Ginny's side. But he remained where he was.

Only after another moment had passed, he finally set off to the headmaster's study, wondering what Dumbledore could want from him so early in the morning. Snape had only told him that he wished to see him. As he entered Dumbledore's study shortly afterwards, he was surprised to see that Aderley was also present.

"Have you found out something?" he asked, not bothering with greeting the two wizards.

The Minister shook his head.

"No, unfortunately we didn't."

Gesturing to one of the chairs, he continued,

"I've spoken with your father before I left the Ministry. He will probably come to Hogwarts as soon as he has found someone to take over his duties. Anyway, during our conversation I remembered the day you came to Hogwarts last summer. Though it's actually uncommon to question a suspect with the aid of a Pensieve, it would appease certain people inside and outside of the Ministry. Even if I still believe that you told me the truth yesterday, I can neither ignore the public opinion nor the demands of my Aurors to question you according to the law completely, and so I would ask you to allow us to view your memory of the attack."

As Harry didn't answer, but instead fastened his eyes on Dumbledore's Pensieve, the former leader of the Order of the Phoenix said,

"We have to find out the truth, Harry. And I'm sorry that I did not thought of it yesterday. I'm afraid that the sight of the two Aurors in front of the hospital wing unsettled me in such a way that the most obvious thing didn't occur to me."

Jerkily turning his head, Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"You thought that I had killed them," Harry said icily.

Dumbledore returned his gaze calmly.

"Yes, I did. But after having seen what you did to the Death Eaters, you hardly can reproach me, Harry. Tell me; was it really necessary to torture the attackers before you killed them? The Killing Curse would have been more merciful."

It was Aderley, who broke the silence.

"We have already spoken of this, Albus. Mr. Potter has given me his word to let any potential attackers alive in the future, if possible," he said and afterwards looked at Harry.

"Will you show us your memory?"

Wordlessly standing up, Harry went over to Dumbledore's Pensieve. As soon as he had added his memory to the white-silvery substance, he abruptly turned around and asked whether he could go. He had no wish whatsoever to live through the attack a second time. Dumbledore and Aderley exchanged a glance, but to his relief they let him go. Slowly going down the spiral staircase, Harry shook his head. Why on earth had he not thought of Dumbledore's Pensieve himself yesterday? _What was the matter with him? _

He had the feeling to not be able anymore to think straight, had the frightening feeling that everything was slipping out of control. First the attack during which he hadn't even been aware which curses he had uses, then Ginny's poisoning that he hadn't been able to prevent and lastly two of the attackers had escaped him! Not to mention the fact that he – as he had to admit – owed it only to Aderley's willingness to believe him that he was still in Hogwarts and not on the run from an arrest.

Tiredly Harry ran a hand across his forehead. Even if Snape's potion had yet again driven away most of his racking headache this morning, a dull pain had remained. In addition to that he was still exhausted. But it was not his physical condition that so paralyzed him and made it just impossible for him to concentrate. It was his concern for Ginny; his fear that he had caused her permanent harm. What if her pain would not lessen? What if she would not recover? What if he had kept up that wretched curse for too long? If...No! He must not think about this. Ginny _would _recover. Something else he must not consider.

Nor could he allow that his fear put him out of action to such an extent that he was unable to think clearly! That would neither help Ginny nor him. And he _had _to find out who was behind the attack!

Although Harry had no real appetite, he went to the kitchen of Hogwarts and forced himself to eat what the house-elves served him. While his strength gradually returned, he realized that he couldn't remember when last he had eaten. As he sipped at his second coffee, he found it already easier to sort out his thoughts. Suppressing his worry with difficulty, he began to analyze the facts.

Save for two Death Eaters he had killed all, but those two had escaped; a circumstance that still infuriated him greatly. And had they acted on their own accord or had someone ordered them to attack them? Someone who had not shown himself so far? This thought caused a strange unease to rise in him; the same unpleasant feeling that had gripped him whenever he had mused about the missing knife in the last forty-eight hours. The only explanation for its disappearance was that someone had taken it. But why and above all who? No Death Eater had been near them. One of the Aurors? One of Ginny's and his friends?

Harry shook his head. That was completely absurd. Maybe the Aurors had just overlooked it or the two who had escaped had returned to the village later and had taken it away. And had Ginny been the aim? Had someone wanted to kill her to take revenge on him? Or had it been only coincidental? But which Death Eater carried a poisoned knife with him if he had his wand?

No, his accident theory was hardly logical. Moreover, his instinct told him something else. There were too much coincidences here, he thought and recalled the shock he had felt as Ginny had told him who her attacker had been. In his fury he had not even looked at him, though he probably wouldn't have recognized him anyway.

Harry clenched his fists and cursed. The identity of Ginny's attacker disturbed him deeply and once again he asked himself how the Death Eater had managed to escape out of his cell in the Ministry. And how had they known that they would be in Hogsmeade on Saturday afternoon? Had they counted on him going to the village some weekend – with Christmas now approaching – or had they known it beforehand? Perhaps one of them had even observed them in the Three Broomsticks, yes, perhaps they had been followed without realizing it.

Harry put his cup on the table and shook his head unwillingly, wished to know the answers to his questions. But before he did not know them, he would not let Ginny out of his sight. She would not leave the castle alone anymore. Who knows how many Death Eaters were still at large and only waited for an opportunity to take revenge on him.

Somehow he had to find out where the two escaped Death Eaters hid themselves. He had to do something, had to ensure that such an attack never happened again. Still deep in thought, Harry left the kitchen and set off to his first lesson. In one of the corridors he nearly collided with Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, good that I see you. Go to the Great Hall, will you? But in ten minutes I expect you to be in my classroom," she said and briskly walked on.

Bewildered, Harry gazed after her, but then he remembered Aderley's words, spun around and hurried away. As he had suspected it was indeed his father, who was waiting for him in the Great Hall together with Sirius and Remus. Looking around, he was glad to see that no-one else was in the Great Hall besides them.

"Harry!"

A moment later Harry found himself locked in the tight embrace of his father.

"I was so worried about you! Aderley told us this morning. We came as soon as possible."

Assuring James, Sirius and Remus that he was fine, Harry cast a calculating glance at his father.

"Could you do me a favour, Dad? Could you find out the names of the attackers?"

James looked at him seriously.

"Why do you need to know them?"

"Two of the attackers escaped. I need to find them," he said.

"The names could help me."

"Harry, the Ministry already searches for them."

"Do they? Indeed? The Aurors have been searching for months to capture all those Death Eaters who escaped in summer and they didn't have much success so far, did they?"

"That's not fair, Harry. We've captured many," Sirius exclaimed.

Harry glared at him.

"Ginny nearly died, Sirius. I'll not take any more chances. I've done nothing the previous months and have left everything to the Ministry. That was a big mistake. I _will _find the two, with or without your help."

"How is Ginny? What exactly happened, anyway? Aderley didn't want to tell us any details," his father asked, concerned.

"She was poisoned," Harry tersely replied.

Ignoring the unbelieving stares, he blocked their countless questions and promised to tell them everything once he came home for Christmas.

"I have to go to class. Will you get me the names, Dad?"

James sighed.

"It could cost me my job, you know. It's forbidden to disclose Ministry information. But I'll try."

Harry nodded gratefully, said good-bye and left.

As he entered McGonagall's classroom a short while later, every student turned his head and looked at him. Hermione gave him a smile, but Ron didn't greet him. Disappointed by Ron's behavior, he sat down next to Damian. Packing out his books, he realized that he had not done any homework.

"How's Ginny?" Damian whispered.

"She regained consciousness yesterday. But…"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Graywood! As interesting as your conversation might be, now you both will listen."

Damian cast a meaningful glance at Harry and while Damian paid attention to the lesson, Harry didn't follow McGonagall's request and for whatever reasons McGonagall pretended not to notice.

As the lesson was over, Damian looked at him.

"What happened to Ginny? Hermione said something of a poisoning?"

Harry nodded and being as brief as possible, he told Damian what had occurred.

"Bastards. Good that you killed them. By the way, the Daily Prophet wrote about it, though no names are mentioned," Damian said, fetched the newspaper from his bag and handed it to Harry, who was staring at Damian.

"You believe me then?"

"Of course. Why shouldn't I?"

Well, that was indeed the question, Harry thought as he opened the newspaper. Said article proved to be the vaguest and most uninformative article that he ever had read. Apart from the fact that there had been an attack you didn't discover much more, something that suited him just fine.

After having given the newspaper back to Damian, they set off to the dungeons. But also during Potions Harry didn't manage to concentrate and sometime just gave it up. Though every teacher told him that he had to catch up his homework, they – save for Skirrow – didn't take away any points. Harry had not expected anything else, but it angered him nonetheless and once again he wondered why Skirrow hated him so much.

As he walked to the greenhouse after lunch, he was rather early. He leaned against the wall and sighed. The idea to skip Herbology and instead to go to Ginny, he dismissed however immediately. The chance that someone of her family was with her was too great. Besides, he didn't know whether Ginny had already spoken with her family and if she had how that conversation had gone.

Hearing approaching steps, he looked up and spotted Neville. With raised chin and tightly clutching his and, Neville walked towards him.

"I want to know what you did to Ginny."

His voice trembled slightly, but he gazed Harry straight into the eyes and tried his best not to show his fear. Harry, who had suspected for a long time that Neville harboured a secret love for Ginny – though he had apparently gotten closer to Melanie over the last weeks –, resigned himself to the inevitable. After he had told Neville everything, silence reigned between them.

"I'm glad. It would have broken her heart if you had really hurt her," Neville said finally.

That Neville believed him so easily amazed Harry. As if Neville had guessed his thoughts, he added,

"Ginny loves you. If you'd be a dark wizard and evil, she would not love you. Make her happy, will you?"

Not knowing how to reply, Harry merely nodded. Neville observed him.

"Don't blame you, Harry. It's the fault of the Death Eaters, but not yours."

Now Neville had indeed managed to render him speechless.

"How..."

Surely he could not have forgotten how to hide his feelings over the previous five months, could he? And he was certain that he had maintained an expressionless face during their conversation.

Neville smiled sadly.

"Your voice betrayed you, Harry. It was icy as you spoke of the Death Eaters, but tenderly as you spoke of Ginny."

With new found respect Harry stared at Neville. He could not believe that he had so misjudged the quiet boy. That he had underestimated the Minister, whom he had only met one time before, was understandable, but Neville he had seen almost daily the last months. Imperceptibly Harry shook his head. Perhaps he had adjusted to his new life a bit too well and had forgotten the dangers always being present. And now Ginny had been hurt; because of him, because he had become far too careless.

"Thanks, Neville. It means much to me that you believe me," he said.

"Hermione and Ron know what you've told me, don't they?"

"Yes. But even so, Ron doesn't believe me."

Neville nodded thoughtfully and suddenly looked at him with a grave expression in his eyes.

"Thank you, by the way, that you saved my life. If you hadn't shoved me out of the way, the Killing Curse would have hit me."

Surprised, Harry blinked. Then he nodded.

"You're welcomed."

One instant later Professor Sprout appeared and the followed the teacher into the greenhouse. Although Harry worked well together with Neville, he was nevertheless glad as he was on his way to his quarter two hours later.

"Harry, wait! Wait."

Harry turned and recognized Fred and George Weasley, who were running towards him.

"Finally we found you. Ginny asked us to tell you that you can come to her now. Our parents have shortly returned home."

Casting a sidelong glance at the twins, he asked,

"So you believe me?"

The twins looked at each other. Then George said,

"Ginny trusts you. And as long as she does, so do we."

Fred nodded in support, while Harry did not know whether this had been the answer which he had hoped for.

* * *

The owl of his father found him the next evening. Harry unfolded the parchment and nodded satisfied as he saw the list of names. He scanned the names and suddenly froze. _Calder_, he thought. That was again one coincidence too much. While pondering his next steps, he walked first to Snape's quarters, suppressing the urge to look for Iris Calder at once. As he stood before the former spy, he handed him the parchment.

"Those Death Eaters attacked us. Do you know some of them?"

Snape nodded.

"Not very well, but yes, I knew them."

"Do you think them capable of coming up with such a plan on their own?"

A thoughtful expression flickered over Snape's pale face.

"I wouldn't put it past them to try and to kill you, but that they attempted to poison Miss Weasley lets me rather think that they carried out someone's orders, unless it was merely an accident."

Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm sure that it wasn't one. The Death Eater who attacked Ginny was the same one who abducted her out of the train in summer. I think it was intentional that it was him of all people who poisoned her. And whoever is behind the attack knew about this. If I'm not mistaken he had help in order to be able to escape his cell in the Ministry. Do you know any followers of Voldemort who also spied for him and now might work for the Ministry?"

"No."

"Ask Narcissa whether she knows anything. She was in the Inner Circle, after all and ask her whether she knows any places where the two that escaped could have hidden themselves. Write them down and tell me as soon as possible."

Seeing Snape's nod, Harry spun around and left the chamber. Shortly before the Slytherin quarters, he called one of the house-elves to him and bade it to deliver a message to Draco Malfoy and Iris Calder. In Snape's empty classroom, he waited. After a little while Malfoy and his girlfriend stepped in, both their faces were blank.

"What do you want?"

Ignoring Malfoy, Harry riveted his gaze on Iris.

"Do you know a certain Marcus Calder?"

Imperceptibly, Iris winced. After a slight hesitation, she said,

"He's a distant cousin. Why do you ask?"

"Why? So, you do not know? He was among those Death Eaters who attacked us. I killed him, but unfortunately two of his friends got away. Have you any idea who those two might have been or where they could have disappeared to?"

"She hasn't any contact to them. And she doesn't know anything, so leave her alone, Potter. It wasn't her fault," Malfoy said cuttingly and laid a protective arm around his girlfriend.

"Wasn't it? I find it strange that they knew that we would be in Hogsmeade this weekend. Of course, they could have hoped we would go there, but just as well someone could have informed them."

Scrutinizing Malfoy and Iris, Harry wondered if they had anything to do with it.

"Why are you looking at me in such a way? Do you think that...Use your brain, Potter. It's true I hate you. I know what you did to my mother and to my father, but…."

"I believe we are even on that score, Malfoy. It was your father who abducted my mother,"

Harry interrupted coldly.

Draco gave a forced nod.

"Yes, I'm aware of that and I also know why you did your best to break my mother. That, however, is currently unimportant for the moment. I hate you, but if I had intended to kill you and had indeed attempted such thing, I would have not done it behind your back, nor would I have attacked your little girlfriend. Whatever you may think of me, I didn't lose my honour yet. I would have challenged you to a duel. And Iris would have done the same, if she had wanted to kill you."

Although Harry found it hard to believe that, he could detect no lie in Malfoy's eyes.

"Besides, you saved us from the werewolves. As much as I'm loath to admit it, but we probably owe our life to you."

"Yes, that's true," Harry said, and then added without transition,

"I want your help. I want to know whether one of your house sent a message to the Death Eaters and told them that we were in Hogsmeade on Saturday. And I want to find those two wizards that escaped. You surely know some places, where they could have gone to, don't you?"

For a moment there was complete silence. Then Malfoy nodded.

"We'll see what we can find out," he said and steered Iris out of the room.

Harry followed more slowly. He had barely closed the door behind him, as his eye fell on Damian and Hermione, who were quickly approaching. Damian gazed after the two Slytherins and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you go over to the enemy?"

"No. I'm trying to find out who was behind the attack. What're you doing here?"

Damian grinned.

"Patrolling the corridors, and looking for any first year that isn't in bed at such a late hour. But joking aside, did you discover anything?"

"Not yet. They'll tell me, if they learn anything."

"You think one of the Slytherins is behind it?" Hermione asked and frowned.

"It's a possibility, isn't it? Though I can't imagine that one of them gave them the idea of attacking us, someone could have heard something, could know something that might help me."

Hermione looked at him doubtingly.

"Maybe," she finally conceded.

"But…Do you think that we can trust Malfoy and his girlfriend?"

Harry smiled slightly.

"Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked them."

As they had reached the stairs, Hermione suddenly laid a hand on his arm.

"Will you tell me, if you find out something? Or if I can help you?"

"We, Hermione, we," Damian added.

"I would love to know as well who wanted to kill us."

Since both insisted and didn't relent, Harry finally promised them, albeit reluctantly to tell them as soon as he found out something new, even if he didn't know how they should help him.

* * *

Smiling sadly, Ginny looked after her friends. As they had left the hospital wing, she leaned back and closed her eyes. Still she felt the leaden tiredness in her, but Pomfrey had assured her that this was to be expected. A few days it would probably still take until she finally would feel better. The pain, however, that had seized her whenever she had moved, had lessened and was not nearly as great as it had been the first time she had woken four days ago. Thinking, how relieved Harry had been about this, she sighed. Only in that instant she had truly understood how worried Harry had been for her. It was just plain bad, she thought frustrated that all painkilling potions would destroy the effect of the antidote.

Ginny reached out for one of the Chocolate Frogs that Rebecca had brought her and savouring the sweet taste, she wished that she could have gone with her friends to the Great Hall to eat supper. She had really enough of lying in bed and to be condemned to absolute inactivity. She was even too tired to read a book, nor had she the strength to answer Luna's letter. Wondering how long Luna and her father would still be on their strange expedition, she wished her friend would return to Great-Britain soon.

Steps caused her to turn her head. To her disappointment it was Professor Snape who brought her the medicine again. Involuntarily, she shuddered. She had always to force herself to choke down that vile potion. At least, she was capable of holding the glass herself by now. Yet not even two days ago Professor Snape had had to help her drink to her embarrassment. She had been just too weak. He had, however, pretended not to see her discomfort. Though she was grateful to him, she wished for Harry being here.

As the twins had appeared with Harry in the hospital wing on Monday, they only had had the chance to exchange a few words. Bill and Charlie had surprisingly come to visit her and Harry had left, saying he had to do some homework yet, but Ginny knew that the grim faces of her brothers had prompted Harry to leave.

Though her family had seen Harry's memory of the attack by now, the knowledge that there had been a knife involved in the attack had not changed anything at all. Listening to her agonizing screams and watching how she writhed with pain, had shaken her family deeply and had made the whole situation even worse. Forced to grudgingly admit that Harry had probably told the truth and had indeed saved her life, they had put the blame for the attack on Harry, saying that without him the Death Eaters would not have attacked them in the first place.

All her attempts to speak with her parents and brothers about Harry had been to no avail. They had always talked round the matter and had instead talked of something else. And she had felt too unwell to insist upon that conversation.

But somehow she had to make her family understand. She had no intention at all to see Harry as sporadically in the future as she had seen him the last two days. If she hadn't been asleep, her parents or one of her brothers had been with her. And today Harry had been with her just a few minutes as first Melanie and Rebecca had come and then Neville, Hermione and Ron. Damian had also looked in today and even little Anne had come to visit her. While listening to Rebecca who had been telling her what they had done in the various lessons, she had disappointedly noticed that Harry had sneaked away.

Maybe he would return later this evening, she thought hopefully. Swallowing down the last sip of the potion, she fought against the nausea. Weakly thanking the Professor, she gave him back the glass. Once he had gone, she sank back into her pillows and closed her eyes.

As the nausea had abated, she reached for her tea cup. Drinking the cold tea, she yet again thought of her parents. It was not so that she didn't understand them. Remembering her feelings only too well as she had been forced to watch her father being tortured by Harry, she knew exactly what her family had felt when viewing Harry's memory of the attack. With their mind they might realize that it had not been Harry's fault, but their hearts told them something different. Yes, she understood her family, understood why they rather wanted to blame Harry for everything than to wrestle with their feelings of guilt that they hadn't been able to protect her a second time. She had had enough time to think about it since she had seen the face of her mother as she had returned from Dumbledore's study on Tuesday afternoon.

With a sigh Ginny put the tea cup on the little table which was standing beside her bed and seized another Chocolate Frog. If anyone was to blame, it was her, Ginny thought. If she hadn't forgotten her wand in the Three Broomsticks and had been with Harry and the others, when the attack had started, surely nothing would have happened to her. And Harry would not have had to use that curse that had caused them both so much pain.

A soft trilling jolted her out of her thoughts. Rainbow flew to her and Ginny hastily snatched at the little note Rainbow carried in her beak. Happy that Harry would come to her later, she yawned, feeling suddenly very tired. Closing her eyes, she listened to the comforting singing of Harry's phoenix.

_She was kneeling in front of him, felt the cold blade of a knife against her throat. Rough ropes, with which he had bound her hands behind her back, cut painfully in her wrists. _

_"Stand up," he commanded. _

_Slowly she obeyed. The knife followed each of her movements. As it touched her chin, he forced her to look up. Emerald eyes bored into hers, kept her effortlessly covered. __The knife began to wander, reached her arm. _

_She dared not to breathe, nor to avert her gaze. _

"_Don't hurt me, Harry," she whispered. _

"_Harry, no, please…"_

_He increased the pressure on the knife. Blood trickled down her arm. _

"_Stop it, Harry, please stop it. It hurts so much…"_

_Coldness surrounded her and then pain exploded in her. Such pain she could not bear anymore. She was not even aware that she screamed…_

"Ginny! Ginny! Wake up!"

A hand shook her. Tearing her eyes open, she looked in the face of her mother. A dream! It had been a dream. While her heart still thudded madly in her chest, she tried to sit up. Her mother helped her and gently held her.

"That was it! I have enough of it. I absolutely don't care whether he saved you or not, but he is definitely not good for you! First the letter and the photo, then the attack and now this! You will not see him again! I'll speak with the teachers. He won't come near you ever again!"

Startled and confused Ginny stared at her father and then looked to her mother, who regarded her sorrowfully as she stroked over her hair. Realizing what her Dad's words must mean Ginny shook her head.

"No," she said softly.

But before she could say anything else her father made a sweeping gesture with his right hand. As he spoke his voice shook with suppressed anger.

"Why are you protecting him? Why? He hurt you. He…"

"Harry didn't hurt me…"

"No? He didn't? For god's sake do you think me a complete fool? _Don't hurt me, Harry. Harry, no, please…"_

Ginny froze.

"Why don't you trust us, Ginny? But I'll see to it that he won't be allowed to come near you ever again. He'll never hurt you again. This I'll promise you!"

Casting a last glance at her, her father spun around and marched out of the hospital wing.

"Don't worry, little one. Everything will turn out all right. You don't need to fear him anymore."

Ginny let herself be lowered into the pillows, while her mother spoke on, but she didn't hear the words. They seemed to come from wide afar. Ginny could not believe what just had happened, did not understand it. She did not know why she kept having those dreams, didn't know why she had dreamed of Harry and not of her attacker. If she only hadn't spoken the words aloud! If she only hadn't had this dream in the presence of her parents!

What was she only supposed to do now? But as much as she exerted herself, nothing occurred to her. Feelings of guilt assaulted her. _What had she only done? _

The feeling that she had betrayed Harry swept her away. Why? she thought desperately. She loved Harry, loved him more than her own life, so why then was she dreaming of him hurting her?

"Oh, Ginny. Don't cry. We'll protect you. He won't hurt you anymore."

Her mother cradled her in her arms, but her embrace didn't comfort Ginny. Instead she cried even more. Only when utter exhaustion claimed her, her tears gradually ceased. Laying a hand on her forehead, Ginny whispered,

"My head hurts so much."

Concerned her mother bend over her.

"Wait for a moment. I'll ask Poppy whether she can help."

Her mother had barely disappeared into the office of the healer as Ginny heard how the handle of the large entrance door was pressed down. Slowly she turned her head. But the doors didn't open, nor did someone enter. Ginny heard voices, but they were too quiet to recognize them. To her utter dismay this, however, abruptly changed.

"I forbid you to come near her! You will not cause my daughter any more harm than you already did. You'll keep away from her. The teachers will see to it!" her father screamed.

Ginny broke out into a sweat as she heaved herself out of bed. She managed two steps, before she sank to her knees. She wanted to call, to walk to her father and Harry, but she couldn't.

"Ginny!"

Her mother's shout alarmed her father. Slamming the door shut behind him, he rushed towards her. Then they were at her side, her parents and Madam Pomfrey.

As the door opened once more and Harry stepped in, her father jumped to his feet. In his hand he held his wand.

"Get out! I won't say it again."

Ginny sensed Harry's gaze on her and though she hated herself for doing so, she gave him a pleading look. Harry turned around and left. With a soft click the door fell shut. Forlorn and helpless, Ginny blinked against burning tears. Still she could see Harry's face, completely void of any emotion. A face, which he had showed her in the Castle of Death, a face she had seen while he had allowed the Order of the Phoenix to see his memories of Lily Potter. And suddenly she hated her parents, hated herself that she had dreamed of Harry and in her dream had whispered those cursed words; words, which had led her parents to believe that she was afraid of Harry. And Ginny knew that nothing would now convince them otherwise.

* * *

As Harry reached his chamber, the fury was raging in him as fiercely as a blazing fire that destroyed everything what was in its path. Restlessly pacing across the carpet, he willed his magic under control. He knew that he had done the only thing possible. To brew the potion first he had had no time. There had not been another choice!

Good gracious, if there had been anything else he could have done, he would have seized the possibility! Did they think he had enjoyed it? Every scream of Ginny had broken his heart. And the knowledge that everything had happened because of him made it only worse.

After a while he sank into his armchair and stared at the wall. Though he had expected some difficulties, with such a reaction he had not reckoned and if he was honest it hurt him deeply. He had come to like Ginny's family. Ron and the twins in particular he considered as friends and even to Ginny's parents he had warmed on Bill's birthday party.

And now Arthur Weasley had forbidden him any contact with Ginny! And he did not even know the reason! What on earth had happened that had prompted the wizard to rage at him like someone demented? Surely it could not have been his memory, could it? After all, the Weasleys had watched it already two days ago. No, this didn't make any sense. But what else could it have been?

Harry sadly shook his head. It was just not fair. He could not help it that he had been raised in Voldemort's castle, that he had been the son of the Dark Lord in the first years of his childhood. And later? Yes, perhaps, it would have been better, if he had had the wise foresight to hide his magical powers in the last battle, but at this time such a thought would never have occurred to him.

And now Arthur Weasley had forbidden him to see his daughter. He and the reaming Weasleys blamed him for the attack and Dumbledore and Aderley – despite their affirmations that they believed him – were not completely convinced either of his innocence.

All what he needed now was that they found out his secret, Harry thought, knowing that should it be discovered that Voldemort's entire surviving Inner Circle was bound to him, it would bode ill for him. Then they truly would try to arrest me, he thought cynically, of course with the well-meaning intention to pour Veritaserum down his throat! And the Weasleys would probably scream the loudest for it.

Grimly pressing his lips together, Harry absentmindedly petted his snake who had curled around his wrist. Veritaserum! Never would he take it voluntarily.

His eyes fell on the cauldron, wherein still Ginny's potion was. Thinking, how Snape was the one who brought Ginny the potion twice a day, while it should have been him, his fury was rekindled. He should be able to see Ginny whenever he wanted. And to hell with her family! They should be grateful, but no, they believed him to be a dark wizard. Had they forgotten everything that he had done for them?

Contemplating the fact that Arthur owed his life to him, Harry frowned. For a moment he considered to just go to Arthur and demand from him to give his daughter to him. Harry knew that it was within his rights. To repay his debt, Arthur would be forced to comply with each of his demands. But as tempting as this idea might be, something held Harry back. It was the knowledge that Ginny loved her family. No, he thought, he would not do so as long as the possibility remained that the Weasleys would realize that he loved Ginny and would never hurt her on purpose.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

It was six days after the attack as Rainbow, who somehow had found her way into the Gryffindor common room, delivered a letter to Hermione. While the magical bird softly trilled and flew away one instant later, Hermione impatiently unfolded the parchment. Once she had read the brief message, she looked at Ron, who sat opposite her and stood up.

"I'll go to…"

"No, you won't go Hermione!" Ron harshly said and leaped up.

"He's dangerous. I won't allow you to go to him!"

Angrily Hermione glared at Ron.

"Won't you? And who do you think you are to forbid me this?"

Softening her voice, she added,

"Ron, it wasn't Harry's fault. No-one can say whether the Death Eaters would not have attacked us, too, if Harry…"

"He hurt her! And who knows what else he did to her, Hermione! Or have you already forgotten what I told you?"

"Do not scream so, Ron. Not everyone must know what we're talking about," Hermione replied and sank again into her armchair.

If she only knew how to make him realize that he was in the wrong. Glancing at Ron, her thoughts involuntarily wandered back two days. After her duties as head girl had finally allowed it, she had gone to visit Ginny in the evening. She had barely entered the hospital wing as a clearly upset Ron had marched past her. He had neither greeted her, nor had he stopped. Bewildered, she had gazed after him and then had turned to Ginny. Propped up against several pillows Ginny had sat upright in bed, looking no less furious.

"Do you know what my parents did? They forbid me to ever see Harry again and they've even spoken to the teachers! Ron shall keep an eye on me as if I were a little child! And Ron is even proud of it!"

A tear rolled down Ginny's cheek.

"McGonagall said that I can't do anything against it since I'm still under-aged and the teachers have no other choice than to head my parents' request."

Taken aback, Hermione shook her head.

"But why? Did anything else happen since they viewed Harry's memory?"

Ginny tensed and averted her eyes.

"It was my fault, Hermione."

"Yours?"

Ginny had nodded and had told her of her dream and the words she had spoken in the presence of her parents without being aware of it.

"And now my family believes that Harry did who knows what to me. And no matter what I say, they refuse to believe me."

Although Hermione had done her best to comfort Ginny, she had had the feeling that she had failed miserably since she, too, had not known a solution to this muddled situation.

Remembering Ginny's sad brown eyes, she calmly asked,

"Have you spoken with Ginny, at all, Ron?"

Ron stared at her.

"No. She threw me out of the hospital wing."

"Of course she did. You made it quite clear after all that you sided with your parents, something which I – to be honest – can't understand. Ron, you yourself told me that you saw the knife as you watched Harry's memory, so how can you blame Harry then for Ginny's poisoning? This shows that he has been telling the truth! And Ginny is getting better from day to day, isn't she? So, if the potion is helping her, then she must have been poisoned with the juice of the Black Berries. And this means that Harry truly saved her life. Not to mention that he probably saved our lives as well. Don't you think we should be grateful to him instead of blaming him for the attack? Concerning this dream she had, I believe you better had to speak with Ginny about this. Maybe she will explain to you that your presumptions are completely unfounded."

Hermione stood up and said after a slight hesitation,

"Harry told me to come to his quarter. Apparently he found something out about the attack. I asked him to tell me if he did. So, will you come as well?"

For one long moment Ron studied his shoes. Then he abruptly nodded.

"Fine, I'll hear what he has to say. But I still think him dangerous," he stated.

Hermione tried to hide a smile. Sometimes Ron was really far too stubborn for his own good, she thought lovingly. She turned around and suddenly came face to face with Rebecca, Melanie and Neville.

"Are you going to Ginny?" Rebecca asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, we're on the way to Harry."

Rebecca's eyes wandered to the little note that Hermione still held in her hand.

"Did he find something out? Damian told me that he asked the Slytherins for help."

* * *

As Harry saw who Hermione had brought along he inaudibly sighed. To see all of them her, displeased him quite much, but he didn't show it. He knew that the Gryffindors would not accept to be send away and since they were now here it was too late anyway.

To see Ron astonished him. He would not have thought that Ron would ever again set a foot in his chamber. Ron's stiff posture, however and his desperate effort not to look at him caused Harry to wonder what Hermione had said to him to get him to come along. He could only hope that Ginny's brother would not start a quarrel.

They had barely sat down on the settee, where Damian already was sitting, as Harry shifted his gaze to Iris and Malfoy who had chosen his armchairs in and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, despite the fact that our class-mates don't exactly love you, we didn't find out much. But there are rumours," Malfoy told them.

"It's said that Skirrow had had a lover among the Death Eaters."

"But he was an Auror!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And? Can you choose whom you love? If this is true, however, and his lover was indeed killed, whether by your hand or not, Potter, he would have a motive. Apart from that there're always some Aurors patrolling the area of Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. Though when you were attacked, no Aurors showed up, did they? Skirrow, as a former Auror, surely could have easily lured them away or put them out of action", Iris said.

"That can't be true. He would have risked everything and...."

"It would explain many things," Harry interrupted Hermione.

"You believe them?"

"In any case it would explain his behavior towards me, and there's something you don't know. In October a Death Eater was brought for questioning to the Ministry. He escaped and it was this wizard who attacked Ginny, the same who abducted her out of the train in summer.

Isn't it likely that he had help, Hermione? Perhaps from a former Auror who knows his way round the Ministry and who must have many useful connections?"

It took a moment for Hermione to reply.

"But how should he have known that this Death Eater abducted Ginny out of the train?"

"Perhaps his lover told him. They say she was one of the guards in the dungeons," Malfoy said.

"And what shall we do now?" Damian asked and folded his arms.

Harry rose, went to his cupboard and took out a small vial.

"We'll question him," he said, regarding the Veritaserum that he had brewed under the watchful eyes of Snape.

"He's a teacher, Harry! You can't do that."

Harry whirled around and looked steadily at Hermione.

"You want to know who initiated the attack, don't you? You said you'd help."

"Yes, but…shouldn't we tell Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore? And you think he will believe us?" Damian asked.

"We've only rumours, after all, nothing concrete, no evidence. And they are wary of Harry anyway. He'll tell us to leave it to the Ministry to find something out. Do you even know who we would be accusing? He has saved countless people during the war. He's famous for his deeds," Damian ended and leaned forwards.

"I know. And this makes it even more unlikely that he has something to do with it," Hermione insisted on her point of view.

"That's why we'll ask him," Harry said firmly.

"Come."

To Harry's relief they all followed him, even Hermione who looked as though she was doing something against her better judgement. All over Neville's and Melanie's faces discomfort was written, though neither raised an objection. Ron was obviously torn whether to believe those rumours or not, but fortunately he had kept his mouth shut, something that suited Harry just fine. A little later they had reached the corridor where Skirrow's quarters were situated.

"Neville, Melanie, you'll stay here. If someone comes, alert us or distract him," Harry said, briefly looked around and as soon as he was sure that no-one was here save them, he marched to Skirrow's door and flung it open. Skirrow who had sat on the table and had correcting some tests, leaped up.

"What…"

Albeit the former Auror struggled mightily against the Imperius-Curse, he was no match for Harry. Maintaining the curse, Harry handed him the little vial and ordered him to drink a few sips. As the potion took effect, Harry broke the curse.

"In October a certain Death Eater escaped out of the Ministry. Did you help him?"

"Yes."

Behind him he heard Hermione gasp, but he ignored it and proceeded with his questions.

"Why did you help him?"

"He was Elaine's brother. I swore her to save him."

Harry gazed at the two Slytherins. Iris nodded.

"Elaine Merton. She must have been his lover. I've heard of her. There was this story that she had been captured. But she turned up in the Castle of Death as nothing had happened. And if I remember correctly she died indeed in the final battle."

So there we have the reason, why he hates me, Harry thought darkly. Whether he had truly killed the woman or not Skirrow blamed him for her death. One mystery was solved.

"Did you know that he abducted Ginny Weasley out of the Hogwarts train?"

"Yes."

"How did you know that?"

"Elaine told me."

"And how did she know?"

"She heard it on one of the feasts."

The answer was like a slap in the face. Harry closed his eyes, heard the cold, mocking voice,

'_Arthur Weasley is the father of your mistress, Henry?'_

How could he have forgotten this? Everyone who had been present in the Castle of Death that evening when Voldemort had forced him to torture Ginny's father as they had celebrated the capture of the many prisoners, must have heard it. Lost in memories, something else occurred to him. Once again he stared at Skirrow and asked,

"You were in the Forbidden Forrest at the beginning of November, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"And there you collected the Black Berries?"

"Yes."

"Why did you wait so long for attacking us?"

"I had to find Elaine's friends first."

"Tell me their names."

While Skirrow spoke, Harry fetched out the letter of his father he had stuffed in one of his many pockets and verified them.

"Collins and Stevens escaped. Where are they now?"

"I don't know."

Restraining himself to seize Skirrow by his collar and shake him, Harry took a deep breath.

"Why did you want to kill Ginny?"

"Potter loves her."

The anger that rose in Harry would have nearly brought him to kill Skirrow on the spot. Reining in his fury with difficulty, Harry turned away and pressed his hands flatly on the next best table.

_Kill him. You hate him. He hurt Ginny. If you had come only a little bit later, she would be dead now. Because of him you would have nearly lost her. It's his fault that she had to endure such pain. Kill him. You know you want to do it. He shall pay for what he did, shall suffer just as Ginny, as you. Do it. Kill him…_

No! I've given my word to Aderley. I won't kill him, I…

"Harry? Are you all right?"

Still struggling with the persistent voice and shaking with boundless hate, Harry fiercely shook his head. But before Harry could have got a grip on himself again, something happened with which Harry would never have reckoned. Skirrow jumped to his feet and raced towards the window. Rebecca and Hermione screamed. Harry had no time to react.

The sound of breaking glass froze them all. For a long moment no-one moved. It was Damian who broke the silence.

"We have to disappear here. Quick, before someone comes."

Draco Malfoy nodded and dragged his girl-friend already to the door. Hermione, however, gave Damian an incredulous look.

"We…we have to fetch help! We can't just leave him there. We have to tell Dumbledore."

"He's dead, Hermione! Such a fall no-one survives. On top of that is the window on the side of the entrance. Down there are only paving stones. So he fell on that and not on the lawn. There's nothing what we yet could do.

And do you know what will happen if we tell the teachers? After that we surely won't be head boy and girl any longer. Probably we'll even be arrested. Questioning someone with Veritaserum is criminal. And if the public hears about this, can you imagine what will happen then? The people will be beside themselves. They believe him to be one of the heroes of the war, while they still fear Harry. That would ruin the future of us all, even if we would be able to prove the truth. Come, with any luck the Ministry will think that it was an accident."

"Come, Hermione. He deserved it," Ron said hoarsely and took Hermione's arm. Harry swiftly looked around, but nothing indicated that Skirrow hadn't been alone.

As soon as they stood in the corridor, Neville und Melanie questioningly gazed at them, but only when they all had left the corridor and had reached one of the empty classrooms, Damian told the two in an abridged version what had happened. Then Damian bestowed a fierce glance on everyone.

"No-one will say anything. We'll have to keep it secret."

"Of course, we won't say anything," Malfoy said. The contempt that resonated in his voice could not be missed.

"How stupid you think us to be, Graywood? Due to our families our reputation is damaged enough. Do you think I want to destroy it definitely?"

Malfoy turned away from him and looked at Harry.

"If you don't mind, we'll go then. We'll let you know when we find out where those two escaped Death Eaters could have fled to."

Harry nodded and when they had left, he gazed at Hermione, Rebecca and Melanie.

"Ron, take Hermione to her room and take care of her. Neville…"

Harry stopped as he saw that Neville had already put an arm around Melanie, who looked also rather shaken, though she hadn't even witnessed Skirrow's suicide. Wordlessly Ron did likewise and led Hermione out. Neville followed with Melanie.

Damian stepped to Rebecca, pressed a kiss to her cheek and said,

"Go with them, love, will you? I've to talk to Harry for a minute."

"Please, Rebecca. It won't take long," he added as Rebecca got ready to protest.

Gazing after his girlfriend and the others, Damian asked,

"Do you think they'll keep silent? The Slytherins and Rebecca will, but the others?"

Harry, who felt a grim satisfaction in him that it had come so far, though he regretted it slightly that it hadn't been him who had killed Skirrow, sighed.

"Ron will see to it that Hermione doesn't tell. He's grown up in a magical family, after all. He knows what the consequences are for anyone accused of such crimes. And believe me, he dreams to make a career after school. He would never ruin all of his chances. As for Neville and Melanie…they were not present and they also come from wizard families. They certainly won't say anything. The Ministry concerns me far more. Aderley and his Aurors are no fools."

Damian nodded thoughtfully.

"Perhaps they'll keep it as quite as possible. Aderley is completely obsessed with maintaining law and order. Alone his reaction to the attack showed this. He's not interested in informing the general public, Harry. I think they will be only too glad to accept a suicide. That's far better then the truth. Imagine the headline: former Auror allies himself with Death Eaters."

Damian shook his head and leaned against the wall.

"I wonder whether Skirrow kept a photo somewhere of his beloved."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think him so reckless?"

Pale blue eyes regarded him.

"Everyone has a soft spot. And she's dead. It's likely that he kept at least a photo from her to remember her. Come, let's return. Maybe we've luck and it hasn't be noticed yet."

They found the room exactly as they had left it.

"Well, then let's see where've you hidden your secrets," Damian said, walked to the large desk and began to pull out the drawers. One was locked. Damian made use of his wand and then rummaged through the drawers. As he opened a plain wooden box, he shortly afterwards held something up and smirked.

"Just as I said: a photo of the beautiful Elaine, and even some love letters."

After briefly leafing through them, Damian laid the photo on the table and reached for a sheet of parchment and a quill.

"What're you doing? They'll know that Skirrow didn't write it," Harry said and stepped nearer.

"No, they won't. I'm good at forging hand-writings. See, they won't notice any difference."

Harry was rather taken aback as he realized that Damian was right.

"Such talents are really useful some times," Damian said, deposited the photo and the farewell letter on the table and closed the drawers.

"So, that's that."

* * *

Two days later Harry not only received notes of Malfoy, but also Snape gave him a sheet of parchment with possible hiding places written on there. Harry took them and quickly glanced over them. Some names sounded familiar to him, of others he hadn't heard at all so far. Looking again at Snape who stood in front of him, he said,

"I'll come to your quarters this evening. Then we'll see whether we can't find some Death Eaters today."

Snape nodded. It was plain to see how much he disliked the prospect of having to leave the castle and instead to go hunting Death Eaters, but Harry didn't care. As long as a Death Eater still posed a threat to Ginny and him, he would have no consideration for anyone.

After his teacher had left, Harry walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Sipping at his hot coffee, he gazed out of the window. It promised to become a beautiful day. The sky was sapphire blue and the snow was glistening in the sun like thousands and thousands of diamonds. It was a picture book winter day. The temptation to spend the day outside and just to enjoy it was great.

But first of all his first lesson would begin soon and second Ginny was still too weak to leave the bed for a longer time, anyway. Harry sighed wistfully and drank up his coffee, remembering the previous evening.

As he had told Ginny who had been responsible for the attack, she had been shocked. After a while of contemplating it, however, she had surprised him.

"How unhappy he must have been," she had said, her voice full of sympathy.

"To fall in love with someone you could never be with, knowing that it would cost you everything if you admitted it. Her death must have broken his heart."

Harry had shaken his head. Ginny's reaction had just been incomprehensible to him. He didn't feel sorry for the former Auror in the slightest, nor did he feel guilty for covering up the truth.

As Damian had foreseen the Ministry had let known the public that it had been a tragic accident. With no word it had been mentioned that it had been a suicide. The people mourned, but not all believed the official version. Harry had felt the glances of the headmaster quiet often on him since Skirrow's death had been discovered. Snape was also harbouring a suspicion, but of course, he had not said a word.

Whether Aderley had been in Hogwarts, Harry didn't know, but if he was honest it didn't interest him so much. He had not killed Skirrow after all, so he had kept his promise.

Edwards and Cotter, who also investigated the attack, had come to the Great Hall once as they all had to assemble there and had asked if anyone had seen something unusual concerning Professor Skirrow, a question that had been repeated later by the respective Heads of the four houses. No student had said anything.

Apparently the letter and the photo Damian had left on the table had been rather convincing, though Harry was quite sure that Skirrow's death that had occurred so shortly after the attack had aroused Aderley's suspicion as well.

But without any evidence the Minister's hands were tied. Before his guilt could not be proved beyond doubt, Aderley would not do anything. They both knew that he would fight against anyone who would try to arrest him, an affair that could heavily harm the Minister's career, if the Aurors should prove to be unable to catch him.

As one of the house-elves asked Harry whether he still wanted something, he was jolted out of his thoughts. While hurrying to his first lesson, he wondered whom they would now get in Defence against the Dark Arts. Arriving in the classroom, he nodded to Hermione and Ron and sat down. Since Flitwick was not yet here, he had time to study the two.

Hermione had dark circles under her eyes. Evidently she had slept badly the previous nights, if she had done it at all. Ron on the other hand looked downright cheerful, but Harry saw right through him. They both had been shaken by the events.

It was understandable, but there was nothing that he could do. He could not take away their feelings. They had to cope with it on their own. But one good thing had come out of this, at least, Harry thought. Ron didn't regard him any longer as an enemy. Though he hadn't apologized and probably would never do so, he pretended not to notice whenever Harry sneaked to Ginny, nor had he told his parents, so that Ginny had forgiven her brother by now.

As his Head of House, it had fallen to Snape to inform him that Ginny's parents had forbidden him to see Ginny and that the teachers were bound to head the request. Snape had not looked at him as he had told him and Harry had impatiently ordered him to be silent. After all, Snape knew very well that he wouldn't comply with the wishes of Ginny's parents.

After it had become clear that Ginny's condition improved from day to day, her family had returned home, save for her mother who still visited Ginny and to Harry's annoyance stayed for quite a while each time she came to Hogwarts. But hopefully Ginny would be able to leave the hospital wing soon, Harry thought and forced himself to pay attention to the lesson.

The evening was a long time in coming, but finally it was there. Since he was still not in his best condition after having exhausted himself so much on the day of the attack, he took his wand and called Rainbow to him.

Snape and Narcissa already awaited him. Though it was difficult to read in their faces, they both didn't quite manage to hide their resignation. After they had left the castle and had walked to Hogsmeade, Harry handed them the parchment with the hiding places Iris Calder had suggested.

In the first three they only found some rats, mice and a lot of dust, but in the fourth they surprised five Death Eaters, who were so shocked by their sudden appearance that they were easily overpowered. Though to Harry's disappointment the two Death Eaters who had escaped him were not among them as he found out as Snape and Narcissa regarded their prisoners.

Fighting against his fury and his desire to kill the former servants of the Dark Lord, he sent Rainbow with a note to his father. After having tied the Death Eaters, they returned to Hogsmeade. Harry sent Snape and Narcissa ahead to the castle and then hastened with the prisoners in tow to the Shrieking Shack. James and Sirius received him with undisguised relief. Harry gestured to the Death Eaters.

"I have some prisoners for you."

After a short conversation, they said goodbye to each other and James and Sirius set off to the Ministry with the Death Eaters, while Harry gazed up into the sky and inhaled the icy air. As his phoenix settled on his shoulder, he smiled slightly and began to trudge to the castle.

Over the next days Harry was completely busy in the evenings. With the help of Snape and Narcissa Harry succeeded in catching many Death Eaters, though the credit went always to James and Sirius, who brought the captured wizards to the Ministry. The two Death Eaters he searched for, however, remained untraceable, but Harry was convinced that it was simply a question of time before he would find them.

Harry knew that it would have been much easier if he would just have used his bond and had ordered at least those Death Eaters that wore his sign to show up in the Ministry by themselves, but Harry quickly dismissed this thought. It was too dangerous. Moreover most of those who Voldemort had counted to the Inner Circle had been in the Castle of Death the day of the last battle and thus had been killed or captured by the Order of the Phoenix. And for those few remaining at large Harry would surely not use the bond.

One day before the Christmas holidays would begin, Ginny left the hospital wing and Harry was reminded that Christmas was already in a few days. Shaking his head that he had almost forgotten it, he went to Snape and Narcissa to tell them that he would spend the evening with Ginny. He just wanted to go as Snape held him back. Impatiently Harry stared at his teacher.

"What?"

Wordlessly Snape raised his left arm and all joyful anticipation Harry had felt in regard to his meeting with Ginny, immediately dwindled away. An icy coldness filled him. But he had no other choice then to bow to the inevitable and to get down to changing the signs again.

As he had finally managed it, Harry felt exhausted to the bone and Snape's and Narcissa's faces were deathly pale. The pain for them had been great this time and Harry had needed to use healing charms afterwards.

He was so furious that he didn't even remember to wish them a 'Merry Christmas'. Striding along the corridor, he looked neither right nor left. It had been barely three weeks since he had last changed the signs. But he could have resigned himself to that. It was the fact that the magic of the bond caused now pain to those bonded to him that he couldn't so easily ignore anymore.

The certainty that one day he would either pay a too high price for keeping the bond a secret or would just not have the strength anymore to bend the bond to his will that demanded of him to act like the Dark Lord, burned like a bright fire in him, dangerous and deadly, and Harry knew that if he didn't find a way to destroy the bond soon, it would lead to his downfall.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

After having made himself comfortable in his armchair, James Potter looked at the Christmas tree and smiled slightly. This was the first Christmas feast for years that had made him happy and whose fast approach he hadn't feared, though the painful feeling of loss and regret would probably never leave him completely. But if he really concentrated he could almost see Lily standing near the Christmas tree, heard her singing Christmas carols with her melodic voice, and heard her silvery laugh.

Only one Christmas had been granted to them which they had spent as a married couple. Despite the war the days had been joyful and for a few hours they had indeed managed to forget all worries and had just celebrated. For a long time he had not been able to bear thinking of this Christmas.

Astonished he realized that he had found a certain peace. Now, almost half a year after the events that simultaneously had given him a son and had crushed his hope to ever see Lily again, he had begun to accept it. Though Harry hadn't replaced Lily in his heart and would never do so, Harry had won his own place. That he would love his son so much one day James had not thought possible, but he did.

With a shudder he remembered the morning where Aderley had told them of the attack in Hogsmeade. For a moment he had been downright paralyzed with fear and only when he had seen Harry, had embraced him, had he truly been assured that nothing had happened to his son. But even if no curse had hit Harry, the attack and Ginny's injury had troubled him much.

Sighing, James ran a hand over his forehead. That Harry had suddenly decided to hunt down every Death Eater that still hadn't been captured he didn't like at all. If he weren't convinced that Harry would ignore it, he wouldn't have hesitated to forbid Harry this crazy idea. Harry hadn't even wanted to tell him where the various hiding-places were located.

Something he had to do, but what?

As the wards gave him a warning, James was jolted out of his thoughts. Being only too aware of the dangers lurking outside, he had taken care not to lift the wards and curses that protected the house and had even made several changes since he knew how Voldemort had abducted his Lily.

Sirius and Remus had also noticed it. Sirius stood up.

"Do you expect anyone?"

James shook his head.

"Not that I would know. Remus?"

But his friend merely looked at him with a sad expression.

Together they went to the door. Knowing that it couldn't be Harry and Ginny, they all three reached for their wands. Sirius, who had pulled the curtain of one of the windows aside in the meantime, turned around.

"It's Arthur and Bill."

James nodded and with a move of his wand the unexpected visitors were able to enter the garden. Standing in the open door, they watched how they quickly walked towards them.

James had hardly begun to greet the Weasleys as Arthur glared at him.

"Where's my daughter, Potter?"

James blinked.

"Ginny and Harry have gone for a little walk. They will surely return soon. But, please, come in. You can wait for them, if you want."

"That we'll do," Arthur replied, but made no move to follow James as he was about to go to the living room.

Confused, James stopped.

"James, I know that you are not to blame, but I would like to ask for your support. I've forbidden your son to see Ginny, but he ignores it. So I would…"

"Wait. About what are you talking?"

James lowered his hand and tried to remember whether Harry had said anything in regard of the Weasleys. Arthur looked at him unbelievingly.

"You don't know?"

"Shouldn't we all sit down? Then we can discuss everything," Remus said calmly and James cast a grateful glance at him.

Though Arthur and Bill Weasley appeared rather reluctant, they all had taken a seat shortly later.

"So, may I know why you've forbidden Harry to see Ginny?" James asked.

"Why? You ask why? I tell you why. He caused her indescribable pain! She suffered more than if the Cruciatus Curse had hit her. She could not walk for a week! Your son's dangerous and I'll not allow him to hurt my daughter even more than he already has!"

James, at a loss how to react, could only stare at Arthur's angry face. Then he slightly shook his head.

"Harry would never hurt Ginny. And apart from that, I've seen them together earlier. They love each other and Ginny..."

"She has no choice! Who knows with what he has threatened her should she not submit to his wishes! She even..."

"Arthur! Now you go too far. Harry…" James's protest died on his lips as he heard how the door was opened.

Arthur and Bill had immediately risen and the laughter that rang through the house, stopped abruptly as they entered the hall. James hastily followed.

"Ginny, everything's all right? Come here."

Ginny, James noticed, looked far from being happy to see her father. Harry's face on the other hand was expressionless.

As Ginny took two hesitant steps in direction of her father and her brother, Arthur addressed Harry,

"And you, keep away from my daughter," he said harshly.

"If you don't comply with my demand, I'll inform the Ministry. Don't forget that."

Reaching for the hand of his daughter, he turned around.

"Come, let's go home."

"Mr. Weasley. Don't threaten me. And I'll see Ginny whenever I want, unless it is she who asks me to keep distance. Or do I need to remind you that you owe your life to me? Shall I tell you what I want from you?"

Harry's voice was dangerous soft and while James watched how Arthur's face lost all colour, Ginny exclaimed,

"Harry, no! Please, don't do that."

Harry's eyes wandered to Ginny. Then he imperceptibly inclined his head.

"As you wish. I'll see you then in Hogwarts," he said coolly and disappeared into the living room.

"Dad?" Ginny asked softly.

Arthur, who was still as white as a sheet, spun around, took his daughter by the arm and without saying good-bye or so much as looking at them he quickly left the house. Bill followed him.

In the meantime James slowly let his breath he had hold escape and then looked at Sirius and Remus who appeared just as bewildered as he. But James was determined to find out which occurrence had led to the happenings he had just witnessed.

The sight of Harry, who was sitting motionlessly in one of the armchairs and steadfastly staring at the Christmas tree, deepened his worry yet. But as he suddenly realized, he had no idea how to begin this conversation with Harry. He didn't want to make a mistake.

Though Harry, who hadn't given any indication that he had noticed their entrance, would certainly not make the first move of his own accord.

Helpless, James glanced at Sirius and Remus und registered only now that his friends had stopped in the doorway. Sirius cast a questioning look at him. James nodded and impatiently waved them inside.

And once more it was Remus who spoke first.

"Harry, won't you tell us what happened between you and the Weasleys? And what exactly happened in Hogsmeade? You still didn't tell us."

"Harry, please, talk with us. We only want to help you," James heard himself say as Harry didn't answer.

Gazing at his son, James suddenly realized that something was not right and hadn't been for the last two days. He should have noticed it the moment Harry had stepped through the door. But his joy to have Harry home again, to be able to see him for a longer time than a few minutes, the upcoming feast that he wanted to be perfect, the memories of Lily, had made him blind.

And when Harry had said that Ginny was fine again and that he didn't want to speak about the attack, James had not insisted to talk about it. As Ginny had surprisingly visited him the next day and had asked him a favour he had gladly granted, he had seen for himself that she appeared to have recovered. Thus he had let the matter rest; because it had been so much easier. No shadow should have fallen on the first Christmas that he would spend with his son. Nothing should have spoiled the feast.

"Harry, please…"

Harry turned around and studied them.

"Now come on, Harry. It can't be so bad, can it?"

"Or perhaps it is", Sirius ended lamely as Harry's eyes came to rest upon him.

James seated himself in the armchair, that stood opposite of Harry's, and regarded his son.

"Whatever it is, you can tell us. You've surely not hurt Ginny, so whatever else can be so bad that you don't want us to know?"

"But I have hurt her. Though I don't know what Ginny's father told you, it was very likely the truth."

Looking away, Harry once again gazed at the Christmas tree.

"I had to do it. I had to save her," he whispered and James realized that things were far more complicated than he had expected.

"Tell us," he said pleadingly.

And finally Harry did.

* * *

To see her father so utterly defeated and shaken caused Ginny's anger almost to vanish. Almost. Freeing herself from her mother's embrace, she walked over to him. Only the knowledge that he had acted out of love for her let her say,

"You need not fear, Dad. Harry would never demand anything in return. But you hurt him greatly with your accusations and behaviour. He loves me, and I love him. Can't you understand that? He saved my life!"

"How can you defend him still? He betrayed you. You even had a nightmare of him!" her father said tiredly and then suddenly stood up.

Before Ginny could have thought of an answer, he walked out, looking like someone who was carrying around a great burden. Molly Weasley stared after her husband and then turned to Ginny and Bill.

"What happened?" she asked urgently.

But Ginny couldn't bring herself to say anything. Instead she tore open the door, brushed past her brothers who made way with guilty faces and fled to her room. Why did she have to sneak away? Had she really believed that her family would not notice her disappearance? She sank on her bed and tried unsuccessfully to keep her tears in check.

How could an evening that had started so wonderfully end so dreadfully?

Again she heard Harry's threat. She understood why he had said it, but nevertheless she felt anger rising in her that was quickly replaced by guilt and shame. Harry had every right to be furious. Ginny's fingers dug into the blanket. Why must all this have happened? Only a few weeks ago they had been so happy.

Curling herself together on her bed, she touched the pendant that Harry had given her. She smiled and recalled the evening which had begun so auspiciously.

_The snow crunched under their feet as they sauntered arm in arm through the garden __of Godric's Hollow__. It was cold. Her breath formed white little clouds, but Ginny wouldn't like to have missed out this walk for nothing on the world. Gazing up to the twinkling stars, Ginny leaned her head against Harry's shoulder and let Harry led her to one of the benches. _

_There Harry pressed a small box decorated with flowers into her hands. _

"_My Christmas gift for you."_

_As she had seen the gold necklace with the little emerald heart, sparkling in the silvery light of the moon, she had been speechless. _

"_It belonged to my mother. I hope you like it."_

"_It's beautiful, Harry. Thank you," she whispered in a chocked voice. She __slipped off her gloves and put the necklace on. _

"_Wait, I'll help you."_

_Shortly afterwards Harry had fastened the clasp. He turned her around and kissed her. She returned the kiss, but then she laid a hand on his arm. _

"_I've not given you your gift yet. I've left it with Diri," Ginny said and quietly called for the little house-elf who promptly appeared and handed her the gift. _

"_Please, Miss __Ginny__, Diri didn't forget."_

_Ginny smiled, thanked Diri and gave the square parcel to Harry. __Tensely she waited for his reaction, a bit unsure whether he would really like the gift. By now Harry had opened the leather-bound photo album. _

"_Your Dad and Diri and Binky gave me most of the photos. They helped me greatly," she said nervously as he wordlessly stared at the photos. _

_Suddenly he looked up. While he still held the photo-album, he laid his other arm around her and drew her close. As he touched his forehead to hers, she felt the tears on his __cheeks. _

"_Oh, Ginny, I love you so."_

"_I love you," she said. _

_And as the moon disappeared behind the clouds, Harry reached for her hand and ran with her across the snow. As exhaustion seized her, he picked her up and carried her. Snuggling into Harry's arms, she looked into the star-strewn sky__.__ It was truly an enchanted night. _

"_Look," she said. _

_While they watched the falling star, Ginny wished for time standing still, and for one fraction of an instant it truly did as Harry bent down his head and she felt once more his warm lips on hers. _

Ginny sighed wistfully. She rose from the bed and walked over to the window. Still countless stars were twinkling in the pitch-black sky. Gazing at the brightest star, she tried not to hear the loud voices coming from downstairs.

* * *

His fingers hovered over the photo. His eyes took in every detail. Laughing, his mother swung him through the air. He could not have been yet two years old.

Harry hadn't known that those photos existed, but he just hadn't been able to be angry with the two house-elves as they had burst out crying in reply to his question why they hadn't shown him these photos far earlier and had told him that they had to promise Lily Potter to hide them. This they had done and later they hadn't thought of them anymore. Only when they had overheard how Ginny and James had spoken about his Christmas gift, they had remembered the photos.

It was painful to look at the photos. They evoke memories in him, memories he had forgotten. And yet it was like finding a part of himself again, a bittersweet discovery of the time of his childhood. He knew that he would guard this gift like the greatest treasure.

As a soft knock rang out and the door opened, he started.

"You are still awake?"

"Yes. I..."

His father stepped closer and sat down next to him.

"Have you already seen the photos?" Harry asked.

"No. Only those I gave Ginny myself."

Together they looked at the photos. Astonished Harry looked up as James unexpectedly laughed out loud and pointed to a photo that Hermione had made from Ginny and Harry in their garden in Hogwarts.

"If I see you and Ginny, I'm always reminded of Lily and me. You love her very much, don't you?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes. And yet I had to hurt her."

"Yes. You did. And thus saved her life. You said it yourself: you had no other choice. I'm proud of you. Don't reproach yourself, Harry. Trust me, Ginny doesn't blame you."

"But I blame myself. I should have…."

"What Harry? You didn't know that they would attack you, did you?"

"No. But I knew that Skirrow hated me, Dad. I knew it and yet I never tried to find out why. If I had, he would never have had this chance to hurt Ginny."

Leaping to his feet, Harry paced through the room, while James stared at him.

"Skirrow?" he asked and then his eyes widened.

"It's said in the Ministry that he committed suicide," he slowly said.

Harry nodded.

"He did, but I was responsible for it."

Sitting down, Harry told his father the background of the attack. It was a relief and yet he couldn't bring himself to tell him also of the cursed bond Voldemort had left him.

After he had ended, James shook his head in disbelief.

"And he truly admitted having done it? Not that I knew him well, but I would never have thought him capable of doing such a deed."

Harry nodded tiredly and looked up.

"You won't tell it anyone, will you?"

His father put an arm around his shoulders and said after a brief hesitation,

"Since the truth would probably more harm than benefit all those involved, I won't tell anything. It's over, anyway."

"Not quite", Harry said grimly.

"Only if I capture the two Death Eaters who escaped will it be over."

"Harry, tell me the hiding-places and Sirius and I will search them and if we're lucky we'll find the two. You, however, should enjoy your school days. Spend time with Ginny, but do not hunt Death Eaters."

Harry laughed mockingly.

"How shall I spend time with Ginny when her parents have forbidden me to see her? I'm rather sure they would not even open their door should I show up in front of their house."

"I could speak with Arthur and Molly, perhaps…"

"I hardly think that you would be able to convince them. You have seen Ginny's father earlier, after all. He never trusted me completely, not even as he really made an effort to be friendly to me. I would have to drink Veritaserum for them to believe me."

"Then why don't you do it? One, two questions and even Arthur would not have a reason anymore to mistrust you."

Slowly Harry shook his head.

"No. To sit there and to have no control..."

He broke off, turned his head and looked James straight into the eyes.

"Dad, I'm pretty certain that I would fight against the effect of Veritaserum. No, I _know_ that I would fight against it. And what would happen then, I can't say. Do you know how it was as I fought against Voldemort? I nearly lost myself. If Ginny hadn't been there, hadn't broken my concentration I probably would have destroyed the whole castle and every wizard and witch within the walls. The curses, Dad, the dark magic call you and I...I have gone too far already. I have done things which should not be possible. And if I would take Veritaserum...I fear what would happen then. If I would fight against the effect and would lose control over my magic, I would endanger you all. Dad, I'm not ready yet to trust someone so unconditionally. Ginny would be the only one..."

The grip around his shoulders tightened.

"Well, I can't say I understood everything you just told me, but if only I and Ginny's parents were present? Would you not trust me that I would prevent Arthur and Molly asking you questions you don't want to answer?"

For a while Harry was silent.

"I don't know, Dad. Maybe. Even so, as long as I'm not sure whether I could keep my magic under control, I would rather not try it out if I have a choice."

Silently they sat together. Looking at a photo of his mother, Harry smiled sadly and wished with all his heart that she could have been here with them, wishing that she could have met Ginny.

Suddenly he felt the hand of his father on his and he looked up.

"Have I ever told you of Lily's and my first Christmas?"

* * *

In the first week of January Ginny returned to Hogwarts. By now she had nearly recovered from the poisoning. Though still she tired quickly, the headache and the pain that had tormented her whenever she moved were completely gone.

As soon as she had packed out her things and had greeted Rebecca and Melanie who also had spent the Christmas holiday at home, she left the Gryffindor tower and set off to Harry's quarters. Since they had exchanged their gifts at Christmas, they had not seen each other. Letters they also hadn't written to each other. They had merely wished each other a happy new year.

The closer she got to the secret chamber, the more anxious she became. It was ridiculous, she told herself and quickened her pace, while listening whether someone else was nearby.

The situation could not be more awkward, Ginny thought and wondered whether the teachers would sent her back to her common room if she should encounter them. Her parents had, after all, not taken back their prohibition, so the teachers were still obliged to respect her parents' wishes. Though she had tried to convince her parents and brothers that Harry was no danger to her over the holidays, she had not succeeded. They were set to believe what they thought to be the truth. And to make matters even worse, their parents had told her brothers of the photo and her dream.

Ginny shook fiercely her head. No, she didn't want to recall the following argument, nor did she want to think of the last days of her holiday. But it was pointless. Ron and the twins had finally believed her that Harry hadn't cheated on her. Especially Ron had said with a strange voice that it was plausible that some Slytherins were behind it.

When her father had asked her, however, whether she still remembered the day the Death Eaters had brought him to the Castle of Death, she had ceased to mention Harry. The anguish in her father's face had caught her completely unprepared.

The knowledge that her family was afraid of Harry had led her to the decision not to ask her parents to speak with the teachers. She just hadn't been able to do so, not with Harry's power and his threat looming over them and telling them what had happened in Skirrow's rooms she absolutely couldn't. Her parents would surely immediately inform the Ministry, even if they maybe would not blame Harry for all what had happened then anymore.

Besides, she didn't want her parents to approve of her relationship to Harry only because they feared Harry's reaction. And now she was faced with the prospect to explain it somehow to Harry.

As she stood in the bright lit chamber a little time later, Harry drew her into his arms with a smile.

"I missed you so", he whispered.

"I just wanted to go to Gryffindor Tower to see whether you had already arrived."

He pushed her a bit away and regarded her.

"How are you?"

But before she could have answered, Damian's voice rang out in the chamber. While Harry hurried to the entrance, Ginny sank into the next best armchair and sighed. Could Damian not have chosen another time?

To her surprise Harry returned without Damian.

"One of Damian's friends celebrates his birthday today. He has organized a little party in the common room of the Ravenclaws. Damian invited us. Rebecca and the others are coming as well. Come, let's go as well."

Ginny slowly stood up and before she could lose her courage, quickly said,

"Harry ...we can't go together. Though my parents didn't forbid me explicitly to see you anymore since they fear that you will carry out your threat, they are against us being together. They worry so much about me, Harry and I...I think it would be better if we'd see each other in secret from now on."

"Think you so?"

Harry's tone was icy. Ginny swallowed and forced herself to sustain his gaze. In this moment she decided not to tell him of the photos and the dream. It would have made the behavior of her parents more understandable, but Harry was enraged enough. And how could she tell him that she had had nightmares of him, and that even more than once?

He had suffered enough already. She had the certain feeling that he still blamed himself for the attack and recalling the evening where he had visited her in the hospital wing and had asked whether she believed him, she knew that it would hit him deeply to hear of her nightmares.

Gazing up into his expressionless face, she felt even guiltier.

"Harry, I love you more than anything else. But they are my family. I can't bear it to see them so unhappy. As long as there's hope…please, Harry, now they are angry, afraid, but I think... In a few months I'll be seventeen. Then I'll be of legal age. If they then are still against our relationship, I will not care anymore what they think, but until then...please, understand, Harry. I love them. It pains me so to know that they only try to protect me because they love me."

Harry looked at her so intensely that Ginny held her breath.

"For your sake I'll wait. But when summer comes, it will not matter to me anymore what your family wants. Then we'll see each other whenever we want."

Ginny shuddered. Quickly she raised herself on tiptoe and kissed him, trying to show with all her might how much she loved him. But as the kiss became more passionate and Harry pressed her tightly against him, she couldn't help herself. She tensed. Of course, Harry noticed.

Searchingly he looked at her.

"What is it?"

She averted her eyes.

"I...it's nothing. It's merely still hurting a bit."

Immediately he loosened his grasp.

"Oh, Ginny."

And suddenly his fingers brushed away the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks without her even noticing it.

"Don't cry, Ginny. We'll wait. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't," she whispered as she exhaustedly laid her head against his shoulder, not knowing whether she should be disappointed that he had abandon the idea to sleep with her or to be relieved or angry at herself that she had reacted in such a way. Now she had reminded Harry only of the terrible incident and had evoked his feelings of guilt and that had been something she had never wanted to do.

And yet she could no nothing else than to remain standing motionlessly and to lean against Harry, whose arms gently held her.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

"Ginny."

Ginny, who was sitting together with Neville in the common room, startled turned around.

"Harry? What're you doing here? Didn't you want to go with Damian to the library?"

"We've agreed to meet later. He has to do something else first. Come."

It was the tone of his voice that caused Ginny to stare at Harry unbelievingly. Did he give her orders now? Harry, however, ignored her obvious displeasure.

"Come," he repeated, spun around and walked away.

Ginny hesitated and looked at Neville. But Neville smiled at her.

"It's all right. Go, Ginny."

Promising Neville to come back soon, Ginny rose with a jerk and strode through the common room. Anger boiled in her.

She stepped into the corridor and was speechless. She had expected that Harry would wait for her, but as she saw she had been mistaken in that. Annoyed she gazed after the tall figure who had nearly reached the end of the corridor by now. Ginny pressed her lips together. She would have run, if she hadn't overseen a step at her attempt to arrive to her class on time yesterday and had sprained her ankle. Though it didn't hurt anymore thanks to Pomfrey, her foot was nevertheless still tender and the healer had advised her to go easy on it when possible.

Reaching Harry's chamber, she was surprised to find it open. She walked in. The painting slid silently to the side and closed the chamber. As fast as her ankle allowed her, Ginny went down the narrow stairs and walked to Harry, who stood in the middle of the chamber and looked towards her.

"What on earth got into you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry stepped to the table. He seized the two glasses that stood there and handed her one.

"I missed you."

Ginny took a sip from the butterbeer and shook her head.

"But that's no reason to behave like you did, Harry! That was more than impolite. I've just talked with Neville and you, instead of greeting him, something you don't seem do consider necessary, you interrupt and orders me to come along?"

"And if I may ask, what were you talking about?"

Harry's voice was soft as silk. Ginny blinked. Slight unease rose in her. Somehow she had the feeling that something wasn't right at all. But before she could have replied, Harry came closer and continued.

"Recently you are to be found more and more in Neville's company. Too frequently, Ginny. I don't like it."

"You don't like it? Harry, what's all this about? Besides that isn't true at all. I…"

With one step Harry was in front of her, snatched the glass away from her and hurled it to the ground. Then he grasped her shoulders.

"You belong to me. To no-one else," he whispered and drew her to him.

"I think you don't need that for the time being," he said and she saw her wand in his hand that he casually threw to the ground.

The coldness in his eyes frightened her deeply. The dreams became true. And as he violently pressed his lips on hers, she froze. Only when his grasp became painful, she raised her arms. But suddenly her knees gave way. In the next instant she was on the cold stone floor. _No!_

"Harry! No!"

She struggled with all the strength she was able to muster up. Against Harry, however, she was powerless. And still she couldn't fathom that it was Harry who did that to her. Everything began to spin around her. Dizziness seized her. Fleetingly she glanced at Harry's glass that he had put on the table. The butterbeer had tasted a bit bitter, she remembered. Had he drugged her?

As a cold hand touched her naked skin, she realized that her clothes had disappeared. She wanted to scream, wanted to beg him, but no sound wanted to come past her lips. His grip with which he held her hands above her head was iron. He parted her legs and thrust into her. And this time he was not gentle. The pain tore her apart, carried her away like a wave, foaming with spray. And while her awareness seemed to concentrate entirely on the pain and she was unable to scream or struggle, her love turned into cold ash.

When it was over, she felt his hot breath at her ear.

"You belong to me. Don't forget that."

She heard how he rose, listened to his steps, which went away. She turned to the side, remained lying motionlessly. It was the fear of his return that finally brought her to straighten up. She looked around for her clothes, but to her distress they were nowhere to be seen. For a moment she was at a complete loss as to what to do. Then she stumbled to his bedroom.

Fighting against her aversion, she slipped one of his robes over. She shuddered, turned around and abruptly came to a halt. Spellbound she stared into the mirror that hung on the wall, barely recognizing herself. She looked terrible. She leaned against the cupboard and took a deep breath.

After a while she left the room and searched for her wand. As her trembling fingers finally closed around it, she had to gather all her strength to charm herself invisible. How she managed to reach the Gryffindor Tower, Ginny would never know. Blinded with tears, she staggered through the corridors. She just couldn't understand what had happened, couldn't believe that her dreams had become true.

With great difficulty she maintained the spell, but when she saw that the common room was deserted, she broke the spell and hurried to her dormitory. To her relief neither Rebecca nor Melanie was there. As the dizziness returned, she fell to her knees. She felt even worse than after the attack in Hogsmeade. Nausea welled up in her and she fought to get up. She got to the bathroom just in time. While she vomited, her headache became so bad that tears welled up in her eyes.

Drinking a bit tap water, she tried to get rid of the disgusting taste in her mouth. Shortly afterwards she staggered into the shower. She reached for the soap and like one possessed began to wash herself, over and over again. What broke through her dazed mind, was the loud knocking at the door and the shouts of Rebecca and Melanie. Startled, Ginny flinched and froze. Then she hastily dried herself, wrapped herself in a large towel and stepped out.

"It's about time! What did you only…are you ill? You look rather pale."

Ginny shook her head, murmured something of a headache and crawled into her bed, not caring that the wet towel was still wrapped around her waist.

"Ginny? Shall we fetch you something? Or tell McGonagall?" Melanie asked worriedly.

"No. It's alright," Ginny forced herself to say and did her best to convince her friends.

At last Rebecca left her alone, but Melanie hesitated.

"It's not so bad, really," Ginny said.

Melanie nodded and before they went to supper, Melanie walked over to her once more.

"Oh, before I forget. You've asked me about my hair slides, haven't you? Here it says where you can order them," Melanie said and laid the Witch Weekly on her bedside-locker.

Ginny thanked her, but didn't cast any glance at the magazine. She was glad as her friends finally left. She curled herself to a tight ball, closed her eyes and desperately wished for sleep to come. But over and over again she saw herself lying on the hard ground, felt how Harry's strong body held her completely still, how his hands gripped her wrists.

_Why? Why did he hurt me so?_

She had trusted him, had loved him. And while tears began to roll down her cheeks, the pain overwhelmed her. Broken she lay under the blankets, knowing that this time she would not awake from a nightmare, knowing that Harry had irrevocably betrayed their love.

**

* * *

**Slowly Harry opened his eyes. In the first instant confused, he looked up at the ceiling. Then he sat up. His eyes fell on Damian and Rebecca, who were sitting in one of the armchairs, clasped in a firm embrace.

"Oh, you're awake," Damian said and turned slightly away from Rebecca.

"Yes," Harry said who couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep in the library.

Though he had been tired since lunch, it scared him that he had forgotten himself so much that he fell asleep in the library where everyone could have cursed him. Apart from that he had intended to work with Damian on their essay for Transfiguration that was due next week.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Damian blushed.

"Well, I wanted to, but then Rebecca came and…"

Harry bestowed an angry look on Damian and ran a hand across his forehead, behind which a dull pain was throbbing. Why only did he feel so shattered? While he drank his remaining pumpkin juice, Damian said good-bye to Rebecca. After she had gone, Damian dropped himself again into the armchair.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Really."

Harry nodded tersely, rose off the comfortable couch, went to the table and sat down on the armchair that stood opposite from Damian's.

"All right," Harry said whose anger had vanished. A glance at his watch made him aware that he had slept almost an hour. There was still plenty of time to finish their homework.

"Did you bundle me off to the couch?"

"Yes. I thought the armchair would not be too comfortable."

"Thanks."

As the time for supper drew near, Harry looked at the various parchments they had already written and looked up. In half an hour at the most they would have finished it.

"Would you mind to miss supper? We could eat in the kitchen later."

"In the kitchen?" Damian asked surprised.

"You know where it is?"

"Yes."

"How comes it that you know it and I as head boy do not?"

"I'll tell you later," Harry said, pushed the book over to Damian and tapped on the middle of the page.

"Here. That we've yet forgotten"

As they had finally completed their essay, Harry showed Damian the way to the kitchen, where they caught up on their missed supper. Loaded with a few titbits the house-elves finally let them go and Damian unbelievingly shook his head.

"You could really have shown me the kitchen much sooner."

Harry laughed and as they separated, he hurried cheerfully to his quarter. There he made himself comfortable and waited for Ginny. But time passed by and Ginny didn't come. After more than half an hour had passed, Harry stood up and with quick strides left his chamber.

Since he didn't need to be recognized in the Gryffindor common room, he charmed himself invisible. There were still students, after all, especially among the younger ones, who feared him and were wary of him. The password of Gryffindor luckily hadn't changed in the meantime, but in the common room he didn't see Ginny, neither did he see Hermione or one of Ginny's friends.

So he walked towards the staircase that led to the girl's dormitories. Warned of the stories his father and his friends had told him, he studied the steps and murmured a few words. As he tentatively went upstairs, he was astonished that it really worked. I've to tell Dad and Sirius, he thought and grinned.

Charming himself visible again, he entered Ginny's dormitory.

"Ginny?" he asked into the darkness that was merely illuminated by a single magical candle.

A quite shriek and the rustling of a blanket led him to the right bed.

"You didn't fall asleep, did…"

The sight of Ginny, who desperately clutched her blanket and had shrunk back to the wall, caused him to stop abruptly. With wide eyes she looked at him.

"Ginny? What..."

He wanted to go to her, but she pressed herself even closer to the wall.

"Please. Let me. Go, please, go," she whispered.

"Go. Please. If I…if I ever meant anything to you, then go."

Harry opened his mouth, closed it again; stared at Ginny. He had seen the expression on her face too many times to not know what it implied. And it was her fear which he could literally sense that caused him to turn and to leave.

As the stairs disappeared under his feet and instead left a surface slippery as ice behind, he slipped with thrashing arms down, fell roughly backwards and hit his head on the staircase that had appeared again. With a groan he straightened. As he became aware of the staring students, he struggled to his feet as quickly as possible and hurried towards the portrait. Only two corridors later, he became slower, came to a halt at last and something in him broke.

* * *

It was still dark as Harry took a warm cloak with him and went outside into the garden. Ignoring the biting coldness, he sat down on the bench. Harry shivered, but he didn't use his magic to warm himself up. It didn't matter to him. His thoughts were on Ginny. He could not understand it. What on earth had caused her to behave as she had? If yesterday morning everything had been just fine?

Once more he saw her face as she had implored him to go and to leave her alone, sitting in bed and clutching a light blue towel. But as much as he racked his brain, no possible explanation occurred to him. Restlessly he rose. The blades of grass, covered with white frost, crunched under his feet as he paced the little garden. Why had she suddenly been so afraid of him? _Why?_ The terrible fear in her dark brown eyes had haunted him the whole night and still he had not found an answer.

The soft trilling of his phoenix caused him to look up. As Rainbow settled on his shoulder, he stroked over the soft feathers.

"Can't you tell me what happened?"

His phoenix, however, only trilled quietly, and cuddled her head to his cheek. And Harry admitted that he didn't know what to do now. As it was getting light, he stood up and before he could change his mind, he went to Hogsmeade and apparated to Godric's Hollow. Diri and Binky greeted him rapturously and Harry couldn't help himself. For a moment a fleeting smile slid across his face. In the kitchen he found Remus, who was sitting alone at the breakfast table.

"Harry! James didn't say that you'd come."

"Hello, Remus. He didn't know and I didn't as well," Harry said, dropped himself on a chair and gratefully accepted the cup with hot tea that Binky handed to him.

But as she wanted to force a substantial breakfast on him, he shook his head. To eat breakfast was truly the last thing that was on his mind.

"Dad and Sirius are still sleeping?"

"Yes. You know them, don't you? They're both no early risers", Remus said smiling and looked at him searchingly as he didn't show any reaction.

"Did something happen, Harry?"

"No."

To avoid further questions, Harry went to his room. Sitting down on the window seat, he looked out into the garden. There his father found him a while later.

"Harry, what a wonderful surprise."

Harry returned the embrace of his father and forced himself to smile.

Did anything happen? Remus said that you didn't even eat breakfast. It doesn't have anything to do with the magazine article, does it?"

His father regarded him concerned.

"Magazine article?"

James nodded grimly.

"Yes. In the Witch Weekly. A few wizards and witches have accused you of having tortured them as they have been kept prisoner in the Castle of Death. It was a long report. Aderley talked with me about it yesterday. They wanted to speak with the writers, but they seemed to have disappeared into thin air. That's why the Ministry will not do anything for now; though Aderley indicated that he very likely will speak with you in the near future. Harry, please don't understand that wrong, but did…"

Harry, however, didn't listen anymore. On Ginny's bedside locker he had seen the Witch Weekly, he recalled. And he felt coldness rising in him. Was this the reason? Did she believe what had been written in there?

"Harry!"

"Harry, what is it?"

Harry shook his head.

"I'll go shortly in the garden. I'll have to think," he said, literally stormed downstairs and ran past a bewildered Sirius.

In the very last corner of the garden he came to a halt and leaned against the wall. His eyes flickered to the bench next to the gnarled rose bushes. He thought of Christmas. There they had sit, had exchanged their gifts. Ginny had given him the photo album.

She must have loved him, and now? Should it be over now? It was an unbearable thought. No, it couldn't be true. Not like this. He would speak with her. If necessary he would even take Veritaserum. She had to believe him.

He walked back into the house and found his father and his friends in the living room. The worry of all three he could see plainly.

"Everything's all right," he said quickly.

"I'll tell you later, but first I'll have to do something yet."

Harry just wanted to leave as something in the fireplace attracted his attention. It was the Witch Weekly as he realized.

"Harry, you shouldn't read it," his father said and undertook a half-heartedly attempt to stop him.

Harry had already picked the magazine up, however. Though the fire had damaged it strongly, Harry found the article as he carefully turned over the pages. It could be only read partially.

…_came into our cell…Cruciatus…merciless… he enjoyed our pain…__raped us over and over again...__killed my wife… Dark Wizard…evil to the core…worthy heir of the Dark Lord..._

Harry closed his eyes and now it was him who threw the magazine into the fireplace. With help of his robe he wiped away the ash from his hands.

"Harry..."

The arms of his father surrounded him, held him close and yet as grateful Harry was for his support; James' embrace couldn't drive away the pictures that rose in him. And yes, hadn't he relished it when the followers of Voldemort had fallen to their knees in front of him? When they had writhed from pain? When Bella had shrunk back from him?

He thought of the day he had gone with Ginny to the Death Eater assembly and he had tortured the Muggle family. Even if he hadn't had a choice, had it really mattered to him?

Could he reproach Ginny for fearing him?

Ginny's rejection hurt him more than he ever had thought possible. She had left an inner void that would pull him into the abyss. The memory of the fear in her eyes pained him more than the Cruciatus could have. And the knowledge that she believed that article hurt him even more, just as the knowledge that he had truly done the deeds the article accused him of. Did it matter that his victims had been Voldemort's followers? Did that really make any difference?


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

"_Torture them, Henry."_

_And he did it. While the screams of the two little children echoed across the hall, Harry raised his head. His eyes shifted from the Dark Lord, who was watching him proudly, to the young woman standing next to him. Disdain glistened in her emerald eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek. _

"_You promised me, Harry. You promised me."_

With a start Harry woke. Staring into the darkness, he had the feeling that he would suffocate. Jumping up, he strode to the window and tore it open. The icy coldness hit him like a shock. Yes, he had promised and yet he had willingly fallen prey to the darkness. Even if he hadn't tortured any prisoners, apart from the Muggle family and Ginny's father, he didn't think that his mother had wanted him to torture the followers of Voldemort or to use the darkest curses. But exactly this he had done.

Hadn't it been for Ginny, he probably would still roam the dungeons in search of a victim. Harry shuddered.

Ginny had saved him, had given him her love. She had trusted him without reservation. And now she should believe a newspaper? But it was the only plausible explanation.

As he began to feel cold, he closed the window and returned to bed. At dawn he finally fell asleep. Not long afterwards Diri woke him up. The breakfast she brought him he hardly touched, however. He just wasn't hungry. As he went downstairs shortly afterwards he heard from Remus that his father and Sirius were still asleep.

Remus surveyed him.

"Are you well?"

"Of course I am. Why shouldn't I?" Harry replied, startled by the harshness of his voice.

To see Remus' hurtful expression, pained him, but currently he was unable to apologize. Instead he went upstairs again. Though staying in his room, was even worse. Currently he could not stand being in the house any longer. On a sudden impulse he seized his broom and hurried downstairs. He was just about to leave the house as Remus called his name. As it turned out Aderley had come to Godric's Hollow. With a blank face Harry went into the living room. Before Aderley, who had come alone to Harry's relief, could even say as much as a word Harry looked him straight into his eyes.

"Not a word of this article is true. It's nothing more than a lie."

Aderley regarded him calmly.

"You realize that I may have no other choice than to question you under Veritaserum should another such article appear."

"For being able to question me, you would first have to capture me," Harry said icily, spun around and marched towards the entrance door.

That Aderley just let him go and did not even try to hold him back, evoked a certain disappointment in him. Almost he wished the Minister would have shown another reaction.

Shaking his head, he went outside, suppressed any thoughts of the Minister and climbed on his room. He flew as fast as possible, not bothering whether anyone could see him. But for the first time he didn't enjoy flying. He could have done anything else. It would not have mattered.

It was already getting dark as icy-cold snow mingled with rain made him aware of his surroundings again. Looking around, he had no idea where he was. Envisioning Godric's Hollow he apparated.

His Dad, Sirius and Remus greeted him with relief. Though it warmed his heart to know that at least his family didn't fear him, he blocked any of their attempts to speak with him and escaped to his room. How could he tell them that Ginny had implored him to leave her alone? That she had looked at him as if she would expect him to start torturing her any minute?

A restless night caused him to rise early. Save from him no-one was awake yet. He was only glad about this. He was in no mood for any lengthy conversations, nor did he want to give any explanations why he had flown for hours through the rain yesterday.

After writing a short note, he set off to Hogwarts. For a change he didn't apparate, but flew on his phoenix. It was, after all, much time yet before the first lesson would start.

He had hardly set foot in the castle as he was seized by the strange feeling of reliving his first days of school. Once again no-one dared to meet his eyes. Especially the younger students got quickly out of his way, and in the hand of one little girl he saw something what looked suspiciously like a newspaper.

He arrived a bit too late in the classroom and while McGonagall favoured him with a displeased look, he took the seat that was farthest away from the teacher's table. The lesson all passed him by. He didn't pay any attention. For his not done homework McGonagall, who had taken over in turns with Snape to teach Defence against the Dark Arts since Skirrow's death, took points from him, but Harry couldn't have cared less.

As soon as the bell rang, he left the classroom. Ignoring the questioning glances of Damian and Hermione, who were quickly catching up on him, he hurriedly turned around a corner, charmed himself invisible and waited. Damian and Hermione had hardly run passed him as he walked away. Shortly afterwards he hastened over the grounds and tried to get his restlessness under control.

But wherever he looked, everything seemed to remind him of Ginny. Even the lake and he thought back to the boot race they had won. Walking to one of the benches he sat down and stared gloomily at the frozen lake that lay like a silver-white mirror in front of him.

A soft voice startled him. He raised his head and looked into the smiling face of Anne.

"Hello, Harry," she said and sat next to him.

"What're you doing here so alone? Where's Ginny?"

The sudden pain that Harry felt prevented him to answer right away. Gazing to the castle, he realized how late it was. Though he must have been sitting here a few hours, he had been neither aware of his hunger nor of the cold.

"She's in the castle, doing her homework," he finally said.

Anne sighed.

"I've to do homework yet as well. And in Transfiguration I do not understand anything. It's all so difficult. And next week McGonagall wants to write a test. I just don't know how I shall pass it."

"I could help you."

Harry had barely made his suggestion as Anne's eyes lit up.

"Would you? Really?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes. If you want, we can start immediately. I've currently nothing else to do."

Anne agreed and so they returned to the castle. In the meantime Harry wondered what on earth had brought him to make this offer. Perhaps it had been her blue eyes that didn't regard him with fear or mistrust. Apparently she had not read the article yet or didn't believe in it. The latter he doubted, but whatever the reason Harry was grateful for it.

While Anne got her school bag, he quickly went to the kitchen and fetched something to eat for him and for Anne, if she also should want something. Then Harry led her to the portrait with the bowl of fruits. Anne stared at him with wide eyes as she listened to his hissing. As soon as she spotted the spiral staircase, however, she hesitated.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

She shook her head.

"Nothing, it's only so dark. It reminds me of the dungeons..."

Her voice broke and Harry cursed himself that he hadn't thought of the possibility that the secret chamber might frighten her.

He raised a hand and immediately afterwards they were surrounded by a bright light. Since he didn't want to evoke more memories in her of her enforced stay in the Castle of Death, he suppressed the impulse to seize her hand and merely told her to be careful on the narrow steps.

As soon as he had conjured up the light, she followed him eagerly. Harry was deeply touched by the trust she showed him. After all she had been through it wouldn't have surprised him if she had refused to follow him to an unknown destination.

To his astonishment he enjoyed the next hours. He explained Anne many different things and answered her questions. Anne's homework was quickly done and then she shyly asked him whether he could help her with a few spells, too.

He showed her the wand moves to the spells and patiently explained how to achieve the wished results. They were so submerged in their doing that they nearly missed supper.

Harry accompanied Anne to the Great Hall and returned after a short detour to the kitchen to his chamber. Even if his mood had brightened, his thoughts wandered inevitably back to Ginny.

Hoping that he could speak with her, he went to the Great Hall the next morning. As Ginny spotted him, however, she flinched so violently that he could even see it from his seat at the Slytherin table and scurried out of the hall. Harry sat completely frozen. His breakfast was forgotten. He rose heavily and left the hall as well. Outside he leaned against the wall. Quickly approaching steps alerted him to another's presence. It was Hermione.

"Harry, what's the matter with you and Ginny? Did you quarrel?"

Harry shook his head, but Hermione didn't give up so easily.

"You do not want to tell me seriously, Harry, that nothing happened between you, do you? Ginny looks terrible and Melanie and Rebecca told me that she lay in bed the whole weekend and stared at the wall. So, what happened?"

"Don't ask me, Hermione. I don't know."

"You do not know? And that I shall..."

But Hermione didn't have the chance to finish her sentence. Ron appeared behind her and the expression in his eyes was murderous.

"What did you do to Ginny?" he wanted to know loudly.

"I didn't do anything to her," he replied coolly.

It was, however, obvious that Ron didn't believe him. Since he had no intention to argue with Ron, knowing very well that it was completely fruitless to convince Ron of something without any cast-iron evidence, Harry turned and walked away.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him back.

"Damn it, tell me!"

Harry's suppressed rage burst out of him. His magic hurled Ron against the wall.

"I didn't do anything to her!"

"Ron!"

Hermione's shout brought him back to his senses. Quickly ascertaining that Ron wasn't hurt too badly, Harry hurried away.

Behind a dark curtain he hid. He sank to the floor, and felt the coldness of the stones at his back. Only when all noises had died down and the lessons had begun, he came to his feet and set off to his quarter. On his way he met Snape, but a glance from him and the teacher swallowed whatever words he had wanted to say and let him go.

How he bore the following days, Harry didn't know, but they were worse than those first days he had spent at school. There he had had Ginny at his side and there he had not known the feeling to have friends or how it felt to be accepted.

Since he had no excuse for his absence in the lessons, he was given detention. But not one of the teachers mentioned Ron, so it was obvious that neither Hermione nor Ron had informed them. Ron had been about to speak with him again, but had been hold back by Hermione. Neville also made a few attempts to talk with him, but Harry avoided him successfully. So actually he only talked with Damian.

The only thing what cheered Harry up where the lessons that he continued to give Anne. Her proud eyes as she showed him a test that had gotten an Outstanding made him happy. And he realized that Anne had become the little sister he never had had in the short time since he had given her the first lesson. She didn't fear him, nor did she believe the article as she told him to his utter amazement. She saw in him the one who had saved her and she gave him the pleasant feeling of being needed. But even if her company contributed much to making his stay in Hogwarts bearable, he missed Ginny with a painful intensity that increased from day to day.

And the reason that had caused her not to come to their date and then imploring him with frightened face to leave her alone, didn't give him any peace. At nights he lay awake and to distract himself and to not think constantly of Ginny, he tried to understand the magic surrounding Hogwarts and to solve the mystery why an Apparation was not possible within the ancient walls. Soon he discovered that it were four different kinds of magic – as he assumed each founder had left his traces – and one of them seemed to call to him.

Knowing that he was a descendant from Slytherin, it was not hard to guess whose magic felt familiar to him. Shortly afterwards he managed indeed to apparate from one end of his chamber to the other by concentrating only on the magic of his ancestor and which enabled him to cancel certain charms that protected the castle. But his discovery was meaningless to him. He couldn't share it with Ginny.

At the end of the second week that had passed without Ginny, without a discussion with Hermione, without a merry gathering with Damian, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny's friends, without a Quiddich training, Harry decided to speak with Ginny, whether she wanted or not. She would tell him the reason for her behavior. That was the least she could do, Harry thought angrily as he strode through the corridors. And even if he had to take Veritaserum, Ginny would have to believe him that there was no reason for her at all to be afraid of him.

Little Anne nearly had to run to keep pace with him, while she told him of her Christmas holiday.

"Harry, do you even listen to me?"

"I'm sorry, Anne, I…"

In that moment he caught sight of Ginny, who had appeared at the other end of the corridor. For a while they stared at each other. Then Ginny's eyes wandered to Anne. A strange expression slid over her white face and before Harry could have even done a step towards her, she spun around and began to run away.

While he stood rooted to the spot and gazed after her, a warm hand slid into his.

"Somehow it will sort itself out, certainly," Anne said and squeezed his hand.

Though he hadn't told Anne anything, she had guessed, of course, that something had happened between him and Ginny.

Harry managed half a smile.

"I hope so," he quietly said.

* * *

Actually Hermione should have organized the next meeting of the school prefects, but she was unable to concentrate. Her thoughts kept wandering over and over again. Angrily she crumpled up the paper with her notes and tiredly ran a hand over her forehead. She knew what was wrong with her. Of course, she thought, how could she not? And yet she had pretended to be fine, had put a happy face on during Christmas. But in the last weeks her thoughts were in a constant turmoil.

Dumbledore had chosen her as head girl and she had been so proud. By now, however, she had the devastating feeling that Dumbledore had made a huge mistake to give her such responsibility. Though knowing that it was just plain wrong she had done nothing to prevent Harry to question Skirrow with Veritaserum and then had just submit to the wish of the others to keep everything silent. And yes, she admitted it, she was also afraid of the consequences, should the truth come out.

Yet again the memories came back to her and she buried her head in her hands. Ron had said that he had deserved it, but she couldn't find any comfort in that. Such a view was too easy. But what did she feel towards her former teacher? Why was the whole affair troubling her so much?

Suddenly she realized that she was ashamed of the role she had played. Sure, Skirrow was to blame for the attack and he had nearly murdered Ginny, but by any means that didn't justify her own behaviour. And deep down in her heart she knew what she should have done. But she hadn't. It was a bitter realization. She should have never been chosen as head girl, she thought.

And she had no-one with whom she could talk. Ron had told her harshly not to think about it anymore. It was over and more was not to be said about this. Hermione knew that Ron was also plagued by pangs of conscience, but he managed far better than her to ignore them. If he only would talk with her.

Malfoy, Iris and Damian seemed not to be occupied by the occurrence at all, Rebecca obviously only wanted to forget it and Neville, who would probably have understood her, had not witnessed Skirrow's suicide and she didn't want to burden him with her problems.

With Ginny she could also not speak. Currently it looked like that Ginny was feeling much worse than her. The strange behaviour of Ginny and Harry worried Hermione tremendously and to her frustration she had been incapable so far to help neither Ginny nor Harry.

Now it was almost two weeks ago that she had first noticed that something was amiss with Ginny, but only at the next breakfast had she truly become worried. Recalling how Ginny had flinched and had run out of the hall, Hermione sadly shook her head. Still she didn't know what had happened between Ginny and Harry. All her persistent questions had not led to any result. Ginny had not told her anything. She could have spoken to a wall just as well.

And then the unfortunate encounter between Ron and Harry. Though Ron had come away with only a few bruises, he had been beside himself. It had been rather difficult to keep him from telling one of the teachers. It would have only aggravated the situation and since the day in Hogsmeade the relationship was strained enough between Ron and Harry, though it had improved again after they had discovered that Skirrow was to blame for the attack.

But Hermione was certain that Harry hadn't done it on purpose. In such dark, cold mood she had, however, never before seen him. A quarrel between Ginny and Harry seemed to be the most likely thing, but as long as no-one told her about what, she could do nothing.

As a few first years had come to her and had showed her the article in the Witch Weekly's, asking her timidly if they were safe from Harry Potter, she had first thought that this had been the reason for the quarrel. She had soothed the girls, while her thoughts had raced. Whether the article corresponded to the truth she didn't know, but she had realized with some sense of anxiety that she hadn't the slightest idea how Harry's former life had looked like.

Neither Harry nor Ginny had ever told her anything. As alleged son of the Dark Lord Harry presumably had had no other choice than to torture and to kill, but alone the thought caused her to shudder, yet imagining how Harry had acted whenever she had been in his company, she couldn't believe him to be evil.

As she had mentioned that article to Ginny a little later, she had only gazed at her uncomprehendingly and Hermione had realized that Ginny hadn't known anything of the article at all.

What could it have only been? Hermione sighed. She had to do something. She had to try once more. Perhaps Harry had also calmed down a bit in the meantime. It was just ridiculous how they all avoided each other and Ginny…Ginny looked more and more terrible with each passing day.

A loud knocking jolted Hermione out of her thoughts. The door opened and Melanie stepped in.

"Hermione, something's wrong with Ginny. She's completely…you've to come."

Hermione was immediately on her feet. As soon as they had reached the Gryffindor common room, she stormed upstairs.

With the face turned towards the wall, Ginny was lying on her bed.

"Ginny?"

Slowly Ginny sat up and looked at her with such a despairing gaze that Hermione felt dreadful fear rising in her. Sitting down besides Ginny, she gently grasped Ginny's hands.

"Ginny, what's the matter?"

But Ginny's eyes flew to Melanie.

"I…I'll be going then," Melanie said.

As the door had closed behind Melanie, Hermione tried it anew.

"What happened?"

Ginny tightened the grip on her hands and Hermione noticed that she trembled. Her worry increased.

"He…he…"

"Who? Harry?"

Ginny nodded, while tears were rolling down her face.

"What did Harry do?"

But Ginny seemed unable to say anything. Suppressing the urge to shake her friend, Hermione took Ginny in her arms and just held her as Ginny cried, murmuring soothing words. And with her head resting on Hermione's shoulder, Ginny finally began to talk.

* * *

After having brought Anne back to the Hufflepuffs quarters, Harry decided that he had truly waited long enough. It was time to speak with Ginny. As he stood in front of the entrance he realized to his annoyance that the password had changed. He took a deep breath and looked around. But no-one was nearby. Not quite willing to try out whether a spell would help him also to enter the common room, he leaned against the wall, prepared to wait until someone would appear.

In that instant the portrait swung aside and revealed a rather dishevelled Hermione. As she spotted him, she paled, but then she looked him and said firmly,

"I've to talk to you. It's about Ginny."

"Actually, I wanted to talk with Ginny, not with you."

Seeing that the portrait had already closed the entrance, he said,

"If you could give me the password…"

"No, I won't. And now come. Don't forget that I'm head girl," Hermione replied.

Harry sighed, more than angry about this delay.

"Very well, then speak," he said coolly.

"Not here. Let's go to one of the class rooms."

Harry, who didn't want to lose even more time, spun abruptly around and hurried to the class room that was nearest.

* * *

As they silently strode through the corridors, Hermione cast furtive glances at Harry. Her wand she held tightly clutched. After Ginny had finally told her more or less coherent what had taken place between her and Harry, she had fallen asleep, completely exhausted and drained. Presumably she hadn't slept for days. Shocked to the core Hermione had asked Melanie, who had waited in the common room to stay with Ginny and had intended to go to Professor McGonagall.

But her unexpected encounter with Harry had put her off. And driven by the thought that she needed to keep him away from Ginny, had told him she had to speak with him.

After the door had closed behind them, Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest and regarded her.

"Well? What's so urgent that it can't wait?"

Hearing the impatience in his voice, her anger was suddenly greater than her reason.

"How could you hurt her so much? She loved you! Are you even aware oft that? She trusted you and you…you…"

Harry raised one eyebrow.

"Of what are you talking?"

His denial to know only made Hermione angrier.

"She told me. She told me everything. How could you only rape her? Why did you do it?"

Harry's face turned to stone. Involuntarily Hermione took a step back. She was alone with him. How could she have been only so foolish to having gone with him here instead of going straight to McGonagall or Dumbledore?

But Harry made no move to come closer.

"So she never forgave me. But why then did she never resisted, Hermione? Why now, after all those months? Why did she never say anything when I slept with her?"

Hermione stared at him. _In all those months?_

"She struggled," she said slowly.

Now it was Harry who stared at her. For the fraction of an instant open bewilderment flared up in his eyes.

"I've to speak with Ginny."

"Harry, Ginny nearly collapsed. She's sleeping now. She only told me because she saw you together with Anne. She was afraid that you…" Hermione stopped as she saw Harry's dismayed realization.

"Anne? Ginny thinks me capable…she thinks that I would rape Anne?" Harry asked tonelessly.

Silence hung between them. The he shook his head and looked directly at her.

"I didn't do it, Hermione. Neither did I touch Anne, nor did I rape Ginny. At least not in the last weeks, only in the first nights..."

Hermione flinched. She had often wondered what had occurred between them in the Castle of Death, but now she wished her suspicion had never been confirmed.

"You did it then, why shall I believe that you didn't do it now?" she asked with an unsteady voice.

Emerald eyes narrowed, but they didn't betray anything. They were completely blank.

"Then I didn't love her yet," he said.

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't believe you. After all, Ginny could not have imagined everything, could she? I'll have to tell..."

Hermione bit her tongue and tightened her grip on her wand. It was so unreal, she thought. She had come to think of Harry as a friend, she had trusted him and now she couldn't fit him into the picture anymore she had made of him. And suddenly she froze completely. Had Skirrow's death been really an accident? Or had Harry….

Harry scrutinized her, his look piercingly.

"You fear me. You intend to tell Dumbledore, don't you? Go, I won't stop you. It doesn't matter anymore."

But Hermione hesitated.

"Harry..." she began.

She didn't know what to say, however, didn't know what to believe, whom to believe.

It was, as much as she was loath to admit it to herself, purely and simply to much for her to handle. After a fleeting glance at Harry, who stood there like a marble statue, she left the room and broke into a run after few steps.

Turning around a corner, she finally slowed down. Relief seized her. Whether justified or not, she had been afraid. She needed help. Ginny needed it and someone had to find out what truly had happen. Purposefully, she set off to Dumbledore's office.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

As Hermione's steps had died away, Harry stared at the door. His thoughts raced. Had he forced Ginny, had he pressurized Ginny to do something for which she had not been ready?

He closed his eyes, remembered her. She had never struggled against him, had never said a word. He would have stopped immediately if she had wanted it. He couldn't believe it. Had he been so blind that he hadn't noticed Ginny's reluctance? But Ginny's eyes had always sparkled with love and passion.

Spinning around, he smashed his fist into the wall. It just didn't make sense. He could not have erred so. If Ginny hadn't loved him, she would have never given him the photo album. That gift alone told him that she had loved him.

Leaning against the wall, he felt his magic that threatened to slip out of his control. He forced himself to take deep even breaths. As the door was flung open, he turned around and looked in the grim faces of Dumbledore and McGonagall; behind them stood Snape.

"We would like to speak with you," the headmaster said.

His voice was even, but with a trace of sadness. In his eyes Harry could see regret and guilt and he knew that the headmaster had already condemned him.

"Would you?" he asked in the same tone he had used whenever he had amused himself with the followers of the Dark Lord.

While studying the three, Harry wondered whether he wanted to fight against them. Dumbledore had surely informed the Ministry and he hadn't the intention to let himself be questioned. Snape would not fight against him, but Harry knew it would only lead to injuries in his current condition should the teachers try to force him to come with them.

'If you are in difficulties or need help, I'll be always there for you, Harry. I wanted you to know that,' he suddenly heard a voice say: the words of his father that he had told him the evening before he had set off to Hogwarts.

The urge to return to Godric's Hollow became overwhelming. Without wasting another thought, he concentrated and found himself in the garden of Godric's Hollow a moment later.

James, Sirius and Remus, who had been alerted to his presence by the wards, awaited him at the door.

"Harry! What a wonderful surprise."

Harry only looked at his father.

"I've to talk to you."

To his relief James merely nodded. The sudden worry that showed on his face, did Harry good. But as they sat alone in the living room, Harry didn't know how to begin.

"Harry, what happened?"

In a faltering voice Harry began to tell him about his conversation with Hermione and Ginny's behavior over the last two weeks. As he had ended, there was silence. Finally Harry could not bear it anymore. He looked up.

"I didn't do it, I swear it, Dad. I swear it in the name of my mother. I didn't rape Ginny, not since the first nights as I saved her from the…"

Surprised Harry broke off as his father sat down next to him and laid his arms around his shoulders. In the first instant Harry was so tense that he felt his magic, dangerously simmering in him. Only when he realized that his father was gently holding him, he relaxed into the embrace.

"Years ago many people wanted to talk me into believing I had lost my mind to think that Lily had be abducted," James quietly said.

"Apart from Sirius and Remus no-one wanted to believe me, not even Albus. But I knew that Lily would have never left me. I knew that she loved me. But since I know the truth, I can't help myself to wonder how she could have ever mistaken Malfoy for me? Even if he had assumed my identity."

James grasped his shoulders and pushed him a bit away.

"Harry, if it wasn't you, then someone else must have done it. What if he took Polyjuice Potion? If…."

Harry's eyes turned to ice, as he jerkily freed himself from his father's arms.

"Skirrow," he whispered.

"I thought with his death it would be over. But...I never asked him whether he acted of his own accord. I just thought he...what if anyone told him to do the things he did?"

"Harry, you know there can be someone entirely else responsible for this. It must have nothing to do with Skirrow."

Harry slowly shook his head.

"No, it must not. But somehow I don't believe it. Somehow...I can't explain it, Dad, but something feels utterly wrong here. Though if really Polyjuice Potion was used, I can't imagine how they should have got a hair from me. I've never let anyone come near me and I'm not sleeping in the dormitory of the Slytherins. But once things is certain, I'll find out who it was," he said and stood up.

"Harry, where do you want to go?"

"To Hogwarts and if I know who it was, I'll kill him. And then Aderley can try to arrest me as far as I'm concerned."

"Harry, no, I won't allow that."

With one step James was by Harry and had seized his arms. Harry's eyes flashed with anger.

James could sense the magic that whirled around Harry, but he knew that he had to act now, that he had to bring Harry back to his senses. If he let Harry go now, he would never forgive himself.

"Harry, listen to me. You're my son. I love you more than my life. Don't let me watch how the Aurors hunt you for something you never did. I know you're powerful, but for how long you believe you could escape the Ministry? If I don't know how many Aurors hunt you?

And do you think Lily would have wanted this? She gave her life for yours, but not for you landing in Azkaban. Wait a night, Harry, sleep and rest. Tomorrow we'll discuss what there is to do and how to find out the truth. But don't go back now. You're too…you're too worked up in the moment."

James tried to read in the emerald eyes, but they only seemed to resemble dark mirrors. Had he said the wrong thing?

"You love me? Didn't you wish that it had been my mother who had returned to you and not me?"

Harry's voice was void of any emotion, too. Shocked James realized that he had never actually told Harry that he loved him. Harry could not think that…

Inaudibly cursing himself a fool, James carefully considered his words.

"Harry, I didn't know anything of you. Yes, I do not deny it. In that night and also at the beginning, after I discovered your existence, I wished that it would have been Lily and not you. But Harry…Lily and I always wanted to have children and you _are _my child, _my _son. I love you because you're my son, because you're mine and Lily's son, because you are Harry. I could not bear to lose you."

Harry's eyes narrowed. James forced himself to sustain Harry's piercing gaze, to wait patiently. If Harry would not believe him…

To James's surprise he suddenly felt Harry's head on his shoulder.

"But which sense my life still has? I've lost Ginny. She hates me, thinks me capable of…"

The words were so quiet that James barely understood them. The relief that Harry apparently believed and trusted him was so great that he felt dizzy for a moment. As his heartbeat had returned to his normal pace, he pressed Harry close.

"Harry, you don't know what truly happened to her. If she was indeed raped by someone who looked exactly like you, can you blame her for believing such things? She must be completely frightened. "

Harry froze in his arms.

"I've to go to her."

James who had expected such a reaction tightened his hold.

"Yes, you both have to speak with each other. But not now, Harry. First we'll have to find out the truth. She would not listen to you without evidence."

Seeing Harry's grief-stricken face, James kissed his son on the forehead.

"Somehow everything will be fine. We'll find out the truth."

"But I've to make sure that she's safe, Dad. Whoever it was must be at Hogwarts now."

"It's already late, Harry. In the Gryffindor Tower nothing can happen to her. Come, Harry, you're tired. Go to sleep now and rest. Tomorrow we'll decide what to do."

Harry shook his head.

"Dumbledore will certainly suspect that I've come here as soon as they realize that I've left Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore," James snorted.

"He shall come. But you're right. I know something better. I'll finally show you Arlington. There no-one will find us and Sirius and Remus can put off any visitors."

While James spoke with Sirius and Remus, Harry ran a hand across his forehead and tried to sort out his thoughts. A loud noise against the window pane startled him. One moment later he hurried to the window and tore it open. As his phoenix trilled softly, Harry shook his head.

"How do you always know where I am?"

Stroking absent-mindedly over the soft feathers, he whispered,

"Fly back to Hogwarts. Fly to Ginny. Watch over her."

Fleetingly he felt Rainbow's head grazing his cheek. Then she flew away. Shortly afterwards his father stepped to him, laid an arm around his shoulders and raised one hand.

"Touch the ring, Harry. And don't do anything. It will bring us to Arlington."

Harry looked at his Dad and afterwards at the simple gold ring. Nodding, he did as his father had asked. James whispered some words and in the next instant they were standing in front of a tremendous castle.

If Harry's thoughts would not have been in such turmoil, he would have been seized by awe. But so it left him cold to see their ancestral seat for the first time.

About a dozen house-elves greeted them. Harry, however, didn't pay any attention to them and followed his father to a large, yet comfortable living room. A little while later the house-elves brought them a light super. Harry cast a glance at the tray it and shook his head.

"Harry, you've to eat something, at least a bit."

For the sake of his father, Harry forced down a bit of his bread, took a few sips of his hot tea and then stood up. Restlessly he paced through the room. The thought that someone had hurt Ginny was unbearable, had evoked hate and rage storming in him.

And at the same time he plagued himself with the question of how she could have ever believed that he would hurt Anne.

Sometime James pressed his teacup in his hand. Harry drank mechanically.

_Do you know, my son, why most battles are won by us? Because we have information, because we plan a battle beforehand. Strategy, Henry, is also important. You've to analyze every little fact. Of course you can't predict everything, and often enough unforeseen things happen, but if you know your enemies, my son, if you know how they think, how they react, if you know where the battle will take place, if you succeed to lure them into a trap, the chances are high you will win…_

_Never trust anyone completely. Even your most faithful servants can betray you, those you would never suspect…Analyze the given facts..._

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, closed his eyes. Though he tried with all his might to suppress the memory of Voldemort, his words were not so easily banished from his thoughts. _Think, _he told himself. _Think. _

If indeed Polyjuice Potion had been used, then there were not many who could have stolen a hair from him. There were only few who he had trusted. Though everything in him struggled to believe it, suddenly a lot of things made sense.

How on earth could he have been so blind? His thoughts raced back to the day in the Forbidden Forrest. Yes, Skirrow had been there, but Damian as well. And they had even talked about the berries! And what had he said? _There is a spell._

Then Damian's cold behavior as Skirrow had thrown himself out of the window. That the Slytherins had not been affected greatly was understandable. They had grown up among Death Eaters, but Damian hadn't. He should have been just as shaken as Hermione, Ron and Rebecca had been. But instead he had written a farewell letter! Without having to search for long he had found the photo of Skirrow's lover.

He had been with them the day of the attack. He had known of course when they would go to Hogsmeade. He could have readily sent word to the Death Eaters. And he could have taken the knife.

Recalling the day when he had fallen asleep in the library, Harry clenched his fists. On that very day it had begun…

Spinning around, Harry faced his Dad who watched him. He would return to Hogwarts now.

"Dad, I know who it was. It was Damian…"

A yawning interrupted him. Tiredness seized him. Dizziness overcame him. The cup dropped to the floor. Strong arms steadied him. He was pressed into one of the armchairs. Harry's eyelids fluttered.

"What..."

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You need your sleep, Harry. Trust me. You won't find the truth tomorrow if you don't sleep a wink all night."

Harry looked up at the blurred shape of his father and knew immediately what he had done. With his last strength Harry seized James's wrist.

"It was Damian. It was Damian Graywood."

* * *

After having put Harry to bed, James gazed absent-mindedly out of the window, not sure anymore whether it had been the right thing to do. He could still hear Harry's desperate voice in his ears.

A soft noise caused James to look down. In front of him one of the house-elves stood, who told him that Sirius had arrived. A bit worried James concentrated on the wards and walked to the entrance hall. A little later Sirius strode in. Shaking his head, he said,

"Really, James, sometime you've to invent a way that Remus and I also have access to the castle."

Without transition, he continued,

"Where's Harry? We have a problem."

"What happened? If Dumbledore came to Godric's Hollow you surely could have told him that he can neither see me nor Harry now."

"Yes, he came and not only he. Snape and Minerva, too. Aderley is also in Godric's Hollow, together with Edwards and Cotter. So where's Harry?"

The unusual grave tone in Sirius's voice worried James.

"Harry's sleeping, and now finally tell me what this is all about! Or shall I guess?"

"Aderley thinks that Harry plans to become the next Dark Lord."

James gaped at Sirius.

"He...what? That's absurd. Why should he think that?"

"I don't know. But there is more. Dumbledore told us that Ginny accused Harry of having raped her."

"He didn't rape her!"

Sirius blinked.

"You know about this? James, what on earth happened?"

Sighing, James leaned against the wall and quickly told his friend all what he knew.

"And Harry said that it was Damian? The head boy?"

James shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes. And now I don't know what to do."

"Why? Just get Harry, let's go to Godric's Hollow and then let's accuse Damian."

James pulled a grimace.

"I'll come. I've given Harry a sleeping potion. He will sleep until morning."

"You've...James! Do you think that was wise? He trusts you, us."

"I know! But I couldn't watch any longer how he paced through the castle like a caged animal. He fell asleep just in the moment when he told me that it was Damian. And then it was too late."

"Well, that's just great. And what we'll do now? Aderley said that there was evidence enough to arrest Harry, though he didn't tell us what it was. He won't be pleased at all if you'd tell him that he won't be able to speak with Harry for the time being."

James sighed and straightened.

"He won't have any choice but to accept it. Come, let's go."

James' and Sirius' appearance in Godric's Hollow caused everyone present to turn around.

James immediately strode to Aderly.

"Minister, I would be grateful, if you could tell me what evidence you have. I'm sure there will be an explanation."

"Where's your son?"

"He's in Arlington and is currently sleeping and before you ask, no, I will not give you access to the castle. So either you tell me or you'll have to wait until Harry seeks you out by himself."

Aderley looked at him.

"Potter," he said warningly.

"I need to speak with your son, and if you won't cooperate than I'll find myself obliged to arrest you instead. I believe Harry will come, if I let him know that you're being held in the Ministry, wouldn't you agree?"

"He can't come. I've given Harry a sleeping potion. He'll sleep until tomorrow."

"And he allowed you?"

James winced slightly.

"He didn't know."

Surprisingly Aderley didn't say anything else. He merely shook his head, looked at him thoughtfully and then seemed to force himself to reach a decision.

"We made a rather startling discovery today, more precisely on the arms of three Death Eaters. They had not the Dark Mark branded in their skin, Potter, but a lightning bolt, surrounded by three white lilies. I'm sure you recognize the meaning."

James ran his tongue over his dry lips.

"I don't believe that."

"But you should," Severus Snape said serenely, stepped forwards and pulled up his sleeve.

Thunderstruck, James stared at the arm of his old archenemy. In the meantime Albus bestowed a disappointed look on Severus.

"Severus, why didn't you tell me anything?"

But the former spy ignored the question.

"Though I can put you all at ease. Harry is not the one who is responsible for this."

James glared at Severus and only said a single word.

"Explain."

After Severus had told them what the Dark Lord had done, complete silence reigned in the room.

"So, exactly how many are bound to him?" Aderley finally asked.

"I don't know, Minister, how many Death Eaters of the Inner Circle are still alive."

Aderley nodded.

"We'll find that out. But you said, he was not happy about it?"

"No, as far as I could tell he wasn't."

"But he also could have pretended, couldn't he?"

James didn't give Severus a chance to answer.

"What do want to imply by that?" he asked furiously.

Aderley regarded him calmly.

"Potter, I've a certain responsibility as Minister of Magic. I've to know whether your son represents a danger to the public or not and have to act accordingly. After the attack of the Death Eaters I decided to believe Harry's version of the occurrences and to be content with the memory he showed Albus and me, as well as to trust in Harry's word that he would not kill anyone in the future unless it is inevitable.

But that changes things quite thoroughly, Potter. In addition there is neither a clue as to the whereabouts of the two escaped Death Eaters nor of the three Aurors, who patrolled Hogsmeade at that time, nor do I have an idea who wrote this mysterious magazine article, which accused Harry of having tortured innocent prisoners. To say nothing of Skirrow's alleged suicide that happened so few days after the attack. And if that would not be enough, now I discover as well that your son has certain Death Eaters at his command and his girlfriend claims to have been raped.

I have many questions, James, which I'd like to have answered and one thing is for sure: whatever Harry did or didn't do, he's involved in this matter as deeply as possible. So, would you let Snape answer?"

James nodded reluctantly, and looked at Snape, who regarded the Minister with a complete blank expression.

"He could have pretended it," he only said, but it was clear that he didn't believe it, something for James was grateful for to his astonishment, while still trying to cope with his disappointment that Harry hadn't told him.

"This bond, Snape, could you clarify what exactly this entails?"

"I have to carry out his orders."

The Minister waved his hand impatiently.

"Could you perhaps be a bit more precise, Snape?"

"I have to do whatever he demands from me. If he so choose, he can end my life or take my magic."

"He can take your magic?"Aderley repeated unbelievingly.

"Yes."

"But that's impossible!" one of the Aurors exclaimed.

"I assure you it is not," Snape said.

"He took a part of my magic to save Ginny Weasley's life."

"And this he can just do?"

Severus nodded.

"The bond enables him to do so. He can take the magic of all who are bound to him. Of course, not every wizard could do this. You have to be powerful in your own right. It's highly dangerous, and there is a limit. If Harry, for example, would take more magic then he can control, the consequences would be devastating, though I'm not sure what exactly would happen then. The Dark Lord borrowed the magic from his followers also. I'm certain he did so as he defended himself against Harry and that Harry was nevertheless able to kill him then tells me enough. Harry would be undoubtedly capable of using much more magic that isn't his own than the Dark Lord."

"And Harry knows this?"

Severus merely looked at the Minister. Apparently he didn't think that this question required an answer.

"And if you do not follow his orders?" Aderley continued to ask.

"Then he could easily force me. It's similar to the Imperius Curse, but much stronger and it as painful as the Cruciatus Curse. You are, however, completely unable to fight against it. It's dark magic, Minister."

Aderley nodded thoughtfully.

"And did he force you to do anything yet?"

"No."

Before Aderley could have asked more questions, James couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Harry is no dark wizard, Aderley. It was him who captured all those Death Eaters that Sirius and I brought recently to the Ministry. He could have killed them, but he didn't. That proves everything. And Ginny he also didn't rape!"

"And how would you know that, James?"

"Harry came to me earlier to seek my advice, and we came to the conclusion that it must have been Polyjuice Potion. And then he suddenly exclaimed that Damian Graywood did it, just before he fell asleep."

"Graywood? James, that's hard to believe," Minerva said with a frown.

"Hard to believe? But that it was Harry is not hard to believe, is it?" James angrily retorted.

"Harry told me of the missing knife. If it was Graywood then he could have easily taken the knife and surely a hair from Harry as well. They were friends, after all. Besides...."

"Besides, James? If you know something else, then tell us!"

James shook his head.

"I just thought about Skirrow. Harry...."

And then he told them what had occurred prior to Skirrow's death, only leaving out that the head girl, two more Gryffindors and two Slytherins had also been present.

Aderley's face spoke volumes and James knew that he would have a nice little conversation with the Minister very soon in the future.

"Anything else you know and haven't told us?"

James shook his head.

"So, Graywood forged the letter. Interesting," Aderley slowly said.

"The evidence pointing to Graywood is, however, rather thin. A questioning with Veritaserum is not justified. But since Harry is currently not available, I'd say…"

The sudden appearance of Binky, who told James that two visitors wanted to speak Harry, caused him to stop.

Excusing himself, James followed the small house-elf into the entrance hall. To his surprise he saw two students standing there, wearing the uniforms of the Slytherins.

"You are Draco Malfoy and Iris Calder, aren't you?"

Malfoy nodded.

"Yes, we've to speak with Harry, Mr. Potter. It's important."

Knowing that those two had provided Harry with a part of the hiding places – something that still puzzled him – he shook his head.

"That's currently not possible. He's not here. Please, tell me."

They traded glances, and James added,

"Please, if it has anything to do with Skirrow or Graywood, then tell me."

"Well, Iris accidentally found out some disturbing things about our dear head boy. We know now who his father was."

* * *

She was alone. Rebecca and Melanie had gone to the library to learn. Ginny had flung her arms around herself and gazed at her pale, haggard face that was mirrored in the window. She had dark rings under her eyes, but she didn't feel the tiredness.

Inwardly frozen she was incapable to feel anything at all. She hadn't even felt anything as McGonagall and Dumbledore had questioned her. Yet she hadn't been able to bring herself to tell it a second time. It had been Hermione who had answered the teachers' questions in her presence. She had merely nodded.

Now they knew. Soon all would know. But she didn't care. It was not important. Nothing was important anymore.

A bright sparkle caught her attention and her gaze wandered to the little emerald heart. Why, she wondered, hadn't she taken off the necklace? Her love had died.

Breathing hard, her hand flew to her neck. With a jerk, the golden chain broke in half. Yet it didn't hold the memories at bay. And all the feelings she had believed never to feel again mercilessly overwhelmed her.

She saw herself in the Castle of Death, remembered how she had met Harry for the first time; saw herself in his arms as they had danced together in their garden; recalled the enchanted Christmas night that had found such a sudden end; saw herself helplessly lying on the hard ground while his weight kept her immobile, looked into his cold eyes, heard his voice:

_You belong to me. Don't forget this. _

Never before had she longed for death, but now she did. Staring at her reflection, she noticed the tears running down her cheeks. She could not bear it anymore. Lies, it had been all lies.

A thought flashed through her mind. Skirrow had killed himself. He had succeeded.

She opened the window. Icy air let her tremble. She climbed on the window sill and shakily straightened.

There she stood. Her fingers loosened their grasp and the necklace fell down. Wind tugged at her hair. In the distance she could barely discern the Forbidden Forrest. There, near the pond they had made love once. How tender he had been then…how she had loved him then.

The pain that seized her cut deeper than a razor-sharp blade. She jumped.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Hermione had always enjoyed doing the work that was her responsibility as head girl, but since Skirrow's death it had become only a tedious duty. While soothing a first- year, who had got a bad mark, she wished that she had never been appointed as head girl. When the little girl had finally calmed down, she took the girl to the dormitory of the Ravenclaws and told her to go to bed immediately. After all, it was already very late.

Lost in thought, Hermione set off to the Gryffindor Tower and shortly afterwards came across Rebecca and Melanie.

"Why aren't you with Ginny? Didn't I tell you to stay with her?" she snapped at Melanie.

"I was with her until she woke. But she said she wanted to be alone," Melanie replied, hurt and confusion evident in her voice.

Reminding herself that Melanie didn't know anything, Hermione forced herself to apologize and hurriedly went on. As she stepped into the Gryffindor common room, Ron came towards her.

"Did Ginny tell you anything?"

Gazing into Ron's worried face, Hermione stifled a sigh.

"Ron, I just wanted to go to her. We can speak later," she tried to avoid his question.

To tell Ron what Ginny had confided to her four hours ago and to tell him that Harry on the other hand had claimed to be innocent and apparently had escaped out of the castle, would be anything but easy. And if she was honest, she dreaded this conversation. But if she interpreted Ron's expression correctly, then Ron would insist upon an answer. Before Ron could have said something, however, someone called her name.

"Hermione? McGonagall asked me to tell you to come immediately to Dumbledore's office."

"Yes, thank you, Neville."

Incredibly grateful for this small delay, Hermione turned to Ron again and murmured,

"I'll tell you later, Ron."

Then she quickly left the common room, wondering what Dumbledore could want from her. They hadn't found Harry, had they? Seized with dark forebodings, Hermione reached Dumbledore's office a little while later, knocked and stepped in. As soon as she saw the many people gathered together and recognized the Aurors and the Minister of Magic, she gulped.

"Ah, Miss Granger, please take a seat," Dumbledore said.

"We need your help in finding out the truth. We have reason to believe that it was Damian Graywood who raped Miss Weasley."

Completely stunned, Hermione stared at Dumbledore.

"_Damain? _But how?"

"Polyjuice Potion."

Silently Hermione repeated the words.

"But it happened in Harry's quarter. Damian would have had no access!"

"I think there might be an explanation for this as well, Miss Granger. We would like to question him under Veritaserum, though without him being aware of us suspecting him.

Would you help us?"

"I…yes, of course."

Dumbledore nodded and gave her a tiny smile.

"But first fetch Miss Weasley, please. I'd like her to be present."

Hermione slowly stood up.

"Do you really think that it wasn't Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione. We truly believe that," Dumbledore said gently.

On the way back Hermione ran. And though she didn't know what had led Dumbledore to assume that it had been Damian, she could finally hope again that the light would return to Ginny's eyes.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and gazed up at the ceiling. The brightness in his room astonished him. It must be already morning, he thought, but that couldn't be, could it? In the next moment he sat up with a start and struggled to shake off the sleep that surrounded him like a heavy cloak. He felt as if he had slept for days.

"Here, drink, it will help you."

Startled, Harry turned around and saw his Dad, sitting in an arm-chair next to his bed. Harry took the offered cup and glared at his Dad. Even if he understood why James had given him the sleeping potion yesterday, it didn't mean that he sanctioned it.

"Never do that again", he said in an icy voice.

While taking little sips from the strong coffee, he pitilessly observed how James uncomfortably averted his eyes and searched for words.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I only wanted....Harry, you were right, it was really Damian Graywood."

His Dad hesitated slightly and then told him of the conversation he had led yesterday with the Minister and the teachers and of the unexpected arrival of Malfoy and his girlfriend.

"After they told us that Damian's father was a Death Eater, we went to Hogwarts and questioned him. He..."

"Where's he now?" Harry interrupted.

"In a security cell in the Ministry."

Harry gazed at his father.

"I must see him."

"Harry, that's impossible. I can't...."

"You will help me, Dad, or I'll break into the Ministry."

"Harry..."

"I won't kill him. But I must see him."

"Harry...."

His father paused.

"Do you swear that you won't kill him?"

"Yes."

James nodded resignedly.

"All right. Then come."

Once Harry had dressed, they left Arlington and went to the Ministry.

"There'll be guards," James whispered as they walked along one of the corridors.

"I'll deal with them," Harry replied who had charmed himself invisible.

As the two Aurors in front of the cell had sunken to the floor, Harry waved his hand, making them also invisible. James unlocked Damian's cell and let Harry enter. When Harry entered, Damian leaped to his feet. Harry didn't waste any time to ask questions, however. His magic hurled Damian against the wall. Stepping close to him, Harry yanked Graywood's chin up. Forcing Graywood to look at him, he used his Legilimency skills. Though Damian had some understanding of Occlumency, he was no match against him.

His dangerous fury that he was hardly keeping in check, made sure of that. And he learned indeed the information he sought.

_Though his parents had never married, Damian had always known who his father was. He had come to them often, had played with him and had never neglected to give him a little present, whenever he had visited them. __As Damian had been ten years old, he had accompanied his father to the headquarters of the Dark Lord. That his father had trusted him had filled him with pride. __He had been sent to Hogwarts to collect information – if possible – and to become a spy one day in the distance future. That he had been sorted into Ravenclaw of all houses had been a stroke of luck. But all his hopes and dreams had been crushed the previous summer. _

_As the agonized scream of his mother had rung through the house, he had gripped his wand and run out of the room. On the bottom of the staircase he had come to a sudden halt. The scene before his eyes he would never forget as long as he lived. __In the arms of his mother his father lay. Blood flowed from his wounds, his face was barely recognizable__. Damian's feet began to move on its own. His wand dropped to the floor, but h__e didn't notice it as he crouched besides the broken figure of his father. _

"_It was the young Lord. He betrayed us to the Order," his father whispered. _

_Damian stared at him and as he realized that his father had taken his last breath, he swore revenge. He didn't cry, he didn't mourn, but he began to plan. _

_The newspapers were helpful. He discovered the true name of the wizard who he wanted to destroy. __As Death Eaters attacked Godric's Hollow a few days later, he had merely shaken his head tiredly. The result didn't surprise him, yet it served him as a warning. _

_Reading that Potter would indeed attend Hogwarts, he had smiled. He had been half afraid that those fools would really try to arrest Potter, but fortunately that hadn't happened. Undoubtedly it would have been much more difficult to take revenge on a wizard who certainly would not have let himself be easily arrested and thus would have been constantly on the run. _

_As he had stood on the platform on the first of September, he still hadn't come up with an exact plan. Making himself invisible, he had searched for Potter, whom he had found together with Ginny Weasley in one of the compartments. _

_An old friend among the new students had been even in the castle while Potter had betrayed them and Damian learned that apparently Potter had saved the Weasley girl from the dungeons. Well, that explained why she had fallen in love with him. _

_Once more he was seized with hate, but this time his hatred was directed at the red-haired girl. Even if he didn't know exactly which role she had played, he was sure that it had been her who had somehow persuaded the wizard who had been raised as the heir of the Dark Lord to betray the Dark Side and to ally himself with their enemies. _

_He continued to observe them and as her brother joined them, he had attentively listened to __their heated exchange of words. In the evening he had recalled his observations, while simultaneously being busy with seeing half-heartedly to his duties as head boy. If his new position had not brought him more advantages than disadvantages, he would have cursed the fact that Dumbledore had chosen him of all students. But at least Granger had become head girl. If necessary, she would be able to see to their duties on her own. And so he had let her talk and had agreed to all her ideas. _

_When he had seen the next day how Ginny Weasley had been surrounded by a group of students, he had seized the chance that had accidentally presented himself. __The first step to make friends __with the girl and Potter had gone better than he could have expected. And her reaction to the curiosity of the other students had provided him with another idea. On the same evening he had put his idea into action. It had not even been difficult to intercept Rebecca Cole who shared the dormitory with Ginny, to cast the Imperius Curse on her and to order her to give the chocolate frog to Ginny – and of course to slightly alter her memory. _

_That night he had lain awake and had smiled into the darkness. He knew the effects of the herbs well, whose juice he had put into the chocolate frog. They caused the victim to have vivid dreams of what he feared the most. To torture prisoners and to break them, the use of the herbs had been widely spread among the Death Eaters. And whatever Ginny Weasley had dreamed each time, when he had managed to put the herbs into her food, it had not been pleasant. That his Animagus form was a sparrow had been rather useful as well, enabling him to be a spy no-one would ever suspect. _

_The more he had seen of the love between Potter and the red-haired girl, the more he had been convinced that it would be truly sweet revenge if he would bring Ginny to the point where she would hate Harry Potter, the love that Potter so cherished… _

_The photos and the letters, which he had sent Ginny and her parents, had been a little joke. He hadn't seriously believed that they would end their relationship. He had just wanted to see how deep their love was. Ginny had never told Harry, but she would remember it when the time was right. _

_But before he could have arranged his many ideas to something that resembled a concrete plan, a few friends of his father had sought him out to ask him whether he could not lure Potter into a trap. As he had considered their request, he had remembered a conversation he had had with Potter several days ago – regarding certain berries – and he had agreed. Skirrow, this fool, who even had been in the Forbidden Forest at the same time as them as he had found out once he had talked with him, had been easily convinced to help them. _

_Still in deep mourning over his dead lover and crushed by feelings of guilt that he had been unable to save her in the last battle, had been downright eager to take revenge on Potter. Although Skirrow, of course, had been left in the belief that only Potter would come to harm. _

_And some weeks later he had given the poisoned knife to Gerald Merton, the wizard, __who had abducted Ginny Weasley out of the train last summer and who coincidentally had been the brother of Skirrow's lover. While the friends of his father had seen to the Aurors, who had patrolled Hogsmeade at that time, he had purloined Ginny's wand out of her pocket as a precaution. Though she had retrieved it again, it had not been of any use to her. _

_Yes, everything had just gone as he had planned. Merton had remembered to heal the slight knife cut and no-one had noticed as he had picked up the knife as all attention had been riveted on Potter and Weasley. And afterwards he had just let matters take their course. _

_As Potter had asked Malfoy and his girlfriend for help, it had not been difficult to provide them with the right information. That Potter had truly believed Skirrow to be guilty, had suited him fine. Even if Skirrow had only seen him in disguise as a Death Eater and thus never would have been able to associate him with the head boy, he had made sure nevertheless that he would give the right answers by asking an old friend of his father, who was an expert in this field, to alter Skirrow's memory. For Rebecca his skills might be sufficient, but for Skirrow he had rather left it to his father's friend. _

_He had taken another risk by using the Imperius Curse and ordering Skirrow to throw himself out of the window, but once again nobody had noticed anything. And Potter hadn't had a reason anymore to make further inquiries. That Potter would succeed in saving the life of his beloved he hadn't really expected. But in the end he had been incredibly glad about it. Recalling his original plans, the realization of what he could do next, had intoxicated him and had caused him to tremble with anticipation. _

_The first seed of mistrust had been __sown. A rift had developed in their relationship, even if Ginny had probably not been aware of this. _

_And how he had enjoined to force her to surrender to him utterly, to see her tears, to cause her pain, the one girl, who had brought Potter to betray them all, while Harry, whom he had given a sleeping potion shortly before, had slept peacefully in the library. Naturally Ginny had believed him to be Harry and how could she not have? If she and Potter thought that Potter was the only one who was capable of speaking Parsel then they were very much mistaken. _

_He also could command the portrait to open the entrance; even if the Dark Lord had never acknowledged their relationship. His father had been a distant cousin, a descendant of the Gaunts and thus of the Slytherins. This ability of which no-one knew – not even his mother –had completed his plan. He would destroy the love between Weasley and Potter and would make sure that the whole world would hunt Potter down. _

_His invented article in the Witch's Weekly, however, had not led to Potter's arrest by the Ministry, something what had quite puzzled him, just as the fact that Ginny had not confided in anyone. But it had been amusing to watch her and Potter who had been totally clueless, regarding the reason why his beloved had changed so much overnight. He had needed all his talents to hide his true feelings, yet he had managed well. And soon a second girl would follow that would be raped by Harry Potter…_

Heavily breathing, Harry broke the connection between them.

"You, my _dear _friend, should never have hurt Ginny," he pressed out between his teeth.

His fist sent Graywood to the ground. Then a hiss escaped him.

Yes, he had promised his father not to kill him, but though Graywood's screams were sweet music to his ears, he needed all his willpower to not give in to his desperate desire to kill him, to destroy him as completely as he had the Dark Lord. Yet the just discovered thoughts of Graywood burned in his soul like deadly venom. Darkness called him. He was Harry Potter, no-one would tell him what to do; no-one would ever touch what was his. He would kill Damian for hurting Ginny. For that he would pay.

_Remember it well, my son. Everyone who forgives is weak. Only the wizard who punishes every insult, every disobedience, every betrayal is strong. _

Harry recoiled from the unbidden memory and suddenly he heard another voice. He saw the face of his mother in front of him, her eyes full of trust, hope and bright shining love.

He had already betrayed her trust and had become such a wizard she had never wanted him to be.

And he had _promised. _Yet he was incapable of breaking the curse. The feel of power was like a drug he could not resist, and he didn't _want _it. He wanted Damian to suffer, wanted to kill him, wanted to have revenge for the pain he had caused Ginny and him.

"Harry, Harry, stop it! Stop it!"

Harry was only dimly aware of his father's shouts, but suddenly he knew with infallible instinct that he had to lift the curse as soon as possible. He had to get away from here; otherwise he would even hurt his Dad.

How he managed to break the curse, Harry didn't know, but somehow he did. He touched the little silver badge that identified James as an Auror and apparated. Thanks to the badge, which his Dad had lent him just in case, he could pass the wards of the Ministry without any difficulty. The last thing Harry saw was the ashen face of his father.

A moment later Harry found himself in the rose garden of his mother that she had so loved. But no power on the earth would have brought him to destroy her rose garden. Spinning around, he turned his head and looked at the hated castle that darkly stood out against the sky.

He strode across the park and shortly afterwards he was standing in front of the fortress. Not caring, whether anyone in the magical community might have any objections, he raised his arms. He felt the magic that pulsated through him and stopped fighting against it.

As the castle was destroyed, Harry fell to his knees. Covered with dust from head to toe, he coughed. Such exhaustion overcame him that he was not even able to stand up again, let alone to move. And so he remained lying in the grass and stared up into the bright blue sky that appeared so far away as never before.

A hand on his shoulder and a quiet voice calling his name jolted him back to awareness. If he had had the strength, he would have jumped up, but so his father had to help him. He heard a soft trilling and knew who had brought his father here. Immensely grateful, he gazed after Rainbow as she spread out her wings and rose into the air. His phoenix indeed knew him well, even if he had never found out wherefrom Rainbow had come or why she always seemed to know where he was and how he was faring.

Grasping the arms of his father, Harry managed to stay on his feet. Behind James, he recognized the somewhat blurred shapes of Sirius and Remus who both stared into the direction where once the Castle of Death had stood.

The dizziness increased and Harry knew how incredibly foolish it had been to get himself in a condition where he could not even defend himself. But that he had razed the castle to the ground, he didn't regret at all. Probably this had been much better than if he had torn Graywood to pieces, he thought, before he collapsed into the arms of his father.

* * *

Though Harry regained consciousness relatively quick again, his headache forced him to stay in bed. As soon as he stood up, he was overcome by fatigue. After overtaxing himself, it was not much surprising, however. The potions that Snape brought him helped him to sleep and he welcomed the oblivion.

He didn't want to remember the shock as his father had finally told him that Ginny had tried to take her life, didn't want to imagine what would have happened if Rainbow hadn't saved her. Actually, he didn't want to think of Ginny at all. It was just too painful. And for the time being he had not the strength to ask himself whether Damian had truly managed to destroy the love that they had felt for each other.

Nor did he feel like talking to his father. He had sensed that something weighed heavily on him, but currently he couldn't bring himself to worry about it. The thing with the sleeping potion he might have forgiven him, but that his Dad had told him not until a few days later of Ginny's suicide attempt, he could not forgive him so easily. Although, Harry mused, perhaps it had been better this way. Had he known it when he had visited Damian in his cell, he definitely would have killed him.

Well, some time he would speak with his Dad, one day when the memory of Graywood's enforced confession would not haunt him any longer.

Fortunately James seemed to understand him and as Aderley came to Godric's Hollow and wanted to speak with him – undoubtedly about the bond, his appearance in Damian's cell and the destruction of Voldemort's former headquarters – his Dad not even tried to convince him otherwise as he refused to speak with Aderley. What his Dad said to Aderley, Harry didn't know and he didn't ask, but Aderley didn't come to Godric's Hollow again, something for which Harry was only grateful. He merely wanted to be left alone. And so he slept the days away, while his body slowly recovered.

One week later he finally left his bed. His mood, however, was dark as he went downstairs. He had hardly stepped over the threshold of the kitchen when he knew that something had happened. His Dad and Sirius looked at him and then traded glances.

"What happened? Is something with Ginny…"

"No, no. It's…well…Damian Graywood somehow managed to escape. "

"He escaped….When? How?"

James shrugged.

"This morning. They brought him to one of the interrogation rooms. There he was supposed to wait until the trial would begin. As the Aurors wanted to fetch him, he had disappeared."

"This rooms, they have windows, don't they?"

"Windows? Yes, but they are barred. He could not have escaped…"

"He's an Animagus, Dad. A sparrow. And I _knew _it. _I knew it."_

After Harry had forced himself to take a deep breath, he added calmly,

"But wherever he is, I'll find him."

"Harry, what do you want to do?"

Glancing at his Dad, he smiled grimly.

"I'll search for him. What else?" he replied, spun around and ran back to his room.

As soon as he had slipped over one of his black robes and had wrapped himself in a warm cloak, Harry fetched the list Iris and Malfoy had provided him with and left the house.

But of course he didn't find him. Graywood's house was deserted and not in one single hiding place he found any traces that someone had been there. As Harry returned home James, Sirius and Remus awaited him already. He only shook his head and dropped on his bed shortly afterwards, completely exhausted, knowing that he shouldn't have stood up yet.

Instead of returning to school, something Harry didn't consider at all, he searched for Graywood. Since neither Severus and Narcissa or Iris and Draco could tell him any other places where Damian could have hid himself, Harry looked over the scrolls and the maps he had taken from the Dark Lord's secret library and the hiding place in his study that the Ministry hadn't found.

At the beginning of February, after having searched all the secret places that had been drawn on the maps, he was at a loss for what to do next. And so Harry went into the garden of Godric's Hollow, sat on the bench and stared at the gnarled rose bushes. _What was he supposed to do now? _

When he heard a chirping sound, he turned his head and caught sight of the owl that was hovering on the other side of the wards. A movement of his hand let the unfamiliar owl through. It flew to him and dropped the letter it had carried.

As Harry's eyes fell on the handwriting he only knew to well, he froze. It was only one single line.

_Should you seek me, I'm in Ainsworth._

Vaguely Harry remembered having read this name. Leaping to his feet, he hurried to his room. Marching to his desk, he smoothed out a particular map and after a few seconds he had found the place.

He knew that it was a trap. It was as sure as hell that Damian would not await him alone; the last act of an ingenious scheme of revenge. But the final Damian would not win.

Quietly hissing, Harry impatiently waited until his snake had slid from his wrist. Then he fetched his wand. Standing in the middle of the room, he stared at the photo album Ginny had given him.

His plan was dangerous, but there was one thing Graywood in all probability didn't know about. The question was only whether the cursed bond Voldemort had left him would help him or destroy him.

* * *

Five minutes had passed since Binky had served tea. The piece of cake looked delicious, but James couldn't have cared less about the sight. In reply to his question Binky had told him that Harry had sent her away, claiming that he didn't want anything. Harry was so obsessed with finding Graywood that he had been hardly home over the last two weeks. He had barely eaten anything and had slept only few hours at nights. It worried James tremendously, yet he knew that there was nothing he could do. As long as Damian Graywood was at large, Harry would not give up.

Heavily sighing, James stood up and went to the window. He had expected to see Harry sitting on the bench, but Harry wasn't there.

James spun around, raced upstairs and stormed into Harry's room. Save from Harry's little snake, which lay on the bed, it was empty. On the desk he saw a map. Harry had been away often recently, without James knowing where his son was. But this time it was different.

He could not explain it, didn't understand why such a fear had suddenly risen in him, but one thing he knew with absolute certainty: something was very, very wrong. James raced downstairs again and ran into Remus and Sirius. Remus was holding a sheet of parchment. James took it wordlessly. An instant later the sheet fluttered silently to the ground.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

It was windy. Harry tasted the salt on his lips and gazed to the ocean and for an instant watched the waves that ragingly branded against the shore. Standing on one of the hills, he looked around. But he was alone. Ainsworth was a place at the coast, without any houses and without any trees. There was only the ocean.

His anxiety increased and probably it was exactly this was Damian had intended, Harry thought gloomily.

A sound caused him to spin around.

It was a gull that flew past his head. Harry cursed, while wondering how long this farce would still last. Tensely, he listened. Yet he only heard the sound of the waves and the wind that roared over the hill.

"Very unwise of you to follow my invitation, Potter. Though I've not expected anything else from you."

Harry slowly turned around. Graywood sneered at him. Behind him masked figures, dressed with black cloaks, lined up. They were at least fifty.

Harry looked coldly at Graywood and said lightly,

"Perhaps it was unwise of you to utter this invitation."

Fleetingly he saw the blue eyes flash with uncertainty and Harry felt the familiar feelings rising in him that had seized him so often whenever he had amused himself with the Death Eaters.

He might have been willing to spare Graywood's life, knowing him to be a prisoner of Azkaban, but now it wasn't an option any longer. Graywood didn't leave him any choice and it pleased him greatly. Even if he regretted it deeply that Damian would not have to suffer, there was nothing he could do to change it. The most important thing was to eliminate Graywood once and for all. Never again would he come near Ginny.

Whether he himself would survive or not, Graywood would definitely not.

_Forgive me, Mum, Dad, _Harry thought, riveted his eyes on Damian and concentrated with every fibre of his being on the bond Voldemort had left him. Only dark magic and the additional magic of those bonded to him could yet save him. And he would have to be fast. Very fast.

The silvery wave of his magic hit Damian and the Death Eaters standing beside him with full force. They were immediately dead. In the next instant Harry felt countless curses hitting his protection shield. But it held. Yet.

Uncurbed fury seized him. How dared they?

_Kill them. Kill them all. _The voice roared in his ears and Harry obeyed. The dark magic Harry had evoked flared up like a tremendous fire and destroyed everything what stood in its way.

Harry gave up fighting for control. The darkness was just too strong. Harry welcomed it and lost himself in the exhilarating feeling of boundless power.

**

* * *

**

The sight that greeted him as he set his foot on the hills of Ainsworth, caused James' worst nightmare to come true. His breath caught. His mind conjured up images: Harry, as he lay on the ground, covered with blood; he saw himself cradling Harry's lifeless and broken body to him…

"James! Look out!"

Sirius' warning was just in time. James jumped to the side, thus avoiding the curse.

His rage boiled over, drove away the fear and he attacked. While fighting, he simultaneously tried to look out for Harry. What the devil took the Aurors so long?

He would be probably forever grateful to Albus that he had insisted to inform the Ministry. At least, if they would finally arrive, he thought grimly.

And his prayer was answered. The appearing Aurors got him a breather. With a quick glance ensuring that nothing had happened to Sirius and Remus, his eyes flickered into all directions. Then he finally spotted Harry.

And James immediately knew that something wasn't right at all. Harry stood on one of the hills. His magic whirled around him, so bright that he hardly could see Harry. The earth seemed to tremble and everyone who came into contact with Harry's magic burned to death in the silvery light. The agonizing screams could even be heard over the sound of the waves.

James remembered the day Harry had defeated the Dark Lord, thought back to the previous summer, when Harry had defended Godric's Hollow, a certain conversation they had had at Christmas. Instinctively he realized that Harry was in deadly danger, knew that Harry needed help.

In one leap he was beside Sirius and grabbed his arm.

"Go to Hogwarts and fetch Ginny!"

Sirius blinked at him.

"What?"

"Fetch Ginny! Get her here!"

Whether it was the desperation in his voice or the fact that it had always been him that had led their little group of friends back in school, Sirius nodded and was gone the next instant.

Not caring about the danger of the curses flying around, James ruthlessly fought his way through the Aurors and the Death Eaters. He had not been able to save Lily, but nothing in the world would keep him from saving his son. James ran faster.

* * *

It was sheer luck that Hermione looked out of one of the library's windows. As she spotted Ginny kneeling on the lawn, her relief was so immense that she had to lean against the wall and take a deep breath. It had been a quarter hour ago that Ron had stormed into her rooms, completely beside himself and had screamed that he couldn't find Ginny anywhere. While Ron had run in one direction, she had taken the opposite.

Hermione left the library and hurried to the next staircase. To race through the corridors had exhausted her, not to mention she had seen herself once again in Ginny's dormitory, had recalled the shock that had paralyzed her when she had seen Ginny standing on the window-seat, the terrible seconds she had really believed that Ginny had jumped to her death. Hermione shook her head, tried to calm herself. But the just relived fear didn't want to leave her so quickly.

She stepped through the portal. The coldness caused her to tremble. Quickly she walked over to Ginny.

"Ginny! Whatever are you doing here? We've been already worried about you."

Ginny flinched slightly and looked up, but then stared at the ground once more.

"I've to find it," she murmured.

"What do you need to find?" Hermione asked, trying to restrain the urge to take her friend by the arm and to bring her immediately back into the castle.

Ginny didn't answer. Hermione crouched beside her and repeated the question. Not for the first time in the last weeks she wished to know how to deal with the whole situation. As helpless as now she had never felt before. Everything broke apart and Hermione could do nothing else than to watch. It had been just the same as she had sat with Ginny in the hospital wing and the healer had taken care of them both. She had not known what to do, what to say.

She hadn't been able to understand that Ginny had indeed tried to take her life. Silently she had nipped at the herbal tee the healer had handed her. Still dazed from the shock, she had never been more grateful for Rainbow's presence as in this instant. The soft, comforting singing had been a greater help than Pomfrey's potion.

How she had managed to speak with Damian one hour later and to give him the Veritaserum, she would never know. But somehow she had found the strength to do so and somehow she had been even able to listen, too, as the Minister and the Aurors had questioned him and at the same time to put an arm around Ginny, whose face had turned so ashen that Hermione had thought she would faint any moment.

Instead Ginny had frozen. As the Aurors had taken Damian finally away, she had not responded to anything. Her gaze had been completely blank. Though Hermione had had the feeling to let her friend down, she had been glad, nevertheless, when Pomfrey had cautiously taken Ginny's arm and had led her out.

After the Minister had briefly talked in whispers with Dumbledore, he also left, together with Harry's father and his friend Sirius Black.

Hermione remained with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. The teachers had wanted to go as well, but Hermione just had to ask what would happen now to them. What she had feared in all those weeks since Skirrow's death had come true. The Aurors had been thorough. They had wanted to know the truth and the truth they had learned.

Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged glances and sat down again. In consideration of the circumstances and with Aderley's consent the punishment would be slight, Dumbledore said at last. Detention would be sufficient.

At the end they even let her keep her head girl badge, though Hermione had wanted to hand it in willingly. But Dumbledore had said it would create too much unrest. It would be enough if a new head boy would be appointed for the last months of the school year.

Hermione, however, could not be happy about this. She knew that she had disappointed the trust the headmaster and McGonagall had placed in her. The warm hand on her shoulder and Dumbledore's voice had also not comforted her.

"It isn't always easy to do the right thing, Hermione. We can only try to do our best. And if we could have prevented it then…"

Sighing, Dumbledore shook his head.

"I do not think that Damian's intentions would have come out. Probably it would have happened either way."

Hermione would have given everything to believe him, but a doubt remained.

Informed by the teachers Ginny's parents had arrived in Hogwarts the next day and had taken their daughter home. One week later Ginny had returned, but it was a Ginny who didn't speak any longer, who didn't smile any more. The light in her eyes had died.

Ron, who didn't let his sister out of his eyes, something that went even so far, that he guarded her dormitory, crept tiredly around and wasn't himself any longer as well. He reacted irritated to everything and Hermione had already quarreled with him several times over the most banal things. Even if they made it up quickly each time, Hermione had currently the feeling that they were strangers, but no lovers.

Rebecca had suffered a nervous break-down as she had learned how Damian had deceived her and had used her for his own purposes and had been also taken home by her parents. She had not returned yet.

And Harry she hadn't seen since she had confronted him with the supposed truth. Had she known what to say to him, she would have written him a letter. The thought had occurred to her from time to time, but had she the right to tell him to return at once and to take care of Ginny?

She didn't even know whether it would help Ginny or do her even more harm. She couldn't know how broken Harry's and Ginny's relationship was. Whether they would ever find to each other again, after all what had happened.

But what had she thought? That everything would be fine the moment they all knew that it hadn't been Harry?

"Ginny," she tried anew.

"What are you looking for?"

"My necklace Harry gave me for Christmas. I've to find it," Ginny whispered.

Hermione didn't ask how Ginny had lost the necklace, but also began to crawl over the frozen ground. As her fingers were already completely numb from the coldness her eyes finally discovered something glittering. She stared at the little emerald heart and was suddenly seized with an overwhelming hate toward Damian, so that she was unable to do anything else than to watch motionlessly how Ginny clutched the necklace to her, while a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Come, Ginny," she finally said, laid an arm around Ginny and drew her to her feet. They trembled both. None of them wore a warm cloak. She had been so relieved to find Ginny that she had completely forgotten to think of appropriate clothing and Ginny had probably not cared that it was winter.

"Let's go. Ron is surely beside himself by now."

They had nearly reached the entrance as a voice called Ginny's name. They spun around.

"Ginny!"

It was Sirius Black, Hermione realized astonished.

"Ginny, you've to come with me!"

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Stop! It's over, stop!" James shouted over the howling of the wind.

He tripped over someone who lay on the ground and fell. He sensed the heat of the magic as the silver wave rushed over him. Twisting his head, he saw two Death Eaters whot had been behind him burning to death in Harry's magic.

James swallowed hard and closed his eyes. If he hadn't tripped...

But this thought was too horrid to finish. Staring at Harry he was seized with boundless fear.

Fear for Harry and yet at the same time James was deeply afraid of his son. Harry seemed not to care anymore who got hit by his curses. It was as if he were not Harry anymore; a terrifying stranger, but not his son.

What was he only supposed to do? Fighting against the desperation and panic, James remained where he was. He knew that he was no match against Harry, knew that he couldn't defend himself against Harry's magic. He could only watch as Harry killed the last of the attackers who still were trying to attack him.

That Sirius and Ginny had finally arrived, he only noticed as they came to stand directly next to him. Pushing himself to his feet, he looked into Ginny's frightened face.

"You've to help him, Ginny! He told me of the last battle and that you helped him then. You've to do it again, Ginny!"

Ginny's hand flew upwards and he could see the necklace that had once belonged to Lily. For one moment she stood rigid. Then she sprinted up the hill.

"Harry! Harry, no! Stop! Harry!"

"James! Have you lost…"

Albus didn't complete his sentence as he reached them together with Minerva, Aderley and two of the Aurors. Helplessly they watched as the silvery wave shot towards Ginny who still was running towards Harry and shouting his name.

James froze to ice, heard the horrified gasp of Minerva and knew that they all were too far away. That not even Albus Dumbledore could do anything. James' hope that Ginny could help Harry was crushed. Oh, what had he only done? Harry was lost and Ginny with him.

Ginny screamed as the light hit her. The flames flared up, yet she didn't fell to the ground as all the others had. The bright silvery light faded and surrounded her like a soft glow of the fire.

Shaking, James gasped for air. With all his might he suppressed a sob. Finally being able to move again, he began to run. He had almost reached Harry and Ginny as Harry stepped towards Ginny and raised one hand. Ginny shrunk back.

"Harry!"

Slowly Harry turned around. His eyes were cold, blank.

"Get me home," he whispered and lost consciousness. James caught him, felt the unnatural heat still radiating from Harry. But he tightened his grip, pressed his son to him.

He looked up and for a short moment his eyes met with Ginny's, whose red hair blew in the wind. Then he apparated, determined to bring Harry to safety, to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

"How could you only let her go?"

Hermione briefly closed her eyes. She didn't know how often Ron had asked her this question already. In the beginning she had still tried to justify herself, had searched for an explanation why she hadn't done anything to hold Ginny back.

But everything had happened so incredibly fast. Out of nowhere Sirius had suddenly appeared, had just grabbed Ginny's hand and had begun to run. It hadn't occurred to her at all to follow them. Now she heavily reproached herself. In addition she was deeply worried. She had gone straight to the headmaster's office, only to hear there from Madame Hooch that Dumbledore and most of the teachers had left the castle.

But why? What on earth had happened? Had it to do with Harry? With Damian?

Suddenly Hermione, too, couldn't stand it any longer to remain sitting. She jumped up. Loud laughter startled her. Irritated she looked around for the troublemakers and spotted a group of giggling little girls, probably first years who had gone for a walk around the lake.

Ron had insisted to wait in the Great Hall. Here they would see Ginny at once, when she returned. And Hermione hadn't had anything to say against this.

Gazing after the girls, she shook her head. How could they only be so cheerful? But why shouldn't they? After all, what had happened hardly concerned them. Besides, everything had been rather kept quiet. Though innumerable rumours were circulating, none of the students knew the whole truth. Dumbledore had told the students merely that Damian was responsible for the death of Skirrow and that was why he had been arrested. What he had done to Ginny and Rebecca he had withheld, nor had he given a reason for Harry's and Rebecca's absence.

While Hermione restlessly paced there and back, she realized only after a while that Ron had said something. She paused and saw surprised that he had sat down in the meantime.

"What?"

Ron clenched his fists and shook his head.

"Why didn't we notice it, Hermione? Why not? I've mistrusted Harry and then and then…"

His voice failed him. Hermione sat down next to him and stared at the table. Yes, she had asked herself the same. But they all had not understood which underhand game Damian had played with them.

"I don't know."

Ron put an arm around her and drew her to him. His grip was almost painful. But she didn't say anything as she returned the embrace. If Ron had to keep hold of her, then he should do it. Involuntarily she thought back to the previous summer, the days, where Ginny had been imprisoned in the Castle of Death.

Like then no comfort occurred to her. She knew that it was pointless to say anything just to break the silence and so she kept quiet, only held him. At every sound of steps Ron flinched and looked wildly to the entrance. But it still took long until finally Ginny and McGonagall entered the hall. Ron stormed to his sister.

"Ginny!"

Hermione followed and stopped besides Ron who worriedly looked at Ginny. Her face was as white as chalk. It seemed she was only still standing because McGonagall had laid an arm around her shoulders. Before Ron could have asked her, however, where she had been, she said,

"He's dead."

"Who? Harry?" Hermione asked shocked.

Tiredly Ginny shook her head.

"Damian."


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for the long delay, but lack of time, inspiration and some minor catastrophes unfortunately prevented me from updating. Sorry!

**Chapter 24**

There was not a single star to see in the sky and since heavy clouds veiled the moon, it was a gloomy night. It was in accordance with her mood. With her back against the wall, Ginny sat on the windowsill. She was tired, completely exhausted, yet sleep seemed to be denied to her. And still she saw Harry in her mind's eye…

_Why she had followed Sirius, as he had seized her hand and had run with her in the direction of the village, she couldn't say. Perhaps she had perceived his desperation, perhaps she had thought of Harry. She didn't know anymore. Once they had passed the wards surrounding Hogwarts, Sirius had apparated with her to the battlefield and as soon as she had caught sight of Harry, she had immediately understood why Sirius had fetched her. _

_And just as on the day Harry had killed Voldemort, she had known with infallible certainty that Harry needed her. In those moments, as she had been running up the hill, nothing else had mattered, yes, not even the curse that had been racing towards her and although she had seen it, she hadn't tried to avoid it, something she still couldn't explain. _

_And then Harry's curse had hit her. The bright light which had surrounded her had been warm, yet she had trembled all over. And before the realization that nothing had happened to her could have really dawned on her, Harry had already stood in front of her, his eyes dark with grief and horror. _

"_Ginny..." he had breathed, while raising one hand. _

_And she had recoiled from him. _

She hadn't wanted it. It had simply happened. Tears welled up in her eyes, but as she didn't want to wake Melanie, she fought back the desperate need to cry. Oh, why hadn't she seen it? _Why?_ Ever since the day Damian had confessed what he had done, she had asked herself this question again and again. She had not believed those letters and photos. She had known how Voldemort had captured Lily Potter. So why had she believed it? Why?

Yet it had been so obvious. Harry would have never drugged her, nor taken her wand. He could have overpowered her without any effort. But Damian, who had known that Harry had taught her self-defence and who had never managed to defeat her whenever they had fought against each other in their training sessions, had thought it necessary to take precautions.

Yes, now in hindsight many things became clear to her. The photos, the letters, the attack with the poisoned knife, her nightmares…

He had truly wasted no time, she thought bitterly, remembering the dream which had haunted her in the second night after her arrival in Hogwarts. That her nightmares hadn't come of their own accord, but stemmed from the herbs Damian had given her, had consoled her only to the instant Pomfrey had explained the effects of the herbs to her.

How he must have hated them, Harry and her. With a shudder Ginny flung her arms around her and refused to finish the thought of what would have happened if he had been successful with his retaliation campaign. If it hadn't been for the teachers and Aurors, Harry wouldn't have had a chance to survive the battle. And if Sirius hadn't found her in time…

Shaking her head fiercely, Ginny suppressed this thought with all her might. Finally she became calmer. But as her hand closed around the little emerald heart that hung from her necklace, she was not longer able to hold back her tears. The piece of jewellery seemed to be the last link to Harry that had remained, the only evidence of the deep love that had bound them together once. Blinded by tears she stared up into the dark sky. She didn't even know how Harry was currently faring. Oh, if only she could be with him now! She longed for Harry with every fibre of her body and yet she feared to meet him again.

Startled, she suddenly turned around, but she had merely heard the rustling of Melanie's blanket. Shivering, Ginny drew her knees to her. She couldn't take it anymore. She had the feeling that she was gradually going insane. And perhaps she really was. Each louder sound made her flinch; she had to assure herself repeatedly that the people she interacted with were indeed the ones she believed them to be; she was afraid to eat or drink anything; at night nightmares tormented her and the feeling that she had betrayed Harry was always present. Since the day Damian had lured her into Harry's quarters, she hadn't been herself anymore.

Harry's supposed betrayal had wounded her to the core. And then the terrible evening she had jumped out of the window. But of those moments she hadn't any clear memory. Everything was blurred, a chaos of feelings and thoughts she hardly could remember. Yes, she could not even say whether she had been afraid as she had fallen.

Hermione's piercing screams, however, she would not forget till the end of her life. As Pomfrey had fussed over them a while later, she had slowly become aware of Hermione's ashen face and only then realization had hit her how much anguish she would have caused all those who were close to her. Her death would have broken her parents' hearts and her brothers would have surely been beside themselves with sorrow, yet in this one instant she had not thought of her family.

And while she still had struggled to understand that she had tried to commit suicide, the next shock hadn't been long in coming. Of Damian's interrogation she also knew little. As soon as she had comprehended what they all believed, she hadn't been capable of listening any longer. _It hadn't been Harry._ _It hadn't been Harry. _The voice that had echoed in her head had been merciless and had just blocked out the rest of the interrogation.

After a night in which she had only slept because Pomfrey had given her a sleeping potion, she had asked the healer to retell her everything. She had needed to know, every little sordid detail. And with each further word, her hatred for Damian had grown.

But she didn't want to think about Damian now, didn't want to remember that she had considered him a good friend only a few weeks ago. Her thoughts, however, refused to obey her. _What had he thought? _Had he been so obsessed about taking revenge that he had never thought of his future? Had he believed that he would defeat Harry in the end? Or had his own fate not mattered to him?

And now he's dead, she thought, opened the window and inhaled the icy air. She knew why he had done it and yet she didn't feel any regret over his death let alone compassion. If she was honest then she was even glad that he wasn't alive anymore, relieved. In a way she could not entirely explain this frightened her deeply, but apart from the short time she had believed Harry having killed her father she had never before hated someone to such an extent.

Pressing her hands against her burning face, she briefly closed her eyes. How she yearned to fall asleep and to forget everything that had happened, at least for a few hours. It had been just too much, she thought. And before she could have even digested that Harry was innocent her parents had come to Hogwarts. She had not wanted it, but since she was still underage the teachers had had no other choice than to inform her parents. As far as she knew McGonagall had merely told them that she had been raped by Damian Graywood, though that was only a small consolation.

For one week her family had kept her at home. They had asked her questions, but she had answered none. Her refusal to tell them anything had almost resulted in a quarrel, but she just hadn't been able to admit that she had truly believed it to be Harry who had hurt her so. Not after all those times she had tried to convince her family that Harry would never harm her. Moreover, then she would have been forced to tell them of the time she had spent in the Dark Lord's headquarters, the reason why Damian's herbs had brought about her nightmares, something with which she hadn't really come to terms herself up to now.

On the seventh day she had told her family that she would return to Hogwarts. Crushed by too much care she hadn't endured it any longer to remain in the Burrow. Her parents hadn't wanted to let her go, but she had insisted. And so they had reluctantly given in, although she had had to promise them to stay always near Ron or Hermione whenever she wouldn't attend classes.

But now she couldn't help than to think that it would have been better to flee to a place where she could have been alone, where she could have thought about everything. She had to sort out her feelings, had to somehow find the courage to apologize to Harry and to explain…

But how should she explain her behaviour if she didn't understand it herself? How could she ask for his forgiveness after all that had happened? How could he still love her? And how should she ever overcome the fear that seized her already if she only thought of seeing him again?

Yes, she thought once more, a place where she would be able to find peace, where she would be able to figure out why she had believed it, a place where no-one would ask her any questions and look at her with a concerned face, and where she maybe could find herself again.

And as her head sank down on her knees and her eyes fluttered shut, she dreamt of an ocean, a deserted beach, high cliffs towering up into the sky, waves rolling towards her, while the sun was setting on the horizon...

* * *

Harry awoke with the worst headache he had ever had. Although the light in his room was dim, the brightness was enough to increase the pain to an unbearable level. And so he had hardly opened his eyes as he was forced to close them again. Laying his hand on his forehead, he groaned slightly.

"Harry? How are you feeling?"

Recognizing Sirius' voice, Harry's tension vanished.

"Terrible.", he murmured.

"Would you get me some water, please?"

Instead of water, Sirius brought him a cup of herbal tea. The tea tasted just as awful as he felt, but he was so thirsty that he even asked for more. After Sirius had helped him drink, he sank back into his pillows and asked,

"Where's Dad?"

"He's sleeping. He watched over you the last days, but Remus and I could finally persuade him that he would be of no use if he collapsed."

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Four days. You had us rather worried. Shall I bring you something to eat?"

"No, not yet," Harry whispered, falling asleep again only a moment later.

And though he was just as hungry as he had been thirsty, it took another day until he was able to eat something. This time he recovered much slower than he had done after he had destroyed the Castle of Death. He felt so weak and ill that he didn't even find it strange that his Dad was taking care of him. Nearly a week had to pass, before he asked his father,

"Why aren't you at the Ministry? Have you taken some days off?"

James looked at him and sighed.

"No. I don't work for the Ministry anymore."

"What? Why?" Harry asked perplexed.

His Dad raised an eyebrow.

"What did you expect, Harry? The rules for those working in the Ministry are strict. That I've kept some information to myself probably wouldn't have been so bad. That I smuggled you into the Ministry would perhaps have been forgiven as well. But that I did nothing to prevent you from rendering the guards unconscious, entering Graywood's cell and then torturing him, was..."

"He recovered, didn't he? As he challenged me in Ainsworth he was hale and hearty. Aderley should be pleased that most of the Death Eaters are dead or captured now!"

"That well may be, but that doesn't change anything. I'm responsible for what I did. Not to mention that I gave you my Auror's badge, something that's of course forbidden. Aderley had no other choice than to dismiss me, Harry. If he had overlooked what I did, he would have endangered his own position. Some people at the Ministry are discontented enough how he handled everything. He bent the law more than once for you. Don't forget that. He'll show up here sooner or later anyway. He will want to talk with you."

It was unjust, Harry thought angrily. But he didn't say anything. As he realized that his Dad had indeed been home the past weeks, he was overcome by shame. But his resolve to find Graywood had driven everything else out of his mind and thus he had barely exchanged a word with his family.

"I didn't think of the consequences. But you knew them. And yet you helped me. Why? Because I said that I would break into the Ministry in any case?"

"I love you, Harry. You are my son. Am I not to help you when you need it? Furthermore I felt as if I owed you. I gave you the sleeping potion, after all."

Deeply touched, Harry stared at his father. He wanted to tell him how grateful he was, how much he regretted everything and yet he was at a loss for words. In the next moment his Dad sat down on his bed and embraced him tightly.

"Don't blame yourself, Harry. It was my decision. And if I had to decide again, I would do the same. Don't worry. Sirius and I will find something else."

"Sirius? But he didn't do anything!"

"No, he didn't. But he said that he wouldn't hunt Death Eaters without me. And so he handed in his resignation one hour after my dismissal."

Harry shook his head and slowly sank back into the cushions.

"Do I know everything now or did happen more of which I have no idea?"

"Well, Remus found work one week ago, in an orphanage for little children who are werewolves. He's teaching them and it seems that he is perfectly happy there."

Harry smiled. At least that was good news.

"I'm happy for Remus," he said, knowing how difficult it had been for Remus to have to stay at home all those months since the war had ended.

Involuntarily he glanced towards the window. It was raining outside. The sky was grey.

"Harry…"

James' hesitant voice caused him to look at his father again.

"Why didn't you tell me of the bond? Don't you trust me?"

So that it had been what had been bothering him, Harry thought as he sat up and laid a hand on his Dad's arm.

"Of course I trust you. I know I should have told you. But I didn't tell anyone. Not even Ginny. I…I wanted to forget my past, Dad. And when I discovered…"

As the door opened and Sirius came in, Harry broke off.

"Aderley is here, together with his Aurors and Dumbledore and Snape. They want to speak with you, Harry."

Harry was about to say that he wasn't well enough to receive any visitors, when James remarked,

"It would be better if you would speak with them, Harry. I've put Aderley off several times already."

Harry stifled a sigh, but knowing that he had to face the Minister eventually, he nodded. And so Sirius left the room and shortly afterwards returned with his visitors. As Harry caught sight of Snape, he was overcome by a strange relief. He hadn't known whether he had been successful in excluding Snape and Narcissa of those he had borrowed the magic from. After they had all sat down and Binky had served them tea, Aderley turned his eyes towards Harry and looked at him steadfastly.

"You promised me to avoid dark magic if possible. Yet you accepted that you would use the bond the Dark Lord has left you when you went to Ainsworth. You cannot tell me that you weren't aware of Graywood trying to lure you into a trap. So I ask you, Mr. Potter, why didn't you inform me and the Ministry, instead of putting yourself and everyone else in danger and moreover almost killing your own father and Miss Weasley?"

Harry returned Aderley's gaze and refused to give any indication of how much Aderley's words had hurt him.

"Why didn't you inform us? Since the truth was already known to us, you surely didn't think we wouldn't believe you, did you? So I can only assume that you didn't care at all what would happen as long as you would get you revenge."

Since the battle he had not used his magic again, but the fury that Aderley's words had kindled in him caused his magic to seethe. Yet Harry forced himself to remain calm.

"I didn't know that my Dad and you would follow me. As for Graywood, yes, I wanted revenge and I do not regret it in the slightest that I killed him. He deserved it."

"He deserved a trial, Mr. Potter! You had no right to..."

"After all he did, Minister, I believe, I _had_ the right," Harry interrupted icily.

And the empty glass standing on his bedside-locker shattered into countless pieces.

The Aurors tightened their grip on their wands, but Harry paid them no attention as he stared at the shards. Willing his magic under control, he looked up and seeing the startled gaze of his Dad, he mumbled an apology. For a moment there was utter silence. Then Aderley said,

"Don't think that I don't understand why you did it, Harry. But it was wrong. Can you tell me what would have happened if you hadn't recognized Miss Weasley in time? And if you hadn't managed to do whatever you did before the curse hit her? She would be dead now, wouldn't she?"

The rage left him as suddenly as it had seized him. And crushed by a truth he could not longer ignore, Harry closed his eyes.

"Aderley! Ginny lives, so it's completely unnecessary to speculate about what could have happened!" James exclaimed.

"And if your father hadn't tripped and fallen down, he would be also dead now, wouldn't he?" Aderley continued – with a quick sidelong glance at James – in such a hard and loud voice that Harry opened his eyes again.

But this time he wasn't able to look at Aderley.

"Yes," he whispered, wishing they would finally leave him alone.

"So you must realize how dangerous it is," he heard the Minister say after a brief pause.

"Furthermore all those Death Eaters we've identified as members of the Inner Circle collapsed in their cells the day we fought on the hills of Ainsworth. They're slowly recovering, but I must admit that the sight of them and above all the events on the hills of Ainsworth disturbed me greatly."

While Aderley was still speaking, Harry looked at Snape, but the former spy shook his head imperceptibly.

"I'd like to have a truthful answer from you. Can this bond be destroyed?"

Harry turned to the Minister again and said tiredly,

"I don't know. I've searched for a way, but so far I haven't found one. I think the bond will continue to exist as long as those who swore allegiance to me will live."

Aderley surveyed him shortly and then glanced at Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus?"

Harry felt the sharp gaze of the headmaster on him as Dumbledore thoughtfully inclined his head.

"I know too little about the bond to give an answer right away, but if Severus and Harry would tell me everything they know about it, I may perhaps find a way to destroy it."

"You agree to work together with the headmaster, don't you, Harry?"

It hadn't sounded much like a question, but obviously the Minister required an answer. And though he didn't think that Dumbledore had more knowledge about the Dark Arts than he had, he nodded resignedly.

"Yes."

"Good. That's settled then. But since this bond apparently cannot be destroyed for now: will you swear to me that you will not use the bond again?"

"Yes."

Without breaking eye contact, Aderley reached into one of his pockets and fetched out a little round object. It looked similar to the badges the Aurors wore and Harry regarded it warily. The Minister laid it on the table and said,

"If you carry this badge with you, you will be able to alert the Ministry wherever you are. Should anyone attack you in the future, I want you to call us immediately. Will you do this?"

"Yes," Harry said expressionlessly.

"And how shall I know that you will keep your word this time?"

Harry stared at the Minister, but before he could have decided what to say, Aderley continued,

"We are _not _at war anymore, Harry. And not even you have the right to take the law into your own hands. I'll give you one last chance, but if you ever again will kill anyone, you will be arrested and taken to court like everyone else. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded, feeling miserable to such an extent that he didn't even feel any anger. Fortunately Aderley accepted his nod and then his father who must have noticed how bad he felt, stood up and ushered them all out. While Sirius accompanied them to the door, his Dad came back to him.

"Harry? Are you all right? Listen, Harry..."

"Dad, please, not now. I'm tired."

James hesitated.

"I want to sleep."

"But tomorrow we'll talk, Harry," James said, bestowed a kiss on his forehead and went to the door.

As he was finally alone, Harry sighed. But despite his exhaustion and his headache that had worsened considerably since Aderley had stepped in his room, he knew that he would not be able to sleep now. So far he had more or less succeeded in suppressing his memories of Ainsworth, but as much as he tried to keep it that way, Aderley's visit had made it impossible not to think of everything that had happened.

And still he heard the Minister's voice: _Why didn't you inform us?_ Yes, that was indeed the question, wasn't it?

His eyes wandered to the table and while he stared at the little badge Aderley had given him, the wrath that descended upon him caught him completely unprepared. _How dared_ _he to threaten him? How dared he to tell him what to do? _Struggling against the urge to destroy something, he felt panic rise in him as he seemed to be incapable of bringing his magic under control.

_You don't need their help! You are more powerful than them. And instead of meekly nodding you should have put them in their place! You should have defeated them, should have forced them to serve you..._No! I don't want that! _No? Don't you? _

In the next moment Harry threw away his blanket, raced to the bathroom and vomited. His headache became so bad that he thought his head would split open any second, but as he sank down eventually and leaned against the bathtub his rage at least was gone. Calling for Diri, he asked the tiny house-elf to bring him one particular herbal tea that would hopefully ease his pain and bade her to see to it that his family would not notice it.

As he waited for Diri to come back, Harry blinked away tears. He hadn't any strength left to deceive himself anymore. He had fully intended to use the bond. He had _wanted _to kill Damian. And even if he had thought of any possible consequences, he had simply not cared. On that day he had confronted Damian in his cell at the Ministry his father's presence might have prevented him from killing Graywood then and there, but in all the days he had been searching for Damian he had not forgotten once that it was only thanks to his Phoenix that Ginny was still alive.

Over and over again he had recalled Damian's memories and emotions and unnoticed by him his hate had consumed him. And so he had reached the worst decision he could have ever made when he had received Damian's letter. Only a stroke of good fortune had saved him from becoming his father's murderer and if it hadn't been for Ginny, he could have easily injured and killed the Aurors, Sirius and Remus and the teachers as well with the magic of those bonded to him.

Harry shuddered as he thought back to Ainsworth. Never before had he felt invincible to such an extent, never before had a feeling of such power flowed through him. So frightening and yet so exhilarating.

It was not astonishing that Voldemort had craved this feeling. Unexpectedly Harry gave a little laugh. Realizing that the bond had indeed saved his life, he shook his head. How utterly ironic. Of course it had also almost killed him, but Harry knew that he wouldn't have had any chance against the Death Eaters that had followed Damian otherwise. And yet he couldn't bring himself to feel grateful for having inherited that bond.

Yes, wouldn't Voldemort have been proud of him for making the decision to go alone to Ainsworth, for using the bond, for killing his enemies? For getting lost so deeply in the feel of power and hate that he would have even killed those he loved? Undoubtedly the Dark Lord would have made the same decision, Harry thought and frowned as he recalled their last duel. Why had Voldemort not helped himself with the magic of his followers then? If the Dark Lord had, he could have never had defeated him.

"Why did he not kill me? Why did Voldemort let me live?" he whispered.

"He could not. He told Miss Lily that he would never harm young Lord."

The squeaky voice startled him so badly that he would have almost conjured up a shield and attacked the little house-elf.

"Diri," he breathed, before he grasped the meaning of her words.

Diri wanted to hand him the desired cup of tea, but Harry made no move to take it from her and so Diri carefully put it on the floor next to him.

"What's that you say?"

"He told Miss Lily that he would never harm young Lord."

Harry stared at Diri.

"You want to tell me that he could have never killed me? That he did a magical vow?" he asked, knowing that just simple words would not have stopped Voldemort from killing him.

Diri looked at him uncomprehendingly. But what other explanation could there be? Yet, _that _couldn't be, could it?

Absent-mindedly he reached for the teacup and after having taken some sips, he questioned Diri further, but since she was not able to tell him anything else, he sent her to his Dad's lawyer a little while later, who was not only in possession of a Pensieve, but also would be unlikely to ask any questions. And what was even more important: he would keep his mouth shut in marked contrast to Dumbledore if he were to borrow the Pensieve from him.

While waiting for Diri's return, he drained his teacup, picked himself up and slowly went to his armchair. He didn't have to wait very long, however. As soon as the house-elf had given him Maybery's Pensieve, he thanked Diri and asked her to leave him alone. Shortly afterwards he was watching his memory and as he realized that every singlecurse the Dark Lord had used against him had just rebounded off his protective shield, even such that should have at least caused some damage, Harry threw back his head and began to laugh.

The stabbing pain that flared up behind his forehead caused him quickly to fall silent, however. He put the Pensieve on the table with shaking hands and leaned back in his armchair. If he had only known! He could have killed Voldemort any time and with the bond Voldemort had left him, he could have destroyed all his followers. No-one would have dared to stop him. And he would not have needed the help of the Order. The last thought caused him to pause. But what would have become of him if he had never met Ginny? If he _had_ known about Voldemort's vow and the bond the Dark Lord had created between him and the Inner Circle?

Coldness rose in him as he answered himself. He would have killed Voldemort and his followers and would have become lost in his hate and revenge. He would have never found out that his Dad was still alive and the sacrifice his mother had made would have been truly in vain. Had his mother been aware of the vow? But even if, it probably would not have made any difference for her, he thought, remembering the day she had provoked the Dark Lord. But if Voldemort had really sworn such an oath, then why had his Killing Curse not rebounded as well? Though magic had often its own way to react, nothing made sense. Unless…

Even if he didn't quite understand it, somehow Lily's spell and Voldemort's curse must have cancelled each other. And all of a sudden Harry was certain that Voldemort had not been so shocked on that day because he had been still alive, but because the Dark Lord had expected the curse to rebound. But if he was right, then why had Voldemort never taken precautions? Had the Dark Lord hoped that he would forgive him one day? Had he considered him to be no threat? Or had he not been aware of his vow?

_Harry gazed sullenly out of the window and watched it rain. But after a while it got boring to count the raindrops. As he heard the sound of approaching steps, he turned around. _

"_Father!" he called and ran towards the tall wizard. _

"_I have a present for you. Here, open it, Henry."_

_Harry took the elongated box and opened it curiously. _

"_A wand!" _

_And as he closed his hand around his wand, full of awe, the rain and his boredom were forgotten. With a beaming smile, he hugged his father. _

And the Dark Lord had tenderly run a hand over his hair. Harry blinked as he remembered. Voldemort had never told him that he loved him and had tried to maintain a distance between them for the most time, but the little child he had been once had not been overly impressed by that. In his own way the Dark Lord also must have had feelings for him, emotions he had presumedly denied.

Perhaps, Harry mused, it wasn't so absurd to believe that Voldemort had not been aware of his feelings and thus of his vow. Perhaps the Dark Lord, too, had feared the overwhelming power of the Dark Arts in his subconscious and had been afraid of what he could do one day if his son would not bow to his will. And so he had told Lily that he would never harm him and his wish that exactly this would never happened must have been strong enough that it had resulted in a magical vow some day.

If he remembered how sure the Dark Lord had been that he would not be able to defeat him and thinking of the sudden understanding on Voldemort's face as they had dueled, it seemed to be the most plausible explanation. And if the Dark Lord had assumed that it had been Lily's work that he had survived the Killing Curse, he surely hadn't given further thought to the reason. Yes, Harry thought, thus it must have been.

And as his eyes wandered to the window and observed the raindrops running down the windowpane, he realized that despite the hate he still felt towards the wizard he had considered his father once, whom he had loved, had admired and trusted, there were yet other feelings buried in him, feelings he didn't want to examine closer. So far he had never regretted having killed Voldemort, but now he caught himself wishing that he could speak with him one more time.

And this wish was quickly followed by a terrifying realization: that he would never be free of his past as long as he was not able to – yes, he thought – able to mourn for the people he had loved once and to forgive them. And not only Voldemort, but Bellatrix, the other Death Eaters, who had cared for him and – his mother. He had never acknowledged this, but since this evening he seemed to be analyzing himself, why not finally admit that as well?

A part of the seven year old child had been angry at his mother for leaving him completely alone, for making him hate everyone else, for not keeping silence in Voldemort's presence on that one day. And he still was. But how could he be angry at his mother? She had saved him, hadn't she? If it hadn't been for her, he would surely have become the heir Voldemort had hoped for. And some day he would have led the Death Eaters into battle, the proud leader of wizards and witches who murdered everyone who dared to stand in their way.

And his mother had understood it and with a desperate hope that he would hate Voldemort enough not to follow in his footsteps, she had even given her life. And what have I done? Recalling the atrocities he had committed while living in the Dark Lord's headquarters, he closed his eyes. And it was not only this. Until the day he had met Ginny the fate of the prisoners in Voldemort's dungeons had not mattered to him at all. To interfere and to help them had not even occurred to him. And therein probably lay his greatest fault. That he had tortured the followers of the Dark Lord instead of saving lives.

And as he had had a chance at last to leave his past behind him, he had allowed his hate to lead him again on a path he had wanted to forsake forever. So much hatred, he thought, so many deaths. And he hadn't learned anything from his past, had he?

He had had enough warnings and yet he hadn't even considered informing the Ministry, so blinded by hate and his desire to feel once more the seemingly boundless power that always seized him whenever he used dark magic. And now he had reached the point where he had felt triumph and a frightening happiness as he had killed Graywood and his followers.

Such feelings he had not even felt as he had killed Voldemort. Then he had been overcome by an icy coldness, perhaps a small sign that he hadn't yet been irretrievably lost to the darkness. In Ainsworth, however…

He had been truly delighted, hadn't he, as he had realized that he would be able to kill Damian? And would it have been possible he would have even tortured him before. But the worst thing was that he _knew _how Damian had felt in all those months. Yes, he must have felt just as betrayed as he himself had. He had blamed him and Ginny for his father's death and that it had been the heir of the Dark Lord who had been responsible for the fall of the Dark Side must have made him even more furious. And I have killed him.

_Yes, but remember what he did. He hurt Ginny, he betrayed you both. He destroyed everything. And you hated him. You wanted to kill him. You had to ensure that he would never be able to harm Ginny again. You had no other choice. You had to make him pay…_

But I _had _had a choice, Harry silently screamed. Oh, what have I done? And all at once he realized that it was not so much the dark magic and the darkness that were so dangerous for him but his hatred. The more he hated, the more difficult it was for him to keep control over his magic.

And now he had even lost Ginny, who had been his light in the darkness as he once had called her; Ginny, who had believed that it had been him who had raped her in his chamber. But how could he reproach her for that? After everything that had happened between them in the headquarters of the Dark Lord? And as she had wanted to help him in Ainsworth, he had almost killed her as well to cap it all.

So how could he not understand her if she wouldn't want to come near him ever again? In the last possible moment he had managed to alter the curse, had realized just in time that it had been Ginny who had been yelling his name. One second later and Ginny would have been...

And as the pain and the hatred tore him apart and the window, at which he was still staring, shattered into pieces, his hate was directed towards himself and suddenly he hated his magic, too, wished that he would have never possessed any. He was dangerous, was unworthy of anyone loving him. And while he soon wasn't able to make out the rain anymore for all his tears, he saw Ginny's brown eyes with the golden spots he so loved before him, wide open, because she feared him…


End file.
